Heartless Vs Nobodies
by Staryday
Summary: YAOIRoxas and Sora move to a city run by two gangs, Heartless and Nobodies. Sora befriends Riku, a Heartless, while Axel, a Nobody, attaches himself to Roxas. Complete
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any recognizable characters. **

**Summary: Brothers Roxas and Sora move from small Twilight Town to the big city of Hallow Bastion. Hollow Bastion is run by two gangs, the Heartless and the Nobodies. Sora befriends Riku, one of the leaders off the Heartless, while Axel, a member of the Nobodies, attaches himself to Roxas. The two brothers quickly learn that in this city, the gangs aren't just made of kids and don't only exist in the schools. As they learn the workings of the city, falling in love along the way, the bond between families and friends are tested as morals are forgotten in favor of survival. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon…more pairings to come. Probably.**

**...Is it just me, or does the summary make this sound like it's going to be really dark? I don't _think_ it'll be that dark...**

**Chapter One:**

"…After hearing all the testimonies and reviewing the case thoroughly, I have finally reached a decision. In the case of seven year old Hisoka Sora, I hear by grant full custody and rights to the boy's mother, Mudo Kakee." The judge banged his gavel on his podium. "Case dismissed."

Standing behind the plaintiff's table, a slender woman with blonde hair and blue eyes let out a joyous cry and collapsed into her chair. Tears of happiness fell from her cheeks as she embraced her lawyer and thanked him excessively. Across from her behind the defendant's table, a tall man with brown hair and blue-grey eyes angrily slammed a fist into the table before stalking away without a word. No one ever found out where he went.

As the woman, Kakee, gathered herself together, she left the court room and headed down the hall to a small room. She entered and smiled as she watched all the children playing in the mini-daycare the court provided. Over in the corner, two small boys, one eight and the other seven, sat together. The eight year old was showing the younger boy how to use a toy and both were having a good time. Kakee smiled and went to sit next to her children.

"Hi momma!" The blonde exclaimed, giving his mother a hug. "Are you done?"

"Yes Roxas," she answered, her voice soft like honey. "Today was the last day we had to come here."

"Where's my daddy?" The other boy asked, looking around.

Kakee reached out and pulled him into her lap. "Sora hunny, you remember when I explained that after today you might be coming to live with me and Roxas?"

"Yes." Sora nodded.

"Well hun, it's been decided that you're not going to live with your daddy anymore. You're coming home with us."

"Really?" Roxas yelled. "That's awesome! Did you hear that Sora? We get to live together!"

Sora looked between the two, frowning. "But what about my daddy?"

"Oh baby…" Kakee pulled him into a hug and despite her promise to not cry in front of her children, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Let's just go home. You'll be happy with us, I promise…"

The small child said nothing as his mother lifted him up and carried him away.

**Eight Years Later**

"This sucks, Roxas!" Sora yelled, stomping his foot childishly. "Why did we have to move?"

"I don't like it either, little brother," Roxas sighed. "But mom needed a new job."

"No, mom _wanted_ a new job and she doesn't care that she messed up our lives by getting one," Sora grumbled bitterly.

"Enough," Roxas ordered. "Stop whining and help me with these boxes, will you?"

With an angry growl, Sora reached down and scooped a box into his arms. He stomped down the stairs and out the door to the moving van. Roxas watched after his younger brother and sighed. He knew the minute their mother announced they were moving that Sora would be a pain about it. His younger brother may not have many friends, but he was attached to Twilight Town, it was where he'd lived his entire life. Roxas too, was sad to be leaving his friends and life, but he was also excited about going somewhere new.

As the blonde finished packing up his last box, his mother entered the room. "Roxas, was that your brother I heard stomping around?"

"Yeah, he's just being a baby," Roxas assured her.

She bit her lip, looking worried. "Oh, he hates me now, doesn't he? I'm making you both move like this. But I just couldn't _stand_ that job anymore. The people were so cruel and lazy and everything I had to do was just awful. I couldn't stand another day of it."

"I know mom, I understand," Roxas assured her. "Just give Sora some time. He'll stomp around for a few days then get over it. Don't worry."

Kakee smiled gratefully at her oldest child. "Thanks hunny." She hugged him briefly then bent to grab a box. "Oh, and your friends are downstairs. They came to see you off."

"All right, thanks," Roxas quickly grabbed the last box in the room and headed downstairs. Sure enough, Hayner, Ollete, and Pence were sitting on the porch talking with Sora.

"Hey guys," Roxas greeted. "Come to see us off?"

"Of course," Hayner confirmed, standing up.

"How could we not?" Pence grinned at him.

"Yeah, this is the last time we're going to see you for a long time, maybe even forever," Ollete said sadly.

"No way, I'll come back and visit again. Promise." Roxas said solemnly. Sora took the box from him and headed to the moving van, giving the four friends time alone to say goodbye.

"We're really going to miss you, Roxas," Ollete sniffed, walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug. Roxas held her for a moment before she stepped away.

"I'll miss you too."

Pence stepped forward and smiled as he held out a blue ice-cream bar. "For the road; your favorite, sea-salt ice cream."

"Thanks Pence…" He took the treat and gripped Pence's shoulder in farewell.

Hayner was last to step forward and didn't say anything as he stared. He and Roxas had been through so much together; they were best friends. It was with each other they had discovered their not-so-straight sexuality and the two always led the group of friends. It was the hardest thing Hayner had ever had to do, saying goodbye to _this_ friend. But when Kakee called for her son that it was time to go, he had no choice but to say farewell.

"Listen Hayner…" Roxas began.

"Forget it," Hayner interrupted. "It's not like we could have stayed together forever, anyways. We made the most of the time we did have and that's what's important." He moved forward and gently kissed the blonde boy. "Goodbye, Roxas."

"Bye, Hayner."

Kakee called for him again and Roxas waved once more to his best friends. Things were not going to be the same without them and Roxas knew he would never find as true as friends as Hayner, Pence, and Ollete.

"Be sure to write!" Ollete called after him.

"I will!" Roxas answered, getting into the van. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

They waved at each other until the moving van was out of sight and even then, Roxas still stayed twisted in his seat to look back. He didn't notice that he was crying until Sora reached over and wiped a tear off his cheek. That snapped Roxas out of his daze and he turned forward, resting an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"Did you get to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Yeah, I saw them the last day of school," Sora answered.

"Don't worry, Sora," Roxas soothed. "We'll both meet new friends in Hollow Bastion, I promise."

Sora smiled and leaned into his brother, getting more comfortable. They had a seven hour drive in front of them to their new lives.

* * *

"This…is our new home?" Sora asked, staring at the house in disbelief.

"Well I thought you might want a bigger one," Kakee replied. "You'll both finally get your own room now. And there are two bathrooms, so you two don't have to wait on me in the mornings anymore."

"Cool," Roxas nodded. "Look sharp, Sora. We have unpacking to do."

Sora snapped out of his daze and hurried to help his brother with the boxes. The family of three spent the rest of the day moving the boxes inside their new home. Their furniture had already been brought to the house a week earlier, so they didn't have to worry about any of that, thankfully. Once everything was inside, Sora and Roxas decided to take a tour of their new house.

It was a lot bigger then the old one and was two stories tall. The downstairs, starting at the front door, had a long hallway that led straight to the stairs. To the right of the hallway was the kitchen, which had an island in the center and came complete with a dishwasher. Sora and Roxas had flipped when they saw the dishwasher and playfully fallen to their knees, pretending to worship it. Dishes had always been their chore back home and they hated it.

To the left of the hallway was the living room that connected to the den. The living room was filled with boxes now, so it looked smaller then it actually was. It had a large window with white curtains and an electric fireplace in the corner. They weren't entirely sure if the fireplace worked, but at least it looked nice. The den was the same as the living room except slightly smaller and only had one window that had shades instead of curtains.

Upstairs were all the bedrooms, bathrooms, and laundry room. Sora and Roxas' rooms were next to each other and the same size. Each room had one window and a decent sized closet but Sora had blue carpeting while Roxas had a forest green. Other then that the rooms were the same. Kakee's room was larger then the boys and connected to her own personal bathroom with walk-in closet. The carpeting was a pretty white and really soft. The second bathroom was directly across from Sora's room and had a tile floor with a shower and bath.

Over all, the house was very nice. The fact that it was better then their last served to mollify Sora's temper at moving a little bit and he even cut back on the whining. The three had a small dinner of fast food (since there was no way they'd be able to cook with how everything was now) before setting to work unpacking.

After working three days straight at unpacking, everything was finally done. There were still a few boxes left in storage, but everything was pretty much unpacked. Kakee was scheduled to start her new job in two days and the boys needed to be enrolled in school before then. So the family decided to get that done as soon as possible and spent all day Saturday in town. While Kakee enrolled the two in high school, Roxas and Sora were allowed to go to the mall and look around.

"This place is different from Twilight Town," Sora commented as they walked.

"That's because Twilight Town didn't have any malls," Roxas shrugged. "All the shops were on Market Street but here everything is in the same building." He smiled at his little brother. "That's right; this is your first time to a mall, isn't it?"

"So? When did you ever go to a mall?" Sora pouted.

"When I visited my grandma," Roxas answered. "She would take me shopping for clothes."

"Hmph," Sora's pout deepened. "Yeah sure, just rub it in that I never had a grandma to do that stuff with."

"Oh, come on," Roxas nudged him. "You do too have grandparents, on mom's side."

"Yeah, but they're too old to go shopping or anywhere besides the bathroom anymore." Roxas laughed, knowing that was true. Their mother's parents were old and lived in a retirement home together.

"Look," Sora pointed. "What's that store?" He was pointing at a nearly all black store with baggy clothes displayed in the windows.

"Hot Topic," Roxas read the sign. "Never heard of it; it looks gothic. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure, there's no gothic stores back home."

"Makes you wonder how we ended up wit so many Goths in school."

Sora laughed and led the way into the store, glancing at all the oversized clothing on the racks. Most shirts displayed were either of movies, bands, or had inappropriate sayings on them.

"Mom would kill us if we came home with any of this stuff," Roxas said, picking up a shirt that read, "I'm free Tuesday…" on the front and "…But $50 every other day." on the back.

Sora smiled at the shirt and pointed to another one on the wall with a picture of a woman with a baby carriage. "Milf?" Sora asked reading the word under the picture. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mother I'd Like to Fuck." A voice answered. Roxas and Sora turned to see a sales clerk standing behind them. "Anything I can help you with?"

The clerk looked to be around their age and definitely stood out in the store. He had platinum blonde hair spiked even messier then the brothers' hair. He wore a strange black shirt that had one long sleeve and the other arm sleeveless with a lion brooch on his shoulder. He wore solid black cargo pants with a type of half trench coat wrapped around his waist. His eyes were an intense blue and his voice was deep as he spoke to them.

"Ah, no, we're just looking," Roxas answered. "Thank you…" He peered at the nametag on his shirt, "…Cloud."

"Mother I'd like to fuck?" Sora repeated. "That's terrible." Cloud lifted an eyebrow and shrugged at him.

"Come on, Sora," Roxas nudged him towards the door. "Let's go get something to eat. Thanks again." He bowed slightly to the man and Sora followed suit (a habit they had learned from their shared Japanese grandfather) before the two left. Cloud watched after them a moment, a little surprised at them. They had to be new to the city because he couldn't tell if they were Nobodies or Heartless.

* * *

Kakee picked Sora and Roxas up from the mall a little past five and drove them home. She didn't say anything about their school when asked which led the boy's to believe there was something wrong, but they didn't push it. Instead they showed off their new purchases; Sora had gotten two manga (another thing his Japanese grandfather had gotten him into) and Roxas had gotten a new video game and t-shirt. However when they arrived home, Kakee asked the boys into the kitchen to talk to them and everyone took a seat around their new wooden table.

"What's up, mom?" Roxas asked, kicking a box out of the way. They may have been finished unpacking, but they still hadn't gotten rid of all the empty boxes lying around.

"It's about your schooling situations," Kakee began.

"What about?" Sora pressed, skimming through his new book. He really wanted to go read it.

"Well you see boys, unlike Twilight Town, this city has more then one high school," she explained.

"Of course, it's a lot bigger then back home," Roxas shrugged. "So which one are we going to?"

"That's just it. Here they choose which school you go to based on your grades, where you live, your attendance and behavior issues and a lot of other things."

Sora shut his book with a snap, suddenly getting an idea of where this conversation was going. "Roxas has better grades and attendance then me." It was true, having someone like Ollete as friend made it impossible to slack off or skip school.

"Yes, I know that," Kakee agreed. "And our house is right on the dividing line of the district…"

"Mom are you saying that we're going to go to different schools?" Roxas demanded.

"Sora's going to go Hollow Bastion High and Roxas is going to Radiant Garden High."

* * *

Sora was currently not speaking to his mother. His previously forgotten bad temper had returned full force and he was currently sitting in his room pouting. Roxas was upset too, but he knew his mom had no control over the situation. And really, Sora was kinda overreacting. Then again, he had a good reason too. The boy had a very hard time making friends and he depended on Roxas to be there for him. Things were going to be that much harder if he had to face a new school and place alone.

Roxas knocked on the door before entering Sora's room without waiting for an invitation. He found his brother pouting at his new manga book as he re-read the same page over and over, not absorbing any of it. Roxas padded over to the bed and plopped down.

"You're not being fair to mom," he stated.

"I don't care," Sora answered, turning the page the wrong way and not noticing.

Roxas frowned at him and snatched the book away, earning an indignant cry from his brother. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Sora. You're nice to everyone except our mom and that's not fair."

"Neither is being moved to a new place and separated from my brother," Sora snapped.

"For Pete's sake, Sora, it's not like we won't get to see each other. We _live_ together for goodness sakes." Roxas sighed and moved to sit next to his brother. "If it'll make you feel better I'll come to pick you up right after school and we'll come home together."

"…Fine," Sora grumbled. "You promise?"

"Yup, you bet."

"Roxas!" Kakee's voice floated from downstairs. "Telephone. It's Hayner!"

"Okay! I'll get it up here!" Roxas yelled back. "You okay now?"

"Uh-huh, I'll be fine." Sora assured him. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Okay, 'night." He ruffled his hair. Sora swatted him away in annoyance and Roxas laughed.

"'Night, big brother."

* * *

**A/N: My stomach hurts so bad right now. It's been…two and half days since I've eaten anything other then a piece of toast. I don't understand how anorexic people can go for so long without eating, it hurts. (sad face) Ah well…this has nothing to do with the story I have just began posting.**

**Why I have started this new one and began posting it, I don't know. I just finished off one of my majors and dropped another one. You think I'd have enough sense to wait before posting this. I blame it on the hunger. Yes, it's all the hungers fault. Hmm...updates for this will be decent speed at first, but slower as I get farther along. I'm going to go work on Chaos now, so until next update. Ja!**

**Staryday**


	2. Sora, Meet Riku

**I made a mistake in spelling Kadaj's name, but now it's fixed. Sorry! –Staryday, 11-28-06**

**Chapter Two: Sora, meet Riku.**

Time passed quickly and before they realized it, it was time for Sora and Roxas to start school and Kakee to start work. Since it was the first day, Kakee drove them both to school, dropping Roxas off first (his school started sooner then Sora's). After making sure he was settled in, Kakee drove Sora to Hollow Bastion High and said goodbye. She couldn't stay or she'd be late from work.

Sora looked up at the school curiously. It was about the same as his old one with two floors and lots of windows. There was a thick stone wall surrounding the school and parking lot, which Sora couldn't help but think was odd. There was no one around so Sora figured he was late.

After wondering around looking for the office, Sora finally found it and spoke with the principal. He was given a schedule and the principal escorted him to his first class, science. After being introduced to the teacher (and being stared at by the class) Sora was given a seat and hurried there, trying to control his blush.

It went like that for most of the day; Sora would find his class, be introduced, and find his seat while ignoring all the stares. He was grateful for lunch and that no one seemed to care about the new kid. After getting some tacos (yum, tacos), Sora headed outside and found an empty spot under a tree to eat. He happily sat down and forgot all his worries as he took his first bite of food.

This was something Roxas had always teased him about. Food always made Sora forget about all his worries or stress. No matter what was going on, eating always cheered the brunette boy up. Although was it just his imagination, or were even more people staring at him then before ever since he had sat down? Looking around, he realized that it wasn't just his paranoia; people were openly staring and whispering at him. Stiffening, Sora frowned as a shadow fell over him.

Looking up, Sora came face to face with one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. The teen had layered shoulder length silver hair that spiked down at the ends. His bangs hung in intense aqua colored eyes and framed a perfectly crafted pale face. He wore tight black pants with crisscrossing chains. For a shirt, he wore two vests. The first was black and sleeveless with a silver zipper zipped up in the middle, but not the bottom, showing his stomach. The one he wore over it was smaller and a sun-bleached yellow color left open. The look was completed by two wrists bands adorning his wrist.

_Oh wow, he's hot._ Was the first thought in Sora's head and the boy promptly began beating himself up mentally for such a thought. _Wait, did he just say something?_

"Huh?" Sora said smartly, blinking up at the other teen.

Aqua eyes narrowed at him. "You're in my spot."

"Oh, I am?" Sora said, looking around. "I'm sorry; I didn't see your name on it, so I didn't know."

The teen looked surprised at Sora's answer. He couldn't seem to figure out if Sora had been being a smart-ass or if he was sincere about what he just said. Judging from how he was looking around him now for a name, he figured the boy wasn't being smart.

"…It doesn't," he said, Sora looked at him curiously. "It doesn't have my name anywhere. I just sit here everyday and everyone respects that."

"Oh," Sora nodded. "I see. Well, since you sit here everyday, I suppose that gives you first dibs." He started gathering his things to leave. "I'll find somewhere else, then."

"No, it's fine." The boy said impulsively. "You can sit here too. The name's Riku Enoria."

Sora settled down again and smiled. "I'm Sora Hisoka. It's nice to meet you."

Riku sat down next to him, leaning against the tree. "Yeah, so you new here then?"

"Yup, today's my first day," Sora explained. "I just moved here from Twilight Town with my mom and brother."

"Yeah? I've never heard of it, where is it?" Riku asked curiously.

Sora laughed a little sheepishly. "It's really small. It's not even on most maps."

"Must be weird coming to a big city like this then."

"Yeah, it is. I've never seen anything like a mall before. It was like a culture shock."

Riku laughed. "You've never seen a mall? That's…weird."

Sora pouted. "Is not…" But Riku just laughed as he saw Sora's face. His bottom lip was sticking out stubbornly and he looked absolutely adorable. "What are laughing at?"

"You." This made Sora pout even more. "You just look so cute like that." Sora blushed and promptly looked away. "Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Riku reached out and ruffled his hair. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora grumbled, swatting his hand away. "What about you, Riku?"

"Hmm? What about me?" Riku asked, leaning back against the tree to get more comfortable.

"Have you always lived here?"

"No, we moved here when I was four from somewhere called Destiny Islands. But I don't remember it much; just that it was sunny and warm."

"Yeah, who's we?" Sora lay down on his stomach and stared up at Riku expectantly. The other teen had to hide a smile at the cute face.

"My four older brothers, me, and my parents. Though my parents are business people so they're rarely ever home. It's usually just me and my bros."

"Wow!" Sora looked amazed. "You have four brothers? And they're all older?" Riku nodded. "That's amazing!"

"Uh…not really," Riku shook his head, finding Sora's reaction amusing.

"I've only got one older brother," Sora told him. "And he's really protective of me. I don't think I could handle four."

"My brother's are kinda like that," Riku admitted. "They think that the only people allowed to pick on me in this world is them and anyone else who does gets the crap beat outta them." He snorted bitterly. "As if I can't take care of myself."

Sora laughed. "My brother does that too."

A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and students began to gather their things to head to class. Riku wrapped his untouched lunch back up and stood, looking at Sora oddly. The boy was whipping his head back and forth between the school and his half-eaten lunch.

"What?" Riku asked, a smile in his voice.

"I didn't finish my second taco!" Sora exclaimed dismayed. "I have to finish it!"

"Why?"

"Because! Do you know how many starving kids in Africa would kill for this taco?" Sora shook his head. "Besides, it's a _really_ good taco." He took a deep breath, as if preparing for some great battle, and picked the taco up. "Nothing to do about it, then." And with that said, Sora shoved the entire thing in his mouth, chewed (but amazingly managed to keep his mouth closed), and swallowed hard. "Ah, there!" He jumped to his feet and picked up his trash, turning to smile happily at Riku. "Ok, let's go!"

Riku stared at him for a moment before openly laughing. The brunette boy just looked confused as the other laughed, not understanding what he'd done that was funny. When Riku clamed down, he gestured for Sora to follow him as they threw their stuff away.

"Where's your next class?" Riku asked, stopping off to the side of the hallway.

"Uh…" Sora pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "Foreign language; Japanese."

"You're taking Japanese? Me too." Riku started walking and Sora followed. "Looks like we get a class together."

"Yay! I have a class with my first new friend!" Sora smiled happily, then suddenly stopped and looked embarrassed. "I mean…if you want to be friends, that is."

Riku laughed again and ruffled Sora's hair. "You're too cute. Sure, we'll be friends."

Sora grinned and did a mental happy dance while chanting _yes, yes, yes_. He had made his first new friend on his very first day. This was awesome. He never made friends this fast back home; in fact he barely had friends at all. Sora continued to smile at Riku and the older teen looked at him funny. This was one strange kid.

They entered the classroom and Sora blinked at all the students, momentarily frozen as he looked around. Everyone in this classroom was absolutely hot. Like, not just oh-he/she's-good-looking, but OMG-just-looking-at-you-gives-me-a-hard-on. And not to mention they all dressed very stylishly and gothic.

Riku smirked at Sora's stunned look and gently nudged him forward. Sora laughed sheepishly and headed over to the teacher, a short man with graying hair that looked extremely nervous about teaching this particular class. Sora did his best to smile disarmingly and introduced himself politely.

"Hi, I'm Sora Hisoka," he introduced. "I'm a new student here."

"Ah, welcome to Beginning Japanese, then. My name's Mr. Takanawa."

"Hajimemashite **(1)**," Sora bowed politely. Recognizing the Japanese form of greeting, the teacher suddenly perked up.

"Oh, do you know any Japanese?"

"Some, my grandfather is and he taught me some sayings and customs." Sora smiled. "I always loved it when he taught me, but he's too old to do it now."

"Well hopefully I'll be able to pick up the slack," Mr. Takanawa smiled. "Finally, a student who actually _wants_ to be in this class."

"Huh?"

The bell rang and the teacher shoed Sora to the front of the room and called for quiet. No one really paid attention to him and Sora got the feeling that the man was used to being ignored by his students.

"Konnichi wa, gakuto**. (2)** We have a new student joining us today, Hisoka Sora." Surprisingly when he said this, the class stopped talking long enough to check the new boy out. Sora blushed and looked out the window, hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

"Check it out; we finally got a cute one." A blonde haired boy laughed.

"Wonder how long he'll last, ya?" The red head right next to him joked. Sora's blush deepened as laughter spread throughout the room.

"Can it Wakka, Tidus," Riku snapped at them. The class (which Sora just realized was completely male) looked at Riku in surprise.

"Ah yes," Mr. Takanawa smiled nervously and Sora frowned at the man, a little confused as to why he seemed terrified of his own students. "Um Sora, why don't you take a seat. I believe there's one open next to Mr. Enoria…but you may sit where you want."

"No thank-you," Sora smiled. "Next to Riku is fine." He bowed again and headed down the rows to sit next to Riku in the very back. Though Sora was painfully aware of all the eyes following him, the brunette determinedly ignored the staring. When he arrived at his seat, he placed his stuff down and smiled at Riku before straitening and turning to the class, who was still staring. "You know," Sora pouted at them. "It's very rude to stare."

Sora was proud to say that he had definitely caught them all off guard with that remark. Behind him Riku was stifling his laughter at Sora's audacity, silently admiring the brunette. While the boy may be shy, he certainly had no problem sticking up for himself. Riku was just glad that he had found him first; if Sora had pulled a stunt like this before they met, his gang wouldn't have hesitated to kick his ass. But with Riku sticking up for Sora earlier (and thereby staking his claim on him), none of the boys in the room would dare do anything to the spunky brunette.

Nodding to himself, Sora plopped down in his seat and smiled at Riku widely. The teen couldn't help but smirk back and ruffled his hair. Sora stuck his tongue out at him before turning his attention to the stunned teacher. However when Sora's eyes looked expectantly at him, Mr. Takanawa pulled himself out of his daze and clapped his hands.

"Right, let's get started, shall we?"

After five minutes of the teacher talking, the class got bored and began chatting amongst themselves again. Riku even tried to engage Sora in conversation a couple times, but Sora kept shushing him and focusing on the teacher. After awhile, Riku gave up and sulked in his little corner, glaring at everyone. The boys in the class were absolutely amazed by Riku's behavior. They had never even seen or heard of this boy before and he was acting as though he had Riku whipped liked a dog. It was astonishing.

Half an hour into class (classes were an hour long) the door opened and four new people walked in. Mr. Takanawa stopped to speak with them.

The first two looked a lot like Riku and had the exact same silver hair, but theirs was stringier compared to Riku's fullness. They were slender in build with a hint of muscle showing through their skin tight clothes. The two boys could have passed as twins.

Sora was surprised to see that he recognized the blonde next to the two silver heads. He was the sale clerk from hot topic, Sora was sure of it. You didn't forget a face or style like that easily. The fourth person was a brunette with shoulder length spiky hair cut stylishly uneven. He was muscled and wearing a lot of leather.

Once they finished talking with the teacher, the two silver haired teens headed towards the back where Riku and Sora were while the other two sat in some empty seats up front. The two silver haired teens stopped in front of Sora and glared at him disapprovingly. Sora tilted his head to the side, confused.

"You're in my seat," one of them stated.

Sora blinked. Had he taken someone's spot again? "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never saw a name on it." He looked around and Riku was hit with a sense of deja vu as Sora reacted the same way to his brothers and he had had him.

However his brothers weren't as amused as Riku had been. They didn't appreciate the mocking attitude (even if it wasn't intentional) and Riku could tell there was a fight in the air. (Kadaj had a very short temper.) He'd better head this off quick, Sora was scrawny and he didn't look like he could beat a sixth grader up, let alone the two best fighters in the school.

"I said he could sit here, Kadaj," Riku told him.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow as Sora stopped looking for a name and stared between the two curiously. "Did you now?"

"Yeah, it's not like you were here to complain," the boy shrugged. It was then that Sora let out a noise of exclamation and hit his fist to his hand in an excited gesture.

"Oh! These are your brothers, aren't they Riku?" Sora smiled, looking proud of himself. "That's why you all look alike. The silver hair must run in the family, right?"

Riku stared at him for a second before laughing out loud. Everyone who had heard Sora's exclamation was looking at the brunette boy like they'd never seen anything like him before. It was kinda obvious that the three boys were related; you didn't even need to know them to figure it out.

"What?" Sora asked, not understanding why Riku was laughing, _again_. "Am I wrong?"

"No Sora," Riku snickered. "These are my brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo. Guys, this is Sora."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," Sora smiled happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Kadaj frowned at him. "I don't care who you are, you're still in my seat." Before Sora could answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and surprising everyone. The class had gone by faster the usual.

"Come on, Sora," Riku invited. "I'll show you to your next class." Sora thanked him and said a polite farewell to Riku's brothers. As Sora walked out of the room (waving goodbye to Mr. Takanawa on the way) Riku was sure to keep a wary eye on his older brothers. It wasn't that he didn't trust them…ok, never mind, it was that he didn't trust them. Kadaj and Yazoo weren't very forgiving when someone crossed them and Riku didn't want to see Sora get hurt. He maybe able to protect him from anyone else, but not even Riku could stop his brothers.

Riku and Sora didn't have anymore classes together, to the boys' disappointment. But Sora was surprised that after every class, Riku would be standing outside the door, waiting to walk him to his next one. It made the teen very happy and he couldn't believe that he had already made such an awesome friend. Even his friends back home hadn't come to see him after class (Sora had always had to go seek them out if he wanted to talk).

However as the day wore on, Sora was beginning to notice the looks kids were giving him. There was a lot more staring and whispering the normal. Especially when he was with Riku, everyone seemed in awe of the two, which confused the hell outta Sora. But not wanting to upset his new friend, Sora kept quiet about his discomfort. He could take some staring and whispering.

Once the final bell rang, Sora let out a sigh of relief. He exited the classroom (not noticing how everyone stopped and let him go first) and grinned when he saw Riku casually leaning against some lockers and waiting for him. Happy, Sora bounced over to his friend.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted. "Thanks for waiting for me, you're awesome."

"I know," Riku smirked, making Sora giggle. "Anyways, I just came to say goodbye. I have to meet up with my brothers right now to take care of some stuff."

"Okay!" Sora nodded. "I understand. Thanks again for being so nice to me."

"Anytime shorty," Riku ruffled his hair and Sora swatted at him.

"Stop doing that!" He pouted. "And I'm not short, you're just tall!"

Riku laughed and said goodbye. Sora waved and headed outside to stand by the gates and wait for Roxas. People talked and laughed loudly as they went to go to their cars or get on the bus. Sora just stood and watched them all, humming quietly under his breath.

**"**I need more affection then you know, my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away…Music inside…**(3)**" Sora was interrupted from his signing when someone bumped into him hard, making him stumble and drop his belongings. "Ah!"

"Hey, watch it freak," the boy who had hit him sneered. Sora looked surprised as the older guy and his friends laughed at him as they walked away. Upset, Sora hurried to pick up his things before they got blown away or stepped on. Just as he finished gathering everything, another boy ran past him and shoved the small teen hard, knocking him down.

"Move it, you heartless bastard!" The kid yelled and Sora watched in shock as he joined the group of kids who had knocked his things down the first time. They were all laughing and giving each other high fives.

Even more upset then before; Sora looked around and noticed that a lot of kids were just watching. But when his eyes met theirs, silently pleading for help, everyone quickly looked away, whispering. Sadly, Sora got up and hurried to once again pick up his belongings. A sharp pain in his elbow made him look down and realize there was a large scrape there. Trying not to get any blood on his shirt, Sora moved back to the wall and sat down, hiding his face.

* * *

Riku hurried to meet up with his brother and a few other people. They were supposed to all go down to a local shop and check out some rumors that had been going around. Apparently some Nobody freaks had been causing trouble on their turf and the Heartless weren't about to stand for it. When Riku arrived, Kadaj, Cloud, and Leon were standing by the gates, waiting.

"Hey," Riku called as he met up with them. "What're we waiting for?"

"Yazoo went to get Wakka and Tidus," Kadaj said shortly. "We may need more muscle."

Riku nodded and lent against the wall by Leon, casually looking around. His eyes traveled over the gate and he noticed Sora sprawled out on the ground. Riku frowned, wondering if perhaps the boy had tripped. Maybe he should go over there and help him. It looked like he'd hurt his elbow.

"Don't even think about it," Kadaj ordered. "We have things to do."

Riku snapped his gaze to him. "What?"

"You were planning on going over there to check on that little kid." His brother stated. "What's with you, Riku? You've known him a whole day and already you're following him around like a demented puppy."

"I am not," Riku defended himself.

"Eating lunch with him, defending him in class, showing him around…yeah, you're not attached," Kadaj muttered sarcastically.

"So?" Riku glared. "I think he's interesting."

"Whatever. Just forget about him and pay attention. We have a fight on our hands."

"I know." Riku glanced back over at Sora and saw the boy with his face buried in his knees. He was hit with the overwhelming desire to go comfort him, but his brother's angry eyes kept him in check. Just as Yazoo and the others joined them and they were leaving, Riku saw another boy running up to Sora and kneeling before him. Then Riku was being called to follow and had to turn his back on the scene.

* * *

**(1) Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you**

**(2) Konnichi wa, ****gakuto- Hello students**

**(3)Now everyone should know where those lines came from. -

* * *

**

**A/N: For those who haven't watched Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Yazoo, Kadaj, (and later Loz) come from there. So I do not own them. I love Kadaj though, which is why I wanted to use them. First time I saw those three…(squeal).**

**Oh, and don't worry about the Japanese words. I'll only use them occasionally when there's a scene with them in that class. Except with Roxas, he'll say one or two things in Japanese to piss Axel off. You'll see next chapter what I mean. And anything I do use, I promise to translate at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Roxas, Meet Axel

**Chapter Three: Roxas, meet Axel.**

Roxas waved farewell to his mom and brother as they left to go to Sora's school. He had gotten his schedule and talked with the principal already, so now he just had to find his first class. Moving out of people's way, Roxas looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Gym, in the gymnasium," he muttered. "Great, gym class first thing. I should have put it off 'til next year like Sora."

Glancing around, Roxas picked a direction and began walking. Most kids pretty much ignored him, but one or two did question their friends about the boy they'd never seen before. Roxas didn't much mind the staring; it was only natural since he was a new student and all. He just hoped Sora was doing ok; his little brother hated staring and whispering.

Easily finding the gym, Roxas managed to ask a kid where the teachers were. After thanking the girl for her help, he went to the office where she had directed him. The teachers were all sitting around a desk talking and laughing. Roxas cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Hi. Can we help you?" One of the teachers asked.

"Yeah, I'm a new student. I have gym first period," he held out his schedule and the man took it.

"He's with you, Jean," he handed the schedule off to the woman sitting behind the desk just as the bell rang. The other gym teachers said goodbye and left.

"All right, Roxas Mudo, is it?"

"Yes ma'am," Roxas confirmed.

"I'm Mrs. Windex."

"Win…dex?" Roxas repeated slowly, not whishing to sound rude.

"Yes Windex as in the window cleaner," the woman dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I know, it's weird and I was teased mercilessly all throughout school. Still am, really, by the students, but now it's more playful then harmful."

"I see," Roxas nodded.

"Anyways," Mrs. Windex carried on. "You'll be in the gym first thing unless I post a sign saying otherwise. Everyone is expected to dress out, which means that you have to bring either shorts or sweatpants, and a different shirt that's for gym only."

"I don't have anything today," Roxas admitted.

"That's alright, we'll let it slide since it's your first day, but try and remember some clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"You're a very polite boy," Mrs. Windex complimented suddenly. "When you've had enough of my class, tell me and I'll switch you into a different one."

"Why would you do that?" Roxas asked.

"The boy's in my class, and it's an all boys class too, aren't exactly friendly. In fact they're downright mean. Most kids who get switched into the class that aren't friends with someone switch out a week later."

Roxas frowned at that. Although he definitely didn't like the idea of being in a class of jerks, he wasn't planning on changing anytime soon. If they picked on him, then he sure as hell was going to pick back.

"Thank you for the warning, ma'am," he bowed slightly, feeling silly for it a second later. He had been trying to break himself of the habit his grandfather taught him, but it was hard when he always saw Sora doing it too. "But I have no intention of allowing myself to be bullied."

The lady smiled at him. "That's the spirit, kiddo. Alright, head to the boys locker room and then go straight to the gym. Try and remember to bring clothes tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks," Roxas bowed again and left to do as he was told. The boys' locker room was filled with noise and obnoxious people. Roxas was surprised; they had never been this rowdy back home, especially in the early morning. City people must like to get up early or something.

After getting his locker, Roxas stashed his stuff inside and locked it up. Dodging some wrestling boys, the blonde made his way to the gym. Mrs. Windex was already there with a few others and nodded at him. He returned the greeting with a smile and sat down on the bench, watching the people come in with mild interest. It was then he saw him.

A boy with long and wild red hair walked in with some friends. His hair reached down his back and was so spiky it put Roxas' to shame. His face was pale and helped accent his gorgeous green eyes. His entire body was so skinny it looked like it would snap in two if you squeezed him hard enough. His clothes were red and black with flames sewed into them.

Realizing he was staring, Roxas quickly looked away, fighting a blush. He had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes as that. As the last person swaggered in, Mrs. Windex called for everyone to gather in the center of the room.

"All right guys, stretches first then I'll explain what we're doing today," she ordered. "Roxas come here and I'll explain what stretches we do." Roxas jumped down from the benches and confidently headed to the teacher, ignoring all the stares.

"We have a new student?" A mature, yet childish, voice called. Roxas nearly froze when he realized that it was the boy he had nearly been drooling over.

"Yes, Axel," Mrs. Windex gestured Roxas to the front. "Everyone, this is Roxas Mudo. He just moved here so be nice."

"Of course." The class snickered and Roxas was suddenly on edge. Just because he said he wasn't going to let them pick on him didn't mean he was going out of his way to start a fight. And he could tell from those condescending looks and laughs that they thought of him as "fresh meat."

"All right, Mr. Mudo," the teacher took up a lunge stance. "First we stretch the calves."

"I'll help him, Mrs. Windex," Axel had sauntered up to the two and was smiling pleasantly at them. Roxas suppressed a shiver; he was as creepy as he was hot. "You can set up everything and take attendance; I'll show the new kid around."

She looked skeptical and Roxas could tell she was about to say no, so he interrupted quickly. "That's fine. I don't mind, ma'am."

"…Alright," she agreed. "Be good, Axel." She glared at him warningly.

"Of course." He smiled charmingly. "This way." With a casual gesture, Axel waved Roxas after him to his spot in the gym. When they were a semi-decent way away from the other students, he stopped and faced the blonde boy. "All right, kid."

"I'm not a kid. We're the same age," Roxas frowned at him.

"Yeah? How old?"

"16."

"Ha, 17. Making me a year older and you still a kid."

"Congratulations, you can do basic math. How long did it take you to master that?" Roxas mocked.

Without warning, Axel grabbed his arm and kicked Roxas' feet out from under him. The blonde let out a surprised noise and braced himself for a fall that never came. When he looked up, he found that Axel had caught him and was holding him in his arms. The teen blushed brightly.

"Watch what you say," he smiled. "Otherwise you'll get into trouble." He stood Roxas on his feet. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Every class. The hot, sexy, green-eyed beauty was in every single one of Roxas' classes. And not only that, but he had been following Roxas around all day. He "volunteered" to help him with everything and showed him around. He had even followed Roxas to the bathroom.

That's not to say Roxas wasn't enjoying the attention, after all, who wouldn't be happy with a sexy guy chasing after you? But the intensity was a little unnerving, especially since they'd only just met. None-the-less, Roxas did nothing to discourage Axel.

When lunch came, Roxas decided to skip it. He momentarily entertained the funny thought of what Sora's face would look like if he knew he was skipping a meal and couldn't help but snicker to himself. It was then Axel appeared out of nowhere like he had been doing all day.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

Roxas jumped nearly a foot in the air and whipped around. "Axel! Don't _do_ that!"

"Huh? Do what?" He smirked mischievously. "This?" Roxas blushed a bright cherry red as the older teen pinched him soundly on the butt. "You're cute when you blush."

"You…you…" The blonde was at a loss for words and started shaking.

"Ah, what's the matter? Cat got you're tongue?" He teased. "Would you like me to get it back?"

"You bastard!" Roxas swung a fist and knocked him over the head, making the redhead whine loudly. "Who the hell gave you permission to do that?!"

"Sheesh, I was only playing," he pouted. "Fine. You want to have lunch with me?"

Caught off guard, Roxas blinked. He just didn't know what to make of this strange person in front of him. One minute he had the cockiest attitude and acted like the toughest kid in the city, and then the next he was a pouting teenager, upset because he was scolded like a little kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Hey, Roxas…?" Axel waved his hand in front of the boy's face. "Don't you want to eat with me? Please?"

"Uh, yeah…sure," the blonde nodded, giving up on trying to figure the redhead out. It was too confusing.

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed his wrist and dragged Roxas after him. "You'll have to put up with some of my friends though, but if they say anything, just ignore them. Or tell me and I'll shut them up."

"Uh…" Roxas didn't get a word in as Axel led them outside. There were groups of people sitting scattered throughout the grounds. Axel walked over to the largest one and forced Roxas forward when they got there.

"Guys, this is Roxas," Axel introduced. "He's mine, don't touch."

Despite being a little embarrassed about being paraded around, Roxas frowned at Axel for that remark. "Yours? Since when?"

"Not very obedient, Axel," a blonde girl teased. She was the only girl here, as far as Roxas could tell. "Did you get bored with your little mindless toys?"

"Can it, Larxene," Axel snapped and sat down, pulling Roxas with him. The blonde glared and jerked his hand back, annoyed at being constantly dragged around. "So do we have any plans today?"

"Xigbar heard a rumor that the Heartless are gonna be down by the convenience store. He's sending a few of us down there to check things out," Zexion explained in a calm voice.

"Yeah? Who's all going?" Axel leaned back on his hands casually as Roxas listened with mild interest. He had no idea who the Heartless were.

"Demyx, Lexaeus, you, and Marluxia," Larxene informed him. "Marluxia is gonna be in charge."

"No surprise there," Axel rolled his eyes. "And once again, little Zexion is avoiding a fight. Even that idiot Demyx gets his hands dirty once in awhile."

"Some of us are useful for more then just fighting, Axel," the grey haired teen sneered. "Or sex." He glared over at Roxas as he said this, making the blonde raise an eyebrow. There was no chance in hell he was having sex with Axel; they had just met that morning. He was starting to get the feeling that this beautiful boy had had many partners in the past.

"Oh, don't be such a baby just because I denied you," the redhead teased. "Anyway, we're going after school then?"

"Yup. Marluxia says he'll meet you there," Larxene nodded.

"Fine fine," Axel dismissed, and then proceeded to ignore his friends completely as he focused on Roxas.

* * *

"So who are the Heartless?" Roxas asked after lunch that day. "And why are you planning on fighting them?"

"Hmm?" Axel looked at the blonde surprised; as if he had forgotten he was there or something. That made the blonde pout; he dragged him around all damn day then had the nerve to forget about him? "They're a rival gang in the city."

"Gang?" Roxas repeated. "Like in the movies?"

"Uh, kinda," Axel laughed. "This city is known for how many gangs there are. Everyone is part of one, you gotta be or you get hurt."

"And the Heartless are one?"

"Yup, one of the main ones," Axel confirmed. "There are two main gangs in the entire city; Heartless and Nobodies. I'm a Nobody and we _hate_ Heartless. They hate us too, so it's all good."

"I see…" Roxas nodded. "Back home gangs were only in the movies. I didn't know they still existed in real life."

"Of course, silly!" Axel laughed. "It's the way of things here. You'll be a Nobody when you join up."

"What?"

"I told you, you have to be in a gang or you get hurt," Axel explained as if it was obvious. "And everyone in this school is a Nobody, except for a few Heartless who live on the wrong side of the line."

"What line?"

"Sheesh, you don't know anything, do you?" Axel shook his head, chuckling lightly. "The line is the line that divides territory. Though it doesn't happen very often, sometimes Heartless gang members end up moving onto Nobody territory and vice versa. We have strict rules in place to protect those kids, but they still have it rough. Living amongst the enemy and all."

"Sounds confusing," Roxas muttered. "So where is this supposed, 'Line?'"

"Uh…there are no real landmarks defining it. You just know."

"That's helpful," he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I have no intention of joining any gang."

"But you _have_ to, Roxas," Axel exclaimed. "You'll get–"

"–Hurt. Ya, I heard you the first time." Roxas dismissed. "But I'm not such a pushover in a fight. And besides, I can't be in a gang. I've got a mom and brother to look after."

"Oh, a family guy!" Axel laughed. "How cute!"

"Urusai."** (1)**

"What?" Axel asked, but Roxas ignored him as they went to class. "Come on, Roxas! What did that mean? Hey! Tell me! What did you just say? Roxas!"

* * *

Axel refused to talk to Roxas for the rest of the day. The blonde thought his pouting was adorable and couldn't help but tell the redhead how much like his little brother Axel was acting. That just served to annoy him even farther and by the end of the day their roles had been switched to Axel following Roxas around, instead of Roxas following Axel. It really was quite funny for Roxas.

Their school let out at 2:40 and Axel finally started talking to the blonde again as they stood outside waiting for the bus.

"So, you going home then?" Axel asked.

"Oh? You're talking to me again?" Roxas teased. "No, I'm going to pick my little brother up. I promised I would."

"Well, fine then. Just be sure to stay on the Nobody's side of the line. People are going to assume you're a Nobody because you go to this school and have been hanging out with me all day."

"Great. I've known you one day and already you're causing me problems," Roxas glared. "And how am I supposed to know where this damn line is?" He shook his head as the bus pulled up. "You know what? Forget it. I'm not in either of these gangs, and if anyone tries something, I'll just tell them that."

"They won't listen," Axel pointed out.

"Then I'll fight them. I told you, I'm no pushover." Roxas stepped onto the bus and put his money in the slot. "I'll see ya later, Axel. Try not to get hurt in your fight?" He turned around as the door closed, leaving a surprised Axel behind him.

As the bus pulled away, Axel left to meet up with his "friends." Just because they were in the same gang, didn't mean he had to like them. He respected and tolerated (barely) most of them, but he didn't like them. Axel had never liked how empty these people were or how they made him feel the same way. It was as if they were all half a person who had nothing to live for. They just wandered from fight to fight searching for a reason to live and finding none.

That's how Axel had always felt, and then today he'd met Roxas: the pretty, spiky blonde-haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. It was strange, but the moment Axel had saw him he just _had_ to meet him. Hanging out with him today had been so much fun. For the first time since Axel could remember, he didn't feel that icky emptiness in his chest. Something about Roxas made it go away.

The boy was just so entertaining and naïve despite his tough attitude, Axel couldn't help but muse as he met up with everyone and they headed to the fight. Thinking that people would leave him alone just because he wasn't in a gang. If anything, they would come after him sooner because they wouldn't have to worry about retaliation. And also taking care of his little brother like that; it was so adorable.

They arrived at the convenience store and, sure enough, the Heartless were there waiting for them already. Hmm, three silver haired brats, they had sent some important people. The leader of the Heartless had silver –or was it white? Axel never could remember– hair and everyone knew that it was the silver haired teens that ran things. It was going to be a good fight.

But oh well, Axel had no intention of getting involved with this one, despite what he had been told. Roxas had said not to get hurt and he wasn't going to upset his newest plaything just yet.

* * *

Roxas got off the bus at the nearest stop to Sora's school. The bus driver gave him a strange look as he stepped off, which Roxas didn't understand at all, so he ignored. The blonde walked down the street, glancing around at all the teens speeding away in their cars. At least he knew he was in the right place and the school really shouldn't be that hard to find.

Once he turned the corner, Roxas found what he was looking for. Sora's school looked the exact same as his, except a different shading of color. And, oddly, this school had a large stonewall surrounding it, as if to keep things out, or keep them in.

Blue eyes flickered about and finally found the gate. Sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and face hidden was Sora. Roxas knew right away that something was wrong; Sora never sat in that position unless he was depressed. Scared for his brother, Roxas ran quickly to his side, skidding to a halt when he reached him.

"Sora?" He called worriedly. Sora's head lifted up and his eyes were red from crying.

"Rox…"

"Are you okay? What happened?" He demanded, helping the boy up and brushing off the dirt on his clothes.

"I don't know. I was just standing here waiting for you and these guys shoved me down," Sora sniffed. "They called me a 'heartless bastard' and ran away."

"Yeah? They still around?" Roxas growled, looking at the now almost completely empty parking lot.

Sora sniffed out a laugh. "No, big brother, they're gone now."

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled. "If this happens again, point them out to me and I'll take care of them."

"I can fight too, you know," Sora pointed out. "In fact, I'm better at it then you."

"Yeah…but I hate it when you fight. You're just too nice to be doing stuff like that." He threw his arm over Sora's shoulder. "Come on, let's go wait for the next bus home. I'll see if I've got anything to wipe that scrape off with." He gestured to Sora's elbow.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**(1) It's Japanese for "Shut up."

* * *

**

**A/N: I was originally going to wait till Thursday to update this but…I changed my mind. Anyways, this is the last update from me until I get back from my trip to NEW YORK! I'm going for a Voice Acting school. I'll have my laptop with me, but I doubt I'll get any writing done. **

**Anyways, how did you all like Axel? My beta thought I did a good job with him and I thought it was fun to write his character. I loved all the Roxas/Axel interaction, it was enjoyable to write.**

**Staryday**

…**damn it, chapter one doesn't have a title…**


	4. Two More Friends

**Chapter Four: Two More Friends**

The boys didn't have anything with them to clean Sora up, so they had to wait until they got home. Kakee wasn't back from work yet so they had to hunt through the house looking for where she stashed the first aid kit. After nearly an hour of searching, the brothers gave up in frustration.

"That's it! We're going to buy a new one," Roxas growled. "Sora, grab your coat. There's a convenience store nearby, we can cut through the park and go there." Sora nodded, doing as he was told. He was careful not to disrupt the napkins on his scrape that served as a makeshift bandaged.

Sora was never one for silence, so as they walked he told Roxas all about his day. "Well everything started out okay, everyone kept staring at me and that was annoying."

"I told you they would," Roxas interrupted.

"I know." He pouted. "But at lunch I met this guy."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, I was sitting in his spot under the tree, but he said that was okay. He is so hot, Roxas! Like a walking wet dream, I swear."

"Sora, I don't want to here that kind of thing out of your mouth," Roxas sighed.

"You want me to stay a virgin forever?" Sora exclaimed. "Besides, just because he's hot it doesn't mean anything."

"Ya ya, go on."

"Right, so we talked all lunch period. Did you know he has four big brothers? I can't imagine that, having four Roxas' running around. I'd go insane."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"We only have one class together, but he walked me everywhere and showed me around. I'd leave class when the bell rang and he'd be standing right outside the door waiting for me."

"Was he now?" Roxas grumbled, not liking the sound of this supposed pretty boy.

"Yup, it was fun. What about you, Roxas? Did you meet any new friends?"

Roxas smiled slightly. "Ya, sorta."

"Really who?" Sora bounced around excitedly. "Tell me!"

"His name's Axel and he's in every single one of my classes."

"Oh, I'll bet he's cute too. You have good taste in men," Sora smiled. "Tell me about him."

"Well he's a little…out there," Roxas mused. "One second he's this hardcore punk, then the next he's like a little kid. It's funny watching his mood swings."

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"Doubt it. From what his friends were saying at lunch when I ate with them he's a pretty big playboy. I think we'll just stay friends."

Sora shrugged. "Okay, that's cool too. I still wish we went to the same school."

"I wish I knew who pushed you around so I could push them around," Roxas grumbled under his breath.

* * *

The brother's arrived at the convenience store and noticed that no one was about. Shrugging it off, Roxas opened the door and led the way inside. He and Sora stopped and stared around in surprise at the inside. It was completely destroyed; the stands were pushed over and items were broken and tossed everywhere. The floor was wet with spilled beverages and the place smelled of burning food. In the back by the food warmers was a young woman with red her hair in a ponytail hurrying to get the burning items off the heat. 

She didn't even glance up when they walked in, but called over her shoulder. "Sorry, but due to some assholes we're closed at the moment. If you'd be so kind as to put the closed sign up and get out, I would much appreciate it."

Roxas and Sora carefully picked their way through the mess and found the sign, hanging it up like they were asked. "Sora, go find some band-aids somewhere," Roxas ordered, and then moved to help the woman.

"What are you doing?" She frowned at him as he made sure all the electronic stuff was turned off.

"It looks like you could use some help," Roxas shrugged. "We don't mind lending a hand."

"…Thanks," she muttered. "But I got this under control. Will you go grab the mops in the backroom? It's unlocked."

"Sure," Roxas agreed. He followed her directions and found the janitorial room.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas, he's Sora."

"Hello!" Sora yelled, triumphantly standing up with the band-aids. "I found some, big brother."

"Well my name's Kairi. I'm the daughter of the person who owns this place."

"It's nice to meet you," Roxas greeted, walking over to Sora. "We'll help more in a second; I gotta bandage my brother's arm first."

"Is he okay?" She put her things down and walked over, wiping her hands on her pants.

"He'll be fine," Roxas assured. "He just got a little pushed around."

"What happened here, anyways?" Sora asked.

"Oh, just those damn Heartless and Nobody bastards," she growled. "I've told them time and time again, my store is neutral territory. No fighting. But do they listen? No, they do whatever the hell they want and destroy the store in the process."

"Heartless and Nobody?" Sora asked, cocking his head. "Who are they?"

"You're kidding, right? How can you not know who they are?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"We just moved here a week ago," Roxas explained. "And they're two gangs in this town, Sora." He turned back to Kairi. "Hey, one of them, I think he would be a Nobody, did he have long red hair and green eyes?"

Kairi thought about him a moment before shaking her head. "I don't remember anyone like that. Then again, I didn't get here until the entire thing had almost ended." She scowled at the wall. "My so-called workers took off at the first sign of trouble. They didn't try to break it up or even call anyone. They just ran like disgusting cowards."

"Well don't worry about that," Sora grinned. "We'll help you clean up!"

"No, it's alright," Kairi smiled at them and shook her head. "Thanks for offering guys, but you should probably get home."

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Roxas argued. "And you could really use some help." He gestured at the ruined store.

"Yeah, let us help, please?" Sora turned puppy-eyes on her.

"All right, if you really want to," Kairi shrugged. "Help me get the stands straitened up, that way we can put anything not broken back on the shelves and out of the way." She punched a fist into her hand. "Ooh, as soon as I get the bill for all this I'm splitting it in half and sending it to the leaders of those stupid gangs."

"I doubt they'll pay," Roxas commented, grabbing one side of a shelf. Sora grabbed the other side and Kairi went to the middle. After counting to three they all lifted and managed to get it standing up again.

"Then I'll just take them to court," she declared. "Even if I loose, at least I'll have caused them some trouble, just like they caused me."

"That's the spirit!" Sora laughed. "Don't let anyone push you around!"

Kairi laughed and smiled at Sora. "You're so cute. How old are you?"

"15."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought for sure you were thirteen or something." Sora pouted at her and Roxas laughed.

"He acts like it too," the older teen commented.

"I do not! My hair just makes me look younger. Roxas you big meanie! Take that back!" Sora demanded.

"See?" The blonde gestured at Sora, proving his point. Kairi laughed at their antics.

"Thanks for that you two, I really needed a good laugh," she admitted.

"No problem," Roxas nodded. "Let's get back to fixing this place up, shall we?"

Roxas and Sora stayed to help Kairi out until the sun started to set. She sent them home loaded with hot dogs and other food that had been for sale since they had to be eaten that day or they would go bad. It was the least she could do for all their help, since she didn't have any money to give them. The brothers thanked her and promised to try and come back to help the next day as well.

When they arrived home, Kakee had returned. She was excited about all the food they had brought because she really wasn't feeling up to making dinner. As they got out toppings for the hot dogs, Kakee talked all about her new job and how much she loved it. Roxas stayed to listen, but Sora got annoyed with her and went to eat in his room. He spent the rest of the night alone while his older brother and mother spoke.

* * *

The next day at school Roxas had it in his head to confront Axel about what he had done last night. He was fully intent on dragging Axel down to the store and apologizing to Kairi and help them clean up. Even if they had only known each other one day and there were more people then just Axel involved, he didn't care. Roxas was determined to get at least _one_ person punished. 

The blonde found him standing to the side of the doors with some of his friends. He was playing with a lighter, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Roxas' frown deepened at that; he really disapproved of smoking. Stalking up to the redhead, he stopped directly in front of the group of people, who stared at him. To Roxas' credit, the teen didn't look the least bit unnerved with the stares.

"Roxas!" Axel smiled, removing the cigarette from his mouth and putting his light away. "What's up? You look pissy."

"You completely destroyed that store last night," Roxas accused.

"…Store…?" Axel looked thoughtful before suddenly remembering. "Oh, you mean the fight yesterday."

"Yeah, that you bailed on." A boy that Roxas hadn't met before glared harshly at Axel. The only thing Roxas could think when he saw the other teen was "horrible hair." He had never seen such an ugly hair style. It looked like he had tried to copy a seventies mullet then turn it into some form of punk rocker style and failed miserably at it. Very miserably. Other then the atrocious hair, the boy didn't look too bad. He wore stylish clothes and had a nice face. But at the moment that face was covered with bruises and a fat lip.

"Ah, don't whine Demyx," Axel pouted. "I told you, I had more important things to attend to."

"Fucking some random slut you picked up is not considered more important!" Demyx yelled. A pang jealousy shot through Roxas at those words and only served to fuel his anger even more.

"What are you talking about?" Axel muttered. "I don't remember hooking up with anyone. Then again I was pretty drunk…maybe I did?"

"You ass–"

"I don't care who you did last night!" Roxas yelled, interrupting Demyx. "You're going down there first thing after school and apologizing!" He suddenly rounded on Demyx and the slightly shorter teen flinched back at his angry face. "And since you were obviously there too, you're coming as well!"

"What?" The boy blinked. "I am not!"

Roxas growled in throat and reached out, snatching his shirt and dragging him forward. He hissed, "Oh yes you are. And if you don't, those bruises on your face are going to be nothing compared to what _I'm_ going to do to you."

"Okay!" Axel exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Roxas is being scary, so let's just go to class and calm down." He managed to pry Demyx away from the angry teen and lead him away. But before they were out of sight, Roxas shook Axel off and turned back.

"Be outside the school gates right after school. If you're not, I _will_ come looking for you!" He shouted and stomped away, ignoring the redhead that was following him. "Why are you mad at me? I wasn't even _in_ that fight," Axel whined after Roxas had stomped around the building for awhile.

"But you _knew_ about it," Roxas countered. "And you didn't try to stop it."

"Yeah, because they're going to listen to me when I say 'No, don't. Stop fighting.'"

Roxas growled and halted, turning abruptly to glare at Axel. "I don't care that you were fighting, I care about _where_ you fought. Couldn't you have taken it outside instead of destroying some girl's store and costing her hundreds of dollars in damage?"

"Oh is that what you're upset about?" Axel laughed. "I thought it was just because we were fighting over something trivial." Roxas decided not to ask after that comment; he was upset enough as it was. The reason would probably just make him madder. "All right, if it means that much to you, I'll go apologize…even though I had nothing to do it."

Roxas stared at him incredulously. Nothing to do with it…? "I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day." He turned and walked away.

"Eh? Hey wait! Roxas!" Axel yelled, hurrying after him. "Hold up! _Now_ what did I do?" Roxas continued to ignore him and the redhead smirked behind the other's back. There was no way he was going to let this one get away.

* * *

Sora looked around his schoolyard as soon as he arrived. There were different groups of people all over the place. Most kids you could categorize into stereotypical groups. For instants: the jocks were standing by the gym doors, waiting to be let in, the preps took up a spot on the lawn laughing and applying make-up (the girls, that is), the bullies were sitting on the front steps, torturing the nerds trying to rush into the building to hide away in their class rooms. 

Despite all the people roaming around, Sora couldn't find the one person he was looking for. He figured Riku must be inside already, but even if he was, Sora still had no idea where he would be. He didn't know any of Riku's classes aside from the one they shared together. With a sigh, Sora decided just to head to is first class. He would see Riku at lunch.

Sora headed towards the door, glancing at the bullies sitting on the steps. They had just stolen some girl's money and scared her to the point of tears. The brunette frowned, not liking that one bit. He would just have to get her money back. But as Sora stared at the kids longer, he suddenly realized he recognized them. They were the same boys who had shoved him down yesterday and laughed about it.

Putting on a determined face, Sora stalked right up to the bullies. It was _so_ payback time. The brunette didn't need his big brother to take care of these guys; he would do it himself. Sora walked right up to them and stopped, leaning his weight on one leg and resting a fist on his hip.

"Well look who we got here," a dark haired boy sneered. Sora recognized him as the one who had pushed him down the first time.

"Give that girl her money back," Sora ordered. "And apologize for pushing me yesterday. That was completely uncalled for." The group laughed at Sora's words, making the brunette's frown deepen.

"As if little dweep," the boy snickered. "Now why don't you just hand over any money you got on you and be on your way before we decide to do more then just shove you around."

Sora straightened up and tossed his backpack to the ground. He then rolled his sleeves up and tucked his crown necklace (that he always wore) underneath his shirt. Glaring hard at the boys, Sora crouched slightly, ready to spring at a moments notice.

"Try it." He growled. "I dare you."

The group of bullies (there were four of them) all stood up, surrounding Sora menacingly. "Well if the little dweep is so interested in getting his butt kicked, let's not deny him. Get him!"

They all swarmed Sora at once and the brunette sneered in distaste. Couldn't they even fight their own battles one on one? Guess not. Going for their leader, Sora charged forward and tackled him, knocking them both down. He managed to get two good solid hits in before another guy kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off the leader.

Instead of being winded by the blow, Sora grabbed the person's foot and twisted it, tripping him. As the teen fell down, Sora twisted his body so he wouldn't get squished under him. When he was on the ground, Sora punched the boy in the head, making it bounce off the ground with a loud crack.

By now a crowd had formed to watch the fight and everyone was cheering. The new kid sure had some nice moves for someone so scrawny looking. But as everyone knows, four on one is not a fair fight and no matter how good you are, you're still at a disadvantage.

The last two teens grabbed Sora's arms and hauled him to his feet, holding him still. The leader had recovered and stood up, spitting blood away from his busted lip. Sora was kicking and trying to break free from the other's hold, but his specialty lied in speed and flexibility; the brunette happened to be sorely lacking in the muscles department.

The leader began punching Sora while the other two held him tight. Despite the pain, Sora kept trying to fight back and get away. Soon, the last one that Sora had knocked down was back on his feet and joining his leader in using Sora as a punching bag. Sora managed to get one good kick in the shin to one of the guys holding him before a strong punch to his jaw had him seeing stars.

The crowd was still yelling, though it didn't sound as excited as before. Now they sounded upset. Sora was trying to regain his bearings when suddenly he was released. The abrupt lack of support caught the boy off guard and Sora fell to his hands and knees, coughing. He could hear fighting going on around him and shook his head to clear it before glancing up.

Before him were two people he had never been properly introduced to. He knew the blonde was named Cloud, but he didn't know the brunette's name, just that they had Japanese class together. The two didn't have to do much, since the four bullies seemed to be scared of them. They took one look at the people defending Sora and forced their way out through the crowd, glaring and cursing. Cloud and the brunette then glared at everyone and the group hurriedly went their own ways.

With a sigh, Sora shifted and plopped down on his butt, rubbing his stomach where he had been hit most. He smiled up at his two rescuers brightly. "Thank you. I could have taken them one on one, but not four on one. I owe you."

"You shouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place," the blonde, Cloud, admonished. "Whether or not you won or lost, you have no one to watch your back."

Sora pouted at him. "So I was just supposed to stand around and take it? I don't think so." He carefully got to his feet. "Besides, they don't hit very hard. I'll be fine."

"You need to go to the nurse's office," the brunette stated in deep, solemn voice.

"I'll be fine," Sora insisted. "I'll take care of any bruises I get at home."

The other two exchanged looks and Cloud turned back to Sora, lifting a finger and pointing at him. Sora blinked in confusion as the blonde boy moved the finger closer to him until he finally reached out and poked Sora in the stomach. Now normally such an act would tickle and have Sora squirming around giggling, but after that little skirmish, all he felt was a sharp pain. With a hiss, Sora bent over and glared up at the other boy.

"That hurt!"

"Obviously." Cloud frowned. "Leon, grab his stuff, would you?"

The brunette, now revealed to be Leon, nodded once. While he picked up Sora's backpack, Cloud carefully grabbed Sora's elbow and led him into the school.

Sora protested the entire way to the nurse's office, insisting to Cloud that he was fine. The blonde, of course, ignored him and practically forced the kid into the small white-washed room with one bed and a closed window. The nurse –a skinny woman with black hair and brown eyes– jumped, startled at their abrupt entrance. She smiled kindly at the boys when she saw them and stood.

"Cloud, Leon. Back so soon? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again for the rest of the year." Though her words were harsh, her eyes sparkled with happiness and a small smile graced her gentle features.

Cloud gently pushed Sora forward, making the boy stumble. "Kid got into a fight."

The nurse's eyes turned to him and Sora flushed, hurriedly bowing. "I'm fine. Really. Cloud and Leon are just overreacting."

"Oh are they?" She smiled knowingly. "Well then let's just look you over really fast to get them off your case, okay?"

"But–"

"If there's nothing wrong, then you have nothing to worry about, kiddo," she insisted. "My name's Ms. Hikaru. And who would you be, I'm sure I've never had someone so cute in here before."

Sora flushed again before answering. "Sora Hisoka, I'm new. Today's only my second day."

"Second day and already you were in a fight?" She tsk-ed at him and gestured to a chair.

"Well I had to do something!" Sora exclaimed. "Those bullies were stealing people's money and they had attacked me yesterday."

"Attacked you? Why did they do that?"

Sora pouted. "I don't know. They just pushed me around and called me 'Heartless Bastard.'" From the places they had taken up leaning against the wall, Cloud and Leon exchanged looks.

"Well now that's terrible," Ms. Hikaru frowned. "Lift up your shirt and let me check for any bruising."

Sora reluctantly complied and shivered a little as the cold air hit his tummy. Ms. Hikaru inspected the slight discoloration on his skin and frowned in disapproval. She then had Sora stand so she could check his back, which was fine. When she was satisfied that it was only his stomach that had been hurt, she had Sora sit back down.

"Cloud, will you fetch some ice for me, please?" Cloud nodded and left the room without a word. When he left, the nurse grabbed a clipboard and pen, turning to Sora. "I'm going to have to fill out an accident report and call your parents, Sora."

Sora's eyes widen commercially. "No! You can't do that!"

"Oh, why not?"

"Because if you tell my mom she'll tell my brother and my brother will freak out!" Sora exclaimed.

Ms. Hikaru furrowed her brows and stared at Sora intently. "Are you worried about what your brother would do to you if he found this out?"

"No," Sora denied easily, not realizing why she had actually asked that. "I'm worried about what he'll do to _them_." Sora shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "My big bro is really protective. He'll go ballistic if he finds out I was in a fight. And even if those guys are complete jerks, I wouldn't want Rox getting in trouble for hurting them."

Cloud reentered the room and handed a large bag of ice to the nurse. She put aside her clipboard and had Sora lift his shirt once again. She instructed the boy to keep the ice on his stomach to help stop the swelling and numb the pain. Sora was pouting again, but did as he was told.

"You can't tell my mom," he stated clearly. "Please."

Though the nurse looked sympathetic, she just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sora. I have to report when kids get into fights. Especially since you got hurt." She stood up and moved to her computer. "Your mom's at work now, right?"

Grumbling, Sora answered with a short, "Yes."

"All right, I'll give her a call then. I want you to sit and wait outside, and keep that ice on your stomach." She turned to the two silent teens still in the room. "Leon, Cloud, I can take it from here. Thank you for bringing him to me, but it's time you two went to class. Ask the secretary up front for passes."

They nodded and straightened up. Just as they were about to leave, Sora made a little noise and looked at them embarrassedly. "What?" Cloud asked.

"Um…If you…see Riku, will youtellhimIsaidhi?" He asked hurriedly. Out of the corner of his eye, Leon saw Ms. Hikaru hide a squeal.

"Yeah, we'll let him know, Sora," Cloud assured, somehow being able to understand his super fast speech.

The brunette beamed. "Thank you." They nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind them. Sora sung in his chair and glanced between the door and floor, biting his lower lip. He looked like he was debating on something and started fidgeting with his ice pack.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Ms. Hikaru smiled at him, making the boy jump. "You can still catch them, so long as you promise to come right back."

Sora beamed brightly and shot up, running out the door. He hurried from the office and saw Leon and Cloud walking in the hall to their classes. He called out to them and they stopped, looking bored.

"What is it?" Leon frowned. Sora took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Do you guys want to be friends?" He blurted out, completely catching the older teens off guard. Sora's face was a bright red and he was looking at the ground, afraid of their reactions.

Leon snorted quietly and reached out to ruffle Sora's hair. "Whatever, kid."

Sora blinked and stared at the two, who didn't look nearly as intimidating or mean as they usually did. With a large smile, Sora nodded his head. "I gotta go back. I'll see you."

"Yeah, you'll see us," Cloud smirked. Sora waved and ran back to the nurse's office, looking over his shoulder and waving again before he disappeared.

"Riku has odd tastes," Cloud muttered as they continued walking.

"They balance each other out perfectly, though," Leon shrugged. "If we can work out, so can they."

"That's optimistic of you," Cloud allowed a small smile and leaned casually against Leon's arm. Their hands stayed tangled together until they reached class.

* * *

Roxas idly wrote down notes as the teacher droned on about something or another. Next to him slept Axel, who would wake up every now and then and copy Roxas' notes before going back to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, Roxas just couldn't manage to stay mad at the sleeping teen. It was true he hadn't been in the fight and he had even agreed to go apologize. Maybe Roxas was being a little too hard on Axel; he should cut him some slack. The redhead had been nothing but nice (if not a little forceful) to him since Roxas had arrived. With a sigh, the blonde decided that he would apologize himself for yelling after class. 

A student walked into the classroom then with a note. The teacher took it and silently handed it to Roxas before going back to teaching his class. Roxas opened the little piece of paper and found a green pass. He was surprised to see that it was a pass off campus for right now. The blonde teen glanced at the note curiously.

_Roxas_

_Your mother called and says she needs you at your younger brother's school right away. He was apparently in some sort of fight–_

The note went on to say that Sora was alright and hadn't been hurt, but Roxas never read that far. He shot up in his seat, said a quick apology to the teacher, and was out the door in record time. Five minutes later Axel woke up again and blinked in confusion when his designated note taker was gone.

"Rox…as?" The redhead muttered. He decided the blonde had probably just gone to the bathroom and fell asleep once again.

* * *

"I don't believe it, Sora!" Roxas grumbled. "It's only our second day!" The blonde had gotten to the school as fast as he could and was now sitting with his little brother in the office, waiting for the principal. 

"Shouldn't mom be here yelling at me like this?" Sora pouted, shifting the melting ice on stomach.

"You know she can't take time off work," Roxas shook his head. "That would be like calling in sick on your first day."

"She probably wouldn't come anyway…" Sora grumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, because you know damn well mom would to come if she could."

"You like her too much."

"And you don't like her enough," Roxas snapped back. "Now shut up."

They waited the rest of the time in silence. Finally the principal entered the office and gestured for them to follow. When everyone had been seated around his desk, he held his hand out to Roxas.

"My name's Principal Wexler," he offered. "And you would be…?"

"Roxas Mudo," Roxas introduced, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm Sora's older brother."

"And where are your parents?"

"Don't know where my father is and my mom is still at work," Sora grumbled bitterly.

"It's a new job and she can't afford to take time off," Roxas explained. "I can handle anything though; I'm listed as one of Sora's emergency contacts." Sora smiled slightly at that, his mood lightening a little at the reminder.

"Very well then," Wexler turned to Sora with a look of disapproval and Sora's good mood vanished faster then it had come. "Tell me what happened, Sora."

Shifting around and tossing his ice in the trash (it was melted anyways) Sora began to explain what had taken place that morning. "Some bullies were sitting on the steps harassing people and I saw them take a girl's money. I got upset and told them to give it back and say sorry, they refused and we fought."

"Did you provoke them in anyway?"

"Yes."

Roxas hit his forehead with a palm. "Sora!"

"They deserved it, big brother!" Sora insisted. "They were picking on everyone and they were the ones who shoved me down yesterday."

"Shoved you down?" The principal interrupted.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "They knocked my stuff everywhere and pushed me around for no reason. They're nothing but stupid bullies and someone needed to stand up to them."

"Standing up for yourself is one thing, but instigating a fight is completely different. Under the circumstances I have enough reason to suspend you," Mr. Wexler said sadly.

"What about the other boys?" Roxas demanded. "Why aren't they here getting into trouble as well? My brother may have provoked them, but their just as much responsible for their actions as he is."

"I will call in the boys and make sure they are punished as well."

"How?" Sora asked. "You don't even know their names. _I_ don't even know their names." That seemed to throw the man off guard but he recovered quickly enough.

"There were other kids there that have filled out incident reports with the other student's names on them. Do not worry; I assure you they will be punished."

"Hmph." Sora turned away and crossed his arms, pouting.

"What about Sora then? What's his punishment?" Roxas asked, getting back on topic.

"I won't suspend him," Mr. Wexler assured. "But he will have one week of after school detentions and needs to go home for the rest of today."

"Fine. I'll see to it that he follows up on that," Roxas nodded and stood. "Anything else?"

"No, that pretty much covers it." The principal stood as well and shook hands again with Roxas before turning to Sora. "I hope this isn't going to be a common occurrence, Mr. Mudo."

"Hisoka." Sora corrected. "My last name is Hisoka."

"Oh, my apologies," the man nodded. "I had assumed you two shared a last name."

"We have different fathers," Roxas said shortly, not explaining. "And this will not happen again." He bowed briefly. "Thank you."

Roxas gestured Sora ahead of him and the two left the office. Once they were gone, Mr. Wexler sighed and sat heavily in his chair. He called his secretary to call in the other boys involved in the fight and contact their parents as well. It was time for these boys to find a new school; after what happened today, they were no longer going to be safe within these walls. Not once the Heartless leaders found about this, anyways.

* * *

"I made two new friends today," Sora spoke up, desperate to break the silence between him and his brother. They were on a bus home and Roxas hadn't said a word since they left school. Roxas made a noise to acknowledge Sora, but didn't respond. "…You remember that guy from Hot Topic? The salesclerk?" He made another noise. "It was him and another boy named Leon. They helped me out in the fight." 

"Did they?" Roxas muttered, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, when the other boys had me pinned and decided to pretend I was a punching bag," Sora told him. "Cloud and Leon jumped in and helped me. Then they made sure I went to the nurse's office and got looked at."

"..You didn't mention any of that to the principal."

"I didn't want them to get into trouble," Sora shrugged. "They're my friends." He smiled brightly at that.

Roxas shook his head, smirking slightly. "You're just making friends left and right, aren't you?" Sora laughed and grinned wider.

* * *

**A/N: Kairi was originally supposed to be an OC, but when I was trying to find a place for her, I couldn't think of one. I didn't want her in the schools because then she would have to be either an overused bitch/slut, or the perfect friend that supports everyone in everything. I thought it might be fun to have her not be connected to anyone and so decided to put her in the convince store instead. So if she seems a bit out of character that's why, I'll fix it as the story goes on. P.S. Naminè is probably going to end up being her sister.**


	5. Set a Date

**ARGH! DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO UPDATE!!!**

**Chapter Five: Set a Date**

Later that evening Sora was grounded for getting into a fight. Kakee was upset over her youngest son's behavior; she knew he had a temper, but he had never done anything like this. Sora though, wanted to go and help Kairi clean up her store, so he ignored the grounding and snuck out. Roxas had already left so Sora made his way to the store alone. On his way, however, he saw someone he hadn't gotten a chance to speak to that day. With a large smile, Sora yelled out a hello and Riku looked up in confusion.

"Hey Riku!" Sora called, waving his arm around. The teen smiled as he saw the younger boy and changed directions to meet up with him.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd get to see you until tomorrow," Riku greeted. "Cloud and Leon told me what happened, you alright?"

"Yup!" Sora nodded. "My tummy just got a little bruised, but we took care of it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Riku said sincerely, making Sora blink.

"What are you talking about, Riku?" He laughed. "I'm the one who started the fight, even if they did deserve it."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be the one who keeps those Nobody freaks in line," the teen growled bitterly.

"Nobody?" Sora repeated, cocking his head. "That's a gang, isn't it? That and Heartless?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, the two gangs rule the city. Half belongs to the Nobodies and the other half to the Heartless."

"Oh," Sora nodded. "So why is it your job to take care of the Nobodies?"

"Well that's what my older brother's assigned to me," Riku shrugged. "You see there are rules in place that say you can't attack members of a different gang when you're on school property."

"Because the school doesn't want kids fighting?" Sora guessed.

Riku made a thoughtful face. "That's part of it. But it's mostly because of numbers and fairness."

"I'm confused."

Riku laughed and gestured for Sora to follow after him. "Our school is pretty much completely Heartless except for a handful of Nobodies. Because of that, it would be unfair to attack the Nobodies when they have no way to get help and are completely outnumbered."

"So it's for their safety?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Then the guys that I was fighting with were Nobodies?" Sora asked, Riku confirmed it with a nod. "Then did I break any rules?"

"No, because you're not in either gang." Riku smiled a little. "Though after this, you're going to have to join the Heartless because the Nobodies are gonna want revenge."

"Revenge?" Sora frowned. "Well that sucks. But I don't think I can join anything. I'll have to ask permission from Roxas."

"You're brother?" Riku asked, amused.

"Yup. He doesn't want me joining anything unless it's worth joining. Oh!" Sora's face lit up. "Like one time, back at my old school, I joined this space club (I liked stars at the time) and all the guys did was sit around and get high. The club was just an excuse to not get caught." The brunette laughed, shaking his wild spikes. "When Roxas found out he was so mad. He not only told on those guys but he kicked their butts, told their parents, and forced them to go to drug counseling and said if they didn't he was going to beat them up again."

"Well that's an odd way of handling things," Riku muttered.

"Roxas likes being creative. He's very good at it."

Riku stopped and sat on a bench, gesturing for Sora to join him. Once both were settled, Riku spoke up again. "What about you? Do like being creative?"

"No." Sora shook his head and Riku smiled at the blunt answer. "Roxas got that from his daddy. Neither of my parents are very imaginative."

"His dad?" Riku raised an eyebrow curiously. "Do you not have the same dads?"

"No…we're half brothers." Sora told him hesitantly. "Same mom, different dads." Before Riku could ask another question, Sora interrupted quickly. "I don't like to talk about it."

The silver haired teen shut his mouth, not wanting to push. Sora was looking away and had a sad, almost wistful, expression on his face. Impulsively, Riku wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Sora smiled. "It's just not something I talk about much. Not since mom took me away from dad to live with her, anyways."

"You like your mom?" Riku asked, thinking of his own parents. They had never been around long enough for the youngest son to get to know them. Though judging from what his brothers had said and the little Riku had seen of them, he wasn't fond of his parents. They cared too much about money and material things.

"She's okay," Sora shrugged, breaking Riku from his thoughts. "I mean, she's nice and all, but really selfish. I hate selfish people so me and her don't get along. Most of the time it's Roxas playing peacemaker between us. He thinks I treat her bad."

"Well I don't know if you do or not, but you can't help how you feel." Riku offered. "If you don't like someone, you don't like them. There's not much you can do to change that."

Sora smiled and leaned into his friend. "Yeah, you're right." Sora closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. It was a little chilly sitting in the shade, but Riku's body next to him kept him warm. The wind played gently with their hair and Sora was content.

Until he remembered he was grounded.

"Oh my gosh!" The brunette exclaimed, shooting to his feet. He looked desperately for the time and saw a watch on Riku's wrist. Grapping at the wrist, Sora realized it was too late to go help Kairi and that Roxas was probably on his way home by now. Sora may not care if his mother caught him sneaking out, but he sure as hell cared if Roxas did.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, allowing his wrist to be jerked around.

"I'm grounded!" Sora exclaimed. "I gotta beat my brother home!" He turned and dashed away, pausing just long enough to turn back and wave at Riku. "By Riku! I'll see you tomorrow in school!" Riku lifted a hand in farewell, but Sora was already gone. The teen smiled fondly and continued walking home.

Sora pushed his legs as fast as they could go, nearly tripping over his own feet. Panic surged through him when he didn't see Roxas on the path home. That either meant he was already there or hadn't gotten back yet. Sora desperately hoped it was the second option.

Seeing his house, Sora put on one last burst of speed. He jumped up the tree that was _ever_ so conveniently placed by his bedroom window and scrambled up the branches. As quietly as he could, Sora pushed his window open and jumped in. Roxas wasn't in his room waiting, so Sora took that as a good sign. Getting his breathing under control, the brunette left his room and headed downstairs. Kakee was making dinner in the kitchen. Sora noted with distaste that it was her favorite food and something Sora hated. Great. He got to starve again tonight.

"Hey, is Roxas back yet?" He asked from the kitchen doorway.

His mother glanced up briefly before going back to her cooking. She added some hot sauce (Sora made a disgusted face; he _hated_ hot sauce) before answering. "No, he's still out helping that girl." The brunette sighed in relief. Just as he was turning away to go back to his room, Kakee spoke, stopping him. "Hey Sora, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Suddenly on guard, Sora glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well I wanted to go out," his mom suggested, trying to be casual. "You know, explore the town. We haven't had much of a chance to do that."

_Think fast Sora._ "I would love to…" A light bulb flicked on in his head and Sora blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "But I promised I'd hang out with my new friend Riku this weekend." He nodded, liking his story. "Yeah, he promised to take me to the movies."

Kakee looked disappointed, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Oh, that's great. What movie are you going to see?"

"Uh…" Sora racked his brain. What movies were even playing right now? "I don't know. Riku's going to choose."

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun. Do you need any money?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

They fell into an awkward silence as Kakee busied herself with cooking and Sora fidgeted in the doorway. The tension was broken by the opening and closing of the front door, followed by Roxas' shout that he was home. Taking the opportunity to escape, Sora hurried to the door to greet his older brother.

* * *

Since Roxas hadn't gone back to school after getting Sora, he didn't expect Axel or Demyx to come to the store like they'd been told. He was therefore surprised when both the redhead and punk-wannabe were standing by the door, looking bored. Axel was smoking a cigarette and Demyx was playing with some weird toy. Roxas walked up to them and stopped.

"Hey!" Axel growled, glaring at him. "What's the big idea of disappearing in the middle of class? I had to actually wake up and take notes myself the rest of the day!"

"My little brother got into a fight and I had to go get him," Roxas explained easily.

"Yeah? Did he win?" Demyx interrupted. He had gotten frustrated with his toy and thrown it on the ground then proceeded to stomp the hell out of it.

"He did pretty well, considering it was four on one," Roxas shrugged, giving Demyx a weird look for the treatment of his toy. "Sora's no pushover either. He could probably kick my ass if he tried hard enough. …And I was sick."

"You know," Axel interrupted, tossing his cigarette to the ground. "If the kid was in a gang like, say, the Nobodies, he wouldn't get picked on so easily. And when he did get into trouble he would have people there to back him up."

Roxas smiled mischievously. "But he did have help. Two guys showed up to give him hand and, if I remember correctly, they were both Heartless." As Axel gaped at him, Roxas walked forward and pulled the store door open, despite the closed sign in the window. "Now let's go, you both have a lot of kissing up to do." He dragged Demyx inside and glared at Axel until the redhead followed.

* * *

Sora jumped off the bus happily and made his way to his school. He was in a good mood today. Even though his stomach still stung a little, the bruising that had appeared wasn't that bad. And Sora was confident that the four bullies weren't going to be seen around anywhere today, so he didn't have to worry about being picked on. As Sora walked up the pathway, he was surprised (yet pleased) to see Cloud and Leon sitting on the steps to the school.

Bouncing up to the two happily, Sora smiled brightly to them. "Good morning Cloud, good morning Leon." He greeted cheerfully. "Ya'know Leon, you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you. Especially so early in the morning."

The older brunette grunted at him in response and took another drag on his cigarette. Sora pouted at him. Cloud smiled at the small boy and spoke, "Have you ever met any of Riku's brothers?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked and faced the blond. "Um, yeah, in class. Though I don't think they much liked me. I took their seat." Leon grunted again and Sora was almost positive it was one of amusement.

"They wanted to talk to you today after school," Cloud went on. "Can you stay?"

Sora thought about. "I'm not sure. My big brother's picking me up again, so I have until he comes. I don't think he'd mind though." Nodding firmly, Sora beamed at the two. "Okay, that'll work. Where though?"

"Right here, probably," Cloud told him as the bell rang. "Come on, we'll walk you to class."

"Okay!"

* * *

Sora sat underneath the tree that day at lunch, hoping to see Riku. He wasn't disappointed as Riku sauntered up and joined him. He flopped ungracefully on the ground and turned a lazy smile on the younger boy.

"Tired?" Sora teased. "Did poor little Riku not get enough beauty sleep last night?"

"Sora, I don't need beauty sleep," Riku smiled. "I'm beautiful enough as it is. If I got any hotter I'd have to have bodyguards to keep the fans away."

Sora snorted. "Narcissist." They both laughed and Riku finally sat up, leaning against the tree and grabbing his lunch.

"So how you been?"

Sora giggled. "Fine. Oh! I do have a sorta kinda favor to ask." Sora put on his cutest puppy face (the one that always got Roxas to do stuff for him) and looked up at Riku.

"What?" Riku asked suspiciously. Whenever someone looked that cute and asked for a favor it was either really stupid or really important.

"I need you to take me to a movie this weekend."

Or really good. "Why?"

"Well my mom wanted to do some 'bonding' this weekend and to get out of it I lied and said I was going out with you," Sora explained. "I'm sorry if that was rude of me, I just said the first thing that popped into my head."

"No, it's fine," Riku assured. "Is there anything in particular you want to see?"

"I don't even know what's playing," Sora admitted. "I've never been one for movies. You have to sit still for so long."

Riku laughed. "Just run around before the movie and wear yourself out."

"Then I'll just sleep though the movie, which kinda defeats the whole purpose of going in the first place," Sora pouted.

Riku laughed. "How about we just go out and I'll take you wherever you want to go then?"

Sora's eyes lit up as he flashed Riku a cheesy grin. "Really?"

"Sure, I'm free this weekend," the teen shrugged.

"Yay! Thanks Riku!" Sora exclaimed and tackled him in a hug.

* * *

"I want to take you out this weekend," Axel declared as Roxas sat next to him on the bleachers of their gym class.

"Do you?" Roxas yawned. "Why's that?"

"Because I like you," the red head shrugged. "Want to go to the movies?"

Roxas glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell if Axel was joking or not. Normal people didn't just casually admit to having a crush on someone and asking them out like it was no big deal. Then again, Axel wasn't exactly what one would consider "normal."

"Fine," Roxas sighed, deciding to find out if Axel was serious or not. "But I don't' like movies. Let's go to dinner instead."

"Okie dokie!" The boy smiled. "Saturday dinner then?"

"Um, yeah…sure," Roxas agreed. _I guess he was serious._ The blonde blinked. _What did I just get myself into?_

"Cool, I'll pick you up at your house around…seven then," Axel decided. "Give me your address."

Roxas frowned at his bossy attitude but wrote his address down anyways. Axel snatched at the scrap piece of paper and looked at it. "Heh, you live on the line."

"Really?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Not sure whether that's good or bad though," Axel mused. "One the one hand, you're as far away from both gangs as you can get, which is good if you're neutral. On the other hand, when you join the Nobodies it'll be easier to jump you, since you're so close to their territory."

"I am not joining your gang!" Roxas interrupted fiercely. "So stop making it sound like I will."

"But Roxas!" Axel whined. "You have to or you'll get hurt!"

"Urusai. **(1)**"

"Geh! What does that mean?!"

"Mr. Mudo, Axel," Mrs. Windex called. "Do either of you plan on joining class today?"

"Hai, gomen nasai sensei, **(2)**" Roxas answered, purposefully speaking Japanese because he knew it would piss Axel off even more. The other teen could be so predictable sometimes. He stood to join the circle of boys and smirked as he heard Axel grumbling under his breath about knowing stupid second languages and how everyone should just speak one to make his life easier.

* * *

Axel was called out of class just before the beginning of fourth period. Well, called wasn't the right word for it, more like grabbed by Demyx and Larxene and dragged outside behind the school. Waiting for him was none other then Marluxia, Zexion, and, to Axel's great surprise, Xigbar. Axel raised an eyebrow at the slightly older man; Xigbar had been expelled from school because of violent and disruptive behavior. He was one of the senior members of the Nobodies, despite not being in the gang that long, and it was a true testament to how bad he was that the school had actually dared expel a senior member. In also meant that Axel was in a lot of trouble.

Putting on a fake smile, Axel shook the two off him stuck his hands in his pockets. "Xigbar, dude. What's going on?"

A punch to his jaw wiped the fake smile off Axel's face. He stumbled but didn't fall. Xigbar must have pulled his punch. "Three fights, Axel. Tell me, you go around claiming you're a Nobody and yet when we tell you to do something, you bail on us. You're more suited to the title coward then Nobody."

"I had a reason for bailing on each of those fights," Axel lied.

"Really? And what were those reasons?" Zexion interrupted with a cocky sneer. Axel completely ignored him and stared at Xigbar, waiting for him to say something. Zexion growled at him but the red head just continued to ignore him.

"Your reasons mean shit to me," Xigbar finally said. "You have one last chance, Axel. Fuck up again and you're _gone_."

"…Fine," Axel nodded. "Is that all?"

Xigbar smiled cruelly. "I don't think you're quiet understanding the gravity of this Axel." He smirked coldly and pulled out a knife, pressing it threateningly against Axel's neck. "Fuck up again and you're _gone_." Axel held the slightly insane man's gaze, not backing down. Xigbar was known for threatening this kind of thing, but everyone knew he couldn't act without the superior's orders. Unless someone higher up on the food chain came to talk to him, Axel was safe for now.

The teen stepped away and hid his knife back in his sleeve. He smiled cockily and without warning slammed a fist into Axel's stomach before nailing him in the jaw again. This time Axel was knocked to the ground and clutched at his stomach, struggling to catch his breath. With a jerk of his head, Xigbar led the others away, leaving Axel on the ground.

* * *

When the final bell rang for school, Sora packed up his things and called goodbye to a few classroom buddies he'd made. He was greeted in the hall by Leon and Cloud, who said that Riku and his brother's were waiting out front for them.

Sora knew most of the kids waiting. There was Tidus and Wakka from his Japanese class, Cloud and Leon, Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, and one other silver haired teen that Sora hadn't met before. He stared at them all curiously and tossed his backpack onto the stone steps. He noticed that all the kids leaving either hurried past the group with their eyes adverted or found a different route out of the building.

Riku stepped forward next to Sora. "Sora, this is my second oldest brother, Loz. You know everyone else, right?"

Sora nodded before turning to Loz. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're very scrawny," Loz said disapprovingly.

Sora frowned at the insult. "And you're very large, but you don't hear me complaining."

Yazoo snorted in amusement and smiled, leaning against the step railing. "I like this one; he'll be fun to have around."

"Have around?" Sora repeated, looking to the other boy curiously. "What's going on?" He directed this to Riku, but it was Kadaj who answered.

"You fought those kids the other day?"

"Yes."

"They were Nobodies."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, that's what Riku told me. And you guys are all Heartless."

"Right," Kadaj agreed. "We want you to join us."

"Join you?"

"To become a Heartless, you need to prove yourself. The easiest way to do that is to beat up a Nobody. You took on four on your own," Yazoo explained, still smiling.

Sora looked at him. "I didn't do it to get in a gang. I did it because they were being bullies and had to be stopped."

"Whatever your reasons were," Kadaj dismissed, "You did us a favor. Because of the rules in place we couldn't touch them. As a reward, we'll let you join our gang."

"Come on Sora," Riku encouraged. "It's not like it's bad or anything. We're all in it."

"I'm not sure," Sora muttered. "I don't know anything about gangs or being in one."

"It's not brain surgery kid," Tidus spoke up. "We just make sure that no idiot Nobodies come into our territory or mess with our members."

"Well that is a good thing, helping people when they need it," Sora mused.

"So just say yes and we'll initiate you," Wakka pressed. "That's why Loz is here. A senior member has to be present for initiations."

"You do look a little old to be in high school," Sora admitted. Loz shrugged at him.

"So you in or out kid?" Kadaj demanded. Sora opened his mouth to agree but a shout interrupted him.

"He is most definitely out," Roxas stated, glaring at the assembled group. Sora glanced at his watch in surprise.

"You're early, big brother," he said.

"Good thing apparently," Roxas grumbled. "Grab you're stuff and let's go. You're still grounded."

Sora made a face at the announcement before pouting. "Can't I finish talking to these guys first?"

"No. I told you already Sora, we're not getting involved with any gangs at all."

"And who the hell are you?" Kadaj interrupted the brothers.

Roxas glared at him. "I'm his older brother." He frowned at Sora. "Didn't you have detention after school?"

Sora's face took on the look of a little kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. "I totally forgot."

"Nice Sora, real nice," Roxas shook his head. "Come on, we'll go talk to whatever teacher you're supposed to serve it with and apologize out your ass."

"Eww, Roxas!" Sora wrinkled his nose at him.

"That's not necessary," Riku interrupted. "We already talked to the detention teacher and got Sora off the hook."

The brothers looked surprised, and in Roxas' case, a little suspicious. "How'd you do that?"

"We're Heartless," Yazoo was still smiling, obviously enjoying the mini-drama that had unfolded. "We can do whatever we want."

"All the more reason to keep my brother away from you," Roxas stated. "Sora, home now."

Sora grabbed his backpack from the steps and shrugged sadly at Riku. The teen looked at him pleadingly, making Sora feel worse. "Sorry, he's my guardian. What Rox says goes." Sora smiled slightly bitterly. "It's either him or mom, and I like Roxas way better then mom."

Sora ran down the steps and stopped before Kadaj and Loz. "Thank you for the offer. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to help you." He bowed slightly and hurried to his angry brother. Roxas pushed Sora ahead of him and they left, Kadaj and Roxas glaring at each other until they were out of sight.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Sora commented as they waited for the bus. "It would have made me a bunch of new friends."

"Being friends with thugs is not a good thing, Sora," Roxas scolded. "Stay away from all those kids from now on."

Sora laughed at him. "No way, they're awesome, gang or no gang."

"I'm serious Sora!" Roxas snapped. "Don't get involved with them! I don't care if you hang out in school, but don't see them anywhere else."

"Why?" Sora grumbled. "They're nice."

Roxas sighed. "Just do what I say, all right? I don't want to risk you getting caught between the two gangs. Remember what happened to Kairi's store?"

"But that wasn't Riku…" Sora tried to argue.

"Yeah, it was," Roxas interrupted. "It was a bunch of silver haired kids. And most of those kids now had silver hair."

"But Riku–"

"Is just like all the others. I'm sorry Sora, but you can't see any of them again."

* * *

**(1) Shut up.**

**(2) Yes, I'm very sorry teacher.

* * *

**

**A/N: I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile now, but I didn't want to post it until I was sure the end was what I wanted. I didn't want Riku and Roxas meeting each other just yet, but this way worked as well. **

**Anyways, the next chapter of this story is half done and is…odd. Yeah, odd. Heh heh. Till then all!**


	6. Depression Suppression

**You guys are all so nice!!! Aside from one or two people no one was all demanding updates or yelling at me to update soon. Thanks so much for being nice. It made me so happy.**

**Well here's the next chapter. It's average length but reads really fast so it seems short.**

**Chapter Six: Depression Suppression**

"You know…I can't tell if you're dead or stoned. What are you doing out here, Sora?"

Sora didn't answer Riku as he continued to stare blankly in a random direction. He was lying on the stone wall surrounding his school lifelessly. One arm dangled over the edge while a leg hung over the other side, keeping him perfectly balanced. It was almost time for second period. Sora had been lying on the wall since he was dropped off in the morning. Most people didn't bother him and only a few cast curious looks his way.

"Sora?" Riku called. He touched his hand, making Sora jerk away harshly. The brunette finally snapped back to himself and blinked at Riku.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Just now. Are you all right?"

Sora sat up, looking around. "I wanted to rest for a minute before school started." His voice sounded tired and drained, nothing like the energetic sound Riku had grown found of.

"It's time for second period, did you fall asleep or something?"

"Or something…"

Riku dropped his stuff on the ground and stepped closer to the wall, tugging at Sora's sides. "Why don't I take you to the nurse? You can sleep all you want on the cot in there."

"I can't walk." Sora told him. "My body's numb."

"You're really starting to freak me out," Riku muttered. He pulled Sora off the wall and stumbled as his unsupported weight fell on him. Sora's body was completely limp in Riku's arms and the teen struggled to lift him up. "What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things," Sora giggled bitterly.

"And that means what?" Riku began walking them inside to the nurse.

"I don't want to tell you. You'll hate me."

"I will not."

"Yes you will. Everyone hates me when they find out. Only Roxas loves me. I got no friends, my mom doesn't care, and my dad left me. He just up and left me." Sora's voice took on a whiny tone and he weakly clung to Riku's sleeve. "He left me all alone."

Riku didn't answer as he pushed open the door to Ms. Hikaru's office. She looked up from her desk and came running over when she saw the two.

"My goodness! What happened?" She demanded, fussing over the brunette.

"I don't know, I found him outside like this," Riku explained. "He's been babbling the entire time."

"Lay him on the cot dear." Riku did as she bid and stepped back. As the nurse began taking Sora's coat off, a small bottle fell from his pocket. Riku picked it up and frowned at the label as Ms. Hikaru set Sora back down.

"What are these?"

She took the bottle from Riku and read it. "Oh dear."

"What?"

The woman ignored him and rushed to the filing cabinet, grabbing out a folder. She glared at the paper inside, cursing under her breath. "He's on meds and no one felt it necessary to tell his school nurse?" She grabbed the phone. "We'll just see about that!"

"No!" Sora called his voice cracking. He tried to sit up but didn't get far. Riku was by his side in an instant. "Don't call Roxas. You can't call him; I've already been too much trouble. If I do anything more bad he'll stop loving me too…" He had started crying and rubbed at his eyes. "Please don't call big brother…"

To Riku's great surprise, Ms. Hikaru put the phone down. "All right dear, I won't call him. You just get some sleep, okay?"

"Don't let him find out," Sora pleaded. "I don't want him to stop loving me." Riku pushed him back down and played with Sora's hair. He made soft, soothing sounds until the brunette finally fell asleep. As soon as he was, Ms. Hikaru grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Ms. Mudo? This is Nurse Hikaru at Hollow Bastion High. I'm calling in regards to your son, Sora." She paused as Sora's mother answered. "No, he wasn't in a fight. This is about the depression medication he's currently taking." Riku's head snapped up, his hand stilling in Sora's hair. Sora was on anti-depressants? But he was the happiest person Riku had ever met. "I need to know his dosage." Riku waited as the nurse scribbled down some notes. "I see, very well." Brief pause. "Yes, someone will need to come get him as soon as possible and I highly recommend it's you, Ms. Mudo." There was one last pause before she said, "Very well," and hung the phone up.

"He's on anti-depressants?" Riku asked.

She frowned at him. "Riku that's not something I should discuss with you."

Riku glared. "Ms. Hikaru."

She sighed in defeat and walked over. "They're prescription anti-depressants that are supposed to help regulate his emotions." She explained. "According to his mother, Sora is supposed to take them when he is out of control or when he feels like he has no control over himself and feelings."

"I don't get it," Riku admitted.

"It's hard to explain," Ms. Hikaru soothed. "But these particular types of pills are taken when the patient feels he or she needs them. Something must have happened that Sora felt he needed the extra help."

"You call this help?" Riku demanded, gesturing at the boy. "He looks dead!"

"I know, Riku," she nodded. "It's a side effect. Until his body gets accustomed to taking the pills again, they can have this effect. He'll be okay soon."

"…Is his mom coming to get him?" Riku asked, playing with Sora's hair again.

"No, she can't take off work. She wants me to call Roxas to get him. Apparently Sora reacts badly to her when he's like this."

"He didn't want us to call his brother," Riku replied. "Can I stay with him?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," Ms. Hikaru smiled. "I'm going to make some phone calls, you keep an eye on Sora." She left the room and Riku made himself comfortable on the floor, holding Sora's hand.

"Was it something we said yesterday?"

* * *

"Hey Axel," Roxas greeted when the redhead appeared by his side as soon as he got to school. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday? I was looking for you after class."

Axel laughed. "Sorry, I had Nobody business to deal with. I didn't think you'd want to tag along."

Roxas frowned at him and placed his stuff on his desk. "Some kids asked my brother to be a Heartless last night."

Axel froze where he was and turned towards the smaller blonde. "Yeah…And…?"

"I told them no," Roxas answered. Axel let out a loud sigh of relief and sat down.

"That's good. You would get the shit beat of you if anyone found out your brother is a Heartless."

"I thought there were rules in place to protect people in different gangs," Roxas pointed out.

"The Nobodies aren't as good at following them as the Heartless," Axel shrugged. "In terms of violence, we're a lot worse. But the Heartless are cruel in different ways."

"The more I hear about these gangs the more I dislike them," Roxas sighed. "Why are you in it? You don't sound like you like them too much."

Axel laughed and looped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "Now we haven't known each other long enough for me to tell ya that!" They entered the gym and Axel's eye lit up. "Ooh, dodge ball."

Roxas whimpered quietly.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad!" Axel called loudly.

"Go to hell!" Roxas snapped back, his temper completely shot. He was sore from being pummeled with red balls for an entire hour. Since Roxas was still the new kid, dodge ball meant an excuse to hurt him without punishment. Even his own teammates had gone after him once or twice.

But that wasn't the worst of it, oh no. The worst was Axel had been on the opposite team and was the most vicious of them all. He threw the ball as hard as he could and always aimed for the stomach or face. Roxas didn't care what anyone said, when you got one of those damn red balls whipped at you, it fucking hurt.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," Axel insisted.

Roxas flung himself into his seat and glared at the wall.

"You know if you were a Nobody this wouldn't happen," Axel sing-songed.

Roxas punched him square in the jaw, knocking the older boy from his seat. Axel looked completely dumbfounded and stared at Roxas in shock. His face was so surprised that Roxas burst out laughing, forgetting all his anger in a second. The teacher however, was not as amused.

"Mr. Mudo!" He called. "The principal's office. Now."

* * *

And just as fast as it was gone, his anger was back again.

"Ah Mr. Mudo, I was just about to call you from class," the secretary smiled when he walked in. "Principal Stevens needs to speak to you about something important."

"Does it have to do with class or Axel?"

"No…" She looked confused. "Why, did something happen?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Roxas smiled. "Should I just go in?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you."

He bowed. "Thank you."

Roxas knocked on the principal's door and was bid to enter. The man was sitting behind his desk, writing some things down. "That was quick, Mr. Mudo. Have a seat."

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Roxas asked as he sat.

"I received a call from the nurse at Hollow Bastion High, Ms. Hikaru," he began. "It was about your brother."

"Is he all right? He wasn't in another fight, was he?" Roxas demanded.

"No, apparently a friend found him outside when he should have been in class. From what Ms. Hikaru told me he is on depression pills."

The teen frowned. "We put him back on when we moved. His therapist was worried that moving would upset him so he recommended we start him back up again on the drugs to help the transition."

"Does he have another therapist?"

"No, we haven't had time to look for a new one," Roxas admitted. "Actually, we all kinda…forgot." He looked up at the principal. "Is he alright?"

"The nurse is watching him, she told me that he had fallen asleep and would probably stay like that most of the day."

"Yeah, he likes to sleep when he goes off the pills," Roxas shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I should go get him and take him home."

"Actually Roxas," Stevens called. "That's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"You are his older brother by only a year, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm sixteen, Sora's fifteen. What about it?"

"It is not the job of a sixteen year old to be caring for his younger sibling. That is the job for a parent. You have only been here two days and one of those days you left halfway through."

"My younger brother needed me," Roxas stated coldly. "He's a bit more important then school."

"That's not what I'm saying," Stevens soothed. "I'm saying that it's your mother who is supposed to be taking care of both of you. I'm worried that you leaving is going to be a common occurrence and you're school life will suffer."

Roxas glanced away. "We went to the same school before, so it wasn't an issue then. Even so, I don't see the problem now."

"The problem is that your acting too much like a parent then any teenager should," Stevens stated clearly. "I will let you go today, but if this becomes a frequent habit, I will not continue to let you out of school. It is your mother's responsibility to care for your brother. Helping is a good thing, but you are not his father." He held out a green pass and Roxas took it. "I will be talking to your mother about this as well."

"Fine," Roxas sighed. "Excuse me."

* * *

Roxas stared blankly at the sky above him. Class was still in session so no one was around. He had signed out of the office to leave, but had only gotten as far as the courtyard. The principal's words stuck with him and Roxas couldn't help but think it over.

Back home, everyone knew about Sora's mental condition. All the kids at school, the teachers, even the street venders knew. Twilight Town was pretty small and really never had much news to talk about. So once it had gotten out that Sora was seeing a therapist once a week, it became the talk of the town.

Sora had lost most of his friends at that point. He had always been a little on the odd side, but finding out he needed medication just alienated people more. Roxas had been the one to hold Sora while he cried himself to sleep because none of his friends would play with him anymore. Roxas was always the one taking care of him when he got depressed. Sora tended to react very badly to their mom in those times, so she couldn't do much to help no matter how hard she tried.

Things got better as they got older and people stopped making such a huge deal of it. Sora got better at controlling himself and didn't need the pills as often. His therapist slowly weaned him off the drugs but still had sessions with him. The new pills he prescribed were low dosage and to be taken only in times of great stress. Like moving; it was hard enough for Sora to get along with people who he'd grown up with, meeting new people was tough.

But apparently Sora didn't think so. He had to have a good reason for stopping the pills cold turkey when he knew he was supposed to slowly go off them. Roxas growled in frustration and scrubbed at his hair. Sora was also supposed to tell them when he was going off so that Roxas could be prepared incase something bad like this happened!

"What's up with you? Get in trouble?"

Roxas glanced up. "Oh, hey Axel. Sorry I hit you."

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed. "You punch like a girl."

"I wanted to shut you up, not hurt you," Roxas shrugged. "I gotta get going."

"Where to?" Axel asked, holding his hand out. "I'll come with you."

Roxas frowned at him but accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet. "You can't, I've got to get Sora."

"Awe come on, I want to meet this little brother you're so obsessed over. Please?" He made a cute face.

"No, Sora's sick which is why I'm going to get him," Roxas explained. "I'll let you meet him later."

"Is this going to be an everyday thing? You disappearing halfway through school? You haven't been to sixth or seventh period since your first day, you know."

"I'll see ya later, keep out of trouble," Roxas waved and ran off.

* * *

"I see, thank you very much." Riku opened his eyes as he heard voices outside the hallway. "No, I can take care of him. I'll just put him to bed when we get home." The door to the office opened as Ms. Hikaru entered followed by Roxas. Riku stood from his spot on the floor next to Sora's cot and dusted himself off.

"I'll be right back. Will you boys be alright on your own?"

"Yes, we'll be fine, Miss," Roxas assured. She nodded and left. Roxas moved towards Sora and felt his forehead, happy that there was no fever.

"He's been mumbling a lot," Riku offered awkwardly. "Most of what he says doesn't make the least bit of sense."

"He talks in his sleep all the time," Roxas shrugged. "I was so happy when we got our own rooms."

"Hey look, I'm sorry about yesterday," Riku began.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas interrupted. "I know you meant well."

"Yeah but if I had known…"

"Known what?" Roxas' glare snapped towards the other boy. "That he gets depressed every once in awhile? Everyone does, Sora just feels it more then most."

"But I didn't mean to make him depressed," Riku explained. "I thought asking him to join was a good thing."

The blonde frowned and straightened to look at Riku. "He didn't start taking them, he's going off them."

Riku looked surprised. "But I thought Nurse Hikaru said–"

"She had it backwards. We already had Sora back on the meds before we moved, to help with that. Once we got settled and things calmed down, we were going to wean him off. But for some reason, he just stopped cold turkey."

"Is that bad?"

"It can be," Roxas muttered. "The abrupt switch in chemicals in the body can be harmful. The most common side effect is developing a twitch from it." Roxas sighed. "Look, we gotta get going. Don't worry about Sora, he'll be just fine. When he wakes up I'll ask why he surprised us like this then scold him for being stupid. It's not a big deal."

Riku shook his head, still not understanding everything fully. "Whatever. You want any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Roxas assured. He bent over and shook Sora awake. The brunette groaned and opened his eyes.

"Rox?"

"Time to go home Sora," Roxas smiled.

Sora sniffed at him. "I'm being trouble again."

Roxas just smiled at him. "That's alright. Be as much trouble as you want. I love you enough to not care."

Sora's sad eyes brightened considerably at that and he offered a half smile. Accepting his brother's hand, he was pulled to his feet and put on his coat. Roxas nodded to Riku as they walked out, the other teen not saying anything as they left.

Riku wondered if he ever had a problem like that, or anything that wasn't gang related, would his brothers come get him and hold his hand too? He was pretty sure they wouldn't.

…Not that he wanted them to, that is.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter set the foundation for a few problems that will be appearing later on in the story. It was also odd. And I took many creative liberties with depression pills and what-not. And no, I don't care. And no, I don't want to hear all the technical mumbo-jumbo behind it. I'll try and keep it sounding realistic but since I don't know much about the condition it might stray from fact. But that's okay! Because this is just a fanfiction. The entire purpose of it is to have fun, not nit-pick.**

…**Well, unless it's really bad. Like, makes your eyes bleed and brain explode from just looking at it. Yeah, what was I talking about again? Whatever.**

**Till next chapter.**


	7. City Run

**Chapter Seven: City Run**

"…Aren't you going to school?"

"…"

"I can take of myself now."

"…"

"A rampaging monkey is destroying your room."

"…" Glare.

"Damn it Roxas! Say something!"

"What the hell were you thinking Sora?!" The blonde demanded. "You could have hurt yourself! And wandering around so out of it. You're fucking lucky it was your friend who found you and not some pervert or mugger!"

"I said I was sorry!" Sora whined.

"That's not good enough! You could have been hurt Sora!" Roxas yelled.

Sora bit his lip and hid his face in his knees. It had been two days since Roxas had brought Sora home. Neither boy had been back to school; Sora didn't want to face Riku and Roxas was unwilling to leave him alone. Saturday was tomorrow so they wouldn't be back in school for awhile.

"Don't cry, Sor," Roxas sighed, running his hand through his brother's hair. "I was just worried."

"I know," Sora sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I hate being on those stupid pills," Sora exclaimed. "And I hate needing help like that. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"You might be able to if you followed directions," Roxas pointed out.

"But I didn't want to wean myself off them," Sora explained. "I wanted to stop taking them. Things weren't bad at all. I was enjoying myself with Riku and my other friends. I didn't want to take the pills any longer then I had to."

"Two days isn't long enough to get a decent feel for a new place," Roxas countered. "Tomorrow we're going to start looking around for a new therapist for you. You're old one recommended a new one here, so let's start there."

"Awe Rox, do we have to?" Sora whined.

"Yes Sora. You don't have to start taking the pills again, but I want you to see someone just in case. If things are still going good in a couple months we'll talk about stopping the sessions all together."

"Seriously?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Seriously," Roxas confirmed.

"But I can stop taking the anti-depressants?"

"Yes, if you really feel you don't need them anymore."

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

"Go back to sleep," Roxas ordered. "And be glad that nothing bad happened because of this!"

"Okay!" Sora sighed and curled under his blankets.

* * *

Roxas shook his head as he saw Sora still sleeping the next morning. With fake sigh, he rolled up his sleeves and ran forward, launching himself on his still sleeping brother. Sora yelped at the sudden weight on top of him and sat up quickly.

"Roxas?"

"Time to get going," the blonde smiled. "We have to find a therapist for you."

Sora's glare followed him out of the room. Sora flopped back on the bed and prepared to go back to sleep but Roxas kicked his door hard. "Up Sora!"

"I'm up!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Damn it! I am too!" Sora screamed, jumping out of bed angrily.

"Now you are," Roxas laughed.

Ten minutes later the brothers were laughing with each other as they left their house for the bus. Sora was extremely hyper and spoke a mile a minute. Roxas never bothered to keep up when he got like this, he would calm down soon enough and not remember half the things he was saying now.

They arrived in downtown and got off the bus in the business area. The city was much larger then what they were used to but Roxas and Sora never realized how much bigger it was until they had to decided which way to go. They ended up asking for directions from a street side vender.

Fifteen minutes of walking later and the half brothers stood before two buildings. Each one was an office building with numerous therapists but they didn't know which had the therapist they were looking for.

"Let's just go in and ask," Sora whined. His happy spell had ended and he was into whining now.

"Are we sure you're not bipolar?"

"Ooh! Candy!" Sora exclaimed, hurrying to one of the 25 cent machines positioned in the lobby. Roxas stared after him, watching his little brother dance around like a two year old.

"You are so bipolar." The blonde made his way to the desk and managed to get the receptionist's attention. "Is there a Mister Michel Mouse working here?"

The woman nodded. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we'd like to make one though."

She looked something up on the computer. "Name?"

"Sora Mudo," Roxas answered. She typed it in and the computer dinged at her.

"Oh, it says here that he's expecting you," the girl told him. "His appointment is almost done with, go up to floor five, room 103 and wait in the chairs. I'll let him know you're here."

"Alright, thank you," Roxas shrugged and called for Sora. They followed instructions and waited outside the door. A very long and very boring hour later, Sora was fast asleep on the floor and Roxas was annoyed. The only thing keeping him from leaving was the noise coming from inside the room. At times the person was screaming, others they were crying, but mostly it was screaming. And if he didn't know any better he swore he heard a gorilla or monkey at one point. It was interesting to listen to and the only reason Roxas hadn't gotten fed up and left.

Finally, all the noise from the room stopped. Roxas glanced at the door as it opened and two people stepped out. One was a man with long scraggily brown hair who wasn't wearing a shirt and looked awkward walking on two feet. The other was a brunette woman who wore a ratty looking brown skirt and yellow shirt. She spoke with a British accent to a third person behind her.

"Thank you, Mr. Mouse," the woman shook his hand. "We'll see you next week. Let's go Tarzan." The man grunted and followed after his wife. They cast weird looks at Sora, and Roxas couldn't help but think that after everything he just heard, they couldn't judge.

"Ah you must be Roxas and Sora." The therapist was a small man with black hair and rounded ears that stuck out noticeably. He wore white gloves with red pants and a black shirt. He had a slightly squeaky voice and was currently smiling at the boys. "I hadn't expected you to stay so long. Sorry about the wait."

"It's fine," Roxas answered standing up. He kicked Sora with his foot to wake him. "Our old therapist recommended you."

"Yup," the man laughed squeakily. "He told me to be expecting you. Come on in." The short man led the way inside and gestured for the brother's to take a seat. Sora yawned and pouted at being awake. "Now boys, I assume you have some questions for me?"

"Yes," Roxas agreed. "I'm not going to hand my brother's sanity over to someone I don't trust."

He laughed. "Fair enough. But may I ask where your mother is?"

"Not here," Sora interrupted angrily. "And she has nothing to do with any of this. So if anything gets back to her, I swear you'll regret it."

Michel looked surprised at the outburst but Roxas just shrugged at him. This was why it was so hard to find a therapist for Sora. Almost half the ones they had seen had reported back everything to Sora's mom, justifying it by saying he was a minor.

"Well I won't say anything to anyone, Sora," Mickey assured him. "Not unless you give me direct permission to."

Sora snorted at him. "Hmph, I've heard that line before."

"Why don't we get to know each other," Michel suggested. "I'll try and prove that I'm trustworthy."

"That's fine with me," Roxas interrupted and stood up. "The rest is up to you, little brother."

"Gonna wait for me or do you want me to head back on my own?" Sora asked.

"I'll wait. There's a café down the street, come there when you're done."

"Alright."

* * *

Roxas sat at a corner table in a large café. He had bought a magazine about video games and was skimming through it while drinking a hot chocolate. It was starting to get colder outside since winter was on its way. Just as he turned the page, Sora plopped down in the seat across from him with a sigh.

"How'd it go?" Roxas asked as Sora took his drink. He called the waitress over and ordered another hot coco for Sora and a refill for himself.

"I won't know till tomorrow," Sora answered. "I rather enjoyed all the lies I came up with."

"Please tell me you didn't say that you like to hunt animals so you could torture them again," Roxas groaned. Sora laughed at the memory.

"No," he reassured. "Um, I said that mom had an alcohol problem and every so often she'll loose her temper when drunk and smack us both around."

"That's wonderful," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"I said I was gay," Sora answered. "He didn't even bat an eye, so that's one point to him. I also said I was into drugs, especially selling them because it got me a lot of money."

"Don't those seem kind of obvious? He'll be able to tell you're lying," Roxas pointed.

"Those were just the big ones," Sora answered. "I threw in a lot of little ones too that aren't so obvious."

"This is ridiculous Sora," Roxas muttered as the waitress came back with their drinks. "Why can't you just talk to him and get to know him instead of sprouting out every lie you can think of?"

"It's a test Rox," Sora explained. "If he rats me out to mom or anyone else, then we need to find a different therapist. But if he keeps my secrets I'll talk to him and be more open with him in the future."

"If you say so," his brother muttered.

"Hey Rox, do you know those guys in the corner?"

Roxas casually glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Sora. "They go to my school."

"They you're friends?"

"I've never met them before," Roxas shrugged. "We have the same first period, I don't even know their names. Why?"

"They're coming over," Sora smiled. "You know, I'm still a little whacked from the pills. I'll help you fight them."

"We're not fighting anyone Sora." Roxas snapped just as the three kids sauntered up to them. There was two boys, obviously related, and one girl who was hanging off both of them.

"Hey," the shortest of the boys greeted. "You're in our gym class, right? Roxas?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded and held his and out. "Nice to meet you."

The boy smiled and casually slapped the blonde's hand in greeting. Roxas was surprised, as he had expected a handshake, but whatever. "Name's Gordy. This is my brother Ned and our friend Justine."

"My brother Sora," Roxas gestured at the brunette who smiled pleasantly.

"'Sup," he turned back to Roxas. "You're friends with Axel, right?"

"I guess," Roxas shrugged. Sora snickered at him and Roxas kicked him under the table.

"Cool, we were going on raid later tonight," Gordy explained. "We wanted to invite you along."

"A raid?" Sora repeated. "What's that?"

"Sora," Roxas called. "Go get me a refill." He pushed his barely touched drink towards his brother. Sora glared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding right?"

"Refill Sora," Roxas repeated. "Now."

Glaring, Sora snatched the cup, spilling some hot chocolate on the table before stomping away. Once he was out of ear shot, Roxas turned back to the three Nobodies.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am not a Nobody," he said seriously. "And I want nothing to do with any gang in this city."

The three looked surprised. "But you're going out with Axel. And everyone knows that anyone who dates Axel ends up becoming a Nobody, if they're not already."

"Just because…wait a minute." Roxas glared at them. "Who the hell said I was going out with Axel?"

"Um…Axel did?" Gordy offered.

Roxas shot to his feet. "I'll kill him."

He stomped out of the café, calling for Sora to follow him.

* * *

"We're home!" Sora yelled as they entered their home later that afternoon. Kakee stuck her head out from the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Welcome home boys," she smiled. "I'm making steak, french fries, and baked potatoes for dinner so I hope you didn't eat anything while you were out."

"No, we haven't had anything all day," Roxas answered. "When will it be ready?"

"Another ten minutes. Why don't you set the table and we can sit and talk."

The teens did as asked and set the table. It wasn't long before dinner was set and the three were sitting down to eat excitedly. As they served themselves, Kakee brought up their trip to the city.

"So how did it go? Did you find someone you like?" She asked her youngest son.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

"Well then how'd you two like the city?"

"We got lost three times," Roxas told her. "It was kinda a pain." Their mother smiled in amusement. The talk was kept light for the rest of the meal and for once no one got upset with each other. The doorbell rang just as they finished, surprising the three since they weren't expecting anyone. Sora bounced to his feet and hurried to answer the bell.

Standing behind the door was a teen with long red hair and bright green eyes with small black diamonds painted underneath them. He was dressed in black pants with a tank top that had an odd design on it. It was in the shape of a cross but the tips were pointed and the bottom was curved up. He wore a vest over the tank top that was covered in buttons and safety pins. Sora looked the boy up and down and silently gave his approval. Whoever this boy was, he was hot.

"I'm here to pick up Roxas," the stranger's voice snapped Sora out of his surprised stare.

"And you are…?"

"Axel?" Roxas entered the hallway and was surprised to see the other boy at his house.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Axel lifted an eyebrow as he took in Roxas' beat up jeans and casual t-shirt.

"What?" Roxas suddenly took on a shocked face. "We have a date tonight!"

Sora's eyes lip up at the announcement, but Axel looked annoyed. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Of course he didn't!" Sora interrupted loudly. "He just didn't expect you so soon."

"I'm ten minutes late," Axel stated.

"Well in Roxas terms that's twenty minutes early," Sora covered quickly. "So yeah, um…you just come in here and sit down and I'll have Roxas ready in a few minutes." Sora pulled Axel inside and pushed him towards the living room.

"And who exactly are you?" Axel asked the kid dragging him around.

"I'm Sora, Roxas' younger brother," the brunette pushed him onto the couch. "You wait right here, we'll be right back!" He grabbed a still stunned Roxas and dashed up the stairs.

"I can't believe I forgot I had a date!" Roxas freaked out as they entered his room. "I don't have anytime to get ready or anything to wear! I should just go downstairs and tell him to forget it and I'm really sorry."

"Are you nuts?" Sora demanded. "Did you see what he's wearing? He's obviously looking forward to this since he got all dressed up. It'll be fine Rox. I'll pick out something sexy, but not too sexy, since this is a first date and all, and you go get ready."

"I don't have time to take a shower," Roxas exclaimed.

"That's okay, you took one this morning before we left, so you should be fine," Sora mused, tossing his brother's clothes around. "Just put some gel in it and spike it up. Put some eyeliner on too, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," Roxas grumbled but dutifully entered the bathroom to clean himself up while Sora found an outfit for him. "Hey Sora!"

"What?"

"Find a shirt big enough to fit Axel as well, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going out with someone who's wearing his gang symbol on his shirt for the whole world to see. I'm going out with Axel, not the Nobodies."

* * *

"Just put it on," Sora hissed, forcing his finger onto his brother's lips.

Roxas jerked his head away. "Damn it Sora, I am not wearing lipstick."

"It's lip gloss," Sora corrected. "And it's clear. All it's going to do is make your lips stick out more, just in case."

"Just in case what, little brother?" Roxas frowned.

"Oh don't be such a prude," Sora rolled his eyes. "If you can wear eyeliner, you can wear lip gloss." He finally got the clear substance onto his brother and smiled. "Perfect. Now I already got him to change shirts, so you're all set to go. Have fun, but not too much fun." Sora smiled and kissed his brother quickly, pushing him into the living room. "Okay, he's all set!"

Axel looked up from his conversation with Kakee and barely managed to keep from whistling inappropriately. Normally he would have, but with Roxas' mother watching every move he decided it was best to be polite…until they got outside.

Roxas was dressed in jeans with holes ripped into them and a chain wrapped around his waist. He had on a skin tight blue shirt with a jean jacket. His hair was spiked up and his eyes decorated with a small amount of eyeliner. Roxas smirked as he noticed Axel was now wearing his own white tank top instead of his gang shirt.

"So we'll just say goodbye now and let you two have fun," Sora smiled pushing them both towards the door. "Be back by one at the latest, no drinking and no drugs. Making is okay but under no circumstances are you to have any form of sex on the first date. That includes oral."

"Sora! What the hell?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well you've only ever been with Hayner, Rox," Sora shrugged. "And I just wanted to set down some ground rules."

"Isn't that my job?" Kakee asked from the living room doorway.

"See you guys later, by!" Sora hugged Roxas once more and pushed the two out the door.

"Well he seemed nice," Kakee commented after Roxas and Axel disappeared from their sight.

"I can't believe Roxas forgot he had a date," Sora commented. "How rude is that?"

"Didn't you say you were going out with a friend tonight too?"

Sora froze as his face looked exactly the same as Roxas' had earlier when Axel showed up. Before he had a chance to process the forgotten date, the doorbell rang again. Sora eeped and looked around desperately, as if an answer would make itself known to him. Kakee answered the door as Sora made a mad dive headfirst into the living room.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Riku, I'm here to see Sora? Is he feeling up to seeing anyone?"

Kakee smiled at him. "As a matter of fact, he's just fine." They heard stomping upstairs. "Why don't you wait in the living room and I'll go get him?" She showed the handsome teen to a chair and hurried upstairs to Sora's room. The brunette was throwing his clothes everywhere for something decent to wear.

"Oh my gosh! What I do? I don't have time to get ready! I should just go down there and tell him it's off and I'm really sorry."

"Oh nonsense," Kakee dismissed. "You got your brother ready in fifteen minutes, I'm sure you can do the same for yourself."

"Mom!" Sora whined. "Getting yourself ready is way harder then getting someone else ready!"

"Go clean up, I'll pick you out a nice outfit, all right?" Kakee gently pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Fine, but don't make me look like some prude!"

"I won't, I promise."

Some ten minutes later, Sora was falling down the stairs to land with a loud thump and moan of disapproval. Kakee hurried to his side, asking if he was alright while trying to smoother her laughter. Riku appeared at the stairs to investigate the loud noise and hid a smile behind his hand as he cleared his throat. Sora glanced up and blushed a bright red as he scrambled to his feet. His mother was laughing on the stairs and Sora pouted at her.

"Are you feeling okay to go out?" Riku asked.

Sora's blush darkened. "Uh, yeah, I'm doing a lot better now thanks."

"Shall we go then?" Riku teasingly offered his arm and with a roll of his eyes, Sora accepted it.

"Be back by midnight Sora," Kakee called.

Sora gaped at her. "But Roxas gets to stay out 'till one!"

"Roxas is a year older and you said that, not me," Kakee countered. "Twelve thirty, no later."

Surprised, Sora smiled at his mother. "Thanks." Riku politely said goodbye and led the way out.

"Your mom seemed nice," Riku commented as they left.

"Yeah," Sora muttered. "She did, didn't she?" He smiled and leaned happily against his date.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, and this chapter gets us back on track with the main story line. Next chapter will have the boys' dates. Yay!! I'm also pretty sure that Roxas and Axel are going to show us why this story has an M rating. Sora and Riku might help them, but most likely they'll stick with T for now.**

**Anything else…? No, not really. I'm starting collage this summer though. April 16th is registration. Exciting ne?**


	8. Best Choice

**Chapter Eight: Best Choice**

"You forgot our date," Axel stated as he drove himself and Axel into the city.

"I did not," Roxas pouted.

"So then where do you want to go to dinner?" Axel asked, knowing full well that the family had just finished eating as he got there. Roxas sunk in his seat, refusing to answer. Axel laughed at him.

"Oh shut up."

"Well now you owe me one," Axel stated. "So we're going out to a club."

"…Fine," Roxas agreed. "Do you know a good one?"

Axel laughed again. "There's not a club in this town I don't know and haven't been kicked out of." Roxas rolled his eyes at the announcement, not the least bit surprised.

"So that little brunette kid was your brother?" Axel switched topics.

"Yeah, that's my Sora," Roxas confirmed.

"I thought for sure he was twelve or something with the way you talk about him and go running to him for every hangnail."

"What?" Roxas glared. "I do not. And he only acts twelve; he's only a year younger then me."

"So then where does he go to school?" Axel cut off some old lady, nearly running her into a ditch and barely batted an eye.

"Uh…" Roxas turned to make sure the other car was alright, glaring at the redhead. "He goes to Hollow Bastion High."

"How'd you two manage that?"

"It had something to do with grades and attendance," Roxas shrugged, "And since we live right on the district dividing line."

"Hmm, you'd best get him transferred to our school as soon as possible," Axel told him. "It won't go good for either of you when–"

"If you're about to say I join the Nobodies, don't. If I cared in the least about your gang, I would have let you keep that other shirt of yours on."

"You're brother practically tackled me to get me to change," Axel grumbled. "And you have to join a gang, it's proper."

"Well apparently I'm already in one since _someone_ is going around telling people that we're dating," Roxas snapped, remembering the café incident.

"We're here!" Axel called out, completely ignoring Roxas.

* * *

"So are we going anywhere? Or just walking?" Sora asked, looking to Riku.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up, I thought you were still sick."

"So you came to check on me?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess."

Sora had to look away and suppress a happy squeal.

"So are you doing better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It just took me a couple days to get over it," Sora answered. "Uh, thanks for helping. Roxas told me that you stayed with me till he got there."

"Hey, it got me out of class," Riku smiled, nudging his date playfully. Sora laughed at him. "Hey, I know the perfect place to go."

"Where?"

Riku grabbed his hand. "Come on, I show you." He smiled beautifully as he tugged Sora after him.

* * *

The club was loud and filled with people, but not overcrowded. Lights were flashing from the stage with rap and pop music playing alternately. A few people eyed the boys as they entered and some even called out a greeting to Axel, who just waved at them.

"Whatever anyone says about me, it's a gross exaggeration," Axel called into Roxas' ear to be heard over the music.

"I'm sure," Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Axel shrugged and found them a table to sit at. He left to order some drinks and came back with a light alcoholic beverage for them both. Roxas took a sip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not legal age!" He yelled. Axel just smiled.

"I'm a senior Nobody," he answered. "What I want, I get." Roxas rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet, abandoning the drink.

"I love this song," he stated and looked teasingly at his date. "You coming?" He sauntered onto the dance floor like he owned the place. Grinning wickedly, Axel followed.

* * *

"Riku! We can't go swimming! It's like, eight o'clock!" Sora exclaimed.

"Indoor pool, Sora," Riku pointed out. "We can swim whenever we want."

"They're closed," Sora countered. Riku pulled a key ring from his pocket.

"This is one of the Heartless places I'm in charge of," Riku shrugged. "I can use it whenever I want."

"Okay, but we don't have bathing suits."

"So?" Riku dismissed. "We'll just swim in our boxers. Now come on."

Sora giggled as Riku opened the door and led them inside. He turned off the alarm system and led Sora to the showers. "Go ahead and strip down, I'm going to turn on some lights for us."

"Ah, not too many," Sora called. "I've always wanted to swim in a pool in the dark."

Riku grinned. "Okay, just enough to be able to see." He disappeared to a different room as Sora took his clothes off and placed them in a locker. He rinsed off in the showers like you were supposed to and hurried to the pool area. The lights clicked on so that the pool was illuminated and one overhead light was on. Laughing excitedly, Sora jumped into the water.

It was colder then he expected, but nothing too dramatic. As Sora surfaced he saw Riku coming out of the locker rooms. He smiled at the wet teen in nothing but his boxers and dunked under water again, desperate to get his blush under control. A splash brought him back up as Riku dove in and swam over.

He tugged at Sora's spikes as soon as he was in reach. "They withstand the water?"

"Duh," Sora shook his head. "They're natural."

"Are you kidding?" Riku gave him a funny look. "How do you have natural spikes like this?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, I just do."

"You just do?" Riku repeated, wading closer.

"Yeah," Sora grinned, also moving forward. "I just do." Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Riku wrapped his hand behind Sora's head, pulling him closer and Sora responded more then willingly. Just as Riku was beginning to make excellent use of his tongue, Sora surprised him by dunking under the water. The teen sputtered as he came up, whipping his face off. Sora appeared a little ways away from him, in the deep end of the pool.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed.

The brunette just smiled coyly. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Laughing, Riku swam after Sora.

"Damn, where'd you learn how to dance?" Axel hissed, swaying his body in time with Roxas'.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roxas teased. Actually, he would like to know as well. Roxas had only ever been dancing a few times with Hayner and his friends back home and what he was doing now was nothing like then. But Roxas didn't think about it and just let his body move with the music. He was apparently moving the right way, because Axel was enjoying himself immensely.

That's what the hard-on pressing into his back was telling him, anyways.

Deciding he enjoyed the teasing, Roxas ground back into the taller boy and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel groaned and bit his ear.

"Now now, play nice," he growled.

Roxas laughed and turned around, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel placed his hands on Roxas' hip as they danced together. "As if you expect me to believe that you play nice." He leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses along Axel's jaw up to his ear. "Besides, I thought I owed you one. But if you really don't like it," he paused and used his tongue to trace the other's ear, making Axel shiver in delight, "I suppose I could always find a different way to make up with you."

"No, this way is just fine," Axel assured him. "But I don't share well with others."

Before Roxas realized it, Axel was had spun them around and was half carrying, half pushing him off the dance floor, kissing him all the way. Trusting the other boy to not let them fall, Roxas responded to the heated kisses, using his tongue as often as he could. He had always had this thing for tongues.

They ended up in the bathroom of all places. Axel growled at the few people in there and they all but fled back to the club. He locked the door after him and pressed Roxas against the sink, attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

"I would ha-ah-ve thought you like others watching," Roxas gasped out.

Axel smirked against his skin. "Oh they can watch me all they want," he said confidently. "But I'm the only one that gets to see you."

"That's kinda sweet in a twisted way," Roxas muttered. He placed opened mouth kisses on Axel's face, leading to his mouth. As soon their mouths connected again, Axel was practically devouring him. He lifted Roxas onto the sink and tugged at his shirt as Roxas pulled his jacket off.

Roxas moaned loudly as Axel finally removed the clothing and latched onto his nipples. He had always been sensitive there and now that Axel knew that, he was using it to his advantage. Roxas arched back, leaning against the mirror behind him and grabbing onto Axel's hair, forcing him closer to his body. The redhead was only too happy to comply as his hands started wandering.

Roxas was trapped in a haze of bliss. He knew Axel had a reputation as a player and now understood why. If he was any less moralistic then he was, he would have no problem giving into this boy and letting him do whatever he wished to him. But alas, Roxas wasn't into one night stands or sleeping with people he barely knew, and Axel's hand in his pants would not be tolerated any longer.

The boy kicked out and forced Axel away from him. The redhead looked surprised as Roxas jumped from the sink and sauntered forward. He pinned the slightly taller teen against a bathroom stall and kissed him lazily.

"Now Axel, you heard my little brother," he muttered. "No sex on the first date."

"What little brother doesn't know will be fun for us," Axel countered, trying to deepen the kisses.

Roxas leaned back just enough so he couldn't. "Nope. Sorry."

He kissed Axel again, fiddling with the door behind them. He managed to pull Axel forward and open the door at the same time then push Axel into the stall. The redhead fell onto the toilet and Roxas straddled him.

"In a stall?" Axel lifted an eyebrow. "Kinky."

Roxas laughed and ground his ass against Axel's problem, making him groan in approval. "I'll let you stay and take care of this. Come find me when you're done." He kissed him once more and closed the stall door. He heard Axel's whine as he grabbed his shirt and coat and headed back into the main club area.

* * *

"It's getting cold," Sora shivered as he treaded water. Riku swam around him and wrapped their bodies together.

"It's not swimming season anymore," he told him. "The water gets too cold even when the pool's heated."

"Hmm…" Sora mumbled, not listening. Riku was warm and he was comfy. They floated for a few minutes in silence before the silver haired teen realized his date was falling asleep on him. He splashed some water gently onto his face.

"Why don't we get out and relax?" He suggested. "Wait here, I'll get some towels." Sora watched as Riku climbed from the pool and disappeared to the showers.

Tonight had been the best first date of his life. Riku was absolutely perfect and the spontaneous swimming had been awesome and unpredictable. They had been playing in the water for a long time, just goofing off and getting to know one another. Sora didn't feel pressured or nervous and the few kisses they had shared were wonderful.

Though he wouldn't admit it to Riku anytime soon, he had been his first date and first kiss. Sora had few friends back home in Twilight Town, never mind any romantic interests or crushes. Moving here had been the best thing to ever happen to him. No one cared that he was on meds or saw a therapist, he had made awesome new friends, and now he had a potential boyfriend.

Sora smiled happily just as Riku came back with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his bare chest covered in water and the dim lights making his pale skin practically glow. He stepped to the edge and held a second towel out invitingly. Sora climbed from the water and let Riku wrap him up as he put a third towel on the ground by the pool edge. The two cuddled together to stay warm.

"This was really great, Riku," Sora muttered after awhile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he answered. "We'll have to do it again."

The brunette blushed. "Really?"

"Really," he kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him lovingly. Sora giggled but sobered quickly. "What's wrong?"

"So many people back home avoided me," Sora confessed. "They didn't know how to deal with me being on anti-depressants."

"Was it really that big of a deal?" Riku asked.

"I was a lot worse when I was younger," Sora explained. "I would throw tantrums one minute, be crying the next, and wrap it up with being so angry I would break things." He fiddled his fingers in his lap. "I used to have to take the pills everyday then, but the older I got, the easier it was to control myself. In Twilight town, there's only one elementary school and one high school, since it's so small. So all the kids I went to school with knew me since kindergarten and I knew them."

"And even when things got better for you, they still only saw the uncontrollable child," Riku guessed. "First impressions and all that."

"Yup," Sora nodded. "Some kids didn't care as much as others and they were as close to friends as I got." He grinned at Riku. "But you don't care, do you?"

"Nope," Riku assured. "I know a lot of people with problems a lot worse then being a little emotional sometimes. You just…scared me the other day."

"Sorry," Sora muttered. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sure, what?"

"Tell me about your family," he requested. "I've met them, but I don't actually know them or how you feel about them."

Riku made a face. "That's not a good subject."

"We don't have to talk about it, I was just curious," Sora offered.

"I guess I don't mind," Riku replied. "Did you know Cloud is my cousin?"

"Wha? Seriously?" Sora asked shocked.

Riku nodded. "He grew up with us most of the time. When we were younger Kadaj was obsessed with him."

Sora laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, me too actually," Riku smiled and it was tinged with light bitterness. "We're both the babies of the family."

"I'm the baby of my family too," Sora told him. "Sucks being bossed around all the time, don't it?"

"It wasn't being bossed around for me and Cloud," Riku mused. "It was more do as you're told or Kadaj beats you up. He was a very violent child. Violent teenager too." Sora stared blankly at him and Riku laughed. "The Heartless didn't start with us, you know. I don't know who started the gang actually. But my oldest brother, Sephiroth, was the one who got involved with them when he was younger then we are now. He was made a senior member almost right after he joined and then was put in charge of most of the gang before he even graduated high school.

"Once the Nobodies started showing up and fighting us, Sephiroth decided that he needed people he trusted to help him run the gang and keep the city his. He pretty much raised me and my brother's to do just that."

"Raised you to run a gang?" Sora questioned.

"Sephiroth is ten years older then me," Riku answered. "And since my parents are always away, he was the one in charge of us most of the time whether he wanted to be or not. I guess Seph just decided that if he had to put up with us, then we were going to be useful. I don't remember a time when I wasn't around Heartless."

"You know, I don't think I realized how…big these gangs are," Sora told him. "I mean, since you were young?"

Riku shrugged. "Because of Sephiroth, me, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are all in charge. Everyone answers to us. Cloud is a senior member."

"Well who do you guys answer to?"

"Um…" Riku thought a moment. "I answer to all my older brothers, Yazoo answers to Kadaj, Kadaj answers to Loz, and Loz answers to Sephiroth. Sephiroth is currently the one in charge of the whole gang, so he doesn't answer to anyone. And when Kadaj graduates he's probably going to become Sephiroth's right hand man, so Loz will answer to him instead."

"Ok…what about Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Cloud is a senior member," Riku answered. "So is Leon and a couple other people. They answer to me and if something important happens, I pass it on to my brothers."

"Wow, you're a busy person," Sora commented. Riku laughed.

"It sounds more glamorous then it is. Are you still cold?"

Sora had pulled the towel tighter around himself as they talked. He was shivering slightly but had ignored it in favor of learning more about Riku. But now that it was obvious the conversation was over, the cold returned with a vengeance.

"Yeah, a little, I'm hungry too."

"Well then," Riku stood up and pulled Sora to his feet. "Let's go eat. I own more then half the restaurants on this side of town."

Sora stared at him. "You what?"

"Heartless Leader, remember Sora?" Riku teased. "It's got its perks."

* * *

"Done?" Roxas grinned as Axel approached him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I was tempted to grab the next spiky blonde that came in and have my way with them," Axel pouted. "But I thought that may make me look a little desperate."

"I'm sorry Axel," Roxas said sincerely. "But I don't know you well enough to uh…you know."

"Have sex with me?" Axel growled, leaning closer. "But you know me well enough to leave me high and dry?"

"I'm sorry, really!" Roxas insisted.

Axel kissed him hard and pulled away, leaving Roxas panting for breath. "You owe me one, Rox."

With a sigh, Roxas agreed. "I owe you one."

"Good, now let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

They left the club and found Axel's car. It wasn't long before they were driving up to a taco bell. Roxas hid a smile behind his hand. Axel had taken him to a great club and they had had a wonderful time, and how does he finish things up? By taking him to a fast food joint. Well in his defense, the only places open this late were fast food joints. They ordered some food and parked to eat.

"So how do I get into your pants?" Axel asked just as Roxas took a bite of his taco.

The blond nearly choked on his food. "By not asking questions like that so casually," he snapped. Axel just smiled at him. "I don't sleep with people I don't know and trust. We just met, I barely know anything about you."

"What's to know?" Axel shrugged. "I'm seventeen, a senior Nobody, and damn sexy."

"You just stated everything I already know," Roxas sighed. "I want to learn something new."

"Did you just admit I'm sexy?" Roxas blushed and Axel laughed.

"I'm serious Axel, who are you really? There's got to be more to you then just looks and a gang."

"Why do you want to know?" Axel countered.

"Because I'm not sleeping with you unless I know you," Roxas stated clearly.

Axel pouted. "There's nothing to know. My gang is my life. If you know the gang, you know me."

* * *

"I had lots of fun tonight," Sora told Riku as the teen walked him to the door. "I'd probably kiss you goodnight, but my mom's watching from the window." Sure enough, Kakee was hiding behind the curtains trying to spy on them.

"Then I'll be quick," Riku leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Innocent enough?"

Sora blushed brightly. "Perfect," he smiled. "I'll see you at school?"

"Looking forward to it," Riku squeezed his hand once in farewell before walking away. Sora stared after him a moment before entering his house. The moment the door closed, his mother was asking questions.

"So, how'd it go?" She demanded. "I notice you made it back with ten minutes curfew to spare."

"It was really great," Sora answered. "Is Roxas back yet?"

"No, but he shouldn't be too long," Kakee answered. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah," Sora headed up the stairs but stopped and turned around. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being so cool about tonight."

She smiled at her youngest. "Your welcome." Sora didn't say anything else as he headed upstairs to change. It wasn't long before a car pulled into the driveway and Sora hurried back downstairs. Roxas took a lot longer to say goodbye but this time Sora and Kakee were waiting to pounce on him when he came inside.

"So how was it?" Kakee asked him.

"You look pleasantly ruffled," Sora teased. Roxas playfully pushed him into the wall.

"It was great, I had a good time," Roxas answered. "But I'm tired and want to go to bed." He kissed his mom goodnight and headed upstairs. "You coming, Sora?"

"You bet! 'Night mom!" He skipped after his brother and followed him into his bedroom.

"So what did you do while I was out?" Roxas asked him as he undressed.

"I went out with–" He suddenly shut his mouth as he remembered that Roxas hadn't wanted Sora anywhere near Riku outside of school. He would be super pissed if he told him they had gone out on a date.

"With who?" Roxas pressed, tossing his shirt to the floor.

"A friend."

"Yeah, what kind of friend?"

"Uh…"

"Someone I don't approve of right?"

"How'd you know?" Sora pouted.

"You're stuttering and you can't lie to save your life."

Sora groaned. "I went out with Riku."

"Sora I told you stay away from him!" Roxas frowned. "He's nothing but trouble and bad news."

"Oh come on Rox," Sora complained. "You don't even know him. He's really nice."

"He's a gang member and you don't need to get involved with any gangs."

"But you can?" Sora countered. "The boy you went out with tonight is a Nobody. It's so hypercritical that you can date someone in a gang but I can't."

Roxas started as he realized Sora was right. He had never thought of it that way though. He knew how to take care of himself and that it was okay to walk away from a fight. Sora was a little hothead who never backed down even when he should. He didn't want his brother to get caught between the two gangs.

But it wasn't fair that he was willing to go out with a gang member himself and not give his brother the same opportunity. And that Riku kid did stay with Sora when he was sick and help him out. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I take back what I said."

Sora perked up. "Really?"

"Just don't get involved with the gangs Sora," Roxas ordered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright," Sora agreed. "But then the same goes for you too."

"Deal," Roxas pushed him back onto the bed. "So tell me all about your date."

"Okay, but then you have to tell me about yours!"

The brothers relaxed on Roxas' bed as they talked and from the hallway Kakee sighed in relief. There was so little she could do to protect her boys. She knew Roxas would at least listen to her, but if she tried to force any rules on Sora he would go out and break them just to spite her.

But they had each other at least. And Roxas kept Sora from doing anything crazy. She knew she wasn't being fair, forcing her oldest to look after her youngest, but what could she do? Kakee had tried everything. But she wouldn't give up trying, not yet. Tonight had gone wonderfully and she would build her hope in this new place.

Moving to this city had been the best thing she had ever done.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was uber fun to write. All the Roxas/Axel and Sora/Riku. I had fun. And the little bits between Riku and Sora and their pasts were enjoyable too. Overall, I just had bunches of fun this chapter. So um, that's all.**

**The next chapter Yazoo is fun. And the gangs heat things up. It's four pages along so far, but at the risk of jinxing myself I won't say it'll be up soon. I'll only say I'll try. Bad things have happened at my work and ever worse things have happened to me family in the form of brain cancer. But writing is usually an escape for me, so who knows, maybe I'll end up writing more.**

**Until next.**


	9. Play Nice

**Chapter Nine: Play Nice**

"Yay! Cloud and Leon!" Sora cheered as he ran up the stairs of the school. Cloud was leaning against the stair wall and Leon was sitting on the ground leaning against the school wall and smoking a cigarette. "Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Fine," Cloud answered. "Are you feeling better?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, much better. Hey Cloud, why didn't you tell me you and Riku are cousins?"

Cloud looked surprised that he knew but shrugged it off. "Never came up."

"We heard you two had a date this weekend," Leon commented.

Sora laughed and blushed. "Yeah…it was great."

"He enjoyed it too," Cloud told him. Sora did a mental happy dance.

"Who enjoyed what, cousin?"

Sora turned around at the voice to find Riku's youngest older brother before him. A couple of tough looking boys surrounded him and Sora was sure they were Heartless members. Sora smiled at the older teen pleasantly.

"Hello Yazoo," he bowed slightly. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"I put four Nobody freaks into the hospital," Yazoo told him. "It was fun."

"Uh…" Sora blinked, really not sure how he was supposed to respond to that. "Don't you go to jail for things like that?"

"The Heartless run the police," Yazoo told him. "My brother Sephiroth is the commissioner."

Riku hadn't mentioned that last night. It seemed the more he learned about the gangs, the greater he realized how influential they were. But how could a gang of teenagers control the police?

"Wait a minute," Sora had a sudden thought. "If you control the police, why not just arrest all the Nobodies and be done with it?"

"It's complicated Sora," Cloud interrupted. "Why don't you go class, Leon will take you." Said teen squished out his cigarette and stood.

"Uh," Sora was again at a loss for words. Why did it seem as if he were a little kid being sent from the room so the adults could talk?

"Come on," Leon tugged the boy after him who just gave up and did as he was told. He waved a quick goodbye to Yazoo and Cloud before Leon led them inside.

"What was all that about?"

"Hn."

"So…why don't the Heartless just arrest everyone?"

Leon gave him an annoyed look and Sora thought he'd asked too much but the brunette answered him. "Because the Nobody leader is also in charge of the police. His title is the assistant commissioner but they have the same amount of power politically."

"So the Heartless don't really run the police?"

"It's complicated," Leon replied. "They run it like a normal police station, but there are some people are pretty much immune to the laws."

"Who?"

"Riku, his brothers," Leon listed. "The leaders of the Nobodies, and the senior members of both gangs as well. Sometimes the boyfriend or girlfriend of a senior member too, and anyone dating a leader is also immune."

"Why only sometimes?"

"There is a limit on how many people can get away with not following the law. Usually the immunity doesn't count for boyfriends or girlfriends unless the leaders approve it."

"I see," Sora mused, taking the new information in.

Leon shot him a half smile. "You'll be approved."

"Huh?"

"When you and Riku tell people you're dating, you'll be immune from any laws as well," Leon explained.

"I'm not dating Riku so I can do whatever I want," Sora frowned angrily.

Leon nodded in agreement. "Which is exactly why you'll be approved."

"…What?"

* * *

"What are you up to Yazoo?" Cloud demanded as soon as Leon and Sora left.

"Leave," Yazoo dismissed the other members following him and waited for them to disperse. "What are you talking about cousin Cloud?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "You're looking at Sora like you're about to eat him and you're being nice."

"I can't be nice?" Yazoo put on an innocent face.

"You're only nice to people you sleep with. You know Riku has a thing for that kid."

"So? Riku can date him if he wants," Yazoo shrugged easily. "All I want to do is fuck him."

"Yazoo!"

"What? His entire personality just screams virgin," Yazoo pointed out. "And you know how much I love virgins. Corrupting them is fun."

"Please, you only want him because Riku has him," Cloud growled.

"Yeah?" Yazoo smirked and stalked toward the blonde, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "So what?" He licked Cloud's ear and walked away laughing. Cloud scrubbed at his ear and glared after his cousin. His family was so messed up.

* * *

Roxas yelped as he was abruptly pulled into a classroom and kissed passionately before he had a chance to blink. He tried to push the person away before realizing it was Axel and sighing. He let the kiss continue for a minute before pulling away and licking his lips.

"Is this going to be your new form of greeting?" He asked.

"It wasn't, but now that you mention it, I think I might want it to be. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh no," Roxas smirked. "I can handle it just fine. But uh," he glanced down Axel's body. "Can you?" He roughly grabbed Axel through his pants before leaving the classroom. Behind him he heard the redhead hit the wall before following.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Axel whined.

"You jumped me! I was getting you back," Roxas shrugged.

"You were being mean," Axel pouted. "You're always mean to me. You abandon me during school and you left me hanging on our date."

"Are trying to be funny?" Roxas asked.

"Axel!" Demyx came running up behind the pair and they stopped to wait for him.

"Hey Demyx," Roxas greeted as the other caught his breath.

"'Sup Roxas," Demyx greeted. The two had become friends after working together to clean up Kairi's store. The teen had a passion and talent for music that really impressed Roxas. "Sorry, can't talk." Demyx turned to Axel. "We got a problem."

"What's up?"

"The raid that happened this weekend," Demyx began.

"What about it? It went down perfectly."

"It was a set up."

Axel's eye narrowed. "What?" He growled.

Demyx nodded. "Turns out some guy named Terrance Jackson legally owned the building we raided. The Heartless filled it with stolen goods and after we beat them out, someone called in an anonymous tip to the police about the stolen stuff. Seven of our people were caught red handed with it, and one of those people was a senior member."

"Who?"

Demyx looked hesitant to answer. "Vexen. Superior is calling a meeting now, all seniors and leaders are required to be there."

Axel nodded and turned to Roxas. "Guess it's my turn to ditch out on you." He kissed him before Roxas had a chance to ask any questions. "See ya."

"Aren't you going with him?" Roxas asked Demyx as the redhead left in a hurry.

The rocker-wannabe shook his head. "I'm not quiet important enough. Only seniors and leaders get to meet the superior."

"I see," Roxas nodded. "…Are they going to be okay?"

Demyx shrugged. "The Heartless got us really good this time around. Vexen is number four in the gang. But he was caught red handed not only possessing the stolen stuff, but selling it as well. Even with Superior's help, it's gonna be hard getting this to go away."

"Is Superior the head of your gang?" Roxas asked.

"Yup," Demyx confirmed. "He's a major player in the police force, but so is the Heartless Leader."

"The gangs control the police?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Well the police are still the police, just most things gang related are uh…overlooked or forgotten," Demyx explained. "The Heartless do it too."

"Whatever," Roxas dismissed. "Just, what are they going to?"

"Get Vexen out of jail," Demyx mused. "And we're going to hit the Heartless back."

"Hit them back?"

Demyx stopped and glanced around nervously. He pulled Roxas off to the side out of the way of other students. "Look, we're not allowed to talk about this stuff with non-members. Even I know more then I should already. But you're cool, and Axel's totally into you, so I'll let you know what's going on as soon as they tell us, okay?"

"I don't want you to get into trouble over me," Roxas told him. "Don't worry about it."

Demyx glanced around again. "Look, I know you got a little brother that goes to the Heartless school."

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "How'd you know that?"

"I live close to the dividing line," Demyx explained. "I've seen you with a brunette kid and that same kid I've seen with Heartless."

"Aren't you observant," Roxas grumbled.

"It's one of my jobs, to keep an eye on the line," Demyx said, a hint of pride in his voice. "If they plan to do anything at the school, I'll let you know right away, okay?"

"Thanks Dem," Roxas said sincerely. "I owe you one."

* * *

"Surprise," Riku whispered, covering Sora's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oh, nice voice, soft hands," Sora mused. "Must be…Kyo."

"Who?"

"Lead singer is an awesome Japanese rock band," Sora explained. "He's uber hot." **(1)**

"Great, my new boyfriend has a crush on some famous foreign guy," Riku pouted sitting down with his lunch under their tree.

"I'll show you a picture, you'll fall for him too," Sora assured. He suddenly stopped talking and repeated what Riku had just said. "Wait, I'm your boyfriend?"

Riku paused in eating his sandwich and glanced at Sora. "Um…I figured after Saturday…did I jump to conclusions?"

"No," Sora shook his head quickly. "I just wasn't sure. It's nice to hear it out loud." Riku smiled and kissed him before returning to his food. As they were eating, Yazoo, Kadaj, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, and Wakka made their way over to them. The group invited themselves to sit, despite Riku's unhappy face. Yazoo sat right next to Sora while Kadaj practically lay in Riku's lap.

"Hi everyone," Sora greeted, surprised but not upset about so many people joining them. "What's going on?"

Tidus grinned largely. "We have some awesome news!"

"Let me guess," Riku grumbled as he tried to push Kadaj off him with no luck. "The raid went well."

Tidus pouted. "How did you know?" Riku stared at him and the other boy sighed. "Yes, it went great."

"Raid?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tidus began. "We were watching over some stuff for a friend and the Nobodies ambushed us."

"…Isn't that a bad thing?" Really, these gangs could be so confusing.

"They stayed at the house after we left and we called the police," Tidus continued. "They got arrested and busted with a whole lot of stolen goods. Cops shipped them all off to jail."

"Well that's good," Sora agreed. "If they stole something and broke into someone else's house then they should be punished."

"Well aren't you the cutest," Yazoo teased, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Sora blushed brightly and glanced over at Riku to see if he noticed anything. Kadaj was distracting him so he hadn't, but Cloud did.

"So are the two of you official now?" Cloud asked, looking between Riku and Sora.

Sora blushed again and smiled shyly at the group. Riku smirked at them. "Ya, what's your point?"

"Oh nothing," Cloud shrugged. "Just making sure you both know you're going out with each other only and not the family."

Sora and Riku traded looks. "What?" They double toned.

"Ignore him," Yazoo pouted. "Cloud's being stupid."

* * *

"Hey," Roxas called to Sora as his brother left the school. Sora looked surprised to see him and dragged Riku over to him.

"Hey Rox, I didn't know you were coming to get me today," Sora smile.

"Impromptu decision," Roxas shrugged. He glanced at Riku and Sora's linked hands, frowning in disapproval. Riku noticed the look and released Sora with an embarrassed smile.

"I have a question for you," Roxas directed at Riku.

Riku was surprised. "Yeah? What?"

"You're a Heartless leader, right?"

Riku nodded. "One of them."

"Have the Nobodies ever attacked the school?"

"A gang fight in the school?" Riku echoed, thinking about it. "Yeah…once. It was back when I was in sixth grade. The Nobodies completely destroyed the place and seven students were actually killed."

"That's horrible!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku nodded in agreement. "I was too young to be in that fight, but my brother's were. We retaliated by attacking their school as soon as we were strong enough. Three people were killed in that fight and a bunch were hurt. It was after that the rules were set down that there wasn't any fighting allowed on school campuses. No one wanted a repeat performance."

"So it would take something pretty extreme to have either gang attack at school," Roxas mused. "Extreme like revenge for getting an important person thrown in jail?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know something we don't, do you Roxas?"

Roxas glared at him. "Don't use my name so casually. And it's just a rumor. I don't care if your school gets trashed so long as Sora isn't there at the time." He turned to his brother. "Come on, we'll stop at the store and restock on ice cream for mom."

"Alright," Sora agreed, a little weirded out by the conversation. "Bye Riku." They kissed briefly before the brothers left.

Riku sighed as he turned in search of his older brothers. He really hoped Roxas' rumor was just that –a rumor. All his brothers, even Sephiroth, had been in that fight and all of them had been hurt pretty badly. Kadaj had nearly died in the hospital from injuries and Yazoo had been in physical therapy for over year after being shot in the leg. That had been a very hard year for their family and Riku had no desire to repeat it.

* * *

"That therapist called," Roxas said after listening to the messages once they arrived home. "He wants to make an appointment."

"He didn't rat me out," Sora sounded surprised.

"Maybe he knew you were lying." Roxas tossed the phone to him. "Call and make one, and don't make it during school."

Sora stuck his tongue out at him and dialed the phone.

* * *

Axel was not happy. He had just spent the last three hours with leaders and senior members of his gang (most whom he despised) and the Superior. They had managed to get Vexen out of jail and cleared of all charges, but everyone else involved had gotten full punishment. Six of their members were now in juvenile lockup awaiting trial. The Superior was not happy at the set back or with the Heatless leader's veiled gloating. He had spent most of their time yelling and criticizing before coming up with a plan of revenge.

Axel knew he should probably warn Roxas. Not only did the boy live on the Line, but his brother was stupidly involved with the enemy. They could both get into a lot of trouble if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But orders from the Superior himself were not easily ignored and they had been ordered to not reveal the plan to anyone; not even their own gang. It was going to be an ambush consisting of only the leaders and senior members.

At that thought, Axel smirked cruelly. He had been skipping out on fights lately, preferring to spend his time with Roxas instead. But now that this had happened, it looked like it was time for him to get back into the swing of things. Spilling a little blood of a Heartless was just what he needed to feel alive. Suddenly, Axel couldn't wait for the ambush.

* * *

**(1) Kyo is an actual singer in a band called Dir en grey. They are my current obsession and even if you don't like their music, they're still very beautiful to look at.

* * *

**

**A/N: I opened this up on my com fully expecting to need to finish writing this chapter only to discover it was already done. I just needed to edit it and post. So instead of finishing this chap, I started the next one. Yes. The next one. I wish I was posting that one instead of his chapter, but oh well. We'll all just have to wait until it's finished. (evil smile)**


	10. Jumped

**The fight scene in this chapter is dedicated to NS. For some reason she seems to like my fight scenes (haven't figured out why yet, but whatever), so that scene is for her.**

**Chapter Ten: Jumped**

Sora sat in a coffee joint the next Saturday. It was the same place he and Roxas had gone to after they had met with his new therapist. Sora had just gotten out of his first session with Mickey (he insisted that Sora call him that) and was glad that it had gone so well. They had only talked about light, every-day things, but that's what Sora wanted. He wasn't comfortable enough yet to talk about anything serious with the small man.

The waitress brought him a hot chocolate and Sora thanked her. He was alone today. Roxas was going to come with him, but felt sick when he woke up that morning. Sora had assured his older brother he could go on his own and made him stay home in bed. He had to be fully rested for school on Monday, after all.

Not having anyone to talk to (he was all talked out anyways) the brunette let his eyes slide unfocused and stopped thinking. He absently-mindedly sipped at his drink, loving the taste of it and the feel of the warmth going down his throat. Sora was in absolute heaven right then.

A few minutes later, he was forced back to earth. A group of three people who had been sitting around the coffee house started shouting. Sora snapped out of his daze and looked to the commotion with the rest of the patrons. From what he could gather, the three were refusing to pay on the grounds that they were in the Nobodies.

"We're important members of the Nobodies," one man with brown hair and eyes yelled. All three looked to be in their early twenties. "And if we don't want to pay, then we don't have to!"

The manager of the place wasn't one to be pushed around, however. "I don't care if you are in that gang. This place is neutral territory and protected by the Neutrals themselves! Now you had three coffees and three desserts, and you will pay for them."

"Are you refusing to honor our gang?"

"I honor the Neutrals, not you Nobodies or Heartless," the manger demanded. "Now pay for your orders and get out of my establishment!"

Instead of paying though, the brown haired man grabbed the table and flipped it over, sending the dishes crashing to the floor. The three sneered at the manager and stalked off, not looking back once. The manager seemed smart enough to know to not press the issue anymore. If they came back, they would do a lot more damage then one upturned table. Instead, he asked his employees to clean up and turned to the customers.

"I apologize for that rude disturbance," he addressed them. "Please know that this was a onetime occurrence and shall not be happening again. I will talk to the Neutrals and ask them to help me out."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that and nodded, going back to their drinks and conversations. Sora frowned in confusion; he had no idea who the Neutrals were. Pulling out his cell phone, Sora sent a text to Riku, asking who they were. He was dying of curiosity about a possible third gang.

Placing some money on the table, Sora gulped the last of his hot chocolate and left. It was getting late and he wanted to stop by Kairi's store to buy some medicine for Roxas. As Sora neared his bus stop, he was unhappy to see the three Nobodies sitting on the bench waiting. If Sora knew any other way home, he would have taken it, but he didn't know any other bus stops and didn't have enough money for a cab. Hesitantly, he stood off to the side, hopefully far enough away to be ignored.

Sora glanced at his watch and realized it would be another ten minutes before the bus came. He watched the people walking by, tapping his fingers to a beat only he could hear. It took him awhile to notice the Nobodies were staring and occasionally pointing at him. Once he did notice though, Sora was on edge.

The bus came and everyone piled on. Sora sat as far away from the gang members as he could, but they were still watching him. He turned away, wishing very much to be somewhere else. After (what felt like) a long bus ride, Sora was relieved to get off a couple blocks from his house. That relief was short lived however, when the Nobodies got off with him. They began following him as he made his way to Kairi's store.

Feeling decidedly freaked out, Sora quickened his pace. His cell phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a return message from Riku. Not even bothering to read the reply, he sent another as quickly as he could.

_Three Nobodies following me. They're freaking me out. Help?_

Just as he hit the send button and received the confirming chime that his message had been sent, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. The Nobodies had apparently gotten bored of following and decided to confront him.

"Well look at this kid here," the brunette one who had flipped the table at the coffee place spoke first. He appeared to be the ringleader. "You look awfully familiar kid."

"You think so?" Sora tried to smile playfully. "I don't get that a lot."

"Yeah, I've definitely seen you around." Sora decided that he would call this guy Boss, at least until he found out his real name. "Hanging all over some silver haired kid."

Sora laughed nervously. It was true, ever since they had started dating him and Riku hadn't been very discreet with their relationship. Riku often took him out for something to eat after school and Yazoo and Cloud sometimes joined them. The point being was that it wasn't a secret he and Riku were together.

"So I guess that would make you a Heartless," Boss sneered. Flunky one and flunky two glared at him menacingly.

"No, not at all," Sora quickly assured them. "I'm not in any gang."

"But you're associated with them," Boss countered. "And anyone associated with the Heartless are our enemies."

"Uh, well I am…but that…doesn't, um…" Sora took a step back as they advanced on him. He wasn't supposed to get into fights; Roxas had forbid it. Sora had been doing really good about not getting into trouble too, but it seemed that every time he came across a Nobody, something bad happened.

"You know you bastards got a few of our people locked up," Boss growled. "Most were close friends of mine."

"I'm sorry your friends are locked up," Sora said sincerely. "But they broke into someone else's house and stole things. You have to be punished for that."

Before Sora realized it, he was on the ground. Boss had punched him pretty hard and it stung. Not having a chance to regain his bearings, flunky one and two grabbed him off the ground and held his arms tightly. Boss stared at him, looking pissed.

"Fucking Heartless," he sneered. "You're not worth the air you breathe."

He swung again but Sora was prepared this time. He let his body go completely lack; surprising the flunkies and making them stumble with his sudden weight. The punch sailed over his head and Sora kicked out, catching Boss in the shin.

Boss stumbled away and Sora tugged his arms as hard as he could, freeing himself from the flunkies. He punched one and shoved the other to the ground. As he was turning to run, Boss caught his arm and jerked him back. He kneed Sora in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. The flunkies were back on their feet and one held his arms while the other pinned his legs.

"Bastard, I'm going to enjoy this!" Boss grinned cruelly.

He climbed on top of Sora and balled his shirt in his fist. He delivered three solid punches to his face, making Sora's nose bleed. The brunette struggled, but couldn't free himself from three older and stronger men. He felt tears stinging his eyes as Boss continued to hit him.

Suddenly, the weight on top of him was gone. His arms and legs were freed as well. Sora curled onto his side, coughing and covering his bleeding nose. He could hear shouting around him and the loud noise of fist meeting face. There was the sound of running away as Sora tried to regain his bearings. A hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice Sora didn't recognize asked softly. The person slowly helped him to sit up and placed a cloth over his nose. "How many fingers you seein'?" A hand with three fingers held up waved at him.

"Three," Sora answered, sounding a little out of it. "Who are you?"

The teen smiled. "Name's Demyx. I'm a friend of your brother's."

"Rox?" Sora looked around and noticed another person for the first time. "Hey, aren't you Axel? My brother's boyfriend?"

Axel smirked at him, rubbing his knuckles. "I am. Though I don't know if you would call us boyfriends just yet."

"Did you guys save me?"

"You looked like you needed a hand," Demyx shrugged. "Can you stand up?" Sora nodded and Demyx helped him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment but shook his head and was fine.

"Thank you both very much," Sora said sincerely, bowing at his waist. "I seem to have very bad luck with Nobodies."

Axel snorted at him. "You're dating a Heartless leader, what'd you expect?"

"Axel's right, it makes you a prime target for this kind of thing," Demyx agreed. "You should have someone with you when you leave Heartless territory."

"But I'm not part of the Heartless!" Sora argued. "I'm not in any gang. Roxas won't allow it."

"That doesn't matter," Axel shrugged. "Whatever, it seems your reinforcements have arrived, so we'll be going." Running towards them was Riku, Cloud, Leon, and Yazoo. Even from this distance Sora could tell they were ready to kill. He opened his mouth to call out to them but Axel grabbed his arm.

"Don't say anything about your brother knowing us," Axel ordered. "It'll just cause trouble for everyone that we don't need."

He released Sora and ran off with Demyx. Sora's friends skidded up to him and Riku instantly began fussing.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, tilting Sora's head back to look at his nose. He placed a hand on his cheek and Sora flinched slightly. It was already starting to bruise.

"Follow them," Yazoo ordered Cloud and Leon harshly. The two nodded and ran off after Demyx and Axel without a complaint. "Come on." Yazoo took Sora's arm and dragged him and Riku after him.

"What happened Sora?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Um…" Sora glanced down at his hands embarrassedly. Riku had one held tightly in his own while Yazoo had a tight grip on his other wrist. "They jumped me."

"Did they say why?" Riku asked. Sora glanced at his face and was surprised at the anger he saw in his boyfriend's eyes. Despite the gentle voice Riku was obviously very pissed off.

"They've seen me with…with you guys a lot," Sora muttered. He looked around at the unfamiliar neighborhood. "Where are we going?"

"To our house," Yazoo snapped. "We can clean you up there."

"But Roxas…"

"You can call your brother from my place," Riku assured him. "We need to get some ice on your face."

"Alright…" Sora agreed, not feeling up to arguing. This was the second time he had been ganged up on. At least the first time was his own fault, this time was just stupid. He pressed his head against Riku's shoulder and twisted his wrist so that he was holding Yazoo's hand as well. His wrist was starting to hurt from the constant squeezing. The brother's seemed surprised but neither objected. They simply continued on their way in silence.

* * *

"No…I'm fi…no! Rox…" Sora growled in frustration. His brother was flipping out and he couldn't get a single word in. Giving up, Sora just stopped trying and let him yell and rant for a few minutes before trying again. "Roxas?"

He heard his brother take a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm at Riku's house right now."

"Good. What's his address?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming to get you, you idiot!" Roxas snapped.

"No way! You're still sick and need to stay in bed!" Sora countered. "I'll be home in an hour."

"You're not walking home by yourself after something like this!"

"Fine, then I'll get Riku to walk me home. You need to stay in bed!"

"Sora," Roxas ground out. "Just give me the fucking address."

"Roxas–"

"NOW!"

Wordlessly, Sora held the phone out to Riku, pouting. Riku looked at it like it was a snake about to bite him and carefully took the phone. He left the kitchen to talk to Roxas and give the blonde directions to his house.

Riku's house was large and definitely showed how well off the family was. It was three stories with an underground basement. The kitchen was decorated with white tiles and cabinets and the entire place shone cleanly. Sora hadn't been shown the rest of the house, but he had no doubt that it was spotless and filled with expensive things.

A hand on his cheek turned his head forward and Sora locked eyes with Yazoo. "Stop moving," the older boy ordered.

"You have a very nice house," Sora complimented. Yazoo was cleaning off his wrist which had been scratched up when he had been pinned down.

"It's too clean," Yazoo dismissed. "And there are too many breakable things. It's annoying."

"Well I think it's nice," Sora shrugged.

Yazoo shrugged. "Mom likes pretty things. She's very shallow."

"Are your parents here?" Sora asked curiously.

"No. They're…I don't know where they are. Ask Riku, he's better at keeping track of them."

Sora smiled at the door Riku had gone through. "He must really like me."

"Why?"

"He's putting up with Roxas. Sometimes that can get scary," Sora smiled. "You should understand, you have three older brothers." Yazoo finished wrapping Sora's hands and slapped some ice on his cheek. "Ouch…" Sora whined at the cold.

Yazoo smiled at him. "Baby." He removed the ice and licked the brunette's face.

Sora wiped his cheek and made a grossed out face. "Eww…what'd you do that for?"

"Because it was fun," Yazoo smirked. Sora just cocked his head in confusion.

"You're weird."

Riku reentered the kitchen and placed the phone back on its hook. "You're brother is on his way Sora. I think your mom's coming too."

"Mom?" Sora looked at clock. "She must have gotten off early." He pouted. "Why does she have to come? It's annoying enough to have to deal with Roxas."

"She sounded worried," Riku offered. He took a seat next to him at the table and held the ice to his cheek. "Keep that on there."

"So what happened?" Yazoo asked, leaning his head on the table and staring up at Sora.

"I told you," Sora sighed. "They just started following me and attacked me."

"Do you know who they were?"

Sora shook his head. "Just Nobodies. They said they recognized me hanging around Riku and wanted to get even for that raid, or something."

"I'm surprised they had the guts to attack so close to the line," Riku grumbled. "I'm sorry Sora."

"Don't be," Sora said firmly. "You can't be blamed for other's actions. I'm dating you because I want to, and no one's going to change that."

Riku smiled happily and Sora returned it. Yazoo just had to roll his eyes at the cheesy scene. He actually left the table when the two started laughing at each other for no reason. The back door opened and Cloud and Leon entered the kitchen.

"Did you catch them?" Yazoo demanded.

"No," Leon answered while Cloud went to check Sora's face. "But we recognized one of them. Axel, he's a senior Nobody."

Sora bit his lip, desperately wanting to say it wasn't him but someone else. But his brother's boyfriend had told him to keep his mouth shut. Cloud frowned, noticing his sad look and forcing Sora's head back. The brunette faked a smile for him but Cloud didn't buy it for a second.

"…a senior doing so close to the line?" Riku was asking.

"Who knows?" Yazoo grumbled. "But we'll have to tell Sephiroth. They're obviously planning revenge on us, so he's going to want to be prepared."

"Someone's here," Leon announced, looking out the window.

"Probably my brother," Sora glanced outside and sighed. "Yup, wow mom actually came too." He turned back to everyone gathered in the kitchen. "Thanks a lot for the help everyone. But I have to get going."

"I'll walk you out," Riku offered. They linked hands and headed outside.

Once they were gone, Cloud glared at Yazoo. "You'd better not have used this as an excuse to do anything to Sora and hurt Riku in the process."

"Oh shut up cousin," Yazoo dismissed. "You can stop glaring; I'm not going to do anything to him."

Cloud looked surprised. "You're giving up? Why?"

"Because they're too cheesy together," Yazoo grumbled. "Besides, why would I want Sora when I have you?" He grabbed Cloud's ear and bit him before the blonde could react.

"Damn it Yazoo!" Cloud cursed him and shoved him away. "Fucking pervert." Yazoo just smirked at him. Suddenly all three jumped in surprise when they heard shouting from outside. Curiously, Leon, Cloud, and Yazoo stepped onto the porch to witness the mini-drama.

Sora and his mother seemed to be having a shouting contest. Riku was behind Sora, looking slightly offended but also like he understood what was going on. Roxas, who had only gotten sicker as the day passed, was trying to shut his family up in between coughs.

"Like hell! You have no right to tell me what to do!" Sora screamed at his mom.

"I am your mother!"

"Only by birth!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young man!" Kakee shouted. "I raised you and until you're an adult I know what's best for you!"

"Roxas raised me!" Sora screamed back. "And dad before him! You're only around when it's convenient for you! And if I want to date Riku I'm going to! It's no one's business except mine and Riku's!"

"It is my business when my little boy is getting hurt because of some gangster thug!"

All present "gangsters" stiffened at her words. Yazoo decided he'd heard enough and it was time for this screeching idiot of a woman to leave. He stepped off the porch, but someone else beat him to it.

"Mother!" Roxas' stuffed voice yelled as loud as he could. "Shut up." Kakee looked shocked; Roxas never spoke to her that way. He was always the peacemaker of the family. It was then the two arguing realized that Roxas didn't look good at all. He was leaning against the car and looked ready to pass out. "This is not appropriate conversation for public. Get both your asses in the car and we'll finish this at home."

Sora recognized Roxas' do-as-you're-told-or-suffer-the-_dire_-consequences voice and didn't argue anymore. Besides, his brother really wasn't looking that good. Kakee was too shocked to correct his language and she did agree that out in the open probably was not a good place to be fighting. She climbed into the driver's seat while Sora made sure Roxas got into the car okay. He turned and waved to Riku, looking sad and apologizing with his eyes. Riku just smiled and waved back, silently telling him it was alright.

He was still waving as the three drove away.

* * *

**A/N: I need Sora and his mom to be mad at each other for future reasons and what better reason to get pissed off at a parent for then your choice of partner. And poor Riku, he just keeps getting screwed over. He tries so hard to be nice and not a jerk, but something like this happens that reminds him it doesn't matter how hard he tries. He's always going to be seen as a gang member first.**

**Yeah, he gets screwed over next chapter too. Yup yup. Poor Riku. At least Yazoo was nice this chapter and decided to leave his little brother's love life alone.**

**Well I also dropped the name Neutrals, but you won't meet them for two more chapters. Check my bio if you're curious about updates.**


	11. Anger

**Edited April 1st 2007**

**Chapter Eleven: Anger**

Sunday had been a very tense day for Sora, Roxas, and their mother. After leaving Riku's house last night, they had drove home and continued their fighting even louder then before. Kakee and Sora had brought up issues that had long since been buried and though Roxas tried very hard to get them to stop, neither one would listen to him. What actually ended up stopping the fighting was Roxas collapsing on the floor. His fever hit 102 degrees and all the shouting didn't help much. Kakee and Sora stopped arguing long enough to help him to bed and make sure he was taken care of.

During Sunday they were both avoiding each other. The two would take turns checking on Roxas and making sure he was okay. It was during one of those turns that Roxas sat Sora down and told him to tell him what happened yesterday. Sora did as he was asked without complaint. He explained about the three in the café and how they had followed him because they recognized "Riku's boyfriend." However, unlike with Riku, he told Roxas the full truth instead of just part.

"…So then those guys had me pinned, but someone threw them off me," Sora was explaining. "I don't know who the one boy was, but he said his name was Demyx. And the other was Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas repeated, sitting up slowly in his bed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sora nodded. "He punched one of them and yelled something but my head was spinning so I didn't hear it. They ran away after that."

"Did you tell anyone else this?" Roxas asked.

"No, just you. Riku and the others showed up right after Axel and his friend chased the guys off. They think it was Axel who attacked me."

"But he didn't?"

Sora looked sadly at Roxas. "I wanted to tell them the truth, but Axel said not to! He said it would get everyone into a lot of trouble if I did."

"Actually, I think it would get you and me into more trouble then any of them," Roxas mused. "But you were right not to say anything Sora."

"Even though it made Axel look like a bad guy?" Sora pouted.

Roxas smiled at him. "Trust me, Axel's used to that image. He'll be fine."

Kakee entered the room with some soup and Sora made a quick retreat. They had finally stopped talking to each other, no need to ruin that by being in the same room.

So Sunday finally ended and Sora was actually excited to go to school. He wanted to find Riku as soon as possible and apologize about his mother. He ran into Roxas' room and heard the alarm going off, but Roxas showed no signs of life. Sora switched the annoying contraption off and felt his brother's forehead. He was still slightly warm, though not as bad as yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked, kneeling beside the bed and forcing Roxas to wake up enough to talk.

"Lousy," Roxas grumbled. "Go away."

"You want to go to school?"

"No." He stated clearly. "You stay home too."

Sora blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't want you walking anywhere alone," Roxas explained, half asleep. "So stay home. I'll take you to school tomorrow." He was completely gone as soon as he finished talking and Sora smiled happily.

"Thanks for the concern big bro," Sora whispered. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "But I need to see Riku today. Don't worry, I promise I'll go straight to school and come straight home, no detours."

He ran downstairs just as his mother was walking out the door. "Roxas isn't going to school today. Call him in sick so he doesn't get into trouble." He sneered at her. "That is of course, if you have the time."

Not wanting to get into another argument, Kakee did as she was asked without a word. Once she was done, she stomped out of the house, slamming the door harshly. Sora got ready for school and made up a little tray for Roxas. It had water, some buttered toast, and the exact amount of medicine he would need until Sora got home. He left a note saying he went to school and left.

The bus ride was uneventful. A few people gave Sora curious looks because of his bruised cheek but no one approached him. At school the kids pointed and whispered behind their hands, but Sora ignored them in favor of finding his friends. Cloud and Leon were sitting in their usual spots at the entrance and Sora ran up to them.

"Is Riku here yet?" He asked, forgetting to say hello.

"He'll get here sometime during first period like he always does," Cloud answered. "How's your face?"

"Fine," Sora sighed, plopping down next to his friends sadly. "…Hey, you guys?"

"What?"

Sora looked at them guiltily. "Um…about yesterday…I kinda…lied about what happened." It never sat well with Sora, being forced to lie to someone he cared about. He could lie to complete strangers with ease, but when it came to his friends the guilt always ate away at his insides.

The reaction he got was not one he expected. Cloud stood abruptly and dusted his pants off. "I'll see the two of you later then." He ruffled Sora's hair in an affectionate way before heading inside. Sora looked confused after him and swung his head to Leon for an explanation.

"Cloud is a senior Heartless," Leon explained dutifully. "I assume you had a good reason to lie?" Sora nodded. "Well, because of his status, anything you say to him he is obligated to report to Riku, who in turn is obligated to report to his brothers."

"Oh…" Sora said. "…Are you going to tell on me?"

"No," Leon answered. "I don't have the same obligations."

"…This gang is way too complicated."

The tiniest hint of a smirk graced Leon's face. "What did you lie about?"

Sora explained the full story of what had happened and how it was Axel who actually saved him. Leon was surprised; the senior Nobody was one of the most ruthless they had to offer. If the rumors were true, Axel played by his own rules and caused a lot of trouble –for both gangs. Leon had known Axel to leave his own members hanging in a fight and found it hard to believe that he had helped Sora out for any reason.

"Why did he help you? Do you know him?"

"No! Well, I met him once. But I was too busy taking his shirt off to actually sit down and talk to him properly. He was really resistant you know? He really didn't want to take the thing off." Leon lifted an eyebrow and Sora stopped his nervous babble. "That came out wrong."

"Obviously. So how do you know him again?"

"Eh…" Sora looked nervous again. "He's sorta kinda dating my big brother."

"…So then why were _you_ taking his shirt off?"

"Roxas didn't like what he was wearing and told me to make him change," Sora explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Leon decided to forget about that part. He waved a hand. "Go on."

"Well, Axel helped me out because of Roxas. I didn't say anything because he told me not to. He said it would cause trouble if anyone knew."

"He's right," Leon agreed. "Don't tell Riku any of this."

"Why?"

"Because then he'll have to tell his brothers," Leon sighed as Sora still looked confused. "They'll get involved in your life. You're dating a Heartless Leader Sora, and your brother is dating a senior Nobody. That makes a connection between two very powerful gang members. The Heartless will demand you join them or else break it off with Riku, while the Nobodies…well they'll probably just beat the shit out of everyone involved to get their point across."

"I don't understand," Sora frowned.

"You don't associate with other gangs, Sora. Not even indirectly," Leon tried to explain. "From what I can tell, you're wrapped up in the Heartless and your brother is wrapped up in the Nobodies. If the leaders of either gang find out, they'll rip you apart. They'll force you to choose a side."

Sora looked very upset. "But how can they do that? It's mine and my brother's lives."

"I've seen it happen before," Leon admitted. "A brother chooses one side while his sister chooses the other and that's the end of the siblings. It happens."

"Well it's not going to happen to us!" Sora insisted. "My brother's the only family I've got and no one's going to make me leave him!" Sora sniffed, fighting back a sudden onset of tears. "Not even Riku!" He ran off before Leon could stop him.

* * *

Axel tripped and landed in a heap on the floor. He glared at the window for making him so ungraceful and stood up, straitening his clothes. The room he was in had green carpeting and clothes scatter around the floor but wasn't overly messy. There were pictures decorating the walls of different music groups and what Axel was pretty sure was family portraits and vacations. It was a homely little room that suited his boyfriend well.

Roxas was sleeping soundly on the bed, untouched medicine next to him. Axel felt his forehead and nodded to himself when it felt cool. He had been worried when he found out Roxas was sick and had come to check on him. Demyx was completely wrong when he'd suggested the only reason Axel was going to check on him was because he was hoping to get to play "doctor and patient" with Roxas. That had no bases in fact.

Roxas stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Sor…?" He muttered, still mostly asleep.

"Guess again," Axel sing-songed and leaned over to peck his lips.

"Axel?"

"Yup!" Axel laughed and kissed him again.

Roxas turned his head away. "Don't, you'll get sick."

"Na, I'm immune to everything," Axel assured him. He scooted Roxas over and kicked off his shoes, climbing into bed with the other boy. Roxas was too sleepy to care.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"How'd you get in here?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"The window." Axel smiled.

"Why didn't you just knock?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to get out of bed and your front door is locked," he shrugged.

"Sora would have let you in," Roxas muttered.

"Uh…I don't think he's here," Axel countered. He had made a lot of noise getting in and no one had come to investigate.

"Yes, he is, I told him to stay home today," Roxas slurred, already falling asleep again.

"Whatever you say," Axel answered. Roxas didn't reply since he had fallen asleep again. Axel smiled at him, loving the soft look on his face and his slightly red nose. He gently pressed his lips to his forehead and shifted around to get more comfortable. Roxas grumbled and curled up against him and Axel had to smile. He closed his eyes and decided a few extra hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Axel woke up to someone kicking him. He opened his eyes and glared at a still sleeping Roxas. The blonde was kicking him in his sleep and tugging at the blanket. He was mumbling under his breath and Axel rolled his eyes.

"All right, sheesh," he got up. "I'm going. Bed hog."

It was just after twelve and Axel yawned as he stretched. He headed downstairs, intent on finding the fridge and raiding it. He heard noise from where he remembered the kitchen was and followed it. Sitting at the table with a first aid kit was Roxas' younger brother Sora. He was covered in dirt and a few new scrapes and little bruises.

Axel lifted and eyebrow and leaned against the door. "Damn, you just can't keep out of trouble." Sora jumped and looked over at him in surprise. "It's no wonder Roxas comes running at your every call."

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded.

"Came to see Roxas, the window let me in," he sauntered into the kitchen and headed to the fridge. "He's sleeping."

"Good. Don't disturb him, he needs to rest."

"Yeah yeah," Axel dismissed. He snatched up some leftover pizza. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you?" Sora snapped back. Axel lifted an eyebrow at the attitude.

"Damn, your temper's just as bad as Roxas'. …So, who were you fighting?"

"I wasn't fighting!" Sora denied. Axel stared at him. "Fine. I was."

"Who?"

"Everyone," he muttered. "Mostly Nobodies though."

"And here I thought you were a wimp," Axel smirked.

"I'm not a wimp!" Sora grumbled. "I just keep getting attacked by more then two people at once."

"So why were fighting?" Axel took a seat at the table and watched Sora clean himself up.

"…It's your fault," the brunette accused. "You had to help me out the other day."

"And here I thought I was being nice."

"Leon told me that if anyone found out about me and Roxas and you and Roxas then me and Roxas would have to choose between Riku and you and each other."

"…What?"

"I won't give up my family and I won't let you take my brother away from me," Sora stated.

"What the hell are talking about you psycho kid?"

"Leon told me that you and Riku can't be connected indirectly and if anyone finds out that me and Roxas are brothers, they'll make us choose between each other and our boyfriends!"

"Oh," Axel nodded. "That's what you're freaking out about. Well, why do you think I said not to say anything?"

"I only told Leon," Sora grumbled. "But I wish I never found out. I really like Riku, but I'm not going to give up Roxas for him."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen," Axel dismissed. "Riku…that's the youngest leader right?"

"As far as I know," Sora shrugged.

"Alright, get him to take you to meet the Neutrals," Axel ordered. "I think you'll be surprised how fast this will all disappear."

Sora cocked his head. "Neutrals?"

"That's what I said."

"…Why are you helping me out? All the Nobodies I've ever met hate me."

"Because Roxas likes you," Axel grinned. And Roxas' didn't like Axel enough yet to choose him over Sora. He still needed more time to seduce the blonde and having the gangs force the brothers apart would not be helpful. And not only that, but helping the younger brother was a sure way to please the older one.

"…" Sora stood from his seat at the table and glared at him. "I've decided I'm not going to trust any of you gang members from now on, not even Riku. So please leave my house this instant."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the younger's audacity. It had been a long time since someone had tried to order him around. He smirked at the little brunette. "I came to see Roxas, and so far he's been sleeping the entire time."

Sora's glare deepened. "Get out of my house."

"Man, you sure are an ungrateful little twerp," Axel ran a hand through his hair as he stood, staring down at Sora cockily. "I'm going back upstairs."

Sora stepped in his way and placed his hands on his hips. "No, you're not. I told you to leave, so you need to leave."

There was an echoing slam as Axel hit his hands on the wall, trapping Sora between them. The brunette stumbled back in surprise and looked up at Axel confused, all his previous attitude gone. Axel forced him against the wall and continued to smile arrogantly.

"Very few people tell me what to do, and you are not one of them," Axel informed him cheerfully. "The only reason I haven't already kicked your ass _Heartless_ is because that would make Roxas mad and ruin any chance I have with him."

Sora's eyes widened. "You don't like my brother. You just want to sleep him!"

Now there was an interesting thought. Did he really like Roxas or did he just like the challenge of seducing him? …Damn kid, making him question himself. Axel frowned at him.

"I just met you and yet you've been nothing but a pain in the ass."

"Axel?"

Sora and Axel snapped their heads around to see Roxas standing at the bottom of the stairs with an empty cup in his hands. He was looking suspiciously between the two who realized that the position they were in looked suspicious.

"…What the hell are you doing to my little brother?"

Axel pushed away from the wall and shrugged. "Just giving him some friendly advice. But I have places to be." He stole a kiss from the blonde and disappeared out the door, officially pissed off. That Sora kid had ruined his entire day. Next time he'd let the kid get his ass kicked.

"…What was all that about, Sora?" Roxas asked, turning to his brother.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sora admitted. "I think I made him pretty mad though."

"What'd you say?"

"That he had to leave."

Roxas rolled his eyes and headed to the sink. "He'll get over it."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. "What's with the first aid?" He gestured to the table.

"Um…" Sora shrugged. "Just changing the bandages Yazoo put on yesterday." He held up his wrists.

"Whatever, be sure to clean it up before mom gets home," Roxas took his water and headed back upstairs. "I'm going back to sleep, don't bug me unless it's important okay?"

"Okay." Sora agreed.

Once he was sure Roxas was back in bed, Sora cleaned up his mess and sat at the table. He pulled out a small bottle of prescription pills and stared at them. Sora could feel tears prick his eyes and sniffed. He had just gotten off the damn things! But he couldn't keep going out and picking fights just because he was mad or upset about what was happening in his life.

Maybe Roxas had been right in the first place. A few days weren't enough to be able to get the feel of a new place. He shouldn't have stopped taking the pills. With a sigh, Sora opened the bottle and swallowed a pill dry. He'd tell Roxas in the morning that he was back on them.

* * *

**A/N: So Sora is confused and freaking out. He's now pissed off at Riku for something Riku can't control (and doesn't even know about) and even managed to make Axel mad. And to top it all off, he's going back on those depressant pills he was so excited to stop taking back in chapter six. All in all, this chapter was very bad to Sora.**

**And Roxas barely got any screen time. He was sick the entire chapter. And Axel, poor guy. He tries to do something nice (for the wrong reasons) and it bites him in the ass. And Riku doesn't even realize his boyfriend's pissed at him yet.**

**Ah…so much drama. Yet so entertaining. Until next.**


	12. Embarrassment

**WARNING: Lemon/Lime in this chapter**

**WARNING TWO: Bad lemon/lime in this chapter**

**I was surprised how many people we mad at Axel last chapter. I personally thought it was Sora's fault for overreacting. Eh, oh well.**

**Chapter Twelve: Embarrassment**

Roxas was back in school the next day. He was a few minutes late because he had taken Sora to school and spent a good ten minutes warning his brother not to go anywhere or do anything without telling him first and making sure he had someone with him at all times. Sora had agreed easily enough and admitted he was probably going to go straight home. His courage had failed him when he went to tell Roxas he was back on his depressants.

He knew his brother wouldn't think less of him, but it was still a matter of pride for Sora. He had been the one to go off and brag that he didn't need them anymore. Admitting he needed the drugs to help control himself was like admitting he was a failure. The rest of the world didn't need any help with their emotions, what was so wrong with him that he did? Sora sighed at his thoughts and stuck another pill in his mouth, long since learning how to swallow them dry. Today was going to suck.

Roxas on the other hand, wasn't dreading the day at all. He was feeling a lot better after his three day sickness and was happy to be out of the house. He had to wait until after first period was over before he could talk to Axel. As they left the class, Roxas was confused as to why Axel hurried away from him. He had fully expected the red head to jump him after not seeing him for so long. Not one to let something like this pass, Roxas chased after him.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled. Surprisingly the red head stopped and waited for him. "What's your deal?" He asked.

"…" Axel gave him a funny look and Roxas returned it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Roxas pressed.

"Are you?" He countered.

"I'm fine," Roxas assured him. He placed his hand on Axel's forehead. "I didn't get you sick when you were over, did I?"

Axel took Roxas' hand and held it, still with that strange look on his face. "I wasn't expecting you to be talking to me."

Roxas smiled at him. "Why wouldn't why? Axel, you saved my little brother, that just got you major points on my list."

"Yeah, I also scared him when I was over," he pointed out.

Roxas just shrugged. "Yeah, but I know how hard he can be sometimes. And he told me that he started it by making you mad."

_I love that little brat_, Axel thought to himself. "Well in that case…" He tugged Roxas after him until he found a room that wasn't being used. The bell to second period rang, but the two ignored it. "I think I should get a prize." He smirked, pinning Roxas to the wall.

Roxas returned the smirk. "You're right," he switched their positions so that Axel was the one pinned. "Allow me to give it to you."

They kissed, but Roxas kept it light. Axel tried to deepen it, but the blonde kept pulling back when he did. Axel growled at him and Roxas laughed. "Hey, I'm the one giving the prize. You're the one receiving." He bit his lip. "So stop moving and receive it."

"You're taking too long to give it," Axel complained. Roxas laughed at him and began trailing kisses along his neck. He left gentle love bites everywhere and let his hands wander around underneath Axel's clothes. Axel pulled him closer and bit at his ear, something that, to the red head's immense delight, made Roxas blush and moan quietly.

"The ears?" He whispered.

"Shut up!" Roxas grumbled. "They've always been sensitive." Axel grinned wickedly and bit the lobe again. Roxas hit him and pushed away. "Stop that! It's my turn to play."

"You sound so whiny," Axel teased. "Well, what are you waiting for? Play."

Roxas laughed and kissed him. They stayed with their lips locked and tongues in each other's mouths for a while before Roxas pulled away, looking decidedly unhappy about something.

"What?" Axel muttered, kissing along his neck.

"Um…mood killer?"

"What?"

Roxas glanced around the empty room and looked at the clock. Second period still had another forty-five minutes. "Do you have any um…?" He trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Any what?" Axel asked.

"Well, you know," Roxas shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I don't know. Do I have any what?"

"…Any…STDs?" He whispered in a small voice.

Axel straightened up and held Roxas slightly away from him so he could see his face. "You're right, that is a total mood killer."

"I know," he whispered. "But well…you do kinda have a reputation."

"So that means I'm diseased?" Axel demanded.

"No! Of course not," Roxas bit his lip. "I just wanted to be sure…"

"No Roxas, I don't have anything," Axel stated. "Believe it or not, I am rather careful." Roxas sighed in relief. "Let's get back to class."

"Ah, but…" Roxas stopped Axel from leaving, placing a hesitant hand on his arm. "I haven't finished giving you your prize."

Axel lifted an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

Roxas shrugged, his cheeks turning red. "I was just making sure of that before I did this." He looked at Axel's green eyes and smiled shyly. Keeping the eye contact, Roxas slowly slid down to his knees and gently took his boyfriend's pant zipper. Axel raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, dreading that the answer was going to suddenly turn to no.

Roxas nodded. "I've only done this once before though, so don't expect too much!" He warned embarrassedly.

Axel placed a hand on his head and smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Roxas blushed so hard even his ears turned red. Axel decided to take pity on him and shot him a cocky grin. "Well come on then, don't leave me hanging…again."

Roxas glared at him, getting some of his confidence back. He had given a blow job once before to Hayner back in Twilight Town. Hayner had said that he was really good at it, but neither boy had done anything sexual with anyone else so he didn't have much to compare to. Roxas just hoped he didn't mess up and did at least a decent job. He had the feeling Axel was used to this kind of thing and wouldn't be impressed as easily as Hayner was.

He slowly, in teasing way, took his time removing Axel's pants. The red head was obviously annoyed by this but didn't push him. He let Roxas go at his own pace. Roxas however, was completely ignoring Axel now. He hadn't realized that his boyfriend was so…well hung. It was no wonder he was so popular. Deciding it was best to not think of it and just do it; Roxas grabbed him abruptly and was rewarded with Axel jerking forward.

It wasn't long before Roxas had Axel groaning. He grabbed the blonde's hair and guided him towards himself. "Use your mouth," he told him. Roxas was nervous, but did as he was asked. He practically swallowed him in one go and Axel couldn't stop his loud moan. Having gotten his confidence back, Roxas began sucking in earnest. Every now and then he would let a little bit of his teeth scrape Axel, which would drive him crazy. It was obvious to Roxas now that Axel liked it rough.

It wasn't too long before the red head came. Roxas was caught off guard and ended up with some cum covering his face. He wrinkled his nose at the white stuff and looked for something to clean up with while Axel caught his breath. He found a box of tissues on the teacher's desk and grabbed them. As he was whipping himself off, Roxas finally realized where exactly they were.

"Oh man!" He whipped around towards Axel. "We're in a classroom! At school!"

"…Yeah?" Axel smiled, pulling his pants back up. "What's your point?"

"Someone could have seen us!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You remember to ask about STDs but you forget that we're in an empty classroom?" Axel laughed. "You're funny."

"Shut up," Roxas mumbled, embarrassed again. Axel just bounced his way over to him and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear, biting and kissing gently.

"…You're welcome," Roxas whispered back. Axel licked him.

"You're so hot right now. Let's have sex!"

"What?" Roxas pushed him away. "No way. You're done."

"I have good stamina," Axel bragged. "Come on. You can't expect me to not return the favor."

"I'm fine," Roxas assured him. "I still don't know you well enough to…that."

"You give me a blow job, a rather good one at that, but you still won't sleep with me," Axel whined.

"Yup, pretty much. If we ever get that far, I'll let you know," Roxas kissed him. "Let's go to the bathroom and get cleaned up better."

He led the way from the room, grateful that there was no one in the halls. Axel followed close behind, running a hand up and down his back. "You know, usually I last longer. But you were just so hot on your knees like that, I just couldn't resist."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" He snapped.

"I love that deep blush of yours," Axel whispered seductively.

Roxas blushed, making Axel laugh and the blonde pout. He shoved Axel playfully. "Stop it, you got your prize. Now we're done."

"Remind me to kiss your little brother the next time I see him."

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled.

"What?" The read smiled happily. "We could do a threesome. A little perversion never hurt anyone. In fact, it can rather enjoyable."

"That's so gross," Roxas shook his head.

"Awe come on, you're brother's not _that_ bad looking."

"He's my brother!" Roxas yelled, opening the bathroom door. "Besides he's totally into…" Roxas stopped talking as the two came face with a couple making out in the bathroom. Roxas adverted his gaze to give them some privacy but Axel laughed out loud.

"I guess this is make-out hour," he joked.

"A-Axel," the boy pinned against the wall stuttered and shakily pushed the other boy away from him. Instantly Axel lost his joking mood and was grinning dangerously.

"Zexion," he ground out. "Demyx."

Roxas vaguely recognized Zexion from his first day here. He had grayish-blue hair that leaned more towards grey then blue. It fell over one pretty blue eye while the other glared at Axel. His had the same build as Axel but was slightly shorter. Despite that, he towered over Demyx, who was still half pinned to the wall.

"Did you want something, Ax-el?" Zexion demanded, making Axel's name sound like an insult.

"Hey Roxas," the red head turned to him. "Take Demyx somewhere else for me, would ya?"

"Um…"

"Now." Axel snapped his fingers and pointed to the door, glaring at Demyx. The rocker hurried past Zexion and he and Roxas quickly left.

"What was all that about?" Roxas asked Demyx as they hurried away from the bathroom.

"It-it was nothing," Demyx assured him. "Don't worry about it."

"It didn't look like nothing," Roxas countered. He stopped and grabbed his friend's arm. "Are you alright Demyx? You seem a little freaked out."

"I'm fine Roxas, thanks," the rocker smiled to prove his point, but Roxas was still concerned.

"Okay…but if you ever need anything, I'm here for ya."

"Thanks," he grinned and this time it didn't look forced. He suddenly sniffed the air and frowned. "Do you smell…sex?"

Roxas blushed brightly and cursed Axel to hell in his head.

* * *

When Sora saw Riku next, it was definitely awkward between them. Riku hadn't spoken to him since he and his mom got into that fight and Sora had spent the whole of yesterday mad at him for no reason. Not that Riku knew that, though. So when they bumped into each other just after second period ended, Sora's smile was rather nervous and Riku was trying to act cool.

"Hello Riku," Sora greeted timidly.

"'Sup," Riku nodded at him. "…Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sora assured. "I stayed home with Roxas yesterday."

"Is he still sick?"

"No, he's fine now. He went back to school today," Sora told him. "Riku I'm really sorry about my mom! I know you're not a bad person, in fact I think you're super awesome! And she shouldn't have said any of those things because none of it was your fault! And you actually helped me out when I needed–"

"SORA!" Riku interrupted loudly. The brunette's mouth shut with a snap. Riku smiled at him and tugged at a piece of his hair. "I understand. I'm used to that sort of thing anyway."

"But that doesn't make it okay," Sora said sadly.

Riku pulled Sora closer and tugged at his hair again. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Sora blushed. "No way! Riku, there are _people_ everywhere!"

"So?" Riku smirked. He captured Sora's lips before he could protest again. Sora was too embarrassed about everyone around them to do much more then stand there and feel his face his heat up. Riku didn't push the issue and pulled away. Sora was pouting at him.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," he teased.

"Shut up," Sora whined. "It's embarrassing."

Riku laughed and took his hand. "I'll walk you to your next class."

"Okay!" Sora was bouncing around happily again.

A few hours later it was time for lunch. Sora had apologized to Leon during one of their shared classes but the other boy just shrugged it off. As far as Sora was concerned, everything was back to normal. At lunch that day, he sat with Riku, Leon and Cloud under their usual tree.

"I've got a question for you guys," Sora announced. He had finished eating and was curled up against Riku comfortably. "Who are the Neutrals?"

"I texted you this the other day," Riku answered.

"Yeah well, I was a little preoccupied," Sora grumbled, picking at the band aids he still wore. Riku took his wrists and kissed them gently, making Sora smile embarrassedly.

"They're the third gang in the city," Cloud spoke up. "They're nowhere near as big as the Heartless or Nobodies though."

"What do they do?" He asked.

"They keep an eye on the people who refuse to get involved in the gangs," Riku answered. "Mostly adults, since almost every teenager is in a gang. They watch a lot of business too."

Sora thought of his café down town. "What happens if someone from the gangs messes up a place under the Neutrals protection?"

"They usually go to the Leaders of the gang," Riku explained. "And if the leaders don't do anything, they take matters into their own hands. It's really not a smart idea to cross the Neutrals."

"Are they strong?"

Cloud snorted. "Very. They have to be to keep two gangs in line."

"They're scary too," Riku added teasingly. "That Tifa girl has a temper bigger then her boobs."

"At least she's not as annoying as the Turk cousins," Cloud defended.

"Or creepy like Vincent," Riku laughed. "He's cool and all, but sometimes he just weirds me out."

"It's what makes him so good," Cloud agreed. "He can scare anyone into submission without lifting a finger."

"Do you guys know them?" Sora asked, interested.

Riku gestured towards Cloud. "Cloud grew up in the same neighborhood as them. Whenever I got to go over to his house when we younger the 'big kids' would always let me tag after them."

"Tifa thought you were cute," Cloud shrugged. "We thought you were annoying."

Riku threw a leftover French fry at him.

"They sound cool," Sora commented, taking away the rest of the fries and eating them. "So they just look after people who refuse to join either of the other gangs?"

Riku shrugged. "Basically."

"Sounds like something Roxas would like."

"He is kinda against all this, isn't he?" Riku nodded. "You want to meet them? We're going to a party at the Rufus's place Saturday."

"Yeah," Sora grinned. "Definetly. I love making new friends."

"I love making new friends," Riku repeated in a mocking voice. "I'm such a baby."

Sora glared at him. "Urusai."

"Hey, I know that word…" Riku frowned thinking. Across from them Cloud and Leon were carefully not smiling.

"Maybe if you paid more attention in class instead of picking on me you'd remember it," Sora said in a snooty voice with his nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Riku smirked. "Well I know how to make you shut up." Without warning, Riku pinned Sora to the ground and kissed him senseless. Sora flailed his limbs and pushed Riku away with effort.

"Cloud and Leon are RIGHT THERE!" He yelled.

"Yup," Riku confirmed. "And they're watching ev-er-y-thing." He caught Sora's arms and kissed him again, this time using his tongue for extra embarrassment purposes. Sora made a whining noise and turned his head away, pouting up at his boyfriend pitifully.

"Exhibitionist," he shot his best kicked-puppy eyes at him.

Riku laughed. "Sora that face just makes me want to ravish you more."

Sora dropped the look into a glare. "Fine! Ravish all you want." He held a hand up to stop him. "Ah! In private."

Riku leaned in to whisper in Sora's ear. "I'll hold you to that later." Sora blushed _again_ and glared at his boyfriend as Riku sat up and pulled him up too. He grinned at Cloud and Leon who were pretty much ignoring the two. "He has a PDA phobia."

"Whatever," Cloud muttered. He glanced up as a girl came running towards the small group. She was a pretty girl with black and blue eyes and stopped to catch her breath.

"Kristen, right?" Riku asked. The girl smiled happily and looked about to squeal but managed to hold it in. "What's going on?"

"Um, sorry for interrupting," she said quickly, still a little breathless. "But the leaders told me to find you right away."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Great, what do they want now?"

She looked nervous this time when she spoke and not because she was talking to Riku. "I think I overheard them say that one of our people got into a fight with a Nobody."

"Our people get into fights all the time," Riku pointed out. "It's nothing to freak out about."

"I know…" Kristen agreed. "But this time it was Nobody senior who attacked a random Heartless. He's in the hospital now and there's a police investigation being conducted."

Riku glanced over at Cloud. "A senior attacking a no-rank?"

The blonde shrugged. This wasn't an unheard of thing but it was uncommon. Usually when someone was named a senior or leader of either gang they stopped fighting the regular members and only fought those of equal strength or rank. No one was quite when that had started, but it's how things were now. If a senior did attack some random person, it was usually because they were mad and just letting off steam.

"Alright then, lead the way," Riku sighed getting up. He winked at Sora (since the boy would probably hit him if he gave him a kiss) and looked towards Cloud. "You coming?"

"Might as well," Cloud stood and nodded at Leon. They left with Kristen leading the way.

"Hey Leon, may I ask you something personal?" Sora lay on stomach and glanced up at his friend. Leon lifted an eyebrow at him, meaning "go ahead" in Leon-talk. "Are you dating Cloud?"

Sora was confused when he made a strange face. It looked like he was choking on nothing and desperately trying to remain emotionless at the same time. Sora cocked his head slightly as Leon got himself under control.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. What made you ask that?" He demanded.

Sora just shrugged. "You two are always together. Both of you only talk to each other, and whenever I've seen you leave each other you always…I don't know. Do something to say goodbye. Whereas if you were leaving someone else, you just leave and not care if you say goodbye or not. And you two just seem really close."

"We could be just friends," Leon pointed out.

Sora nodded. "I know. But there's some sort of…tension I get from you two that makes me think you're more then 'just friends.'"

Leon "hn-ed" at him and looked away. Sora smiled and nodded, now certain that he was right. Leon and Cloud were so dating.

"Does anyone else know?" Sora asked eagerly.

"…No," Leon sighed. "Only Riku and some of our close friends. We'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone either."

"You got it!" Sora agreed. "I won't say a word. Friends are supposed to keep friend's secrets!"

"What about you?" Leon changed the subject. "I wasn't expecting you to be so happy with Riku."

Sora blushed at the reminder of his actions yesterday. "I overreacted, I know." He sat up and crossed his legs. "I got scared for no reason. Sorry about snapping at you like that." Leon shrugged it off. "Once my head cleared I realized that this was Riku." Sora smiled, shaking his head. "He would never do something so mean like making me choose between my brother and him. And besides, he has four brothers of his own, I'm sure he can understand how I feel about Roxas."

"I'm sure he can't," Leon muttered. Sora looked at him curiously. "Never mind, so what are you planning on doing?"

"Well Ax…ah, someone told me to talk to the Neutrals about it," Sora told him. "So I'm going to ask them."

"Why not just talk to Riku?"

"Because of his rank," Sora nodded. "Like you said yesterday, if I told him he'd be _obligated_ to tell his brothers."

"Hn."

The bell rang and the two stood up, Sora brushing off his clothes. He smiled at Leon gratefully. "You're a really great listener. Thank you."

"…Whatever." Leon ignored the compliment and started for his next class, Sora bouncing happily after him.

* * *

**A/N: I had a couple request for Zexion to be added into the story and another one for a Zexion/Demyx pairing. So I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. It'll be a side pairing only, though. And I promise, the next chapter will have the introductions of the Neutrals. And a party. Yay party! So until then!!!**

**...Did I do corrections?**


	13. Neutrals

**I didn't realize how far behind I am on posting new chapters. I went to post and realized this was the next one to go. I was sad. I want post the next chapter. But this one's okay too…**

**Chapter Thirteen: Neutrals**

When they arrived at the hospital, Cloud and Riku found that Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz were already there standing outside of a private room. An old couple were holding each other as they spoke to a doctor. Judging by their faces, Riku guessed that whatever they were being told was good news. He turned to his brothers for an explanation.

"The kid's name is Jonathon Perms," Yazzo told him boredly. "He was jumped by a senior Nobody late last night." He gestured at the couple. "Those are his parents. Your job is to smooth things over with them and talk to him, find out what he remembers."

Riku looked over at the couple who was being led away by the doctor. "Sure, make me do all the hard work." He headed into the private room and stared at the boy in the bed. He was probably a couple years older then Riku. His hair was dirty brown and he had an average build, if not slightly on the fat side. His left eye was swollen shut and there was a cast on his arm. Numerous bruises and cuts covered his skin. Riku stepped up to the bed and gently touched his hand. Jonathon's good eye fluttered opened and he looked at Riku surprised.

"Leader…?" He asked, his voice sounding raw. Riku smiled and grabbed the ice chips sitting on the table. He fed some to the other boy and grabbed a chair.

"Please, call me Riku."

Jonathon nodded. "Alright." He coughed and Riku gave him some more ice chips.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Riku asked.

"I was heading home from work," he began. "I usually walk home with a few friends, since my work is right on the line, but they all had other plans that night and I didn't feel like going out." Riku nodded, showing he was listening. "I was almost home when someone threw a rock at my head. I turned around and there he was."

"Who?"

"Saix," Jonathon told him.

Riku frowned at the new information. He had never met Saix personally but he knew his reputation. The man was one of the Nobody leaders but was also known for being one of the more level headed of the gang. He wasn't known for random acts of violence like most Nobodies. But then that suggested…

"Riku?" Jonathon got his attention by placing a hand on his arm. "He _wanted_ me to know who he was."

"What?"

"Right before he attacked me, he asked if I knew who he was," Jonathon explained. "He made sure to tell me his name and rank before attacking me." He shook his head, his face clouding with anger and shame. "I didn't have a chance. I got one hit in that didn't even faze him."

"Saix is one tough mother fucker," Riku assured him. "I bet even my brothers would have trouble beating him."

Jonathon smiled, grateful for the words. "My parents are pretty mad, you know. They don't get why I'm a Heartless. They don't understand the gangs."

"Most people who moved into this city don't," Riku agreed. "I'll bet they grew up somewhere peaceful, right?"

"Yeah, out in the country," the man smiled. "I'm starting collage in a few months, they're so glad that I won't be in this city anymore."

Riku smiled slightly. Though he would never admit it to anyone else, he was slightly envious of this boy. He had the option to move away. He could get out of the gang whenever he wanted, but not Riku. No matter what became of his life or what path he chose, he would never be allowed to leave Hollow Bastion. He was stuck here forever.

The door opened and a nurse entered, saying he needed to leave so she could do some tests. Riku wished Jonathon a farewell and promised to come check up on him again. Out in the hall, his brothers and Cloud were still waiting. Jonathon's parents were glaring at them angrily, their eyes blaming the teens for their child's pain. Riku braced himself and walked up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Perms?" He asked quietly. They snapped their upset eyes to him and Riku tried hard not to flinch at the accusation there. "My name's Riku. I'm one of the leaders of the Heartless, the gang your son is a part of."

Mrs. Perms was a plump woman with her son's hair and eyes. Her husband was a stout man with darker hair then his family but the same grey eyes. It was Mrs. Perms who answered Riku and she sounded none to nice.

"So you're the reason for all this? You're the reason my precious baby is lying in a hospital bed?" She demanded.

Riku knew better then to try and argue with an upset mother. Instead he simply lowered his head and nodded. "One of them, I suppose."

"We want you to leave young man," Mr. Perms stated clearly. "And from now on, stay away from our son. He's going to have to go through months of physical therapy for his arm because of this."

"I know it doesn't mean anything, but I really am sorry," Riku told them. "I'll respect your wishes. None of us will come near him again." He nodded his head. "And don't worry about the gang stuff anymore. Going to the hospital is like a get out of trouble free card. He won't be in anymore fights until he's fully healed, and by then he'll be ready to collage, right?"

The parents didn't know what to say. When they had envisioned the leader of a gang they had pictured some trashy looking punk who spoke cruelly and didn't care about anything. They had never imagined such a polite and soft-spoken boy like this one. Nor had they expected him to come and apologize about what happened. Mr. and Mrs. Perms were finally starting to understand why their Jonathon was a member in this gang.

"I'll leave you both alone now," Riku finished. "If you need any help, please let us know. We can't offer much, but we can help with medical bills or insurance stuff."

"You're just a boy!" Mrs. Perms exclaimed.

Riku shrugged at her. "Well, not me personally. But we know a few people in the insurance companies that can help. Jonathon knows how to contact us. Goodbye." He lifted a hand in farewell and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Mrs. Perms stood and Riku turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Just tell me one thing…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all these gangs? What started all this?"

Riku looked thoughtful. "Jonathon said you came from the country," he grinned at them. "That must be nice. For as long as I can remember Hollow Bastion has always been controlled by the gangs. Everyone is a part of one, there are no exceptions." He shrugged. "That's just the way things are."

This time Mrs. Perms didn't stop him. Riku walked with his brothers and Cloud out of the hospital and down the street to the bus stops. As they sat and waited, Kadaj casually offered him a cigarette which Riku gratefully accepted.

"So?" Loz asked after he had lit up.

"It was Saix," Riku informed them. "And he wanted us to know exactly who did this. Also Jonathon's out for good. He's going to be in physical therapy for a few months and by the time he's healed up, he'll be heading away for collage in a different city."

"Hm," Kadaj mused. "So the Nobodies are starting to attack random people for no reason? Are they trying to scare us?"

"Maybe," Loz grumbled. "Things have been rather dead lately."

"What d'ya mean?" Riku asked.

"There haven't been any real fights. Some small scuffles here and there, but recently the Nobodies haven't been leaving their territory. It's like they've been ordered to lay low," Yazoo explained.

"So then the Nobodies are planning something big," Riku guessed. "And this was just the start?"

"They're planning revenge for what happened awhile ago with that raid," Cloud put in. "But what kind of revenge is attacking a no-rank?"

"I'll report it to Sephiroth," Loz told them. "He'll be able to figure them out. You guys keep on eye on things till then." He walked off without so much as a goodbye and Yazoo followed him. Kadaj stood as well.

"Well at least things aren't going to be boring anymore," he teased. "See ya." He waved and followed after the other two.

"Boring?" Riku slumped back against the bench. "He's not the one who has to talk to everyone's parents and families."

Cloud placed an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "You could skip that part, you know. No one would think less of you."

"I would think less of myself," Riku snapped. He sighed. "I'm going to talk to the Neutrals and see of they can look after Jonathon while he's healing."

"I'm sure they will," Cloud nodded. "Why not take Sora with you?"

"Sora? What for?"

"Because you like him," Cloud smiled. "And that kid is always looking for 'new friends'." Riku laughed as the bus pulled up in front of them.

"You and Leon should come to," Riku suggested, paying the toll and taking a seat. "It's been awhile since you've seen them all and Tifa's never met Leon before." Cloud shrugged at the suggestion.

"I'll ask him about it."

Riku sighed and leant against Cloud's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there. I'm exhausted." He closed his eyes and actually fell asleep within minutes. Cloud raised a hand and played with Riku's hair easily, lost in his thoughts as he watched the scenery fly by.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by for Sora and Roxas. It was the first week since they had come to Hollow Bastion that both brothers were in every class everyday. The only down side to the week was that Riku had been told two more of his gang members had been attacked for seemingly no reason and he had had to go speak to the families. One family had grown up in Hollow Bastion and understood, while the other had flipped out and refused to allow Riku to even speak to their daughter. They had threatened to have hospital security throw him out.

There was still no word from Sephiroth about what to do, so Kadaj had ordered everyone to stay alert. Since the last two attacks had occurred on Heartless territory it was also ordered that no one go anywhere alone. It was usually Riku who walked Sora home, but Cloud or Leon did as well when he wasn't available. Sora was worried that because of all this they wouldn't be able to go to the party Saturday, but Riku assured him it was still on. Rufus ShinRa feared nothing and if he wanted to have a party, he had a party.

"So who's all going to be there?" Sora asked late Friday afternoon. Riku was walking him home again and they were discussing tomorrow's party.

"A lot of people," Riku shrugged. "It doesn't start to get fun until late."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's when all the alcohol shows up," Riku chuckled. "Ya see the first half is all formal and there are lots of important rich people. But as it gets later, the teenagers start showing up. We usually party in his pool house."

"So there are two parties going on at the same time?"

"Yeah, usually," Riku agreed. "You don't have to go to the formal if you don't want to."

"Are going?"

"I have to," Riku told him. "Because Sephiroth is the police commissioner. All of us have to go with him. Cloud will be there too, mainly to keep me company though."

"Well I wouldn't mind going," Sora mused. "But I have nothing formal."

"That's fine, I should have some old tuxedo that will fit you," Riku offered. "I'll bring it over tomorrow for you."

Sora giggled. "I'm going to a party that requires me to wear a tuxedo," he grinned at Riku. "Roxas is going to look at me funny when I tell him."

"He's going to look at you funny," Riku repeated, laughing himself. "You are so weird Sora." They reached Sora's house and sat on the porch to finish talking before Riku had to leave. "You're crazy when you're sober; I bet you're hilarious when you're drunk."

Sora grinned half-heartedly at the joke and looked at his hands. "Actually, I've never been drunk before."

"Really?" Riku looked surprised. "Underage drinking not a big thing back in Twilight Town?"

"Drinking of any kind isn't that big," Sora corrected. "And even if it were…I kinda can't."

"Low tolerance?" Riku guessed.

Sora shrugged. "The pills I take," he explained. "They can't be mixed with alcohol."

"Oh," Riku nodded. He hadn't even thought about that. "But…aren't you off them?"

Sora shook his head. "I had to start taking them again. I can't drink at all, not even something weak like a single glass of champagne."

"What happens if you do?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

"Um…well if I drink too much, the pills and alcohol mixing will poison, I guess you could say, my body. And if even if that doesn't happen, the alcohol will make me depressed to the point where I could be become suicidal."

Riku definitely didn't like that thought. "Fine. Then we'll be sure you stay away from anything alcoholic. And the punch," Riku added as an after thought. "Someone always spikes the punch."

Sora laughed and looked around the yard. There wasn't anyone around so he felt it safe to lean over and kiss his boyfriend. Riku smiled and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Before the two pulled away, the front door opened and something soft hit Sora's head.

"Ah! Hey!" Sora whipped around and saw his brother standing in the door. His face turned bright red as he realized Roxas had seen them kissing. "Oh, hey Rox…"

Roxas looked at Riku. "Thank you for walking him home, you can leave now." Roxas grabbed the piece of bread he had thrown and went back inside. Sora buried his face in his hands.

"That was so embarrassing," he muttered.

Riku laughed and tickled his sides. "I guess I should get home. I'll be here around six, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," Sora agreed. They gave each other a quick peck before Riku jumped off the porch and walked away. Sora turned and went inside, finding Roxas in the kitchen cooking. "Ooh, what are you making?"

"Garlic bread," Roxas answered. "Some French fries too. I was thinking of making potato skins for dinner tonight, since mom's going out."

"Mom's going out?" Sora frowned.

"Yeah, she has a date. Some guy from her work," Roxas explained. Sora made a face.

"Maybe we'll get a third brother from this one," he mocked.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora pouted.

"Sorry…I didn't mean that," he amended.

"You should start thinking before you speak," Roxas scolded. "And don't ever think our mother is a slut."

"I know. She's not," Sora assured him. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Forget it. I'm sorry for snapping at you. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going to a party with Riku," Sora told him. "Some of his friends are throwing it."

"What kind of party?" Roxas asked. He tossed some potatoes at Sora and gestured towards a knife. Sora obediently began cutting them.

"I don't know really," Sora answered as he cut. "Riku says that the first half is all formal. He's even bringing me a tuxedo to wear."

Roxas burst out laughing. "I can't picture you in a tux."

"Shut up, I'll bet I look really good in it," Sora pouted.

"I'm sure you will. What's the second half?"

"A regular party I guess," Sora shrugged. "Don't worry I don't plan on drinking."

"You can't drink while you're taking your medication," Roxas pointed out. Sora's hand stopped mid slice and he looked at his brother in surprise.

"How long have you known?" He demanded.

"I do your laundry Sora. I found them in your coat," Roxas answered. "Are you doing alright?"

Sora sighed. "I'm fine, I guess. Sorry I didn't say anything."

"It's alright," Roxas assured. "Do you want to talk?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really."

"Well when you're ready, I'm right here," Roxas offered. He knew better then to push Sora into talking about his problems. His brother was an open enough person that if you left him alone to think for awhile he'd come to you on his own. "Feels like I'm saying that a lot lately."

"Yeah?"

"A friend at school was having some problems the other day," Roxas explained. "I told him I was here if he wanted to talk."

"Has he?"

"No, and I doubt he will," Roxas mused. "He doesn't seem to be in any trouble."

"But at the first sign of it, you'll get involved whether he wants you to or not," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Roxas shrugged. "How could I do anything but?"

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on forever to Sora. He was so excited about his first party that he took three showers and made Roxas brush his hair (not that it was noticeable). Since Roxas had nothing better to do, he allowed himself to be bossed around by Sora, secretly laughing at him the entire time. Together they picked out an outfit for Sora to wear after the formal party. They finished just as Riku showed up at six on the dot.

"Hey," he greeted as Sora answered the door. "Found one that should fit." He held up the black suit and Sora grinned.

"Come on in," he stepped aside and showed Riku to the living room. "There's soda in the fridge if you want something, I'll be down in a few."

"Thanks," Riku nodded. He entered the kitchen and found Roxas sitting at the table reading a magazine. The blonde barely looked at him.

"Riku," he greeted, turning a page.

"Roxas…sir," Riku nodded to him. Roxas lifted an eyebrow at him and Riku mentally smacked himself. _Sir? Where the _hell_ did that come from?_ Luckily for him, Sora yelled for his brother and saved the awkward moment. Roxas grabbed his reading material and went upstairs.

Half an hour later Sora was dressed in a black tuxedo and ready to go. Riku could barely keep from laughing. Sora was definitely not a formal person. He looked nice enough dressed up, but with his wild hair and big, childish eyes he gave off the impression of a child dressing up in his dad's clothes.

"Ready?" He asked.

Sora was pouting at him. "How soon before I can take this off?"

"A few hours," Riku assured. "You have a change of clothes?"

"Yup!" Sora held up a bag up for him to see. "Right here."

"Perfect, then let's go," Riku held the door opened. They waved a quick goodbye to Roxas who warned them to be back before one or he was coming after them.

They had to drive to Rufus' mansion since it was too far to walk. Not to mention they would have looked slightly strange walking around at night wearing tuxedos. The car conversation was light and pleasant and Sora was almost sorry when they arrived.

The mansion was the largest on the block and decorated prettily with lights. Hundreds of cars were parked on the grounds and outside the gates. Valets were running back and forth and directing people where to park. One such worker knocked on the window and Riku rolled it down to speak with him.

"Name please?"

"Riku Enoria and one guest," he told him. The man nodded and spoke into his walky-talky.

"Alright sir," the valet nodded. "Follow that path and someone will meet you at the front to take your car."

"Thank you. Have any of my brothers arrived yet?" Riku asked.

He checked the list. "Ah yes, Mr. Loz and Mr. Kadaj have."

"Do you have any idea when Commissioner Sephiroth is expected to arrive?"

"No sir."

"Fine, thank you," Riku rolled the window up and followed the directions to a much less crowded area.

Sora glanced at his boyfriend. "So polite and proper. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah yeah," Riku dismissed. "If you thought that was funny you're going to think tonight is hilarious."

Sora grinned at him. "I can't wait. Oh, am I going to get to meet Sephiroth?"

"Sure, if you want to," Riku shrugged. "I'll warn you now though, he's scary."

"He's your brother, how bad can he be?"

* * *

The inside was richly decorated and shone. The floors were made of marble polished so perfectly you could see your reflection in them. There were giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling of every room that Sora would have loved to stand and gawk at if Riku would have let him. All the guests were dressed in formal clothes with the men in perfect looking tuxedos and the woman in a variety of ballroom dresses. Most of the people were older then Riku and Sora but there were some teenagers scattered around.

Riku took his hand and guided him into the main ballroom where couples were dancing to classic music. Sora's eyes were shining as he stared at the beauty around him and he desperately wished he knew how to dance like that. Everything was just so amazing to him. Riku was trying to steer them through the crowds but was finding it a difficult task when Sora was making that completely innocent happy face that he wanted nothing but to stare at it.

Sora's eyes landed on a large buffet table set out and he nearly squealed like a little pansy girl in excitement, but managed to control himself. It wouldn't be very considerate to embarrass Riku like that. He did make a mental note however to head towards the table as soon as possible and try at least one of everything.

Sora turned to Riku, easily twisting his body to avoid a lady hurrying past him. "Where are we going Riku?"

"We have to greet Rufus," Riku explained. "Since this is his party."

"Can we check out the buffet table afterwards?"

Riku snorted and tugged Sora along. "Whatever you want."

They found Rufus on the terrace with a few other people. Leon and Cloud were there and two other people Sora didn't recognize. One was a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an ankle length black dress with a slit up the side. The other was a man wearing a night black tuxedo with a red tie. He also had long dark hair but his eyes were what caught Sora's attention the most. They were dark red color that almost looked black but when the light hit them, they glowed eerily red. Rufus himself was a tall, well built man. He looked older then everyone, but Sora couldn't believe he was any older then his early twenties. His hair was blonde, but a darker shade then Cloud's. He wore a white tuxedo that was well kept.

Riku walked up to the group, a smile forming on his lips. "Hey guys," he called.

"Riku!" The only girl currently present rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, it's been too long."

"Hey Tifa," Riku hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Did you know about this?" She suddenly demanded turning and gesturing at Cloud and Leon.

"Eheh…" Riku laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"So I'm the last person to know?" Tifa glared at Cloud who just shrugged. "You just wait until I get Aerith on the phone and we'll see about this." Sora was surprised to see that Cloud actually stiffened, as if he were afraid.

"Tifa," the blonde in the white tuxedo called calmly. "That's enough. You're being rude to our guests." The woman looked confused and glanced past Riku to see Sora, who was standing a few steps away from everyone, looking slightly lost. She smiled widely at the brunette.

"I'm so sorry," she stepped towards him. "I just got overexcited. I'm Tifa."

"I'm Sora," Sora shook her hand, surprised at how strong her grip was. It felt like she could break his fingers is she squeezed hard enough.

"Are you here with Riku?"

"Yes Tifa," Riku interjected. "This is my boyfriend Sora. Sora, this Tifa, Vincent, and Rufus ShinRa."

Sora bowed politely to everyone, a smile on his face. "You have a very beautiful home, Mr. ShinRa."

Rufus smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you. You're face is new a new one. You are Heartless, I assume?"

"Actually," Riku interrupted. "He's not. Sora and his family just moved here a few weeks ago."

"It is dangerous not to be affiliated with any gang, especially since he's dating you, Riku," Rufus frowned.

"You don't need to tell me that," Riku grumbled. Sora giggled at Riku's pouting face. He loved when Riku pouted, it was just too cute.

A man came out on the terrace and stepped up to Rufus. He wore a black suit, sunglasses, and was completely bald. Rufus acknowledged him with a glance.

"Rude," he stated.

"Sir, Commissioner Sephiroth has arrived," Rude informed him formally.

"Ah good," Rufus nodded. "I've been wanting to speak to him about something." He turned to his guests. "If you will all excuse me," he glanced towards Riku, "Riku, care to join me?"

"Yeah," Riku turned to Sora and kissed his cheek. "I'll find you later and introduce you to Seph. Hang out with Cloud and Leon until I come back, okay?"

"That's fine," Sora agreed. "If you can't find me, look by the buffet table."

Riku laughed and playfully ruffled his hair. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't do anything smart," Sora teased. Riku rolled his eyes and left with Rufus and Rude.

"Aren't you two a cute couple," Tifa smiled, making Sora blush. "We'll definitely have to talk later and get to know each other. But for now…" She rounded on Cloud and Leon. "We have some catching up to do over here." Was is it just Sora, or did Tifa have a slightly…evil glow about her. She grabbed both boys and dragged them away, leaving Sora alone with Vincent.

Sora blinked and glanced awkwardly at the silent man. Not one for silence, the brunette cast his mind around for something to say. "Um…you have very interesting eyes." _Oh, that's the way to make things less awkward, idiot._

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the small boy. "Yes, so I've been told."

"Do you were contacts?" Sora asked.

"No. They are natural," Vincent replied.

"Oh…cool," he started to smile but it faded at Vincent's blank face. The awkwardness was back again. Sora fidgeted in place, wondering if he should just go inside.

"…So you are a new Heartless?" Vincent asked. He and Tifa had talked about his anti-social ways before coming to the party. He had agreed he would try and be more social with people and figured this boy seemed easy enough to get along with. Riku seemed to get along with him easily, and, believe it or not, Riku was very choosy with his friends and even pickier about is boyfriends or girlfriends.

"No, not really," Sora shrugged.

Vincent frowned at him. "You can't be a Nobody, and I'm certain you are not a Neutral as I am."

"I don't belong to any gang," Sora sighed. He just realized how many times he had to explain this. "My family and I just moved here a couple weeks ago."

"That is a dangerous thing," Vincent pointed out. Sora noticed he heard that a lot too. "You will have to watch yourself from all sides and have no one to help you."

Sora shrugged again. "I have my older brother to help me. He's always looking out for me."

"Is he affiliated?"

Sora frowned. "What's af-fill-le-ated?"

Vincent found his answer hamusing and offered a tiny smile. "Is he in any gang?"

"Oh," Sora smiled. "No, he's not either."

"Interesting," Vincent murmured. Sora's stomach chose that moment to make itself known. The brunette blushed brightly and laughed embarrassedly. "Would you care to get something to eat?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

Though he wouldn't admit it, Riku was excited. It had been a couple of months since he'd last seen Sephiroth and he couldn't remember the last time all his brothers were in one place at the same time. Despite his excitement, Riku was careful to keep his face blank and mature. He nodded and smiled to people as he followed Rufus through the crowds, the millionaire doing the same thing.

"You're excited," Rufus pointed out.

Riku resisted the urge to frown at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes are dancing," the blonde shrugged gracefully, a teasing note in his voice. "You can keep your face serious, but your eyes have always given you away. You were like that even as a child."

"I was not," Riku did frown at him this time.

"Yes you were. It's how I knew when Kadaj was picking on you. Your eyes got dim and distant."

"You never babysat us," Riku countered.

"I did so," Rufus smirked at him. "When Sephiroth and I were in high school together. I stopped doing it though when I formed the Neutrals. We decided it was a conflict of interests."

"…I never knew that," Riku told him. "I remember you being over a lot, but I didn't realize you were watching us."

Rufus chuckled. "Someone always had to watch you three. If we left you alone, Yazoo would make Loz cry and I don't even want think about what Kadaj would have done to you and Cloud."

Riku shivered. He didn't want to think about it either.

They left the crowd and Rufus led the way to a room off to the side of the hallway. It was Rufus' study where he met with important guests. Riku's brothers were already there, including Sephiroth. A smile twitched at his lips, but Riku forced himself to remain emotionless. Rufus cast a knowing look at him.

Sephiroth stood from his seat and acknowledged Rufus. "Rufus, it's been awhile."

"Too long, my friend," Rufus shook his hand. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Scotch, on the rocks," Sephiroth sat down again and Riku quietly joined his brothers on the couch to the side. Rufus poured the drink and made one for himself as well.

"I trust everything has been going smoothly for you," Rufus asked politely.

"As well as ever," he replied. "You have been doing well for yourself, I see. Your business has expanded."

"Who would have guessed Papou drinks would be so popular?" He smiled charmingly.

"Vincent is encroaching on my territory again," Sephiroth changed the subject, bored with the small talk.

"He encroaches on everyone's territory, not just yours, Sephiroth," Rufus dismissed. "I've talked to him, but he doesn't seem to want to listen."

"Perhaps you should have better control over those under you."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should have better protection for those under you. He is only recruiting members to my gang because they are afraid to be in yours at the moment."

"If you are referring to the current attacks…"

"Riku," Rufus interrupted, glancing at the boy. The youngest teen was startled but managed not to show it. "How many people have been attacked in the last two weeks and how many are in the hospital?"

"Three," Riku answered promptly. "Each one was severely injured and each attack was carried out by a different senior Nobody. All three of them are going to be in the hospital a couple of weeks and need some sort of physical therapy. Uh, we're paying for two of the kids too."

"We're paying for them?" Sephiroth repeated coldly.

"Yeah." Though Riku knew he wasn't supposed to show weakness, he couldn't hold his oldest brother's gaze. His eyes shifted to look at Rufus, who wasn't nearly as intimidating to Riku. "Jason Martens family has always been here and tied up in the gangs, so they said they would be fine. But the other two families needed some financial help."

Rufus turned his attention back to Sephiroth. "Is there something you are having trouble with? After all, I am head of the Neutrals. If you need a negotiator, the leader of the Nobodies will be here shortly."

"I do not need your help with my gang," Sephiroth practically growled. Riku was amazed how Rufus was never intimidated by the other man. He just smiled and took it all in stride. "Keep yours away from mine and I will have this problem sorted out by the end of the month."

"Of course," Rufus agreed. "You always do."

"Hm," Sephiroth finished his drink. "I wish I could stay longer, old friend, but I'm afraid I have much work to do."

"Of course," Rufus nodded. "Perhaps next time you will have more time to spend with us."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth dismissed.

He stood without another word and gracefully exited the room. Riku watched him go without a word. He glanced at Rufus who was staring at him. Once they're eyes met, the millionaire waved his hand and Riku nodded in thanks, hurrying out the door after his brother.

"Sephiroth, wait!" Riku called. Sephiroth stopped at the stairs leading downstairs to the party. "Are you really going so soon? I thought you just got here."

"I do not have time for social gatherings right now," Sephiroth stated. "I trust the four of you to be here in my place."

"Of course," Riku agreed. "I just wanted to catch up for a second. And there was someone I wanted you to meet."

"Kadaj has informed me of your new boyfriend," he brother answered. "He may have immunity if he wants it. I have already taken care of it."

"That's not–"

Riku was interrupted by Sephiroth's cell phone going off. The older man answered it and spoke for a brief moment before hanging up.

"I have pressing matters to attend to," he stated. "Good evening." He was gone before Riku could stop him, not that he tried. When Sephiroth was busy, he didn't care about anyone else.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," he sighed to no one and turned back to the room where the rest of his brothers were still.

"How sad, the youngest little leader is left abandoned and lonely."

Riku swung around and glared. Stepping up from the stairs was none other then the leader of the Nobodies himself, Assistant Police Commissioner Ansem. He was dressed smartly in a white tuxedo with his snow white hair pulled back into a small ponytail to keep from falling in his face. His amber colored eyes were glowing with mirth as he smirked condescendingly at Riku.

Riku knew better then to pick a fight with this particular person and turned away. "Excuse me."

"How sad you must be," Ansem said after him. "The youngest and least important. All you do is the grunt work; you never get any real responsibility, let alone respect."

"Shut up, what would you know about me?" Riku snapped.

"I don't need to know anything to see you just got sidestepped by your own brother," Ansem stalked forward gracefully, coming face to face with Riku. "Ignored by your own gang leader, your own family. It must be very hard on you."

"That's bull shit. Get out of my way you freak Nobody."

Ansem placed a hand on the wall beside Riku's head and leaned in close. Riku tried to back away and cursed the small hallways. Ansem placed a hand on his cheek; a mockery of what was supposed to be a comforting touch. "Being pitied by your own enemy, how sad. If you ever need any company, feel free to find us. Nobodies specialize in those who are alone."

He walked away without a word, and leaving very weirded out Riku behind him. What the fuck was with that guy? Riku wasn't alone; he had four brothers and an entire gang behind him. He wasn't fucking alone. The teen scrubbed at his cheek, staring at the floor.

* * *

Riku found Sora sitting at a side table with Vincent. The two seemed to be in deep conversation but stopped as Riku walked up to them. Riku was suddenly feeling too tired to care. Sora noticed his dimmed eyes and was concerned.

"Are you alright?" He stood and felt Riku's forehead, more out of habit then thinking Riku was actually sick. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Riku assured him.

"Yeah right," Sora frowned. "Your eyes are so lost." He whispered this so only Riku could hear.

"What's up with everyone reading my eyes?" Riku grumbled. "I've gotta start wearing sunglasses."

"Don't do that!" Sora exclaimed. "I love your eyes. They're my favorite part of you."

"Really?"

"What's wrong boyfriend?"

Riku half smiled at him. "I'm not feeling up to the party. You can stay if you want, I'm sure Cloud and Leon wouldn't mind taking you home."

"No," Sora shook his head. "There'll be other ones. Let's go home." He turned around. "I'll talk to you later Vincent, kay?"

The dark haired man nodded. "If you need anything, just call."

"Kay," Sora waved goodbye and snatched Riku's hand. Together the two headed to the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Thirteen pages long and there was no Axel anywhere. His name wasn't even uttered. But don't worry; the next chapter is completely his. This chapter was mostly Riku's. I don't know how it got so long, but it did. Though the Neutrals were introduced, their full impact on the plot won't be felt until later. I did hint about it with that comment Sephiroth made about Vincent.**

**Yes, Vincent will be making more appearances. It may take a few chapters, but he will steadily become more important. Does anyone want him to be paired with anyone? I don't know if I will, but I'll consider it. The only pair I don't want is Vincent/Yuffie. I've never really gotten into that pairing. But I'm open to suggestions. **

**Reno will appear as well. Eventually. Anything else…? Hmm, not particularly.**

**Until next!**

**Staryday**


	14. Axel's OhSoGloriousLife

**Chapter Fourteen: Axel's Oh-So-Glorious Life**

Roxas was making a sandwich when Sora stumbled downstairs. The brunette yawned and scratched his head. "Good morning."

"You're boyfriend is on the couch," Roxas stated. Sora froze mid-scratch.

"At least we didn't sleep in the same bed," he offered nervously.

"Why is he here?"

Sora sighed. "We left the party early and drove around for a little while." At Roxas' look Sora added hurriedly, "We didn't do anything, just talked. I guess things didn't go too well with his brother and by the time he dropped me off, it was really late."

"Two and half hours past curfew," Roxas supplied helpfully. Sora winced.

"Yeah, so I offered to let him stay here, so long as it was on the couch," Sora finished lamely.

"You're lucky mom spent the night at her boyfriend's house. She would flip if she knew about this."

"Yeah I know…wait, 'if'?" Sora looked at him hopefully.

"You're grounded for the next two weeks and so long as you do everything I tell you without question or complaint then I won't tell mom," Roxas sighed. Sora's face lit up and he jumped on his brother.

"Yay! Oh thanks Roxas! You're the best!"

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled. "Go wake him up and send him home. Mom will be back soon."

* * *

"Wow, you live," Roxas joked as Axel sauntered up to him Monday in school. "I thought you'd disappeared on me. I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend."

"You missed me," Axel smiled. "I feel loved."

"Where were you this weekend?"

"Doing stuff," Axel shrugged. He offered Roxas a hand and pulled the blonde to his feet. "Nothing you'd approve of, I'm sure."

"Has to do with your gang?"

"Yup," Axel agreed. "So we might as well not talk about it."

"You want to know what my brother did this weekend?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"He met some people named the Neutrals. A guy named Vincent in particular," Roxas told him.

Axel nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, the Recruiter. He steals members from all the gangs to his own. He's lucky he knows how to fight or he would have been kil–beaten up a long time ago."

Roxas ignored the slip. "He was excited about it. Sora seems to think that if we join them, he can still date Riku and I can still date you and we won't have to choose between our boyfriends and each other."

"Well, that's the entire point of those pacifist idiots," Axel admitted. "But when I told him to talk to them, I meant for himself. You're a Nobody."

"No Axel," Roxas stopped walking, placing a hand on Axel's arm so he stopped as well. "I don't know what to say to get this through your head. I'm not a Nobody."

"Not yet–"

"NOT EVER!" Roxas yelled. A few people stopped and stared in surprise. Axel glared at them and dragged Roxas into an empty classroom. "Look Axel, I like you, a lot. But these gangs, they're _wrong_. There is no _reason_ for them. And you sure as hell haven't told me your reason for being in it. They're dangerous, pointless, and totally beneath me."

"So you're saying I'm beneath you too then?" Axel asked quietly, anger seeping out of his voice.

Roxas didn't back down and glared right back. "I'm saying you sure are acting like it. I can't imagine…I can't imagine why you're wasting your life like this. You're an awesome guy Axel, but you're wasting away in that worthless gang of yours."

Roxas was shocked when Axel hit. He stumbled back into a desk and raised a hand to his cheek.

"You know _shit_ about me or my life," Axel hissed.

"You're right," Roxas bit out. "I don't know. You won't tell me."

"And I never will," Axel smiled bitterly and swept from the classroom without another word. Roxas sighed and leaned back on the desk. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He just didn't…understand.

* * *

"Hey Demyx," Roxas called, catching up to the rocker after school. "You seen Axel around?"

"Nah, he took off after you had that fight," Demyx shrugged. "What did you say man? He was pissed."

"I went a little overboard," Roxas admitted. "Do you know where he lives?"

Demyx stopped and stared at the blonde for a moment. "Axel's my best friend. He's a total ass, but he's a dependable ass. I've known him my entire life."

"I know he's a great person Dem," Roxas frowned. "That's what's confusing me! For that matter, you too."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you guys wasting your lives doing nothing but fighting?" Roxas hissed. "Why are you guys selling yourselves short?"

Demyx snorted and shook his head. "Selling ourselves short? Fine Roxas, you really want to know, come on." Demyx gestured for the blonde to follow him and Roxas complied.

A twenty minute bus ride later and the two were in a decent looking neighborhood. The houses were slightly run down, but the streets were clean and well kept. Demyx began walking down the street, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Roxas was still following. They stopped in front of a two story building with a fenced in yard and toys everywhere. The shutters were in desperate need of new paint and Roxas could see a few holes patched up in the roof.

Demyx pointed to one hole in particular. "Axel and I made that hole when we were nine. We stole a toy rocket from some kid and set it off in the house. At the time we thought we wouldn't get caught if we let it fly around inside. Never thought it would make such a big hole." He smiled at the memory.

"So is this Axel or yours home?" Roxas asked.

"It used to be both of ours," Demyx explained. "We lived here together until I was sent to a foster family when I was eleven. I live with them now."

"A foster family?" Roxas repeated quietly.

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was three. Axel's parents got sick of him when he was two." He pointed at the house. "It's called a group home. An orphanage, in laymen terms."

"You guys are orphans?" Roxas said. "I had no idea."

"We don't go around announcing it to the world," Demyx shrugged. "Anyways, Axel's probably holed up in his room. Third door on the left, second floor. I have to get home, my foster parents are sticklers for me being home on time. See ya."

"Dem!" Roxas called. The rocker stopped and turned to him. "I don't think any less of you. I couldn't."

Demyx smiled. "You'd better not." He waved goodbye.

Roxas turned to look at the house. He put on a determined face and opened the gate, heading up the walkway. There was a doorbell but when he pushed it, nothing happened. Shrugging, Roxas knocked instead. There was bustling from inside before a woman opened the door, whipping her hands on an apron around her waist. She was a little on the chubby side, but Roxas thought that just gave her a maternal feeling.

"What can I do for you?" She asked briskly.

"Hello," Roxas bowed slightly to her. "My name's Roxas. Is Axel here? I'm a friend from school."

"Hmm…" She looked him up and down before stepping aside. "He's upstairs. Third door on the left."

"Thank you ma'am," Roxas smiled. She merely frowned and hurried back to the kitchen, where Roxas could smell food cooking.

Roxas stepped through the living room to the stairs. The house was a mess with toys, clothes, and dirty plates scattered everywhere. Roxas didn't mind it though; it sorta reminded him of their place back in Twilight Town. Their living room back then had always been messy.

Following directions, Roxas easily found Axel's room. The door had the Nobody gang symbol colored on it and Axel's name carved in large gothic letters into the wood. Roxas touched the beautiful art and smiled before knocking on the door.

"Yeah!" Axel's grumpy voice floated to him and Roxas took that as a sign to enter.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Axel was lying with his eyes closed on a messy bed. The room itself was covered in papers and clothes. The walls were decorated with numerous drawings and sketches everywhere. Roxas also noticed that all the papers on the ground had some sort of drawing on them as well. He stepped inside and shut the door, smiling when he saw the door had something on it as well. It was an incomplete picture of a man. Everything was drawn but the head.

"Roxas?" Axel's surprised voice snapped the blonde out of his staring. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Roxas explained. "Did you draw all these?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The redhead sat up on his bed.

"They're amazing," Roxas couldn't keep the awe from his voice as he slowly made his way around the room, staring at the brilliant artworks displayed.

"It's just something I do to relieve stress," Axel shrugged.

Roxas had to tear his eyes away from the walls but turned to face Axel. "I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It's your life; I've got no right to tell you how to live it." Without really thinking, Roxas bowed at the waist.

Axel gave him a funny look. "What's with the bowing?"

"Habit," Roxas grumbled, cursing his grandfather and Sora in his head. He _hated_ that bowing thing.

"How'd you get here anyways?" Axel asked, deciding to ignore the apology for the moment.

"Demyx brought me," Roxas informed him. "He told me the story." He pointed to the patched up hole in the roof.

Axel smiled. "That was fun."

Roxas snorted. "Pyromaniac."

Axel grinned even wider. "Fire's fun." He turned somber again. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"My oh-so-glorious life," Axel waved a hand around. "Growing up in foster homes and group homes. Being bounced around everywhere and yet always staying in this one god-damned city."

"I don't think any less of you, if that's what you're worried about," Roxas frowned. "Axel, I don't care where you come from or how you were raised. All I care about is who you are now."

"Hn," Axel grunted and leaned casually against the wall his bed was pressed against. "Whatever."

"I mean it," Roxas stepped forward. "I'm sorry I implied that you were beneath me, I didn't intend to. I just think you could do so much better if you didn't have the Nobodies dragging you down."

Axel met Roxas' earnest blue eyes. "My parents didn't want me. As soon as I stopped being a "cute little baby" they got sick of me and dumped me off with social services. My own mother didn't even pause long enough to say goodbye."

"Axel…"

"The Nobodies," Axel overrode him. "Are the closet thing to a family I've ever experienced. I choose them and I chose to stay with them."

"But they're not your family!" Roxas insisted, kneeling on the bed. "Families love each other, they just use you."

"Yeah? Name one person in this world who loves me," Axel challenged, meeting his gaze head on. Roxas knew what Axel wanted him to say, but he couldn't get the words out. He cared deeply about Axel, but could he truly say he loved him?

Roxas had never been in love, not even with Hayner back home. Hayner had been his best friend and the one who was with him when he was going through a hard time in his life. Despite everything they had gone through together though, they had never truly fallen in love.

But things were different with Axel. He was constantly on Roxas' mind since he had first seen the redhead in gym class his first day of school. Axel had attached himself to Roxas and became such a common figure that Roxas couldn't remember life without the energetic boy. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and was wild and unpredictable. To quote Demyx, Axel really could be an ass, but he was a dependable one. So far he had never let Roxas down.

This weekend when Roxas couldn't get a hold of him, the blonde had been worried. He thought at first maybe Axel was out with someone else, and that thought pissed him off greatly. Then Roxas realized that it was more likely he had gotten into a fight and gotten hurt. When that thought had crossed his mind, Roxas hated the gangs with even more passion then ever. They could take Axel away from him forever and there wasn't a think Roxas could do about it. That idea had scared him so badly Roxas had very nearly broken down and started crying. He couldn't grasp the idea that Axel wouldn't be there anymore.

But did all this really mean he loved him?

"Roxas?" Axel's softly spoken voice and hand on his cheek brought him back to reality.

To avoid the answer Axel wanted to hear, Roxas blurted out, "Demyx. Demyx loves you."

"He's got a good life with his foster parents," Axel answered. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"That's not true!" Roxas exclaimed. "Axel…" He paused, fighting to get his emotions under control. "Axel please."

"Please what?"

"Please stop selling yourself short," Roxas whispered. He curled up in his (hopefully still) boyfriend's arms, not caring when Axel didn't return the hug. "You're worth way more then you think."

Roxas buried his face into the older boy's shoulder and lost the battle with his tears. He was sure not to make a sound though. With a sigh, Axel placed a hand on Roxas' head and wrapped the other around his waist. He bit his lip and tugged Roxas closer, wrapping his body around the smaller one.

_I really hope so_, Axel whispered in his mind, not able to bring himself to say the words out loud.

* * *

Roxas and Axel ended up falling asleep cuddling together. They were woken by Axel's foster mother knocking on the door and calling that dinner was ready and asking if Roxas was going to stay. Axel yelled they'd be down in a minute and she left. Roxas sat up and scrubbed at his eyes, cursing when he saw the time. He crawled for his abandoned book bag and grabbed his phone.

"Damn," Roxas cursed. Sora had called four times and his mom twice. Roxas listened to his brother's messages with a wince and felt guilty for not telling him that he wasn't coming home right away.

"Are you going home?" Axel asked. "You can stay for dinner if you want. There's seven other kids though, so it's pretty crazy."

Roxas smiled at Axel's slightly embarrassed face. "Might as well. Just let me call Sora and my mom."

After getting an earful about not calling them, Roxas was finally able to hang up and head downstairs. Axel was already in the kitchen, sneaking bites from the pot on the stove when no one was looking. Little kids were running around screaming before a tall man (Roxas assumed he was the foster father) yelled at everyone to sit.

"And stop eating out of the pot Axel!" The man yelled. Axel snatched his fingers back and smiled innocently. Roxas covered a smile with his hand. As they were all sitting, the man noticed Roxas for the first time.

"And who are you?" He demanded. "Don't tell me we got another without us knowing!"

"No dear," his wife corrected. "This is Roxas, a friend of Axel's from school."

"Hn," the man scrutinized him and Roxas offered a smile nervously. "Fine then, take a seat." He said finally. "It's first come, first serve in this house. Watch your fingers, if you loose any at the dinner table it's your own damn fault."

Roxas nodded and sat next to Axel who rolled his eyes. The dinner was definitely a new experience for Roxas. He was used to asking politely for something to be passed and quiet dinner conversation with his family. Here was the exact opposite. Roxas soon learned that if you asked for something you didn't get it and everyone yelled. It truly was every man for himself and twice Roxas got his fingers stabbed as he went to grab something at the same time as someone else.

After dinner, Roxas volunteered himself and Axel to do the dishes. Axel whined but Roxas shut him up with a quick stomp on the foot. The two cleaned up the table while everyone else headed into the living for TV time. Axel explained that so long as homework was done, the many kids were allowed to watch TV until bedtime.

Everything was going fine until Axel got bored scrubbing plates and started a water fight. He kept throwing bubbles at Roxas, who kept spaying him with the water. They ended up splashing each other and getting the floor wet. Roxas slipped and fell, taking Axel down with him. They landed in a compromising position that started a very hot make-out session. It probably would have lasted longer except one kid came into the kitchen then ran out screaming, "Mom! Axel's biting the new kid!" Roxas was mortified and kept apologizing to the foster parents who tried to remain stern but were laughing on the inside.

Finally at eight o'clock, Axel took Roxas home. Axel's foster dad allowed him to take the car. He put it into park and shifted towards Roxas.

"I had a lot fun tonight," Roxas said sincerely.

"It wasn't a date," Axel pointed out.

Roxas just shook his head. "It didn't need be."

Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas took the opportunity to surprise him with a kiss. They stayed locked together for what felt like a blissful eternity to Roxas. He felt as though he never wanted the kiss to end. However Axel's cell phone going off interrupted them and redhead reluctantly pulled away to check the message.

"What is it?" Roxas asked as Axel frowned.

"Another Heartless is in the hospital," he muttered. "Looks like everything is going as planned."

"Planned?" Roxas repeated.

Axel smiled at him and kissed him. "Don't worry about it; it has nothing to do with never-going-to-be-members like you."

Roxas bit his lip and felt he might start crying again. "So then you don't care? You don't care that I won't join?"

Axel just shrugged and smirked. "I ain't gonna force ya. You're too stubborn to fight against." They kissed once more, leaving Roxas breathless. "You should go. I have to get home too."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, hot-stuff."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Axel! This chapter was all him and Roxas. Because last chapter the two barely got any screen time. I honestly never planned on making this Axel and Demyx's past. It just kinda…happened. And it fit so perfectly so I decided to keep it.**

**The next three chapters are a set. I don't know if I'm going to post them all together as one giant chapter or three smaller, but still decent sized chapters. I do know however that until I finish writing all three of them I'm not updating. One part is already done and the second part is halfway, but everything is written out in my mind. Keep an eye on the profile for updates. And if for whatever reason you want to contact, please follow the rules posted. (smile)**

**Staryday**


	15. Let The Night Begin

**Warning: Sora and Riku earn the M rating this time around. Don't worry, it's nothing racy, very low key.**

**PLEASE READ! The next three chapters take place in the same night. I've decided to update one chapter a day. That way, you can read one, absorb it, but then not have to wait forever for the next. And all three updated at once would be overwhelming.**

**The first of the three-day posts shall now start.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Let the Night Begin**

The next week was a very bad one for Riku. Sora rarely saw him and when he did, the teen looked haggard and depressed. Cloud had told him three more people had been attacked and Riku had had to speak to all of their families. He'd been spending most of his time at the hospital with the victims and their relatives. Sora wanted to help out, but Cloud told him to leave it alone; there was nothing he could do.

Riku was back in school on Friday. Sora spent the entire day pampering him and doing whatever his boyfriend wanted, much to the amusement of everyone. When they laughed at him, Sora just stuck his tongue out and said after the week Riku had, he deserved a little pampering.

It was lunchtime when the happy mood was shattered. Sora was curled up on Riku's lap and they were sitting with Cloud and Leon, per usual. Riku's cell phone went off and reluctantly he pulled it out and read the message.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked as Riku stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Tidus…"

Cloud and Leon stopped eating and looked up.

"What about him?" Sora pressed.

"He's in the hospital," Riku sighed, flipping the phone shut. "Marluxia."

"Tidus is a senior member," Cloud pointed out. "Things have really gotten serious."

"I've gotta go," Riku informed them. He lifted an upset Sora from his lap.

"Do you want me come?"

Riku smiled at him. "No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sora agreed. "Call me if you need anything."

Riku gave him a quick kiss and hurried off. Once he was gone, Sora whipped around to Leon and Cloud.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"…We honestly don't know Sora," Cloud told him and stood up. "I'm going to go find my cousins. Leon will take you home, _don't_ go anywhere alone."

* * *

Sora didn't hear from Riku all day Saturday. He tried calling a couple times but his phone was always off. Sora spent the entire day worried and depressed in his room. Roxas stayed with him most of the time, silently offering his support. Though when Sora was paying attention, he noticed his brother seemed to have a lot on his mind too.

Finally Sunday came. Sora tried calling Riku again in the morning but got voice mail. At least it had rung that time which meant Riku was no longer at the hospital. He was probably home sleeping now.

Once again, Sora and Roxas spent the day moping together. Roxas angsting over Axel and whether or not he loved him and Sora worried to death about his boyfriend. At six thirty, the doorbell rang and Sora reluctantly went to answer it. When he did, he decided that six thirty on Sundays was his new favorite time of the week.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled and jumped on him. Riku laughed and caught his boyfriend easily. "I've been worried about you!"

"Sorry," Riku grinned. "I got your messages…all twelve of them."

"I thought thirteen would be overdoing it," Sora replied in all seriousness.

Riku laughed again. "Want to go out?"

Sora nodded but stopped, his smile fading. "I'm grounded." He glanced around and saw Roxas sitting at the stairs watching them. "Can I be ungrounded just for tonight?"

With sigh, Roxas waved at him. "You can be ungrounded just for tonight. Don't tell mom."

"Never!" Sora agreed. He snatched his coat and turned back to Riku. "Let's go."

* * *

"Glad you could make it cousin-Cloud!" Kadaj greeted as Cloud entered Riku's house Sunday evening.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You called and told me to come."

"So I did," Kadaj shrugged. In the living room Yazoo and Loz were seated comfortably on the couch. "We need to figure out what's going on and hit the Nobodies back before they take anyone else out."

"Where's Riku?" Cloud asked, sitting down.

"With his boyfriend somewhere," Yazoo dismissed. "He needed a break."

Cloud nodded. "Seven people altogether have been attacked. One of them was a senior member, the other six no-ranks. All of them were attacked by different Nobody leaders and all of them were seriously wounded and are still in the hospital."

"So what's the motive?" Loz asked. "They obviously want us to know it's them, but no one has stepped forward and said why."

"The only thing we've done to them recently was the raid a few months ago," Yazoo pointed out. "If that's what this is about, it's a very roundabout way of getting revenge."

Cloud frowned in thought. "Eight Nobodies in jail, seven attacks. Six of those Nobodies were thugs, one was a senior, and one was one of their leaders, Vexen."

"Their Superior got him out of jail, but in return he had to leave everyone else there," Kadaj added.

"So then this is revenge," Cloud stated. "Six of our no-ranks for six of theirs, one of our seniors for one of theirs and…"

"One of our leaders for one of theirs," Yazoo finished. "They wouldn't dare go after Sephiroth and the rest of us are here."

Cloud sat up slowly and looked around. "Where did you say Riku was again?"

The brothers were quiet for a moment before Kadaj hissed angrily and stalked to the phone. He dialed Riku's number but instead of ringing, it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it," he cursed and slammed the phone down violently.

"I'll tell Sephiroth," Loz said getting up. "You guys find Riku and get him back home."

Without another word the brothers and Cloud were out the door and running in different directions down the streets.

* * *

"No, no, you got it backwards," Sora corrected. "Tiffany was cheating on Mike with Heather and Mike was cheating on them both with each other."

"Okay…" Riku said slowly. "So what happened when everyone found out?"

"They had a threesome," Sora informed him. "Then everyone got mad because Mike paid more attention to Heather during it so they did it again and Tiffany and Heather fazed Mike out."

"How did all this end?"

"Mike broke up with Heather and stayed with Tiffany but Tiffany is still seeing Heather behind his back. But what they don't know is that Mike is also seeing Heather still."

"So everyone is still going out with everyone?"

"Yup," Sora confirmed. "Isn't it funny?"

"Hilarious," Riku rolled his eyes. "How do you keep it all straight?"

"Grew up on soap operas," Sora told him.

"Really?"

"Please don't hold it against me."

"Never," Riku laughed and wrapped an arm around Sora. The two were wandering aimlessly through the empty streets of the town. As they stopped talking, they could hear the distant sound of thunder. It was really quiet, but the sound made Sora smile.

Riku however, frowned. "Maybe we picked a bad night for a walk."

"No way!" Sora shook his head. "Walking in the rain is fun. You get all wet and people give you funny looks…yeah, just like that!" Sora pointed at Riku's face and the two laughed. "Besides, there's no lightning so it probably won't storm until tonight, if it does at all."

"True," Riku agreed. "Is there anywhere particular you want to go?"

"No," Sora leaned against his arm. "This is just fine for me."

Riku suddenly jumped, startling Sora. "What?"

"My phone," Riku grabbed it from his pocket, the small item vibrating excessively. "It's my brothers, hold on." He flipped it open and accepted the call. "Hello? …Hello?" Riku frowned and looked at the screen. "It's dead. Damn, I forgot to charge it when I was at the hospital."

"Here, use mine," Sora offered. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and came up empty handed. He checked his jeans and got nothing. "Oops, guess I forgot to grab it."

"It's fine," Riku dismissed. "I don't think I want to talk to them anyways."

"Are you mad at them?"

"No…it's just lately every time they've called me it's to say someone else got hurt. I just left the hospital; I don't want to go back to it. I know that may be a little selfish…"

"No! Not at all," Sora interrupted. "Riku you're anything but selfish. You go to the hospital and spend time with people you don't even know just so that they can feel better. You let yourself get beaten up by parents and angry families just so those people can have a friend who understands. You can't get anymore unselfish then that!"

Riku stared at his boyfriend's earnest face and shook his head. "No…Sora. That's not why I do it. I know that's what people think but that's not why I go."

Sora pulled Riku onto a bus bench and sat with him. "So then why?"

"Because it's my fault they're their in the first place!"

"Riku–"

"Not entirely my fault," Riku amended. "But I'm a part of it. I'm leader of the Heartless. And if the gangs weren't around this stuff wouldn't happen."

"You don't know that!" Sora hissed. "Did you throw the punch? Did you swing the bat?"

"Sora that's…"

"Yes it is the point!" Sora exclaimed. "You didn't hit those people and you didn't put them in the hospital. Someone else did. You can't be responsible for everything that happens in this place. People have to own up to their own actions! Taking someone else's deeds –good or bad– now that's selfish."

Riku offered a smile but the effect was ruined by the tears in his eyes. He wiped at his face and Sora ran his fingers through Riku's soft hair.

"It just pisses me off," Riku whispered.

"The fighting?"

"The pointlessness," Riku corrected. "There's no reason at for any of this. There's no reason for the gangs, there's no reason for the fighting, there's no damn reason for those kids to be in the hospital!" Sora hugged him as Riku lost the fight against his tears. "There's no reason for me to be here. I don't want to be Heartless anymore. I don't want this life."

"I understand," Sora whispered, his heart hurting for his boyfriend.

"I just want out," Riku went on. "Like Jon who gets to go to college. Or Margret who's going overseas for school. I want to have those options. I want to be free too."

"So then do it. Leave."

"And go where Sora?" Riku sniffed. "My brothers would chase me wherever I went. I don't know anything outside this city. I don't know how to live without them constantly telling me what to do."

"Then you'll learn, just like the rest of us," Sora cried. "When mom took me away from my dad, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to act or what to think but I learned. I learned what a mother was, what a real home was supposed to be like. It's trial and error Riku. And you're strong enough that no matter how many errors you make, you'll get right it eventually."

Sora kissed him, wanting to tell Riku he believed in him. If Riku wanted to leave then Sora was behind him 100 percent. If his boyfriend was sad, Sora wanted to do whatever he could to make him happy. He licked away the tears on Riku's cheeks and kissed his eyelids to make them stop.

"I believe in you Riku," he whispered earnestly. "If you want to do it, then I'm behind you all the way. Do whatever you want."

"Sora…" Riku pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I think…I think I've fallen in love with you."

Sora half sobbed half laughed. "That's okay," he whispered. "I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Riku kissed him passionately as raindrops began to fall around them. Neither noticed when it started to pour rain, all they felt was each other. The cold air numbed their bodies only to have a single touch from the other make them feel like they were on fire. Riku pushed Sora back onto the bench, pushing his shirt up, and Sora let him.

There, on the little bench in the pouring rain, Sora and Riku would both later call it their best night ever. Riku slowly pulled Sora's pants down and undid his own. Their eyes met and the two smiled at each other. They didn't care if they were out in the open in the pouring rain. They didn't think how easy it would be for someone to come walking or driving by and see them together. In that moment they had eyes only for each other and everything else in the world was completely forgotten.

All Sora could think about was how perfect Riku felt inside of him. His moan's getting louder with every thrust. Riku was in heaven and never wanted it to end. Being together felt so right they couldn't imagine how they'd ever gotten along without the other by their side.

As he came, all Sora could see was Riku. His face scrunched up but his eyes open and locked with Sora's own. Together they finished, each yelling the other's name. Riku reluctantly pulled out of Sora, never breaking the eye contact.

"That was my first time," Sora whispered.

Riku leaned in close and kissed him gently. "Mine too." He whispered.

They held each other tightly on a dirty little bench in the pouring rain for anyone passing by to see. And neither Sora nor Riku cared in the least because they were in each other's arms and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Cloud it's nearly midnight," Leon grumbled putting on his coat and stepping outside on the porch. "You're soaked, come inside and dry off."

Cloud shook his head. "Riku's in trouble," he explained without preamble. "We think he's the Nobody's next target."

Leon shut the door and the two hurried into the rain. "Any idea where he is?"

"He took Sora out somewhere," Cloud yelled over the downpour. "His cell phone's not on either."

"Did you try Sora?"

"I didn't get an answer."

"What about his brother? I'm sure he knows something," Leon suggested.

"I don't know his number and their house is too far away. By the time we get there the Nobodies will have probably already gotten him."

"And Riku's not going to be able to fight his best if he has to worry about protecting Sora either," Leon mentally cursed. "Let's check out the park. Those two like walking around there."

Cloud nodded his head and the two ran off into the rain hoping to find their younger friends before anyone else did. Sneaking out from under a tree, Demyx stared after the two Heartless. Almost every Nobody leader in the city was looking for the youngest Heartless leader Riku. So was Demyx actually, he was supposed to find him and call in back up if he did. But if Roxas' little brother was with the leader…

Demyx turned the other way and ran as fast as he could to Roxas' house.

* * *

Roxas cursed colorfully as he stumbled down the stairs to answer the incisive banging on the door. He wrenched the door open and glared.

"Demyx."

"Roxas," Demyx was still trying to catch his breath after all that running.

"Number one, I have a doorbell," to prove his point Roxas pointed at the little white button on the wall. "Number two, do you have any idea what time it is? And number three, why are you all wet?"

"Didn't want to wake your mom, twelve thirty at night, and it just stopped raining a few minutes ago," Demyx answered. "Now, where's your brother?"

"Sora? Why?"

"Dude! Just tell me he's home!"

"He's out with his boyfriend," Roxas frowned. "His curfew's not 'till one."

"Okay," Demyx braced himself for the news he was about to deliver. "Don't freak out or anything."

"Why would I freak out?" Roxas demanded suspiciously.

"Nobodies everywhere are looking for the youngest Heartless leader and your brother is out on a date with him. Why the hell are you letting him out till one on a school night anyways?"

Roxas ignored him and hurried into the house. Demyx followed and didn't say anything as his friend picked up the phone and dialed Sora's cell number quickly. They waited anxiously for Sora to pick up but their hopes were dashed. The cell went off from its place on the counter where it had been forgotten while charging.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't put a lemon in this chapter because…I guess I'm not into them anymore. I don't like reading them and writing them takes forever. Not to mention it feels like I'm just writing the same thing over and over. So what you see is what you got.**

**And don't think for a moment that this means Sora and Riku are good. They're not. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then.**

**Staryday**


	16. The Night Continues

**For the Demyx/Zexion fans.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Night Continues**

"Demyx I have to find him!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I know but it's dangerous out there right now!" Demyx argued. "The entire Heartless gang is looking for them now as well, I'm sure they'll find both of them before the Nobodies."

"I can't take that chance," Roxas shook his head. "Hey, Axel's a senior Nobody, right?"

"He's probably trying to hunt Riku down too," Demyx pointed out.

"But he's out there," Roxas insisted and grabbed the phone again. "If he finds them first Sora will be safe. Axel wouldn't hurt him."

"He would if Superior told him to," Demyx muttered under his breath.

Roxas cursed as the phone went to voice mail. He left a quick message asking for Axel to please find his brother and not let anyone beat him up. Roxas tossed the phone down and ran upstairs. He was back a minute later changed out of his pajamas and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Demyx yelled, following him out of the house.

"To find my idiot brother," Roxas grumbled. "He loves running around in the rain, always has. The best place for that would be the park…" Roxas tore off down the street with Demyx chasing after him.

* * *

Axel sighed as he finished listening to Roxas' message. That was sure a way to complicate things. So far Axel had just been wandering around getting into minor fights or, more often, watching them. It seemed like everyone everywhere was challenging someone. All the weeks of pent up frustration: the Heartless getting taken down one by one and the Nobodies being ordered not to get into any trouble. Now it was all coming to head and there was fighting everywhere.

As Axel put his phone away he began to actually make an effort to find the stupid Heartless kid who they were supposed to be beating up. Personally, he thought it was a little sadistic to go after this one. The only reason they had decided on Riku was because he was the youngest and most vulnerable. Everyone knew how much he meant not only to the leaders, but to the everyday gang members as well. Take him out and you hit everyone in one go.

But while all that may be true, Roxas' precious little Sora couldn't be allowed to get caught in the crossfire. Axel had a hard enough time getting Roxas to accept (or ignore) that he was a Nobody and he was positive the blonde would leave him if his gang put Sora in the hospital or worse, killed him.

So the question now became where to look. Axel barely knew this side of the city since it belonged to the Heartless so he didn't know where to start. He saw a couple of Heartless kids coming down the street towards him and ducked behind a closed street stand as they passed.

"…ya hear? Mick swears he saw a couple of people having sex on a bus bench."

"Yeah right, who would do that?"

"Exhibitionist maybe?"

"They would have done it in the daytime. Besides, it's raining! Who would do it in the rain?"

I don't know man. But here's the kicker, he tried to tell me it was one of the leaders. Said the person had silver hair."

"Oh please! Like one of our leaders would do that."

"I don't know…Kadaj and Yazoo like showing off."

"Right, or I know! Maybe it was Riku!"

The two Heartless burst into laughter and disappeared down a side street. Axel stepped out from his hiding place and stared after them. He half wished that those two were talking about Riku and Sora. Because if you could convince the little brother to do it, then Axel was positive he could trick the big brother into it as well.

Sex on a bench with everyone watching. Roxas would be so embarrassed. He'd try his best to stay quiet but Axel would just be too good for him and little moans and gasps would escape. People would yell and be disgusted and Roxas would turn that pretty red shade Axel loves so much. He would try and hide his face and whine Axel's name so nicely…

"OKAY!" The redhead yelled to himself. "No more thinking like that. I'm giving myself a hard on. Besides, I don't want anyone looking at him but me."

Forcing the dirty thoughts to the back of his mind, Axel continued searching, passing at least four more fights on the way.

* * *

Riku and Sora were sitting on the bus bench, not sure what to say or how to act. The rain had mercifully washed away the evidence of what they had just done. Now the two were sitting awkwardly next to each other and avoiding eye contact.

Sora spoke first, not liking the quiet. "So…was that really your first time?"

"…Yeah," Riku answered hesitantly.

"I thought you had dated other people," Sora glanced at his boyfriend.

"I have," Riku met his eyes and both blushed, turning away quickly. "I guess I'm old fashioned though. I never fell in love with any of them so I never slept with them."

"Only sleep with those you love?" Sora smiled and scooted closer to Riku. "I like that."

"I like you," Riku smiled at him and Sora grinned back.

"I thought you loved me." He leaned closer.

"I do." Their lips almost touched but Riku pulled back. "Do you love me?"

"More then food," Sora teased. They laughed and kissed each other. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora glanced around at their surroundings. "I can't believe my first time was on a public bus bench. What do I tell my kids?"

"What kids?" Riku snorted. "I think you should be more worried about what your brother will say. I know if mine find out they'll freak."

"Oh man, you're right!" Sora exclaimed. "He'll castrate you!"

"What?"

"I don't want you to be castrated Riku!"

"Neither do I!"

"Alright then we have to hide this!" Sora decided. "At least until Roxas looses his virginity too. He won't get as mad if he thinks he lost it first."

"You know I may be new to this," Riku began. "But shouldn't we be talking about something else right now?"

"Like what?"

"Like if we…enjoyed it? Or if we want to…"

"Do it again?" Sora guessed. The two smiled at each other. "I wouldn't mind. But uh, can our second time not be outside on a bench?"

Riku laughed. "I promise, next time we'll have a bed." He stood and held a hand out to Sora. The brunette took it and was pulled to his feet. "I guess I should take you home."

"Yeah," Sora sighed sadly. "I guess you should." Thunder boomed over head and it was suddenly raining again. The two laughed and made a dash for the park, since it was the shortest way to Sora's house.

* * *

Riku picked Sora up and twirled the laughing boy around. They were both completely soaked and so cold their bodies had gone numb. Sora had been complaining that his butt hurt so Riku was now carrying him. They were enjoying themselves, playing in the rain, but that joy was short lived.

"Well well well, look who I've found."

Riku stopped spinning Sora around abruptly and turned to face the voice. He recognized the Nobody leader Axel without any trouble. Riku slowly lowered Sora to the ground and made sure the brunette was safely behind him.

"A little far from your territory, aren't you Nobody?"

"Well what can I say?" Axel smiled. "It wasn't like I would have found you on mine."

"Found me?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for me?"

Axel blinked at him. "Uh duh. Everyone's looking for you." At Riku's blank look, Axel sighed. "You really don't know? All of our leaders are trying to find you and kick your ass. I guess I'm just the lucky one who found you first."

"Why is everyone after Riku?" Sora asked, tugging closer to his boyfriend.

"Because we're going to beat him," Axel explained cheerfully. "It's a revenge thing."

"So then this is about that raid," Riku hissed. "All you're random attacks were to get revenge. But why me?"

"You're the youngest," Axel shrugged. "Our Superior thought it would be poetic if we took the one the Heartless love most."

Riku snorted derisively. "You don't have what it takes to beat me. But you're more then welcome to try." He made sure Sora was still hidden behind him and took a defense stance.

Axel held his hands up and shook his head. "Woah, whoa, whoa. As much fun as it would be to fight you, the answer is no."

"No?" Riku echoed.

"Nope! I'm just here to get him," Axel pointed at Sora. "Someone else will be along shortly to kick your ass, I'm sure."

"Like hell I'm letting you take Sora anywhere," Riku growled, grabbing his boyfriend protectively.

Axel just shrugged and ignored him. "Come on Sora. Roxas is freaking out and you're in danger if you're with him."

"Roxas?" Sora repeated. "No way Axel. I'm not leaving if he's in trouble."

"You're not part of the gangs Sora, as Roxas is so found of pointing out," Axel frowned. "You need to get out of here before you get caught in the middle. Besides, Roxas asked me to find you and take you home and I can't have him mad at me."

"So it is true!" Sora exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him. "You only want to get in my brother's pants!"

"Will you stop saying that!" Axel yelled back.

"Wait a minute," Riku interrupted. "You two _know_ each other?"

Sora retracted his finger and turned to Riku, looking guilty. "Axel is dating my brother."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you're a leader guy!" Sora pouted. "Leon said that if you or your brothers found out Roxas was with the Nobodies you'd make us choose between each other. I didn't want to cause you any problems."

"Roxas is a Nobody?" Riku asked, feeling dread fill his stomach. This couldn't be true. He had just admitted to loving Sora. He couldn't loose him now, not because of something stupid like this.

"No," Sora corrected. "He's dating a Nobody. Just like I'm dating a Heartless but I'm not a Heartless. Please understand Riku."

"I get it," Riku assured him. "But it doesn't change anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. "Riku…he's my brother. So what if he's dating Axel. He doesn't care I'm dating you."

"It's not that," Riku tried to explain. "Sora…"

"Sora!" The three turned as they heard the yell. Roxas and Demyx had found them. "Are you alright?" Roxas demanded, grabbing his brother and looking him over quickly.

"I'm fine Rox, stop fussing," Sora grumbled. He glanced at Riku who was still looking lost.

"Yes, yes, everyone's fine," Axel butted in. "And now that we know that, two of you need to go away before anyone else shows up."

"Axel…" Roxas whispered. He shook himself out of his daze and nodded. "He's right. Sora, we're leaving, now."

"No way! Riku…"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," Roxas said, glancing at said boy before looking back to Sora. "I'm not letting you get caught in the middle of this. We're going home."

"No!"

"Sora!" Surprisingly, Riku's voice was mixed with Roxas'. Sora turned to his boyfriend, tears shining in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Riku assured him. "I know how to fight."

"That doesn't mean you won't be hurt," Sora countered.

"Then I'll run straight home and not stop for anything," Riku promised. "Go with your brother. You need to get somewhere safe."

Sora shook his head. "No. You'll get hurt, I just know it." He wiped at his eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone. Why not come with us? You can hide at our place."

"No Sora," Riku shook his head. "Just go home."

"Come on," Roxas pulled his brother away from Riku.

"Watch you're back Heartless," Axel sneered. "You're not safe yet."

The four were just turning around when someone else interrupted them again. He stepped out from behind the trees, clapping his hands mockingly.

"Well look at this. You've finally revealed your true colors Axel."

"Zexion," Axel hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Zexion sneered. "I was looking for him," he gestured at Riku, "but found something so much better. I knew you were a traitor, and now I can prove it."

"Who you calling a traitor?" Axel growled.

"You, obviously," Zexion smiled cruelly. "I knew there was something wrong with you. I never thought it would be this though. Helping out the Heartless, the Superior will see you dead for this."

Roxas and Sora gasped. He couldn't be serious. They wouldn't actually kill Axel, would they?

"Just wait until I tell them," Zexion grinned.

"Zexion no!" Demyx called. "You can't! Xigbar really would kill him!"

"Demyx," Zexion frowned, only just noticing the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Demyx glanced at Roxas and stepped forward. "I'm helping my friend find his brother. And now that we have, I'm going to make sure they get home okay. I'm going to ignore the Heartless kid and pretend I never saw him."

"Demyx," Axel growled warningly, but he ignored him.

"So if you rat out Axel, you rat me out too," Demyx plunged on. "And I'll get the same fate as him."

"…" Zexion stared coldly at the boy. "I won't mention your name. You're free to go if you want."

"Not a chance!" Demyx yelled. "I'll tell them myself I was here!"

"Shut up Demyx!" Axel ordered. "Zexion whatever grudge you hold against me, you leave him out of it."

Zexion glared harshly at all of them. "Why should I?" He demanded, his fist clenched and body shaking in fury. "You two _obviously_ love each other enough to die for the other, so why don't I just put you out of your misery and get rid of you both in one stroke?"

"Damn it you asshole!" Demyx was suddenly running forward and punched Zexion before the older boy could react. He stared at the rocker in shock. Demyx had never hit him before. "How many times do I have to say it before I get you to _understand_? I don't love Axel that way! I'm in love with you!"

"…What…?" Zexion stared at the flushed boy. Demyx had his hands clenched and eyes shut tightly in embarrassment.

"There? Are you happy now? I said it! I'm in love with you. Even though you're a cold hearted jerk who doesn't give a shit about people I don't care! I've seen your good side and fell in love with it." Demyx seemed to deflate and finally looked Zexion in the eye, his own filled with tears. "When we're alone and no one's watching, you'll relax and smile. You're nice to me then and whenever we're…_together_ you're so considerate of me. You can be a jerk, but I don't mind because I know it's just an act. I know you're really a nice person."

"Demyx…"

The rocker smiled sadly. "This is a first. You're at a loss for words. No smart comeback?" He stepped away from the older teen. "That's okay; I don't care if you say something back or not. I'm going to take my friends home now. It's up to you whether or not we…we see each other in the morning."

"…" Zexion tried to think of something to say. He wanted so much to reach out and grab the blonde, pull him into his arms and confess his love. But he was frozen, too shocked at the sudden confession to do anything more then just stare. He watched Demyx walk back to Roxas and steer the boy away. Axel grabbed the brunette, Sora, and made sure he was following the other two.

"Axel!" Zexion finally found his voice. The red head turned a nasty look towards him. "…I'll keep my mouth shut. But we can't let him," he gestured at Riku, "go. We take him out and pretend these three were never here."

Axel glanced at the upset Demyx, worried Roxas, and terrified Sora. He looked towards the Heartless leader who was staring at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression. Riku turned to meet Axel's gaze and gave a slight nod. He wouldn't run. He would stay and fight if it meant his boyfriend could walk away safely.

"Deal."

"NO!" Sora yelled, fighting to get away from Axel's hold. "I'm not letting you hurt Riku!"

"Sora!" Riku stepped forward and forced the brunette to meet his gaze. "I'll be okay." He smiled at him. "While these idiots were arguing I sent a text message to my brothers. They'll be here in no time." It was a blatant lie, Riku's phone was dead. But if this is what it took to get Sora away and safe, then he'd tell every lie in the world. "Go home with Roxas. I'll see you in the morning."

"But Riku…" Sora cried. Riku leaned in and kissed him.

"Go." He shoved Sora hard at Roxas who barely managed to catch him. "Now."

Roxas didn't need anymore incentive. Before Sora had managed to fully get his balance back, Roxas grabbed him around the waist and ran, half dragging, half carrying him. Demyx took one last look at the remaining three before running off with the brothers.

"They'll be okay, right?" Riku asked, staring after the retreating form of his boyfriend and brother.

"They'll be fine," Axel answered back.

"You however, won't be," Zexion stepped forwarded. "You don't have a cell phone."

Riku just smiled. "It's dead, at the moment. But you know, after everything you asses have done this past week, I'm pissed off enough that I don't need any help. I'm going to kick your ass and make sure you're in the ones in the hospital this time."

"Try it, Heartless."

* * *

**A/N: That last part when Sora tells Riku about Roxas and Axel is going to be a main angst point later. This is also the last time we're gonna see Riku for a little while. It'll probably be two chapters before he comes back.**

**Tomorrow will be the end of the night. Until then.**

**Staryday**


	17. Finally This Night Ends

**For those who like to see sad-Sora.**

**...I love how I'm telling all of you when I'm going to update next, but I still get the boring idiots saying "update soon please." I despise those reviews.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Finally This Night Ends**

"Roxas we have to go back!" Sora cried, trying to pull away from his brother. Sora was so scared and confused that his body felt like lead. No matter how hard he pulled, Sora just didn't have the strength right now to get away. Roxas kept his grip firm around his waist and made sure Sora kept moving forward.

"We'll be home soon, Sor," Roxas said, trying not to think about things himself. He had just left his boyfriend behind to beat, possibly even murder, his brother's boyfriend. But no, he couldn't think like that. Roxas was absolutely positive Axel wouldn't kill Riku. He may fight him, but that was all. He trusted Axel to keep Zexion from doing anything more too.

"Stop crying," Demyx snapped at Sora. "It's just a fight! Those three get into them all the time. It's not worth your tears!"

"Demyx!" Roxas yelled, frowning at his friend. He stopped speaking however when he saw the tear stains on his friend's cheeks. Roxas lowered his voice. "Don't say things like. They'll be okay." He turned to Sora. "They'll all be okay."

"Cloud!" Sora suddenly yelled. "Leon!" He found the strength to pull away from Roxas and run towards his friends. It was once again raining, but Sora didn't let the cold water slow him down. Cloud caught him as he slipped and steadied Sora back on his feet. Roxas ran up behind him, but Demyx hung back, not wanting the Heartless to notice him.

"Sora, are you alright?" Cloud demanded. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Where's Riku?"

Sora had to take a deep breath to keep his tears from coming again. The rain clouded his vision and made his spiky hair stick to his face. "You have to get to Riku now! He's in the clearing in the park that he always takes me to. You know it, right?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "Do you know how many there are?"

"Two," Sora replied promptly. "Zexion and Axel."

Cloud cursed, but Leon blinked in surprise. He glanced over Sora's shoulder and saw his brother standing there looking freaked out, but handling it better then Sora. Farther away from them was someone he didn't recognize, but considering everything happening, Leon was willing to bet he was a Nobody. He decided to ignore him for now and refocused on Sora.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded. Sora looked surprised at the question.

"No," he shook his head. "You gotta go! You gotta help Riku!"

"We're leaving right now," Leon assured him. Cloud hung up his cell phone.

"I got a hold of Kadaj," Cloud told them. "He's on his way. Sora," he made sure the brunette was looking him right in the eye. "Go straight home. We'll call you in the morning. Don't go anywhere until you hear from us, okay?"

Sora nodded sadly, crying again, though the rain hid his tears easily enough. "Don't worry," Cloud whispered and in a rare show of emotion kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay."

Sora sobbed, despite how hard he was trying to hold it back. Cloud ruffled his wet hair and nodded to Leon. Without another word, the two were running towards the clearing as fast as they could. Sora almost started running after them, but Roxas had grabbed him around the waist again, preventing Sora from following.

"We need to leave." Sora jumped at the voice and looked to the side to see Vincent. He hadn't noticed the man earlier. He tended to blend into the dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Roxas snapped, pulling Sora away.

"I am Vincent," the teen stated clearly. "Leon and Cloud were hoping I had seen Riku."

"Vincent…as in the Neutrals?" Roxas asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. You are Roxas then?"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. Demyx finally joined the group.

"We have to get out of here," he said. "Before more Nobodies start showing up."

Vincent looked the teen over and frowned. "Are you not a Nobody?"

"I would prefer if my superiors didn't find me at the moment," Demyx snapped. "Go away Recruiter."

"Perhaps it is you who should leave," Vincent suggested. Demyx growled at him. "You are a Nobody. You can not be seen with Sora, especially tonight."

"What would you know?" Demyx snapped.

"He's right Dem," Roxas interrupted. He turned to his friend. "You'll get in trouble and I don't want you getting hurt because of us."

"A little late for that."

Roxas bit back his angry retort, knowing Demyx was being short tempered because he was upset. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay. I don't want you getting into trouble. Alright?"

Demyx's phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket to read the message. It was from one of the seniors with orders to spy on someone. Now. He stared at the blonde and his nearly comatose-brother before facing the Recruiter.

"…They can't be left alone."

"I will escort them," Vincent assured.

He turned back to Roxas. "Be careful, okay? I'll have Axel call you as soon as possible."

"You watch your back too," Roxas ordered. He gave him a brief, one armed hug and Demyx was gone, running of to who knew where.

"Where do you live?" Vincent asked him.

"Not far," Roxas answered, gesturing in the general direction of their house. "Come on Sora." He tugged his brother after him and Sora followed without a sound of protest.

"…Is he alright?" Vincent asked quietly, glancing at Sora. He had tried numerous times to get the brunette's attention but had been repeatedly ignored.

"He's fine," Roxas snapped, tightening his hold on Sora's hand. Sora didn't even react.

"He does not look fine," Vincent pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious," Roxas growled. "Once I get him home and in bed, he'll be okay. He'll snap out of it soon."

"Snap out of what, exactly?" Vincent questioned. "Knowing that the man he loves is being hurt and all he can do is runaway?"

"I just met you five minutes ago," Roxas glared. "Don't you dare try and tell me how to take care of my family or what's wrong with them."

"I don't mean to," Vincent assured the irate blonde. "I am simply worried for a friend. When Sora does 'snap out of it' you may tell him not to worry. Riku knows how to fight, he will be fine."

"Hn." Roxas grunted and walked faster.

"Axel too, will be alright." The blonde stopped abruptly and whipped around. Vincent stared into his stormy blue eyes. "He knows how to fight as well."

Roxas kept the eye contact for a second longer before looking away. He couldn't think about that right now. He was pretty sure if he did he would loose it and run back to where they were fighting and…and do something. No, what Roxas needed right now was to focus on getting Sora home and safe and then…then he could think. But not right now. If he started thinking right now something bad would happen.

"You are both caught in horrible predicaments," Vincent continued, looking forward into the rain.

"You don't have to tell me that," Roxas sighed. "Hey, who is that?"

The two stopped and squinted through the water falling around them. Two figures had appeared before them and were blocking their path. Roxas didn't recognize either of them but Vincent did.

"Xaldin and Luxord," he said. "You are both far from your territory."

"As if you have any right to talk, Recruiter," Xaldin sneered. "You don't have territory to haunt, so you invade ours."

"I was unaware we were in Nobody areas," Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I had believed this place belonged to the Heartless."

"Enough gentlemen," Luxord interrupted. "Xaldin, we are here for a reason. Let us not forget it."

"Of course not," Xaldin glared.

"Then we will let you two go on your way," Vincent nodded and, as discreetly as he could, pulled Sora behind him and stood aside. Roxas followed his lead.

"Perhaps you do have some brains," Luxord commented. He suddenly stopped and stared hard at Roxas. "You. You're that fling Axel's been following around."

Roxas glared at him. "I'm not a fling."

"But you are a Nobody," Xaldin said. "Not even Axel would be stupid enough to get involved with a Heartless."

"Don't call him stupid!" Roxas yelled, suddenly hating these people. They were the reason Axel was involved in the gangs. They were the reason he thought he wasn't good enough to move beyond the violence. They were the reason his little brother was in shock and the next time Roxas would see Axel he would be covered in bruises.

"Well someone's touchy," Xaldin mocked. Luxord ignored him because the rain had once again stopped and he finally got a good look at the boy the Recruiter was hiding.

"That kid…" He spoke. Roxas and Vincent stiffened slightly. "He is the Heartless leader's boyfriend."

"What?" Xaldin demanded. He stared at Sora, then looked back at Roxas, frowning.

"Go back to your own territory, Nobodies," Vincent said clearly, his voice taking a slightly dangerous tone.

"I think not," Luxord smiled. "We were looking for the Heartless leaders, but this brat will do too."

"If you leave now we won't kill you," Xaldin said, turning to Roxas. "But do not come back.

Roxas glared and moved to stand in front of Sora and Vincent. "You touch my brother and you'll be the one to die."

The two adopted surprised looks, shocked because Roxas had just dared threaten two people of their status and had just announced he was related to a Heartless.

"You are a Heartless then?" Luxord hissed. "A spy, most likely. Which would mean that, once again, Axel has caused trouble."

"Then we can do only one thing," Xaldin smiled cruelly. "We can not have threats to our gang. Let's kill them all and then deal with Axel."

"You will not touch these two!" Vincent stated, his voice ice cold. "They are under Neutral protection. Neither boy belongs to either gang, despite their connections."

"Like we care."

The two were charging at the group of three then. Vincent moved forward to catch Luxord's attack while Roxas tackled Sora to avoid Xaldin's.

Vincent dodged his opponent's punches easily. He could tell Luxord was just playing with him, savoring the fight. Luxord was known for being ruthless and was often the one used by the Head Nobody to get rid of people. Vincent knew for sure he had committed two murders already and suspected he had been involved with many more. He would have to watch his back in this fight.

While Vincent was fending off Luxord, Roxas was taking Xaldin head on. Like his counterpart, Xaldin was merciless. His reputation was just as bad as Luxord's, if not worse. While Luxord took care of their enemies, Xaldin took care of their allies who were no longer needed. He took joy in making people beg and cry.

Luxord's punch connected with Vincent's jaw and the Neutral stumbled back, loosing his balance. The man took advantage of this and was on Vincent in a heartbeat. He delivered hard punches to the stomach and face in quick succession. Vincent had gotten his footing back, but was having trouble avoiding the onslaught. In a surprise move, Luxord stepped back and delivered a hard kick to the head and sent Vincent flying into a tree and to the ground.

Roxas wasn't fairing much better. He was trying to draw Xaldin away from Sora, but the other man was like a brick wall. His defenses were so strong Roxas couldn't find a weak spot. Instead of forcing him away from Sora, Roxas found Xaldin was pushing him towards Sora. The blonde planted his feat and brought his arms up to protect his stomach and face just as he saw Vincent getting thrown into a tree. Startled, Roxas was distracted for a second and that was all Xaldin needed.

Despite the devastating kick, Vincent was back on his feat without pause. Though the move had hurt, it did have the extra benefit of getting him away from Luxord long enough for him to prepare for the next attack. Luxord was now taking things seriously, but so was Vincent. He focused on the punches and slowly began to see the pattern they came flying at him in.

Hissing, Roxas forced himself onto his elbows, his lip bleeding from the last punch that had knocked him straight to the ground. He looked up just in time to catch a foot heading right to his stomach. Roxas managed to catch it, but Xaldin was apparently very acrobatic. He jumped up and swung the other leg around, catching Roxas in the side of the head. Roxas fell hard and saw stars.

Sora saw his brother fall. He heard his head hit the ground and watched it bounce off the road. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in silent fear. It was the most expression he'd shown since he'd told Cloud and Leon to help Riku. Riku. His boyfriend. The man he loved; the man he'd slept with mere hours ago. Sora couldn't do anything to help him. He was completely useless. And now, Sora just sat there and watched as his brother was hurt? No way! He couldn't help Riku, but he sure as hell could help Roxas.

Sora shot to his feet so fast Xaldin never saw him coming until he was already there. He slammed a fist into his nose and the dark haired man stumbled back, falling to one knee while cursing. His nose dripped blood and he glared up at Sora hatefully. The brunette stood protectively in front of his brother, staring back at Xaldin with just as much hate in his eyes.

"Don't touch Roxas," he ordered. Roxas smiled, glad that Sora had snapped out of his daze. He forced his head to stop spinning and stepped next to his side.

"You've messed with the wrong brothers."

Vincent allowed himself a small smile as he noticed Sora and Roxas standing together. He turned to Luxord and frowned. It was time for this fight to end; Vincent now could predict where the punches were going to land. He stopped defending and dodged two hits before attacking with his own. Luxord was suddenly on the defense as Vincent attacked ferociously. He would drag out the fight long enough for Roxas and Sora to finish off Xaldin.

Xaldin wasn't fairing so well against the brothers. He might have been able to handle them one on one, but together Sora and Roxas were damn near unbeatable. It was like they had a secret language they spoke with their eyes and body movements. Sora would draw Xaldin's attention to him and when Xaldin was about to gain the upper hand, he'd dodge away while Roxas charged forward to deliver painful hits. They switched off so flawlessly and unpredictably Xaldin couldn't keep up.

Sora jumped back and met Roxas' blue eyes with his own. The blonde nodded seriously in agreement. Sora ran forward and began a barrage of punches that weren't meant to hit, only distract. Xaldin attempted to trip him and Sora jumped over the leg. Instead of landing on his feet however, Sora allowed himself to fall back onto the ground. As soon as he was out of the way, Roxas ran forward and, using Sora's bent over back as leverage, jumped high into the air and delivered a round kick to Xaldin's head. As the man was falling, Sora charged forward again and slammed a fist into his gut as hard as he could.

Xaldin landed on his knees and the brothers moved in to finish him off. Sora kicked from the left while Roxas came from the right. Both kicks connected with Xaldin's head at the same time with enough power to knock him out. His dark eyes rolled back into his head and Xaldin fell face first onto the road, unconscious.

Vincent watched Xaldin fall and turned back to Luxord. Now he could end this. He charged forward and delivered two punches to Luxord's face and followed through with a kick to the stomach. As Luxord grabbed his stomach, gasping for breath, Vincent made his final move. The Nobody only had enough time to see demonic like red eyes coming towards him before Vincent's fist connected with his nose and he knew no more.

As the three victors stood over their opponents it began to rain once again, washing away the blood on their bodies and clothes.

"Are you both alright?" Vincent asked the brothers. Roxas' lip was cut and Sora had a bruise forming on his chin.

"We're fine," Roxas answered. Sora let out a huge breath and practically collapsed against Roxas' side.

"Riku…"

"He's fine," Vincent assured him. "You need to get home before someone notices this."

"Come on Sora," Roxas urged, pulling his exhausted brother after him.

The three ran home, passing more fights on the way and hearing even more in the distance. They didn't run into anyone else (Heartless or Nobody) and made it home in one piece. Roxas cursed quietly as he saw his mother's car in the driveway and the kitchen light on in the house. He had thought she was spending the night at her boyfriend's house again.

Roxas turned around as he stood on the porch. "You should stay with us for the night."

"I will be fine," Vincent assured. Just as he finished talking they heard a bang in the distance. The three stared off back the way they'd come. That had been a gunshot.

"Vincent," Sora spoke, staring intently at him. "Please stay with us for the night."

Seeing he was about to protest, Roxas interrupted. "At least call someone to come get you. Don't go back on your own."

"…Very well," he agreed and followed the brothers inside.

As soon as the door closed, Kakee was in front of them in her nightwear.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She screeched. "I've been worried to death! Do you have any idea what time it is? What happened to your faces?" She touched Roxas' lip but Sora flinched away when she reached for his chin. He looked pleadingly at Roxas.

"Mom," Roxas gently took her arm and steered her back into the kitchen. "Let's go in here and I'll explain." He glanced over his shoulder. "Sora, bed. Vincent there's a spare blankets and pillows in Sora's closet." His eyes silently asked him to stay with Sora and Vincent nodded his head.

"Who is that?" Kakee demanded. "Roxas what is…"

"Kitchen mom," Roxas interrupted. "It's been one fucking crazy night."

* * *

**A/N: Well they made it through the night but not without some major repercussions. Sora and Roxas' secret is out and who knows what happened to Riku. And you know, what the hell ever happened to Leon and Cloud? Don't worry, I'll explain that next chapter.**

**Don't think this means were getting towards the end of the fic. We still have a ways to go (mada mada dane XD) before the end.**

**Well this ends the three day updates. I do hope you all liked it. Overall, I was pleased with how things turned out.**

**Staryday**


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter Eighteen: Aftermath**

The next morning both Sora and Roxas were gone earlier then necessary. They each made sure they had their cell phones on and fully charged as they left the house. Roxas took Sora to school and promised to be back to get him at the end of the day. Since it was so early there was hardly anyone there. Sora sat down on the front steps of the school, off to the side, and waited for anyone he knew.

Slowly kids started showing up. Busses arrived and the parking lot began to fill as more and more students headed into school. Sora was too desperate to see his friends to notice that people were giving him the nastiest looks. They pointed and whispered, sneering cruelly and saying hateful things. More then one kid "accidentally" stepped on or bumped into him. Sora just brushed it all off though, not paying attention.

Finally the bell for first period rang. No one had shown up. Leon, Cloud, Riku, any of his brothers…not even Wakka or the few other Heartless Sora knew. The principal walked by and shoed him to class and Sora reluctantly went. He was surprised by how empty the class was. Most kids were absent and the majority of the ones present had some sort of bruise or cut. This time Sora did notice all the glares and hateful looks shot at him as he went to sit down. One boy stuck his foot out and tripped him, making the class laugh and sneer. Even the teacher glared at the brunette.

Through the entire day Sora was pushed around, tripped, had his things stolen, and a whole slew of other bad things. It appeared half the school population was out sick that day and the other half had a personal vendetta against Sora. He actually had to skip lunch because a girl had walked right into him and spilled his lunch everywhere. She hadn't attempted to hide the fact that it wasn't an accident and instead laughed with everyone else as she walked away.

After lunch Sora made his way to his Japanese class, keeping a wary on the students around him. He couldn't understand what was going on. Most of these people he knew to be very nice and had always gotten along with. Sure he only talked to them during classes or at school, but Sora had never done anything to warrant this behavior. He hadn't even seen anyone since last Friday and everything had been fine then.

Sora shook his head of those thoughts. Japanese class was next and everyone in that class was a Heartless and most of them were his friends. At least now Sora could find out what was going on and how Riku was doing. With a hopeful expression, Sora walked into the class only to find it completely empty.

Mr. Takanawa was seated behind his computer doing work but glanced up when he saw Sora. He smiled kindly at the brunette and waved him inside.

"Shut the door please, Sora."

Sora did as bid and walked forward, taking a seat right in front of his teacher. "Is _everyone_ gone?"

"I heard it was a very horrible night for the gangs last night," Takanawa offered sadly.

Sora bit his lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No one's here and I can't get a hold of anyone. Something horrible could have happened to Riku and I wouldn't know it." He laughed bitterly. "No wait, something horrible did happen to Riku and I don't know if he's alright or not."

Mr. Takanawa grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and looked it over. "Well…Mr. Enoria's brother, commissioner Sephiroth, called in and said Riku would be in the hospital for a few days." Sora head shot up. "He said he would be fine but is currently being monitored by doctors and won't be back for at least a week. He also said his brothers and Mr. Strife were excused from school as well."

"Are they hurt too?"

"No. Just excused."

Sora let out a relieved sigh and sank back into his chair. "So then were is everyone?"

"Probably recovering," the teacher guessed. "Didn't you watch the news?"

Sora shook his head. "I came here as fast as I could hoping to see someone."

Mr. Takanawa nodded and stood up. He switched on the TV that was in every classroom to the news station and turned it up in the middle of the report.

"…been reported that over fifty teenagers and young adults were injured in the numerous fights that broke out last night and that those numbers are still climbing. No one is sure what provoked the attacks between the two gangs but the number of injured keeps getting higher as more and more gang members seek out medical help. So far no one has been reported killed, but many are in critical condition. Police are advising everyone to stay inside and out of harms way until things have calmed down again. Police Commissioner Sephiroth and assistant commissioner Ansem made a statement assuring that this would blow over in a few days and not to panic. Stayed tuned for more updates in this case."

"At least no one died," Sora whispered. He hid his face in his hands. "At least I know he's alive."

Mr. Takanawa sighed and stepped around his desk. He kneeled on the floor in front of Sora and placed a hand on his head. "From what I know about the Heartless, they all go to the hospital on this side of town. Why not go see him? And if Riku's not in the hospital, stop by his house and ask."

"It was my fault," he whispered. "I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have left him."

Sora laid his head on the desk and cried.

* * *

Roxas leaned against the wall of the school entrance, much like Sora had at the beginning of his day. However unlike Sora, Roxas was not getting dirty looks or the cold shoulder. In fact people he didn't even know were nodding and smiling at him. Girls were sending him flirtatious looks and guys were whooping at him. Roxas ignored all this as he waited for one of his friends.

It wasn't long before he heard his name being called and looked up. Demyx was running towards him, a relieved smile on his face. Roxas met him halfway, also smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Demyx assured him. "I got home without a scratch."

"What about–"

"At home resting."

"And–"

"We worked it out this morning. We're going to try dating and see how it goes."

"And Riku?"

Demyx lost his smile. "Axel didn't say much, though Riku did a number to him and Zexion. They're both spending today at home."

"But how did he come out of things?"

"Axel said that his friends showed up. The two Sora talked to last night," Demyx explained. "Once they showed up Axel grabbed Zex and they both ran off."

"Sora will be relieved," Roxas smiled. "So you said Axel's at home now?"

"Yeah, he's being a baby and skipping." Demyx never stopped smiling as he spoke, showing how truly relieved he was that his friends hadn't been hurt.

"Good. I'm going to go see him," Roxas announced and began walking towards the school gates.

"Wait a sec," Demyx grabbed Roxas' arm. "What's that?" He gently touched the blonde's neck where a bruise the size of a fist had been partly covered by his shirt. Roxas pulled away.

"We got into a fight of our own on the way home," Roxas brushed it off as nothing. "Don't worry about it."

Demyx shook his head. "After all that you _still_ managed to get yourself hurt? Axel's going to be pissed at you."

"He'll get over it," Roxas assured. "See ya."

"What about school?" Demyx yelled.

Roxas smirked at him over his shoulder. "What about it?" He ran, wanting to see Axel as soon as he could.

* * *

No one answered the door when Roxas knocked. There were no cars in the driveway so the blonde figured Axel's foster parents were at work and all of his foster siblings were at school. He let himself in since the door was open and tossed his things down before heading straight upstairs. Axel's door was open and he was leaning over a piece of paper scribbling on it intensely.

Axel had a bruise on his cheek and bandages on his arms. The redhead wasn't wearing his shirt and Roxas could see a bruise still forming on his stomach that, oddly, resembled a foot. He figured his boyfriend got kicked pretty hard. Other then that though, Axel looked perfectly fine. He was focusing so intently on his drawing he didn't notice Roxas standing there watching him. It wasn't until his pencil broke that Axel stopped and cursed as he looked up to find another one. He saw Roxas and blinked in surprise.

"Roxas?"

The blonde smiled. "Demyx said you were playing hookey." He stepped forward into the room. "I wanted to check up on you."

"Sorry I didn't call," he muttered. "I was…distracted."

"I noticed," Roxas agreed. "May I see?"

Axel hugged his drawing to his chest, pouting childishly. "You won't like it."

Roxas laughed. "I like you're other stuff." He gestured to the walls and floor.

"No, I mean you won't like it," Axel sighed but handed over the drawing.

Roxas took it and stared. "Is this…Riku?"

The picture was of Riku on the ground in the park. His head was bleeding but his eyes were open. They were glazed over, but Roxas got the feeling it wasn't from the head wound. How his face and body were drawn made Roxas think that Riku almost felt…defeated. Zexion was standing a little ways away in the picture, his face cut up and half hunched over. He wasn't staring at Riku but instead looking in a different direction. Roxas assumed the drawing was from Axel's point of view and that's why the redhead wasn't in it.

"It was from last night," Axel admitted. "Right before his friends showed up. Zexion got a lucky shot to his stomach and I followed it up with a punch to his face. When he fell he hit his head and cracked it open."

"Don't show this Sora," Roxas whispered, touching the uncolored sketch.

"I'm not that insensitive," Axel mumbled.

"What's it mean?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"What?"

"This picture. What's the meaning behind it? Why draw your enemy?" Blue eyes bored into green, warning Axel not to lie.

"It's your fault," Axel snapped. "You and all your 'you're better then these gangs' bull shit."

"You are!" Roxas insisted.

"Yeah well…that stupid Heartless said something last night that made me think about that."

"What'd he say?"

Axel shook his head. "Not something you need to know." He stopped talking as he caught sight of his boyfriend's neck. "Hey, what happened?" He leaned forward and pulled his shirt away.

"We got into a fight on the way home," Roxas admitted. Axel's eyes darkened. "Everyone knows Sora and I are brothers now. Secret's out."

"Who'd you fight?"

Roxas shrugged. "Um…Luxford I think and something-din."

"Luxord and Xaldin," Axel growled. "They know you're not part of the Heartless. They probably only wanted to piss me off."

"It's okay," Roxas shrugged. "Sora and I took out Xaldin and Vincent handled the other guy."

"Vincent…as in the Recruiter?" Axel demanded. "What were you doing with the Recruiter?"

They spent the next hour or so talking. Roxas explained everything that happened after they'd split up. He tried to get Axel to talk, but the redhead stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Roxas gave up in the end, never knowing that Axel could be as stubborn as him.

Roxas was curled up in Axel's lap, watching the redhead finish his picture. He had filled out the lines and was adding color now. Roxas didn't say anything as he watched the picture become even more powerful then it had been before. He was surprised with how much detail Axel put into Riku's eyes.

Without thinking, Roxas reached out and touched the paper, stopping Axel as he was working on Zexion's hair.

"He looks so…sad," Roxas mused. "Or defeated."

"Yeah," Axel muttered. "He's supposed to."

Roxas glanced up and stared into Axel's eyes. After a moment Axel met his gaze.

"All night I thought about you," Roxas admitted quietly. "If you were hurt or in trouble. We heard a gunshot at one point and I had to keep lying to myself and saying I imagined it because if I didn't…"

"Roxas…"

The blonde angrily wiped his eyes. "I've been thinking. It's a bit hypercritical of me to ask you to give up your life for me when I'm not giving anything up for you."

"Yeah, but I don't care," Axel shrugged it off.

"But I do," Roxas sat up. "The thought of waking up in the morning and finding out you were hurt in the hospital or worse, dead in some back alley, scared me so bad I never went to sleep." He sniffed and this time didn't bother hiding his tears. "I just kept thinking about you and hoping you were alright and hating myself for not being at your side."

"There's nothing you could have done."

"That doesn't matter!" Roxas yelled. "I still should have been there! Even if all I could have done was stand behind you and watch, I still should have been standing there watching!"

"I wouldn't want you to have to watch," Axel told him honestly. "I'd prefer you were somewhere safe where I could come find you later."

"Yeah well, that's not good enough for me," Roxas snapped. "Don't you get it Axel? You always stand behind the one you love. No matter what."

"What are you saying Roxas?" He touched their foreheads together, a smile playing at his lips.

"I think you can figure it out, Axel."

"I think you should spell it out for me, just in case. You know how dense I can be."

Roxas smiled a little too. "…I'm in love with you Axel."

Axel kissed the blonde hard, telling him he loved him too without words.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other and staying in the comfort of their new-found lover's arms.

* * *

Roxas was there to pick Sora up from school just like he'd promised. He was still a little sore, but the more he walked, the better he felt. He caught sight of his younger brother leaning against the stone wall surrounding the school. He frowned at all the hateful looks sent Sora's way and the obvious distress his brother was in.

"Hey," Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder, making Sora jump. "You okay?"

Without a word, Sora held out a small pill bottle filled with his anti-depressant medicine. Roxas took it and looked inside. There were more missing then there was supposed to be.

"Can we go to the hospital? I want to see Riku."

"Sure," Roxas agreed, taking Sora's bag. "Let's go."

Roxas called their mom and left a message for her at work. Since last night the woman had been planning new rules and new curfews to get her sons into line. Telling her what had happened (even though he'd censored most of it) had not been easy for Roxas. Now his mother was on a war path to lock Sora and Roxas away in the house and never let them out again. She would be pissed to find out they went to the hospital instead of heading straight home like she wanted, but Roxas figured this was worth her anger.

When the boys arrived, the place was bursting with people. Not only were there people from the gangs but the waiting rooms were filled with family members. It didn't escape either boy's notice the sudden hateful looks sent both their ways. Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him down the hall away from the angry gang members.

"We should head to recovery and start looking there," Roxas suggested.

"Why not just ask?" Sora muttered, looking around.

"They won't tell anyone who's not a family member anything," Roxas explained. "And he's probably in recovery by now."

They asked for directions and headed up three floors. All the rooms up here were closed off for privacy. They found the waiting room and Sora was relieved to see Leon and Cloud sitting in a couple chairs. They were discreetly holding hands and looked as though they could really use a cigarette. Sora smiled and ran forward.

"Cloud, Leon! You guys are okay!" Without really thinking, Sora jumped onto Cloud and threw his arms around his neck. The blonde was a little surprised, but brought his hand up to pat his head soothingly.

"We're fine Sora," Cloud assured him.

Slowly he pulled away. "Riku?" He asked, a desperate tone in his voice.

"He has a concussion," Leon spoke and Sora turned sparkling blue eyes to him. "Along with minor cuts and bruises. He's going to stay in the hospital for a few days of observation but other then that he's fine."

Sora grinned, feeling happy for the first time since this all began. "Can I see him, please?"

"Sora…"

"I know! I know! It's only supposed to be family who see him, but please! I gotta know for myself! I gotta know he's going to be okay!" Sora pleaded.

"And why the hell would you want to know that?"

The group of boys turned and saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz standing in the entrance to the waiting room. It was Kadaj who had spoken but all three looked at Sora like they wanted to kill him.

"Kadaj not now," Cloud ordered, standing up with Leon.

"Shut up cousin," the other boy snapped back. He turned angry eyes to Sora. "Why are you here traitor?"

Sora was confused and his face showed it. "I wanted to see Riku…what do you mean by traitor?"

"You sold him out," Yazoo growled. "You lured him out there last night and left him to be killed. You're just lucky those two showed up in time."

"We told you Yazoo," Cloud interrupted. "Sora was the one who told us where to find Riku!"

"So he had a moment of guilt after turning on him?" Yazoo glared. "Big fucking deal."

"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded loudly. "I didn't turn on Riku! Why would you even think that?"

"Don't play dumb, we're not falling for it anymore," Kadaj hissed. "You are good though, I'll give you that. You had everyone fooled from the very beginning. Even our little brother and he's usually a good judge of character."

"But we're onto you now," Yazoo continued. "We know you and your bastard Nobody brother were in on this."

"Don't call Roxas a bastard!" Sora yelled. "And he's not a Nobody!"

"Of course he is," Loz joined in. "He's fucking a Nobody which makes him a Nobody." Roxas managed not to flinch at the accusation; however he did not manage to hide his reaction to what Sora blurted out next.

"Well I slept with Riku so what the hell does that make me?" The brunette asked, his eyes filled with tears again.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Kadaj's hands curled into fist. He charged forward, fully intent on killing the younger boy. Cloud shoved Sora out of the way and grabbed Kadaj, not trying to hurt him, only restrain him. The other two silver haired teens also tried to get a hit in, but Leon managed to get in their way. In all the confusion, Roxas grabbed his brother and ran from the room. They could hear the shouting all the way down the hall as Cloud and Leon refused to let the Heartless leaders follow.

Sora and Roxas got out of the hospital as fast as they could. Now they understood all the looks and negative behavior. The Heartless thought Sora had betrayed Riku and lured him out to be beaten by the Nobodies because of his connection with Roxas. And Roxas realized that the Nobodies believed this as well, which explained why everyone had been so friendly to him that morning at school. Somewhere along the line the truth had been screwed up so badly that it didn't even resemble the truth anymore.

And Sora was the one paying for it.

* * *

**(1) For those who need it stated for them, yes, Roxas and Axel did the nasty. A.K.A. They had sex. **

* * *

**A/N: Well okay now let me explain about this update. It came later then expected and you know why? I started doing corrections and got a major brain blast. I then stopped doing corrections in favor of writing. I am currently up to halfway done with chapter 22. Yes, 22. It was a total accident, writing all that stuff.**

**So I guess I'll update once a week until I catch up with myself. Usually when I write this fast or this much I make a zillion mistakes and corrections take me longer to do.**

**Now, about this chapter. Secret's out, Sora's in hell, Riku's in the hospital, and Roxas is a little happier then before. Riku wakes up in chapter 19 but doesn't come back until 20. And that's all the spoilers I'll give you.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Anyone curious about updates, watch the profile. If anyone asks about updates I'll know they're stupid and didn't read the A/N.**


	19. Transfer

**Chapter Nineteen: Transfer**

"Hey mom," Roxas greeted quietly as he entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh Roxas, good morning," Kakee smiled. "I've made you eggs and toast. Now come sit down so we can talk." Roxas obediently grabbed his breakfast and sat at the table. "I've been thinking very hard about all this and I've decided that moving again won't work. We don't have the money and it would be very hard for me to find another job."

"Good to know you're not overreacting," the blonde sighed.

His mother ignored him. "So instead I'm going to set some strict rules down. Now you know how Sora is with rules, especially when they're coming from me, so I'm going to need you to back me up on this."

"Mom now is really a bad time to try and force this kind of thing on Sora," Roxas sighed again. "Seriously. Can't you just wait until things have calmed down before forcing all the new rules?"

"Absolutely not!" Kakee frowned. "Roxas after everything you told me a couple nights ago, and I know you sugar coated it for me, I am going to make sure you two are safe from now on. There will be no going out on weeknights, I will meet all your friends and their parents before you can go anywhere with them, you will have a cell phone at all times, and I will be setting curfew for now on."

"Mom!" Roxas interrupted. Kakee stared at her oldest son, her eyes pleading. The teen sighed again. "Let's talk about the rules later, okay? I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"Oi, Otouto," **(1)** Roxas called, trying to draw Sora out by speaking Japanese. It usually worked when he was sick but all Sora did this time was grunt at him. Roxas sighed at sat on the bed. "Are you planning on getting up?"

"Why?" Sora grumbled. "So I can go to school where all my so-called friends hate me now?"

"I'm sorry Sora," Roxas petted his back through the blankets. "I wish there was something I could do to help." Sora didn't say anything else as he burrowed deeper into his blankets. "Go ahead and stay home today. We'll figure this out tonight."

Roxas left his brother to mope and headed to school. Sora didn't move for a long time. He heard his mom leave the house for work but didn't care. He was so depressed. He had tried to take some of his pills but Roxas had taken them with him, saying that Sora had already taken too many in such a short amount of time. He was likely to overdose on accident if he kept popping them non-stop like this.

So the brunette went without the extra help to control himself. Truthfully, Sora was so out of it he doubted the drugs would do him any good. He was worried to death about Riku. He knew Cloud and Leon said he'd be alright but Sora wouldn't be satisfied until he saw it for himself. But that wasn't going to happen so long as Kadaj and others called him a traitor.

What the hell was up with that anyways? Why would they even think something so horrible? Sora would never do anything to purposefully hurt Riku and he sure as hell would never betray him. Maybe they were mad because he had left Riku alone to fight. But Sora hadn't wanted to; Riku and everyone else made him leave. They made him…

Oh who was he kidding? Sora left of his own free will. He should have fought harder, shouldn't have left Riku's side. What kind of boyfriend was he? Especially after he and Riku had…done that. Didn't sex mean you loved another person? And didn't loving another person mean you were always there for them? Well Sora sure had fucked that up.

He wanted to see Riku so badly. He wanted to apologize for leaving him. He wanted to know where their relationship stood. Sora wanted to know if Riku still loved him because Sora was positive he still loved Riku. But what if he didn't? What if Riku believed Sora had turned on him like everyone else? Sora remembered the hurt look on Riku's face when he found out about Sora knowing Axel and Roxas' relation to him. He could picture clearly how Riku stared at him as if he couldn't believe he'd been lying to him. Maybe Riku did believe Sora betrayed him.

But…he couldn't. He just _couldn't_. They had slept together; Sora had given him his heart and body. Riku would know how much that meant right? He would know that Sora would never turn on him. He would rather die then hurt the person he loved most. Riku knew that, he _had_ to know that!

Sora buried his face in his hands and cried, praying his boyfriend didn't hate him.

* * *

"Hey Axel," Roxas greeted as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Axel kissed his neck. "Hey hero."

The blonde groaned. "_Please_ don't call me that. It's bad enough everyone keeps treating me like some sort of god."

"Don't you like the attention?"

"They like me because they think I helped _you_ hurt my brother's boyfriend," Roxas deadpanned.

Axel made a face. "Eh…let's talk about something else then." He smirked teasingly. "Like that pretty noise you made when we were together…"

Roxas flushed bright red. "Let's not and say we did!"

"But you were so beautiful," Axel pressed. "And you sounded soooo sexy. Just thinking about it is making me hard."

"Axel," Roxas whined, utterly embarrassed. "You do know you were my first time, right? I'm not used to this after sex talk."

If anything, that just made Axel's grin even wider. He looked like he was about to eat Roxas' face off. "I'm more then aware." He jumped the blonde before Roxas had a chance to get away and kissed him thoroughly.

"Axel! We are at school!" Roxas snapped, shoving his boyfriend off him.

"I love you."

Roxas stopped and stared at the redhead, locking gazes with the green eyes.

"I think I forgot to say that after we finished. You wiped me out." Roxas flushed again. "I love you, Roxas."

"…I love you too Axel."

"Oh isn't that just sickeningly sweet."

"For real guys, get a room."

Axel growled at the interruption. "Demyx. I thought you knew when to interrupt and when not to interrupt."

"I'm here too," Zexion butted in, annoyed that Axel was completely ignoring him.

"And right now is definitely a time when you don't interrupt," Axel continued as if Zexion had never spoke.

"I know that Ax," Demyx rolled his eyes. "But Roxas asked me to find him when I got here."

"Why?"

"I have a question," Roxas explained. "Demyx, do you know how to get a student transferred to this school?"

He and Zexion sat down, Zexion and Axel glaring at each other as their boyfriend's talked.

"I know you can," Demyx shrugged. "Why?"

"Sora's not going to school at the moment," Roxas sighed, thinking of his depressed brother.

"You want to transfer him here?" Demyx asked surprised. "I guess the Heartless turned on him then."

"Yeah," Roxas confirmed. "We tried to see Riku in the hospital and ended up running for our lives. He went to school but kept getting pushed around and hurt."

Axel and Zexion stopped glaring at each other to listen. Axel had the decency to look slightly ashamed but Zexion but on an emotionless face.

"Anyways," Roxas continued. "He still needs to go to school and I figured the best thing would be for him to come here. At least that way I can keep an eye on him."

"The Nobodies won't do anything," Demyx assured. "They think he helped you out, so he's a much a hero as you at the moment."

"That's really not a good thing," Roxas sighed.

"I know. Talk to Principal Stevens, I'm sure he'll be able to get you the paperwork you need to transfer Sora. And if something goes wrong let us know and we'll just force it through."

"Because the gangs can do that."

Demyx smiled. "The gangs can do anything."

* * *

Roxas knocked on the door, getting the older man's attention. The principal smiled and gestured Roxas into his office.

"Mr. Mudo, welcome," Stevens greeted. "What do I owe this pleasure? You've been doing wonderful in your attendance and your grades are fine, I see."

"Thank you sir," Roxas nodded to the man. "Actually I'm not here for any of that. I had a question." Stevens gestured for him to continue. "I would like to know how to transfer a student from another school to here."

"Is there something wrong?" The principal asked worriedly.

"…My little brother is no longer…safe, at his school. I want him to come here."

"Well normally we don't do transfer in the middle of the semester, but this is a special case," Stevens mused. "I can give you the application and papers to fill out but he wouldn't be able to start until next Monday at the earliest."

Roxas kept his eyes trained to a hole in the wooden desk. "That's okay. Sora won't be going to school for awhile."

"Is there anything you want to talk about Roxas?"

"No. Please just give me the papers. I'll have my mother fill them out right away."

With a sigh, Stevens complied, pulling the needed paperwork from his desk drawer. He handed them to Roxas. "Just get them filled out and back to me and I'll be sure your brother starts Monday."

"Thank you," Roxas whispered.

* * *

Sora finally managed to get himself out of bed to use the bathroom. Once he was done, he felt too restless to crawl back under the covers. The teen wandered the house aimlessly, a thousand thoughts running through his head but his stressed out mind refused to focus on any of them. He noticed the mail come and go and decided to go get it, for lack of anything better to do. So Sora tossed on a shirt and dragged himself outside.

The fresh air felt nice compared to the stuffiness his room had become. After he got the mail, Sora sat on the swing on his porch to enjoy the freshness a little longer. He absently sifted through the mail, not even glancing at all the bills addressed to his mom. As he came to the last piece, Sora was surprised that it was a postcard addressed to him. It had his old address on it and had been forwarded to their current one.

Curiously, Sora stared at the picture of a city caught in twilight. It was very pretty and reminded him fiercely of his small town home. Sora flipped over the card and looked at the sender's name. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment all Sora could do was stare in disbelief. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the name and read the letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it son? I don't know if you even remember me, but I'm your dad. There is so much I want to say to you, I just can't decide where to begin. I want to apologize for everything and not being around these past years. You're fifteen by now, right? It took a long time for me to get the courage worked up to write this, and will probably take me even longer to send it. I know what I've done can never be forgiven, but if you're willing, I would like to try and be part of your life once again. I swear I've improved from what I once was and this time I won't mess up. However if you don't want to talk, I understand. I wouldn't blame you in the least son. If you do ever want to talk, or maybe just write, then here's my address._

_Love always,_

_Your father, Max_

Sora stared at the letter in complete disbelief. He could feel a fresh wave of tears coming on. He had never found out what happened to his dad after the custody battle. He had never expected to see him again. And yet here was this letter…a simple postcard. Sora clenched his fist around it and blindly made his way back inside.

Why now? Why did this have to come now? When his life was falling apart and when Sora felt so lost. He wanted to contact his dad, he really did. But what would he say? He was an almost-suicidal teenager who had just managed to get his boyfriend in the hospital?

Sora collapsed onto his bed. His life just couldn't get more complicated, could it? Sora wanted so badly to drop everything and run to his father; the man he had never stopped loving despite the fact that he'd ran out on him. But Sora couldn't leave without seeing Riku first. He couldn't do anything until he knew where he stood with the other boy. First Sora had to solve things with Riku, then, and only then, could he focus on the rest of his life.

* * *

A rock had been thrown through the window sometime during the day. Roxas found Sora huddled up in a corner, staring blankly at the wall. He cursed and hurried forward, being careful of the broken glass. He knelt next to Sora and placed a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?"

"They screamed traitor and ran," Sora told him tonelessly. "I've been here ever since." The letter from his father was tucked protectively under his blanket so Roxas couldn't see.

"Come on," Roxas gently pulled him to his feet. "How about you get something to eat while I find something to cover the window?"

Sora complied without a word, the blank look still on his face as he stumbled his way downstairs. Roxas poured him a bowl of cereal before leaving to clean up the glass. Sora managed one bite, which tasted like sand, before pushing the food away. He could hear Roxas moving around upstairs but made no move to help. Sora just stared unseeingly at the wall before him, trying, once again, not to think.

The door opened and Kakee announced her arrival cheerfully. Sora didn't even glance her way when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" She asked touching his forehead. "Any better?"

Sora blinked but other then that made no sign that he even knew his mother was there. Roxas entered the kitchen with a box of broken glass to throw away.

"Hey mom," he greeted.

"Hi Roxas," Kakee stood away from Sora. "How was school?"

"Fine," Roxas answered. "I talked to my principal." He grabbed his schoolbag from the floor and pulled out the transfer papers. "Will you fill these out tonight? He said Sora can start Monday if we get them in tomorrow."

"Of course," Kakee agreed and searched around the kitchen for a pen. "Where did all that glass come from?"

"Someone threw a rock through Sora's window," Roxas explained with a sigh. "I'm putting plastic over it but we'll need to replace the whole thing."

"Oh my goodness!" Kakee exclaimed. "Sora baby, are you alright?"

"…Where am I starting Monday?" Sora asked slowly, blinking back to himself.

"He's fine mom," Roxas assured the woman. "I checked him over myself." He handed Kakee a pen and sat in front of Sora. "Sora, mom and I talked it over last night and we don't think it's safe for you to go to Hollow Bastion High anymore."

"What?"

"We're going to transfer you to my school," Roxas continued. "You'll be starting next Monday."

"But…"

"I'll be there if you need me and we won't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you," Roxas assured. "You'll be safe there."

"Riku…"

"I'm sorry," Roxas told him earnestly. "But you're switching schools Sora. If Riku really does care for you, he'll understand. You need to be safe little brother."

Sora turned his head and noticed his mother looking worried as well. He locked his eyes onto the floor and slowly nodded. There was nothing Sora could do to change both their minds.

* * *

Riku slowly blinked his green eyes open, flinching as the light in the room stung them. He made a sound of discomfort and shifted around. A hand was on his forehead, pushing his bangs to the side and a soft voice kept calling his name.

"What?" Riku groaned then instantly started coughing. Something cool was pressed to his lips and Riku ate the ice chips gratefully. Once his throat was wet and his eyes didn't hurt anymore, Riku was finally able to focus on what was going on and where he was.

"Cloud? Leon?" He croaked, his voice still a little raw. "What's going on?"

Cloud smiled at him. "You're in the hospital with a concussion. You've been in and out of consciousness for two days now."

Riku nodded, beginning to remember the night and what had happened. "Sora?"

Cloud's smile turned slightly bitter. "He's okay."

Riku grinned, relief flowing through him. "Thank god." He tried to sit up, but both Cloud and Leon refused to let him. "Where are my brothers?"

"They went home," Cloud informed him. "They couldn't stand the hospital any longer and told us to call as soon as you woke up."

"They…left?" Riku repeated slowly.

"They call and check up on you every few hours," Cloud soothed.

"But they left. And they don't come in person."

Cloud had nothing to say so Leon changed the topic quickly.

"Riku do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Riku turned his head to the other teen. "Ya, why?"

"There's something that needs to be cleared up and fast, before anything drastic happens."

"What's wrong?" Riku demanded.

"It's Sora…"

* * *

**(1) Oi, Otouto: Hey little brother **

* * *

**A/N: Okay, welcome back (sorta) Riku. Two major points this chapter, one; Sora's being transferred schools and two; his dad sent him a letter. I have always planned on bringing Sora's dad into the picture and now here he is. Though you won't actually meet him until 21.**

**As for the transfer, this is a major plot point. Now that Sora is going to be going somewhere safe for him, that leaves Riku open to do what he's planning. You won't find that out until 21 either.**

**So, let's hope 21 gets here soon. It seems to be a good chapter. (smile) However the next chapter you can look forward to Riku and Sora being the impulsive couple that they are again.**


	20. Runaway

**Chapter Twenty: Runaway**

Things only got worse for Sora as the days passed on. He had tried going to the hospital a couple times to see Riku but every time Sora had been chased away by angry Heartless trying to hurt him. Roxas had also started taking him to daily therapy after he got to school but it didn't do much good. Sora refused to talk to anyone and barely spoke to Roxas anymore.

Their home was also put through a lot of hell as kids kept trashing it. They would paint graffiti on the walls and threw paint balls at the windows. This would have continued on if Demyx hadn't found out and told Axel, who told the Nobodies to watch Roxas' house, who jumped at the chance to help out their newest hero. They kept constant watch while Roxas (with Demyx's help) cleaned up the graffiti already there. Axel had offered to help too, but he ended starting so many water fights nothing got done and Roxas banned him from "helping."

Sora spent all his time holed up in his room. He couldn't go outside because people kept trying to hurt him and he wasn't going to school anymore. Kakee had cut back on her hours at work to be home more often. She made all of Sora's favorite foods but he had no appetite and barely ate anything. Roxas was getting really worried but he knew there was nothing he could do. Sora wouldn't be okay until he saw Riku again and the blonde had yet to figure out a way to arrange that.

Four days later Roxas came home from school and announced the transfer had been finished. Sora would start at Radiant Garden Monday. Though Sora felt a small amount of relief that he was finally going to be able to leave the house, he was sadder than anything. He didn't want to leave his school; he wanted his old life back. Sora wanted his boyfriend back.

Finally Friday came. Kakee had the night off from work and planned on staying home. Axel came over for awhile, since Roxas didn't want to go out and leave Sora, but left before midnight. Roxas understood; he wasn't being a very good host. But he appreciated Axel being there at all. Maybe it was because of the heavy atmosphere, but everyone went to bed early.

Sora was half asleep when he heard a noise. Normally he would have turned over and ignored it, but after nearly a week of being harassed he was a little paranoid. The brunette sat up and stared at his still broken window (it wasn't getting fixed until Saturday) to see a figure on the ledge. The person looked like they were about to fall.

Sora slid off the bed and ran to the light switch. He flicked it on, wanting to know who was tying to break into his home. Who he saw made his heart stop and for a second Sora forgot how to breathe.

"Riku."

Riku had flinched at the sudden light and was now staring at the shocked Sora. His hand slid and that startled Sora back into action. He quickly ripped the plastic up and moved back, allowing Riku into his room. Riku looked fine for someone who was supposed to be in the hospital. There was a small bandage over his eye but no other trace of the fight that Sora could see.

Sora tried to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Then, without warning, Riku was kissing him. The moment their lips connected Sora could feel tears fall from his eyes. Riku didn't hate him. He still loved him. All the worrying had been for nothing. Riku was okay and kissing him.

The kneed for air broke them apart. Riku wiped at Sora's tears and placed small kisses on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Sora blurted out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh," Riku soothed. "Don't be. It's okay now. It's all okay."

They sat on Sora's bed for a long time, not saying a word. The two took comfort in the other's embrace, relishing the feeling of being together again.

"Cloud and Leon filled me in on what's been happening," Riku said eventually. "I'm going to tell my brothers they got it wrong and fix this."

Sora just buried his face into Riku's chest. "Are you okay to be out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, I was released this morning. I actually could have gone home sooner, but everyone was freaking out and wanted me to stay longer just in case. I'm just supposed to be taking things easy for awhile."

"Does your head hurt?"

"No, I got these really nice pain killers…" Sora laughed and Riku held him tighter. "There it is. That's the sound I've been waiting to here."

"I wanted to come see you, I really did," Sora insisted.

"I know Sora," Riku assured him. "Cloud and Leon told me everything."

"They keep calling me a traitor."

"Yeah, I read the walls," Riku muttered bitterly, referring to the graffiti still present on Sora's house.

"Riku _please_ know I would never turn on you! I would never do _anything_ to hurt you! I swear!"

"Sora," Riku kissed his lips briefly. "I know. I believe you. I never bought into this ridiculous story for an instant."

Sora felt like crying again as he leaned up and kissed his still boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," Riku whispered. "And don't worry Sora. I'll be back in school Monday and we'll get everything straightened out. Things will be back to normal in no time."

Sora frowned and sat up, turning to face Riku who sat up as well. "Riku…I don't go to Hollow Bastion anymore."

"What?"

"Because of what was going on, I couldn't go to school," Sora explained. "And Roxas was worried. He and my mom transferred me. I'll be going to Radiant Garden with him. I start Monday."

"…Things were really that bad?" Riku whispered.

"I haven't been able to leave the house for days," Sora told him sadly. "Axel actually had to get Nobodies to watch our house because of all the vandalism."

"I was wondering who was lurking outside," Riku muttered to himself. He sighed. "I don't know Sora. Maybe it would be good for you to switch schools. You'll get to be with Roxas like you wanted."

Sora shook his head. "No! I want to be with you. I like where I am now. I really do."

"I like it too," Riku agreed. "Can you stop it?"

Sora sighed. "I don't know. Everything's already been finished. I'm officially enrolled and start Monday." Sora scooted forward and hugged Riku. "I hate this. I wish things had never changed. I wish we could be somewhere else."

"Like where?" Riku asked, suddenly serious. He pushed Sora away and met his gaze. "If I could take you anywhere, where would you ask to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me Sora," Riku demanded. "If I took you somewhere, where would it be?"

Sora didn't have to think hard. "Altair City."

Riku had never heard of it. "Where did that come from?"

Hesitantly, Sora reached under his pillow and pulled out the postcard from his father. He showed it to Riku who read the message quickly.

"Wow Sora…is this for real?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Is this where you want to go then?" Riku asked. "You want to see your father?"

Sora hung his head, feeling suddenly ashamed for no reason. "Yes. That's the only place I would want to travel to."

Riku lifted his chin and smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm going to take you to see your father," Riku said clearly. "So back a bag and be ready to leave by the time I get back."

Sora laughed and kissed him. "Really? Thank you."

"I kinda want to get away too," Riku admitted.

"Then this will be perfect," Sora smiled. "Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back."

* * *

Riku climbed into his bedroom window and paused for a moment as mild wave of dizziness set in. It pasted quick enough and Riku was scrambling over his bed to hit the light switch. He moved easily through his spotless bedroom, grabbing all the clothes he needed along with two of his emergency credit cards. Once his bags were packed, Riku quietly opened his bedroom door. He listened for a moment and when he was positive his brother's were all sleeping, Riku headed to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and a hairbrush. 

He had just found the items when the bathroom light turned on. Riku froze for a split second before whipping around to see who had come in. He was quite surprised to see Cloud glaring at him and not one of his brothers.

"Cuz?" Riku greeted with a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night, remember?"

"No, not really," Riku admitted.

"That might have been because you had already left when I got here. I came to check on you and the bed was cleverly set up to look like someone was in it but no one actually was."

"…Did it fool my brothers?"

"You're lucky they didn't come into your room and check on you like I did," Cloud snapped. "Where have you been all night?"

"With Sora," Riku shrugged. "Let's go to my room. I don't want anyone to wake up."

Cloud sighed but followed his cousin to his bedroom. He noticed the bag on the bed and frowned as Riku shoved more stuff into it.

"Are planning on going somewhere?"

"If I tell you will you tell my brothers?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Riku you just got out of the hospital," Cloud sighed. "You can't actually be taking off somewhere."

"Me and Sora are going away," Riku explained. "It's just for the weekend. We just…need some time away from the city."

"Not a chance," Cloud frowned. "You two can't take care of yourselves when you're here, there's no way you can do it on your own somewhere else. And if you are in a different city there will be no one to call to bail you out."

"I don't need to be bailed out!" Riku snapped. "And Sora won't need to either. I can take care of him!"

"Riku what has gotten into you?" Cloud demanded frustrated. "Ever since the fight you've been acting different."

"I have not," Riku grumbled.

"Yes you have. What's going on?"

Riku messed with his bag, avoiding looking at his cousin, his closet friend. "…I just…I just need to get away for awhile. Okay?"

Cloud glared at Riku's back and finally gave up. "Fine." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're really that desperate to go, Leon and I will take you two wherever you're going." He glared at him. "You do have a place in mind right?"

"Yeah but–"

"Leon, it's me. …I know. Riku and Sora are deciding to runaway. …Yes. Can we use your car? …Well I'm not letting them go alone. And Riku just got out of the hospital and isn't in a state to drive. And do you really think Riku and Sora will be okay on their own?"

"Hey!"

"You don't have to Leon. …Alright. Meet at Sora's house then. Bye."

Cloud flipped his phone shut and met the annoyed Riku's eyes. "Leon will drive. We'll come with you two to keep an eye on things."

"Man what do you expect us to do? Fuck like rabbits in some dirty hotel room?" Riku grumbled.

"Well you wouldn't tell us if you did, seeing as how you haven't even told us about the first time yet."

Riku swung around so fast he nearly fell. "How'd you know about that?"

Cloud glared and stuck a leg out the window. "Just grab your stuff and let's go."

Riku pouted and followed after him after switching off the light. Since Cloud was now coming they needed to stop at his place to get a few things as well. However Cloud's house was too far to walk to so they would have to wait until Leon picked them up.

"…So how did you find out?" Riku asked as they walked.

"Sora accidentally blurted it out at the hospital," Cloud explained. "Of course the rumors about a leader having sex on a bus bench were the biggest shock. I can't believe you would do something so reckless."

"I know. It wasn't like me at all," Riku smiled slightly. "And sure as hell wasn't like Sora. I can't really explain it Cloud. It's just…in that moment I didn't care. I seriously forgot where we were. I could only see Sora. It was like…like something took over me. A feeling I've never known before. I didn't care where we were or what was going on. All I wanted was Sora and I couldn't think about anything else. It kinda freaked me out Cloud. I'm not an exhibitionist."

"It's called love, Riku," Cloud sighed. "And believe it or not I do get it. …Leon and I were the same way our first time. We probably would have done it anywhere too, but we were already in my bedroom."

"So it's normal?" Riku asked. "That overwhelming animalistic feeling to possess someone no matter what?"

"Yes it's normal," Cloud assured. "You just need to learn a little more control. I know it can be…frightening, but you can't just give in. You have to control yourself."

Riku nodded. "We really didn't plan it. It just happened."

"I know."

"I don't regret it. And neither does he."

"Good."

* * *

"How many people are going to crawl into my window tonight?" Sora asked as he watched Leon slip into his room effortlessly. 

"You don't have a window," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Sora pouted. He was sitting crossed legged on his bed with a bag next to him waiting for Riku. "What are you doing here Leon?"

"Cloud and I are chaperoning your trip, apparently," Leon explained, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed.

"I thought it was just going to be me and Riku."

"The two of you have a knack for getting into trouble. You are not skipping town alone."

"It's only for two days," Sora pointed out. "We can take care of ourselves."

"And you will," Leon assured him. "With Cloud and I there to watch you do it."

"That defeats the purpose of us being on our own, doesn't it?"

"No."

"Yes it does, don't lie Leon." Riku jumped in the window and smiled at Sora. "Sorry, Cloud busted me."

"That's okay," Sora assured him, smiling back. "But we should leave before anyone wakes up. Roxas would never allow this." And Sora did feel bad about betraying his brother's trust like this, but it was something he needed to do. He needed to be with Riku but more then that, Sora wanted to meet his father again. Roxas would be mad, but he would understand. He knew how much Sora loved his dad.

"Then let's go," Riku held his hand out and smiled. Sora jumped up and accepted it. The two helped each other climb to the ground, leaving Leon to grab Sora's things and follow.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hello Sora."

Riku tugged him to the car and opened the door with a flourish. The two laughed together as they pretended to a rich kid and his chauffer, enjoying their silly moment. Leon glanced at them but headed towards Cloud.

"Do we need to stop at your place?"

"Look at this place," Cloud muttered. Sora's house was practically ruined with spray paint and had dried up eggs stuck to the wall. Words like traitor, whore, and bastard were painted everywhere. One part by the door was being scrubbed off but there was still a lot go.

"I can see," Leon muttered. He looked behind him to make sure Riku and Sora were still preoccupied with each other. "Even if Riku manages to convince everyone Sora had nothing to do with this, they won't accept him back."

"Because Roxas is a Nobody," Cloud agreed. "With or without Riku around, Sora's not going to be safe on our side of the city anymore."

"Hey!" Sora hissed. "Are you two coming or what?"

Cloud and Leon turned away from the house and climbed into the car, leaving the conversation for another time. The four climbed in, Riku and Sora together in the back and the other two were in the front.

"So are we going anyways?" Cloud asked, turning in his seat to look at Sora. His question went unheard as he noticed Sora and Riku were both sound asleep. Sora's head resting on Riku's shoulder. "We can take care of ourselves." Cloud mocked, rolling his blue eyes.

"There's a postcard with an address in Sora's stuff," Leon offered. "That's probably where we're going."

"This sucks Leon," Cloud sighed. "This really sucks."

"We'll figure something out. We have all weekend to do it."

* * *

**A/N: Awe, Riku and Sora are together again. Yay! And now everyone is running away. Riku and Sora are my dubed "Impulsive Couple." I also put in a little blurb about Riku and Sora doing it in the rain. Some reviewers commented that it didn't seem very realistic (thank you for being honest) so I tried to explain it a little more in this chapter. Anyways, I'm sure 21 is the one everyone's waiting for. It will be up next week...probably. Till then!**

**Staryday**


	21. Daddy

**Chapter Twenty-One: Daddy**

"The city is only six hours away," Cloud ground out. "We have been on the road for four an half hours and are only half way there."

"Don't complain to me," Leon snapped back. "They're the ones who want to stop every hour for twenty minute bathroom breaks."

Leon glared at the boys in the rearview mirror while Cloud turned around to scowl at them too. It was almost eight in the morning and after the last stop (McDonalds for breakfast in which Sora and Riku had chased each other around the play area for half an hour) the two had fallen asleep again. Riku was sprawled out on the back seat with his legs slightly bent and Sora was lying on top of him.

"At least they're sleeping now," Cloud sighed. "Maybe we can make some progress before they wake up."

"Why do you think I'm doing ninety?"

A pothole in the road suddenly appeared and there was no way Leon could dodge it. He cursed as they hit the bump. In the back, Sora bounced and fell off Riku, waking up as he was squished into the floor.

"Owe…" He moaned. The sudden movement startled Riku awake, who sat up on his elbows and looked around blearily.

"What?"

"We hit a bump," Cloud said calmly. "Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." He added almost desperately.

"Hey, rest stop," Sora exclaimed, pointing at the sign that said "rest area ¾." "I need to stop."

"We just stopped an hour ago," Cloud groaned.

"Yeah, but you always have to go to the bathroom after you wake up."

"I'm with Sora," Riku piped up. "Besides, I want to stretch my legs for a minute."

Leon and Cloud both bit back moans of annoyance.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he finally gave up on getting back to sleep. He glanced at the clock and scowled since it was only nine thirty. That's what you got for going to bed early he supposed. You woke up way too early, especially on a Saturday. This totally sucked.

Throwing the covers off of him, Roxas crawled out of bed. He took care of his morning business and headed towards his mother's room. The door was open and she was gone and Roxas remembered she was covering the morning shift today. She would be back by five probably. He headed towards Sora's room next. Roxas was thinking he could get his brother out today. Axel wouldn't mind taking them both somewhere so they wouldn't have to worry about the Heartless trying anything.

Roxas frowned when he found the bedroom empty. If Sora was waking up early then he really should be worried. Now if Roxas found he wasn't eating downstairs, he was taking Sora straight to the therapist. The blonde jumped the last few stairs and made his way into the kitchen.

"Sora?" He called, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. "Sora?" Roxas searched the living room and came up empty handed. "Little brother? Where are you?" Roxas searched around the house, starting to get freaked out. He headed back upstairs and checked all the rooms (and closets just for good measure). He came up empty handed. Sora wasn't home.

"Oh shit," Roxas cursed. He was standing in his brother's room officially freaked out. What if some gang kids had busted in and done something to him? Considering what had been going on the past week, Roxas wouldn't be surprised. The blonde ran back downstairs and searched around for his cell phone. When he found it there was one new voice message and it was from Sora.

Roxas called the voice mail, forcing his heart to calm down. He impatiently typed in his password and listened eagerly for his brother's voice.

"Hey Rox, it's me. Um…you probably noticed I'm gone by now and are probably plotting ways to kill me later."

"Damn right I'm plotting," Roxas hissed.

"Um, Riku came over last night. We worked things out. We both decided that we needed a little time away from the city. You understand right?" Roxas scowled at Sora's nervous laugh. "So Riku, Leon, and Cloud are taking…taking me to see my dad."

Roxas nearly dropped the phone.

"Yeah, my dad. I got a postcard from him a few days ago. We'll be back Sunday, but if anything changes I'll call and let you know. Please don't be mad. We needed to get away and Roxas, it's my _dad_. I'll call you later, bye."

Roxas sighed and slipped down the wall. He hung his phone up and stared blankly at the wall. He couldn't believe Sora would just take off like that. He'd never done anything so stupid before. …Well no, that wasn't entirely true.

Roxas could still remember a time when they were young. It was almost a year after Sora's dad had disappeared and their mom was taking them out shopping. Sora had seen a man who, from the back, looked exactly like his father. He hadn't even thought twice before running off after the person. Roxas and Kakee couldn't find him anywhere and the police ended up bringing him home at almost nine pm. Sora had cried, not because he'd gotten lost, but because the man hadn't been his father.

It really wasn't fair. Why was Sora so hung up on the guy? Roxas and Kakee were the ones who raised him. They were his family. Sora's dad had taken off on him and disappeared; Sora didn't owe him anything. And yet one tiny word from the man and Sora was off like a bullet, totally forgetting about his_ real _family.

There was a knock on the door and Roxas stared blankly at it. After a minute the pounding came again, this time louder. When Roxas still didn't answer, a voice started shouting.

With a small smile, he finally got up and let Axel in. Demyx was there too with a sulking Zexion. "Hey guys."

"Took you long enough," Axel teased, kissing him hello. "Were you still asleep?"

"No."

"Sheesh, not a morning person today?" Axel joked as the group headed into the kitchen. Roxas grunted at him as he began grabbing food out of the refrigerator.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" He asked.

Demyx smiled and nudged Zexion. "See! I told you he would make something. Roxas always does." The blonde turned to his friend. "Two sunny side up eggs–"

"With six pieces of toast," Roxas interrupted. "I already knew that Demyx. Axel wants a BLT minus the T. I was talking to Zexion. What do you want?"

"If you were talking to me why didn't you just ask me instead of asking all of us?" Zexion frowned.

"It's called being polite and now either tell me what you want or starve," Roxas snapped.

"He definitely woke up cranky," Axel muttered to Demyx, who nodded his head.

"I'll just have some toast," Zexion answered.

"No! Roxas' talents in the kitchen are way too good to be wasted on simple toast!" Demyx exclaimed, making Zexion jump. "And you're already too skinny! You should eat more! Roxas, make him pancakes. He loves them but will never admit it."

"I do not!" Zexion growled.

They argued but Roxas ignored them as he got out some pancake mix like he'd been asked. Axel couldn't help but noticed that as he cooked, Roxas seemed a little…upset. He broke the eggs over the bowl a little more harshly then necessary and stirred the batter with a vengeance.

"You okay there Roxas?" Axel asked as the blonde threw out an egg yolk that had cracked in the pan.

"I'm fine," Roxas grumbled. Zexion and Demyx stopped arguing and turned to watch.

"Hey," Demyx suddenly spoke. "Where's Sora? He's usually down by now, once he smells the food cooking."

That seemed to be the magic question because Roxas was suddenly a very frightening person. Axel had the urge to get him away from the fire and sharp utensils but was too afraid to approach the blonde at the moment.

"And why the _hell_ would I know where he is?" Roxas began, ripping up the lettuce viciously, not caring that bits fell to the floor. "I mean, it's not like I'm his keeper or something. No, I just took care of him all our lives."

Roxas threw some toast in the toaster and slammed the button down. "I've watched out for him, I've always been there when he's needed me even though I'm only a year older. And his so-called Dad! Don't get me fucking started on that!"

"Uh Rox babe," Axel tried to interrupt but Roxas was on a roll.

"If you can even call that bastard that! Did you know," he whipped around, waving the knife he was buttering the toast with around, "that bastard was nothing but an alcoholic? When Sora lived him and he passed out do you know who he called? Me. Not 911 or some emergency number, no, he called me, a four year old, and cries that his dad's dead because he won't wake up! No, Sora wasn't smart enough to call an ambulance. He didn't want help from strangers; he wanted his big brother to help him. I was fucking four!

"Every time the man disappeared and left Sora alone for the entire night, Sora called me. He made me sit up on the phone with him until he fell asleep. When he hit him, I was the one cleaning up Sora's bruises and putting band aids on his knees and kissing his scratches. You think his dad did any of that? No. But does that mean anything to Sora? No of course not. Because it's his precious fucking father."

Roxas cursed as he threw the toast on the plate and tossed the knife into the sink. Angrily he slammed everyone's breakfast in front of them before sitting and taking a piece of toast for himself, which the blonde devoured like nothing else.

"…I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that Sora's not home," Axel said carefully.

"He left in the middle of the night," Roxas pouted, feeling drained after his outburst. "Riku got out of the hospital and they ran off to find Sora's real dad."

"Oh," Axel answered. "Um…"

"I'm never having kids," Roxas suddenly announced.

"Obviously, you're gay," Zexion shrugged.

There was a brief moment of silence before the other three burst out laughing at Zexion's expense. The teen was surprised but then glared at them.

"He's not a people person," Demyx offered then turned to his boyfriend. "Zex, Roxas meant he didn't want kids because they grow up to be ungrateful. It had nothing to do with him being gay."

"Even so my point still remains valid," Zexion frowned.

"Forget it Dem," Roxas dismissed. "It's okay. I was just ranting."

"It sounds like you have a right to," Zexion offered. Demyx smiled at him and his boyfriend frowned, not understanding the suddenly happy face.

"So what are you planning today then?" Demyx asked, turning back to Roxas. "You're not going out with Sora obviously. Want to do something else?"

"No," Roxas sighed. "I think I'll just keep trying to clean the house. I'm not in the mood to listen to a bunch of Nobodies praise me for nothing."

"I'll help," Axel offered. Roxas smirked at him.

"I banned you from helping."

"Then I'll hinder." Axel leaned over and kissed him. In the background Zexion made a gagging noise and Demyx shushed him.

"We'll stick around and help," Demyx offered.

"We will?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Zex."

"…I don't mind."

"Thanks," Roxas said sincerely. "Maybe we can have it done before Sora gets back. I'm sure he'd like it better if the house wasn't messed up…Yeah, I'll give his room a good clean too. He never vacuums…" Roxas wandered off to find cleaning supplies, still muttering to himself.

"Poor Rox, he looked so lost," Demyx commented. He stood up and gathered all the dishes.

"It's understandable," Zexion shrugged. "His brother is more like a son in certain aspects. With Sora choosing to find his father instead of staying here, Roxas sees it as a betrayal. However it's a betrayal he can understand and that's why he isn't upset, only worried."

"What are you, a shrink?" Axel demanded. "Don't analyze my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend's a head case."

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed.

"He's not the one who needs coaching in people skills."

"Axel!"

Just as the fight was about to escalate, they heard the sound of something slamming into the wall. They stopped arguing and Roxas appeared back in the kitchen, looking confused. He had changed into some scrub clothes in preparation of their cleaning.

"Did you guys breaking something?" He asked.

"It wasn't us," Axel shrugged. They heard the noise again at it sounded like something going splat on a wall.

"Outside," Zexion gestured towards the window. Three people were standing in the yard and casually throwing paint balls at the house.

"Aren't they Riku's brothers?" Roxas frowned. He hurried to open the door as another paint ball hit the house. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

Axel and the other two followed Roxas onto the porch. The Heartless leaders sneered and the Nobodies returned the gesture while flicking them off. Roxas glared at everyone and rolled his eyes.

"You're name's Kadaj right?" Roxas asked. "What do you want? And why are you throwing paint at my house?"

"Where is our brother?" Kadaj demanded, ignoring the questions.

"How would I know?" Roxas glared. "He's your brother, not mine."

"We know he came to see that stupid whore Sora," Yazoo purred. "You'd be wise to tell us what you did with him."

"You'd be wise not to call my brother a whore ever again," Roxas hissed out. He took a step forward but Axel's hand settled gently on his back and Roxas was able to control his temper.

"Whatever," Kadaj dismissed. "Tell us where Riku is. Now."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Roxas demanded. "Don't come to my house and demand things after vandalizing it. I don't know where your idiot brother is and I don't really care."

"Riku is not an idiot," Kadaj growled. "Why don't you just get out of the way and we'll ask that whore Sora where is."

"Good luck," Roxas snorted. "Sora is gone as well. From what I know they left together with those other two, Leon and Cloud."

"Liar," Kadaj yelled. "You have him. If we find out you handed him over to the Nobodies _again_…"

"Again?!" Roxas yelled, his fragile control of his temper gone. He jumped off the porch and stalked up to Kadaj. "Do you even fucking _listen_? Do you have selective hearing problems or something? Sora didn't have anything to do with what happened! Riku was the one who told him to leave so he wouldn't get hurt!"

"Like we're supposed to believe you," Yazoo sneered.

"Then believe them!" Roxas gestured behind at the three Nobodies on his porch. "I'm sure you all know each other somehow. Axel!" Roxas whipped around and glared.

The red head looked put out and wanted nothing more then to stay quiet but he knew if he didn't say anything Roxas would never forgive him. "He's right. Sora really didn't have anything to do with it."

"Like we're going to fall your lies twice," Loz glared at them all, cracking his knuckles.

"They're not lies and if you're too stupid to realize that then no wonder Riku ran away from you," Roxas snapped. Without warning Kadaj struck him across the cheek. Axel was at his side in an instant while Demyx and Zexion jumped in front of the two protectively. Well, Demyx was protecting them; Zexion was just making sure Demyx didn't get hurt.

"Our brother would never turn on us," Kadaj growled. "It was that whore Sora who…"

"Don't," Roxas interrupted loudly, his voice shaking with anger. "Don't blame Sora for _your_ fuck ups. The only reason you're doing this is because Riku got hurt and there was nothing you could do to protect him! You're just pissed off because you weren't there for him when he needed you and you're taking it out on my brother!"

The Heartless stared at him in varying forms of shock and anger. Roxas shoved away from Axel and got in Kadaj's face. "I take care of Sora just like you take care of Riku. You fucked up. You failed to be there for him. Not Sora. So don't you dare think you can push us around. Own up to your mistakes and get the hell off my property."

He shoved Kadaj hard and the teen stumbled back into Yazoo.

"Get out of here," Roxas ordered.

Loz was about to throw a punch but Kadaj grabbed his arm and stopped him. He glared one last time at Roxas and the Nobodies before stalking off, his older brothers reluctantly following. Once they were gone, Roxas ran a shaking hand through his hair. Axel wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his lightly bruised cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Roxas whispered.

* * *

After eight hours of driving, the four boys finally reached the city Sora's father lived in. It was easy to get directions from the locals to where they needed to go and they found the street half an hour later. Cloud, Riku, and Sora searched for the house address as Leon drove. The homes were all high class and the neighborhood was well kept. The roads were old fashioned and made with bricks instead of concrete. It seemed like a very peaceful place to live.

"There," Cloud pointed to a house with the correct address on it.

It was two stories and painted white with blue shutters. The front yard was surrounded by a blue fence and the single tree in the yard had a tire swing hanging from it. The entire yard was filled with toys and bikes.

There were two boys and one girl playing in the yard. The oldest boy looked to be about nine and Sora noticed he was almost a carbon copy of Roxas when his brother had been younger. He was pushing the girl (who looked the same age) on the tire swing. Her brown hair flew behind her and her eyes danced with laughter. The third child looked to be five or so and was watching his siblings in fascination. He would clap and cheer whenever the girl twirled in the swing and also had brown hair with blue eyes that matched Sora's own.

Leon pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped. For a long moment no one moved as they waited for Sora to do something. Finally, Sora gathered the courage to get of the car and the other three followed suit. Leon and Cloud hung back while Riku walked with his boyfriend to the fence.

A woman came out on the porch carrying a two year old. She had the same brown hair as her children and pretty green eyes. "Denzel, Marlene, Dai. Come inside and wash up, lunch will be ready soon." Her voice was soft and what one would expect from a kind mother.

"Sora?" Riku prodded. Sora stepped up to the fence but stopped and turned to Riku.

"I…Can you…"

Riku just smiled. "I understand. Call us when you're done, we'll find a hotel for the night."

"It's not that I don't want you to…"

"I get it," Riku assured. "You just want to see him before you spring us on him."

"Thanks Riku," Sora whispered.

"Call us whenever," Riku ordered. He squeezed his hand and smiled encouragingly.

"Momma! Who's that?" The youngest little boy had noticed Sora and Riku and was now pointing at them. Riku gave Sora a little push and stepped back to Cloud and Leon.

"Can we help you?" The woman asked politely as Sora entered the gate and walked up to her. All her children gathered around curiously.

"Um…" Sora didn't know what to say and nervously clutched the postcard to his chest. The woman saw the letter and stepped forward.

"That letter…" She must have recognized it because suddenly she was smiling. She turned and called into the house, sounding excited. "Max! Oh Max come quick."

Sora heard footsteps and held his breath. The door opened as a man came out. "What is Lisha?" He asked. He glanced around and his blue eyes fell on Sora. There was a moment of confusion on his face before his eyes lit up and father and son were reunited for the first time in almost nine years.

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing Roxas and Kadaj's part. Roxas could totally see through Kadaj's touch guy act and realize that Kadaj was just really pissed off because he wasn't there for Riku. He was desperate for someone to blame but Roxas wouldn't let him continue lying to himself and forced Kadaj to hear the truth. That's why the three left without a fight.**

…**Hey, check it out. I'm almost to five hundred reviews. (loud squeal) I'm so doing a victory dance when I hit the five hundred mark. (laughs)**


	22. Serious Conversations

**--I did a stupid thing. I sent this chapter to my new beta to read over, but then posted the version that hadn't been corrected instead of the one that had. My bad. Everything's still the same, just with a little better grammar. –Edited July 7****th**

**I have a new beta, skyandland. You can thank her for me getting this chapter out now instead of later.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Serious Conversations**

He looked almost the same as Sora remembered him, only healthier and cleaner. Max's eyes were the same blue color he had passed onto all his children. His hair was brown like Sora's but nowhere near as wild. His body was firm and well toned and he was smartly dressed.

"…Sora?" Max whispered. Not trusting himself enough to speak, Sora simply nodded. There was an awkward moment of silence before Max shook his head and rushed forward, grabbing his son into a tight hug. Slowly, Sora's arms came up and he returned the gesture, smiling into the taller man's shoulder.

"Hi," Sora whispered.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried. "What are you doing? I want a hug too!"

Max pulled away and laughed as his daughter crashed into his legs followed by his two sons. He kept one arm wrapped around Sora's shoulders as he ruffled all their hair with a laugh.

"Calm down kids. I've got someone very special for you to meet," he smiled and turned to his wife, who was grinning at them.

"Who is it?" The oldest boy yelled. "Is it this boy? Who is he?"

"Well Denzel," Max began, "this is Sora and he is your older brother." Sora couldn't help but grin shyly at that. He had always been the younger brother, now he got to be the big one? Cool.

The children looked at Sora in awe. "But I didn't know I had a big brother," Denzel argued.

"Sora's been living with his mommy," Max explained. "He has a different mom then all of you."

The little girl stepped forward and stuck her hand out. "My name's Marlene. This is my twin, Denzel, our younger brother, Daisuke, and our younger sister Mimi."

Sora shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you all," he said quietly.

"Why don't we go inside?" Lesha suggested. "Would you like to join us for lunch Sora?"

"Sure," Sora nodded. "That would be nice." As the family headed inside, Sora glanced over his shoulder. His friends were already gone but Sora didn't mind. He turned back around and followed his new found family into the house.

* * *

"Oh come on you guys," Riku whined. "We have Sephiroth's credit card. Can't we at least get a hotel with a pool?"

"No."

"Cloud?"

"Sephiroth is going to be mad enough when we get back; there's no need to piss him off more by spending his money," Cloud muttered.

"We're rich, we can afford it," Riku shrugged.

"Shut up and get over it," Leon ordered. "I'm going across the street to get something to eat. Don't leave this room until I get back."

"What am I, five?" Riku yelled after him. "And why aren't you yelling at Cloud?"

The door slammed in his face and Riku threw himself on the bed. They had gotten a cheap hotel room with two beds, no TV, and a mini radio that only picked up one country station. Riku would rather listen to static.

"Man, now what are we supposed to do?" Riku sighed, one leg and arm hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you should take a twenty minute bathroom break."

Riku glared. "Shut up, Cloud."

* * *

Sora was having the time of his life. He was eating lunch with four new half siblings, a new step-mother, and his long-lost father. After they had explained everything to the kids (it had been difficult to get Denzel to believe them), the family sat down to eat and got along fabulously. Sora and Max had a silent understanding to not talk about anything in front of the kids so the table conversation was light. It was mostly Marlene and Denzel asking question after question towards Sora.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, I have a brother named Roxas. He's a year older then me," Sora smiled.

"Does that mean he's our brother too?" Denzel demanded.

"Um…" Sora thought about it. "Probably not. Maybe he would be your step-brother? I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your brother though. He's a really good one, trust me."

The twins started chatting away happily and Sora smiled. He met his dad's eyes and noticed he was looking thoughtful.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Max looked up with a smile. "Sorry, I was just trying to remember Roxas. I only met him a couple times, but I remember you talking about him a lot when you were little."

"I did?" Sora asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Max nodded. "It was always Roxas this, Roxas that. Are you two still close?"

Sora nodded energetically. "Yeah totally! I couldn't ask for a better big brother. He's awesome!" Sora's face fell as he thought about his leaving. He didn't want to think about how mad Roxas was about him disappearing like he did.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I left without his permission," Sora admitted. "Some…bad things have happened recently and we kinda just up and left."

"We?"

"My friends; the ones who drove me here," Sora elaborated.

Max frowned in disapproval. "So you didn't say anything to your mother? You just left?"

"I snuck out my window," Sora shrugged. "There's a very conveniently placed tree in my yard."

Max frowned and got up. He snatched the phone from the kitchen counter and handed it to Sora. "Call your mother. She's probably worried sick."

"Actually she probably doesn't know I'm gone yet," Sora stated matter-of-factly. "She had to work early and won't be home until five. I'll call Roxas though." He took the phone and stepped out of the dining room as he dialed his home phone number.

* * *

Back at his house, Demyx and Axel had made it their mission to cheer Roxas up. They were still cleaning the house but more water and soap ended up on the trio then it did the walls. The three were laughing and squirting each other with the hoses like crazy while Zexion stood off to the side. Every now and then he would spray someone with water and start another water fight.

Axel thought he was pathetic but the combined efforts of Roxas and Demyx kept him quiet. Demyx explained to Roxas (in whispers so Axel wouldn't overhear) that Zexion really didn't like people. He didn't have any friends and was always embarrassed with others. Demyx had been trying to get him to open up more and have fun, which was why he kept dragging Zexion with him almost everywhere. Roxas didn't mind at all. Zexion might be a smart ass, but he seemed like a cool enough person. When his mouth was closed, anyways.

"Hey blondy!" Zexion called. Roxas glared at the unwanted nickname. "Your phone's ringing."

Roxas jumped from the ladder he was on and hurried to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rox, how's it going?"

"SORA!" Roxas shouted. Next to him Zexion jumped and rubbed his ear while Demyx and Axel stopped talking to listen in. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TOOK OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND YOU THINK THAT LEAVING A MESSAGE ON MY PHONE IS GOOD ENOUGH?!"

"Roxas, stop yelling. You're hurting my ears," Sora whined.

"I'll be hurting a lot more of you when you get back home," Roxas growled. "You think I've been tough before? You're grounded for the next three months. The only time you'll be leaving the house is for school. That's it. You will have no phone privileges, TV is restricted to educational stuff only, and you won't be going out with Riku anytime soon, so enjoy him while he lasts."

"Rox, that sounded dirty," Sora muttered.

"When are you coming back?" Roxas asked, letting his anger go.

"I told you, we'll be back Sunday," Sora answered. "All four of us have school Monday, ya know."

"Why not just come back right now? We're cleaning up the house, it'll be done by the time you get home. And I vacuumed your room because it really needed it," Roxas grumbled. "I haven't told mom yet. You could get home tonight and she'll never have to know."

"What are you talking about?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing…just forget it. You'll be back Sunday?"

"Yes, I promise," Sora stated.

"Fine. Then…then be safe. And don't do anything stupid. And don't sleep with Riku."

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, his face turning bright red. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow…"

Roxas tossed the phone to the ground. Axel wrapped his arm around his shoulder, running his hand through the blonde's hair. "He coming back?"

"Not until tomorrow," Roxas sighed and glanced up at the house. "I gotta get this done. I said it would all be gone by the time he got back."

"He'll be back Roxas," Axel assured him. "Stop worrying."

* * *

Back with Sora, the brunette sighed and hung the phone up as well. He placed it back on the counter and made his way back to the dining room.

"Did you get a hold of anyone?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "Roxas was pretty mad."

"How long are you going to be staying in town?" Lesha asked.

"Just until tomorrow, I start at a new school Monday and my friends can't stay long either," Sora told her.

"I understand," she smiled. Lesha stood and began gathering the now empty dishes. "Why don't you and your father go into the living room to talk? The kids and I will be out back."

"But mom!" Denzel whined. "I want to play with Sora more!"

"You can see him later," Lesha assured him. "For right now, Daddy and Sora need to talk about some grownup things."

"But Sora's not a grownup!"

"He's more grownup than you," Lesha laughed. "Now come on, outside and play."

With a mutinous pout, Denzel followed his siblings outside. Lesha smiled at the two before leaving them alone as an uncomfortable silence fell around them. Sora fiddled with the couch pillow nervously.

"I guess…" Max began but Sora interrupted him, blurting out a question without really thinking.

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

"This stuff is so gross," Riku complained as he ate the food Leon had brought back from the diner across the street.

"Then don't eat it," Cloud muttered.

"I'm too hungry to care."

The three fell quiet as they munched their food. Riku was pretty sure his was supposed to be a hamburger, but he was also pretty sure that the so-called meat looked like sausage and tasted like raw steak. It was so disgusting.

Finally, the food was gone and the boys had nothing to occupy themselves with. Riku was dreading the conversation that was about to occur, but he knew there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He stared at his two older friends and frowned.

"…Well are you going to ask me or not?" Riku snapped, growing impatient. He wanted this talk over with.

"Ask you what?" Cloud sighed.

"What we're doing here? Why I suddenly decided to take off with Sora? What's going through my fucked-up-concussioned head?" Leon and Cloud stared at him and Riku growled in frustration. "You were just waiting for me to crack."

"And now that you have…" Cloud began.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Leon demanded.

Riku frowned and glanced out the window. "You know…the Heartless don't exist in this city, right? So whatever I tell you, I'm telling my friends, not a Heartless leader or senior member, ya know?"

"We get it Riku," Cloud sighed in annoyance. "We're not going to rat you out."

"What is on your mind?"

Riku lay back on the bed and refused to look at the two when he spoke. "I want out of the gang. I want to leave the Heartless."

Cloud let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Leon simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Somehow, I can't say I'm surprised you want to leave," Cloud began. "I'm just surprised you said it."

"I don't want to be a leader anymore," Riku mumbled. "I don't want to get into fights all the time and always have to look over my shoulder. I want to go to school and then college. I want to be someone safe, someone who Sora doesn't have to worry about."

"Riku, you can't just leave the gang," Cloud pointed out. "It's all we know. We were raised to be Heartless."

"I know that!" Riku yelled, sitting up abruptly. "Why do you think this is so hard? If I leave I'll be turning on my entire family! Sora won't be the traitor, I will! Kadaj will never let it go. He'll never forgive me." Riku glared in frustration.

"Is it worth it?"

Riku looked up at Leon. "What?"

"Is all the hell that leaving the gang will put you through worth it?"

Riku stared at him blankly, not having an answer.

* * *

"Why did you leave me?"

Max could only stare at his son. How many times had he asked himself that exact question? He could easily blame it on the courts. They gave full guardianship of Sora to his mother. He could blame it on rehab. You couldn't have any contact with anyone on the outside until you were released from the program. He could blame it on a number of things but the truth was, he had no one to blame but himself.

"I wasn't much of a father, Sora," he sighed.

"Yes you were!" Sora insisted. "You were the best! You always let me do my own thing and have fun. Not like mom. She was always yelling at me for stuff and making up the stupidest rules."

"Like don't draw on walls?" Max half smiled. "Don't have cold pizza and chips for breakfast?"

"I like cold pizza," Sora pouted.

"I wasn't a real father, Sora," Max shook his head. "I was drunk half the time and passed out for the rest of it."

"You took me places," Sora argued. "We went to the zoo every Saturday, and you drove me around when I couldn't sleep."

"The zoo is where I met my dealer and every time we went driving, I was drunk or high. It's a damn miracle we never got into an accident."

"So what are you saying Dad?" Sora demanded, shifting on the sofa to face him better. "You never really loved me? You…you were just taking care of me out of a sense of obligation?"

"No!" Max denied loudly. "That's not it at all! Despite all my shortcomings, I did –**do**– love you."

"So then why did you leave?" The brunette nearly shouted but remembered to keep his voice down. Lesha had just put the younger two kids down for a nap and the older two were still playing outside. "You loved me! I didn't care about any of your problems so long as that was true."

"And you will never know how much that means to me, Sora," Max told him earnestly, "but you shouldn't have had to suffer my addictions. Your mom was right to take you. She gave you a real home. She treated you like a real kid. When you were with her you never hid in the closet crying, you were never afraid of the people around you. You didn't get smacked around for no reason."

"But dad…"

"But nothing, Sora. I can never forgive myself for how I treated you when you were younger. I _hit_ you, Sora. I was cruel and unfair and never took care of you properly."

"But you _loved_ me," Sora cried, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"That's not the issue," Max ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes, Sora, loving your child isn't enough. If you can't step up and be a parent, then someone else is going to do it for you."

Sora sniffed and looked away from his dad. "Did you at least try? To keep me, I mean."

"Of course I tried," Max assured him. "You were my little boy, my son. Losing you destroyed me, but it also knocked some sense back into my head. It made me realize I was a loser; I wasn't good enough for my own kid. After I lost you, I just got worse and worse until I was finally arrested and sent to jail."

"Jail?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yup," Max nodded, "For being in possession of illegal substances. After that I was sent to rehab. It took a long time for me to kick my drug and alcohol addictions."

"Why didn't you come back after that, then?"

Max looked guilty and ran a hand through his thick hair. "I did manage to track down your mother in Twilight Town. I called her to see how you were doing."

"Why didn't you just come?"

"Because Sora," Max sighed, "you were ten at the time. You were doing well in school, you had an older brother, you were healthy and happy. I didn't want to disrupt your life."

"That's so b.s., **(1) **Dad! You were just scared! If you really wanted to see me, you would have just come."

Max just shook his head. "Maybe that's true Sora, but at the time I truly believed staying away until you were older and mature enough to handle things was the best choice. I'm sorry if that was wrong and I regret everyday of my life that I hurt you."

"You didn't have to take me back or anything," Sora told him sadly. "I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just wanted to know you were still my dad."

"Sora, I will always be your dad," Max declared, cupping his son's face in his hands. "Nothing will ever change that. Even if after today we never see each other again, I will always be your father."

Sora smiled at him with wet eyes. "I know Dad. I believe you. And I forgive you for leaving me."

"Thank you, son," Max whispered and pulled Sora into a hug.

* * *

Riku shut the hotel room door just as he hung up his cell phone. Cloud and Leon were lounging on the bed watching the news (it was the only channel the room had).

"Sora's spending the night at his dad's house," he told them. "And I found _real_ food." He held up the chips and popcorn he had bought at a party store down the street.

"That's not real food," Cloud pointed out but grabbed the popcorn anyway.

"So what's going on in the world?" Riku asked as he climbed onto his bed and stared at the news.

"Nothing good, of course," Cloud answered, passing the chips to Leon.

"Yes, heaven forbid the news tell us something good," Riku muttered.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Leon changed the topic as he shut the television off.

"I've…I've been thinking really hard on this," Riku admitted, "and I want to leave the gangs. More then anything, I do. But the thought of losing my brothers…"

"I wish I could tell you that you wouldn't lose them," Cloud muttered. "But we both know you would."

"I was walking down the street just now," Riku smiled, "and do you know people were staring?"

"People stare back home too."

"But that's because I'm the Heartless leader. I'm someone to be awed over. Here, people stare because I'm hot. Not because I can kick their ass."

Leon and Cloud shook their heads at Riku's narcissism.

"I love that feeling; being liked for me, not for my position in some gang. What am I supposed to do?" Riku asked. "I have to choose between my life and my family."

"This isn't something we can really help you with." Cloud stood up and walked over to his cousin. "You have to make the choice on your own. But whatever you choose Riku, remember this; you will always have me, Leon, and Sora by your side."

"Even if I don't choose the gangs?" Riku rolled his eyes. Cloud was in the same position as him.

"Yes," Leon stated, staring him unwaveringly.

"What?" Riku was a little surprised.

"Riku, we were sick of the pointless fighting way before you even realized it was pointless," Cloud told him. "And if _I_ had to choose between the Heartless and you, I'm going to pick you."

"We both will," Leon agreed. "We care about you more than we have ever cared about the Heartless."

"That's not to say we're telling you to leave the gang," Cloud told him. "We're just letting you know that no matter what you decide, you won't be left alone."

Riku stared at the two, entirely speechless. He had never realized Leon and Cloud cared so much for him. Riku had always thought of them as his closet friends and confidents. He loved them as much as he loved his brothers, maybe even more, and to hear the two say they would be there meant more to him then he could explain.

In the end, all Riku could do was smile and whisper a soft, "…Thank you."

* * *

**B.S.: Stands for Bull Shit

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. I don't think I did a good job with the conversations. I have nothing to really say. See ya later.**


	23. At Peace

**Chapter Twenty-Three: At Peace**

The next morning, Riku, Leon, and Cloud arrived at Sora's dad's house just after twelve thirty. Sora was in the front yard playing with his half siblings when they drove up. Sora pushed his sister Marlene one last time on the swing before running to the fence.

"Hey," Riku greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Sora smiled back. He leaned over the fence and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Who's that, Sora?" Denzel demanded, running up to the fence and staring at Riku curiously.

"This," Sora reached down and lifted Denzel into his arms, "is a very special friend of mine. His name's Riku." Sora pointed at Cloud and Leon. "And that is Cloud and Leon."

"It's nice to meet you," Denzel offered politely. "I'm Denzel."

"My little brother," Sora added, a large smile appearing on his face. Marlene joined them, climbing on the fence, staring at the teens intriguingly.

"Oh, and this is Marlene," Sora messed the girl's hair playfully. "She and Denzel are twins."

"It's nice to meet you, miss," Riku smiled at the little girl, making her blush and giggle. She jumped off the fence and hid behind Sora.

"Let's go inside," Sora suggested, putting Denzel down. "I want you guys to meet my father."

"Can't wait," Riku said sincerely. Sora smiled lovingly at him.

The group trouped inside, Denzel and Marlene running ahead. Lesha was scrubbing away at the table while Max picked up some toys on the floor. Daisuke and the baby were playing quietly together off to the side. Denzel and Marlene ran to their father, yelling incoherently.

"Woah, quiet now," Max ordered. He glanced up at Sora and the others. "It looks like we have some visitors." He straightened up, not minding that his kids stayed latched onto his legs.

"Dad, these are my friends," Sora introduced. "This is Leon and Cloud and Riku…my…my boyfriend."

Sora watched his father's face anxiously for his reaction. It took Max a moment to realize what exactly Sora meant. When he did, his face twisted in confusion and slight disgust. However, he shook his head and forced all his negative thoughts away. He had no right to judge Sora; he hadn't been around to see him grow up. If Sora was gay, he would just have to accept it and move on. The last thing Max wanted to do was push his son away after all these years just because he was a little uncomfortable with homosexuals.

"I see," he answered at length. "It's nice to meet you all." He held out a hand and Riku smiled and shook it firmly.

"You as well," Riku replied politely.

Max did a quick look with his eyes. From an aesthetic point of view, this teen was handsome, and didn't all the girls complain that the cute ones were always gay? His refined attitude seemed like a good match for Sora. On the surface, he seemed all right. Max could only hope that under everything, Riku was a good person as well. He would just have to trust Sora's judgment.

"I suppose you have to leave today," Max commented.

"NO!" Denzel and Marlene cried. "Stay longer, Sora!"

Sora smiled as the two grabbed onto his legs since they were too short to reach his waist.

"I've gotta get back to my home," Sora told them, "but I promise to call and come visit as often as I can."

The little kids looked sad. "Pinky promise?" Both held up a pinky and Sora immediately latched both his own with theirs.

"Pinky promise." He shook and kissed both their fingers to seal the deal.

It took half an hour to finish with goodbyes and start back on the road. Sora watched the house disappear sadly. Once it was out of sight, he leaned onto Riku, placing his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked, running his hands absently through the brunette's hair.

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "I haven't felt this relieved in a long time."

"I'm really glad everything turned out good for you."

Sora smiled. "I was always worried, ya know? That my father didn't love me. Now that I know that's not true, I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders. My biggest fear didn't come true."

Riku held Sora closer and kissed his forehead. "Duh Sora, it's impossible not to love you."

Sora laughed quietly. "Shut up, Riku."

* * *

"Kadaj."

The teen almost flinched at the coldness in Sephiroth's voice but managed to suppress the urge.

"Loz said you wanted to talk?" Kadaj said, forcing his voice not to shake.

They were in Sephiroth's office at the city's police station. It was sparsely furnished with only a desk, two chairs, and two filing cabinets. The office was devoid of anything personal, giving off a feeling of cold professionalism.

"I've heard rumor that you 'lost' our youngest brother." Sephiroth stated as he finished writing up a report, pushing his other work aside and looking straight at Kadaj.

This time, Kadaj couldn't stop the flinch. "Riku…took off. I got a message today saying he would be back sometime tonight." Riku himself hadn't actually called. Sora had called Roxas and let him know when they would be home, and Roxas had been nice enough to tell Kadaj.

"Where exactly did he go?"

"I don't know," Kadaj admitted. Sometimes he hated talking to Sephiroth. His older brother had a way of looking at him that made Kadaj feel so insignificant; like he was constantly being judged and always coming up short. "But I know he's safe. He took Leon and cousin Cloud with him."

"So you don't know where he went and you can't even manage to track him down?" Sephiroth stated coolly. "I'm rather disappointed, Kadaj. It was my intention to make you my second in command and help me run the gang, but if you can not even keep track of our little brother…" He let the sentence hang in the air.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kadaj defended. "It was that stupid ass Sora kid! Ever since he got here, Riku has been unmanageable. He neglects his duties, runs off without warning, and now disappears for an entire weekend! That kid has connections to the Nobodies. He's poisoning Riku's mind!"

"If all this is true, why haven't you done anything about it?"

Kadaj looked surprised. "What?"

"Why haven't you've broken them up? If this person is such a bad influence, why haven't you gotten rid of him? It is your job, not only as a leader, but in this case as an older brother as well, to watch out for those who serve under you. If this Sora is turning Riku against his own family, get rid of him."

Kadaj nodded. "Okay, we will."

"Not we, Kadaj," Sephiroth frowned, "you. You as a Heartless Leader will take care of this personally."

"Yes Sephiroth."

"You're dismissed, Kadaj." Sephiroth waved his hand at him and went back to his paperwork. Kadaj left the office without another word.

The truth was Sora was completely harmless. Kadaj knew there was no chance in hell that the screwed up brat could ever lure Riku away from his family. Kadaj had just needed someone to blame. None-the-less, Sora was becoming a nuisance, and Kadaj couldn't risk Riku disappearing like this again. He would have to get rid of Sora by any means necessary.

* * *

"So what did you guys do while I was with my dad?" Sora asked.

They had been driving for an hour and, to Cloud and Leon's delight, only stopped once for a five minute bathroom break after Sora and Riku had woken up from a short nap. The two had calmed down a lot from the last trip.

"We talked," Riku shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "Actually, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sora asked lazily as he stretched as best he could and laid himself across Riku.

"Well…I kinda made a decision," Riku stalled, "and it's a pretty big one."

"Okay…what did you decide?"

"I'm going to be leaving my gang when I get back home," Riku sighed. "I'm leaving the Heartless…for good."

Sora stared up at Riku in surprise. He might have still been trying to grasp the importance of the gangs, but he understood enough to know that this was huge. If the gangs could separate Sora and Roxas, who weren't even a part of them, Sora couldn't imagine what this would do to Riku.

"…What will your brothers say?" He asked finally.

Riku shrugged. "They'll be pissed. They won't forgive me."

"I'm sorry, Riku," Sora whispered. He reached up and kissed his boyfriend, telling him without words that he still loved him, no matter what. Riku kissed back for a moment before moving away and staring into Sora's eyes.

"This is…this is going to cause a lot of trouble," Riku forced out, trying hard not cry. "Um, you're going to have to transfer schools, like you had been planning."

"But—" Sora stopped himself.

Riku's eyes were wet and he was looking pleadingly at Sora. The brunette decided it might be best if he didn't argue and trusted his boyfriend's judgment. If Riku wanted him to switch schools, then he would. Riku was going to be having a hard enough time dealing with his brothers; it would be one less worry for him if Sora was safe with his brother away from the Heartless.

"Alright," Sora whispered. "But Riku," he lightly placed his hands on Riku's cheeks and made sure Riku was looking him in the eye, "No matter what, you're still my boyfriend. No matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you. If you get into a fight, I'll be there to back you up. If you need someone to rant to, I'll be there for you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, mine will always be right next to yours."

"Sora…" Riku could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and blinked rapidly to hold them back.

Sora just smiled at him. "We're like peanut butter and jelly. You don't mess with a perfect combination."

Riku laughed at that. "I'm so in love with you, Sora."

"I'm in love with you too, Riku."

The two kissed and cuddled together as close as they could. They ended up falling asleep for the rest of the ride. In the front, Leon slipped his hand into Cloud's and tangled their fingers.

"You know…"

"It's okay," Cloud interrupted quietly. "You don't have to say it. I know."

Leon just smiled. "I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Leon."

They held each other's hands the rest of the way.

* * *

It was almost six when they got back. Roxas was sitting in the living room with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion watching a movie. His mother was upstairs doing something. Once Roxas had told her where Sora was, she had become very quiet and hid herself up in her room. She had even called in sick to work that day. Roxas had tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer. In the end he just left her alone and hoped Kakee would snap out of it when Sora came home.

Leon's car pulled into the driveway. Demyx, being closest to the window, peeked out. He saw who it was and turned to tell Roxas, only to see the boy asleep on Axel's lap.

"Ax, wake him up," Demyx ordered. The red head glared.

"No way, he didn't sleep at all last night," Axel complained. "We stayed up all night just talking. And if he wakes up, he's going to want to talk again, and I'm all talked out."

Demyx rolled his eyes; though he wouldn't deny that talking wasn't one of Axel's strong points. "Sora's back."

They heard a car door slam and Axel sighed again. "You two should probably take off," he muttered and shook Roxas. "Hey Roxas…"

Roxas grumbled at him. "What? Go away."

"Sora's home."

It took Roxas' sleepy mind a moment to process that. When he did, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and heading straight for the door. It opened just as Roxas entered the hallway. Sora stopped in surprise but smiled happily when he saw Roxas.

"You're back," Roxas whispered.

"Tadaima,**(1)**" Sora joked.

Roxas frowned at him in exasperation. "Okaeri nasai."**(2)**

Sora laughed pleasantly and gave his brother a hug. Roxas held onto him tightly for a moment before whapping him over the head.

"Owe!" Sora cried.

"Stupid brat," Roxas muttered. Sora just smiled sheepishly at him.

Sora turned back to Riku and the others in the doorway. "Are you going home?"

Riku shook his head. "We decided it would be best if we stayed with Rufus for a while. He's Leader of the Neutrals so he's kinda obligated to help us out at the moment."

Sora nodded his head. "Call me?"

"'Course," Riku kissed his cheek briefly and waved a quick goodbye. Cloud and Leon nodded their heads in farewell and the three left. Roxas turned to Axel and his friends.

"I guess we'll see you later," Demyx smiled, grabbing Zexion's hand and dragging him towards the door. "Thanks for letting us hang, Roxas. Welcome back Sora."

"Bye," Sora waved.

"Thanks for everything, Axel," Roxas whispered. His boyfriend kissed him once and smiled.

"I'll see ya later." As he walked past Sora, he not-so-gently hit his head.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled, glaring at the red head.

"Don't do that again," he ordered and left before Sora could answer. The brunette stuck his tongue out at his retreating back.

"What's with everyone hitting me?"

"It's because you're stupid," Roxas laughed. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Sora smiled at him. "Sure, wait 'til you hear how many siblings I have now!"

"Oh great, this is going to be interesting," Roxas laughed. They headed to Sora's room, which Roxas had been cleaned. Sora stared at his once pigsty in surprise.

"Wow, I haven't seen the floor since we moved in," Sora laughed. "I almost forgot I had one."

"Very funny," Roxas rolled his eyes. Behind them, the door to Kakee's room opened and their mother stepped into the hall. Her eyes were red and she was still in pajamas.

"Mom…" Sora blinked at her disheveled appearance. "Are you—"

"Oh _Sora_!" She cried and flung her arms around his neck. "You came back! I thought for sure…" She didn't finish her thought but instead pulled him closer.

"Ah, mom, I kinda need to breathe," Sora exclaimed, flaying his arms around.

Kakee pulled away quickly. "Sorry." She noticed Roxas watching them amusedly. "Well, you're back now…I…I suppose you two are probably going to talk. I guess I'll just go to bed."

She turned back towards her room, but Sora caught her wrist. "Actually mom, do you want to stay with us? I mean, we're just talking."

Kakee tried to hide her hopeful face. "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Sora smiled. "Come talk with us."

"Okay," Kakee whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack.

The small family sat in Sora's room, trading stories about the weekend, though Sora did most of the talking. They ended up falling asleep together on Sora's bed. For the first time since her sons were little boys, Kakee was allowed to hold them both close as they slept. She had never felt so at peace than she did that night.

* * *

**(1) I'm home**

**(2) Welcome back**

* * *

**A/N: Awe, such fluffyness in this chapter. It would have been up sooner, but I got caught in the Harry Potter craze. Read and finished the book in three days. Would have been sooner, but I had work and school to attend to. I rather liked the book, and think she did a **_**much**_** better job with the Harry/Ginny thing in this book then book 6.**

**Anyways, this chapter marks the beginning of the end. I have never had a story go past 26 chapters, but I think this time I just might. We'll have to wait and see.**


	24. I'm Leaving

**The most terrifying thing happened! My Microsoft word got a virius and I almost lost this entire story. Loosing the chapters that have already posted wouldn't have been so bad, but no one had the completed version of this chapter but me. I would have cried if I lost it. I had to restart my com twice and recover this document SIX times before everything was back. But I lost all my formatting the story became one very long paragraph. I'm still trying to go through and space everything out.**

**So yeah, sorry for the lateness, but at least it's here. If you notice any spacing issues, I apologize. I'm pretty sure I fixed everything though.**

**Thanks to skyandland for betaing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I'm Leaving**

The next morning was hectic for the small family. They had woken up late because no one had set the alarm. The three were running around like headless chickens, trying to get out of the house on time. Sora and Roxas ended up jumping in the shower together while Kakee took one in hers. The hot water ran out after five minutes, ensuring that if they weren't awake before, they sure as hell were now.

Kakee drove the boys to school, since they had missed the bus. She kissed them both on the cheek (laughing when they both groaned in embarrassment) before leaving for work.

"You ready for your first day, Sora?" Roxas slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I guess so…" Sora pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Riku as Roxas led them up the steps. He put his phone away just as they met up with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion.

"I didn't expect you to actually come today," Axel said as way of greeting. He pecked Roxas' lips. "Hurry up before we're late."

"Once I get him settled," Roxas answered. "I'll meet you in class."

"Whatever," Axel rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up. The sooner you get there, the sooner I can go to sleep."

Roxas shoved him carelessly into some lockers and waved goodbye to his other friends. The bell rang and the halls started to empty as the students hurried to class. Roxas walked Sora to the office and got his schedule.

"Okay," Roxas glanced over the paper quickly. "Let's see, your first class is on the first floor. Mine's on the second."

"You don't have to take me," Sora offered, "I can find it on my own."

"Okay," Roxas agreed. "But remember, people are going to treat you differently. Everyone still thinks you turned on the Heartless to help the Nobodies."

Sora cringed at the reminder. "Yeah, I know…"

Roxas sighed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry so much. We have lunch at the same time; meet me at the cafeteria doors and you can sit with us."

"Okay," Sora agreed. "See ya."

"Bye."

Roxas had been right; people did treat him differently. It only took two periods before the whole school was buzzing with news of the arrival of the boy who helped take down a Heatless Leader. In the hallways, people were craning their necks to sneak a peak at him. Some of the more daring teenagers even cheered or patted him on the back, congratulating him on a job well down.

Sora hated all the attention, but more than that, he hated how everyone thought he was cool for hurting Riku. He wanted to scream at them to just shut up. He wanted to hit the people who shook his hand. Didn't they know he loved Riku? Didn't they know he would sooner kill himself then hurt his boyfriend? Of course they didn't…but that just made Sora twice as angry. They all thought he went out with Riku as part of the ruse; no one knew the truth.

By the time lunch rolled around, Sora wanted nothing more than to go home. He had faked smiled, shook hands, and "modestly" refused to speak about his role in hurting Riku. He was frowning when Demyx came running up to him at the doors.

"Heya," Demyx greeted. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. Name's Demyx."

"Sora," Sora half smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You look depressed," Demyx commented. "Roxas should be along any second now."

"I know."

Demyx rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to think of something to talk about. Sora was obviously depressed, but he didn't know anything about the younger boy, so didn't know what to say to cheer him up. Didn't Roxas mention once that Sora loved food? And the few times Demyx had eaten breakfast at their house, Sora always inhaled whatever was in front of him before running off.

"Hey, do you like pizza?" Demyx asked suddenly. Sora turned to him in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

Demyx grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Come on, come on, come on…"

"Hey, wait…!"

Demyx dragged Sora into the cafeteria and back to into the kitchen area. He waved at the workers and stopped in front of a large refrigerator. Still smiling, Demyx released Sora's hand and faced him.

"What I'm about to show you is top secret," he began seriously. "Very few people know about this and have been sworn to secrecy."

"I don't think I want to deal with anymore secrets, Demyx," Sora admitted, glancing wearily at the fridge.

"Don't worry," the teen assured, "it's not life or death. Ya see, Sora, sometimes the cafeteria works want a day and so instead of making new food, they feed us all the leftovers. We've code named this day, 'Friday'."

Sora cracked a smile at the joke and Demyx nodded proudly to himself.

"Now, on these days, we need to have an emergency stock of food so that we aren't accidentally poisoned. And that is where this comes in." He patted the refrigerator lovingly. "But there's not enough rations to go around, so that's why we must be very careful with who we tell this to."

"My lips are sealed," Sora promised.

"Good. Then Sora, I would like you to see my greatest treasure," Demyx grabbed the door handles and swung it open with a flourish. "Ta-daa! It's the Pizza Stash!"

Sora laughed at the silly name and looked in the fridge. There was fresh pizza sitting on each shelf with breadsticks and pre-made salads next to them. Demyx grabbed a box of pizza and shoved it into Sora's hands. He piled two bags of breadsticks on the pizza box and grabbed a couple salads.

"Normally, I save this stuff for Fridays, but today's a special occasion."

"How do you pay for this?" Sora asked.

"The Nobodies run the pizza parlor and the manager there is a good friend of mine," Demyx explained as he led the way out. "He doesn't mind keeping me stocked up. He's the kind of guy that thinks the way to world peace is through everyone's stomach."

Sora laughed. "Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Definitely. Hey, there's Roxas and the gang," Demyx gestured towards the cafeteria doors where Roxas, Axel, and Zexion were waiting. "Dudes!"

The three glanced up at Demyx's yell and headed towards them. Roxas relieved Sora of the pizza and shoved the box into Axel's arm. His boyfriend glared at him, but Roxas didn't notice.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I feel fine, Rox. I'm not sick."

"I wasn't talking about your physical health," Roxas whapped him on the head. He turned to Demyx. "So, we digging into the top secret pizza today?"

"I felt it was a special occasion," Demyx dismissed. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

They sat against the wall of the building in the shade. Axel immediately began pestering Zexion, and Demyx tried his best to stop them from fighting. Roxas rolled his eyes at his friends and turned to his brother.

"Well, you're eating, so that's a good sign," Roxas teased him. "How's the day been?"

"Annoying," Sora snapped, taking a large bite out of his pizza. He chewed and swallowed before talking again. "Do you remember back when we first moved here? You said that if I didn't want to take my pills anymore and I felt confident enough to not need them, I could stop taking them altogether. And I could stop going to sessions with the therapist."

"You haven't been going to see the therapist," Roxas frowned. "Sora, are you sure this is a good idea? Especially with everything that's going on right now? I really don't think adding this extra stress to yourself is a smart thing to do."

Sora stuck out his bottom lip in an angry pout. "I don't want to rely on drugs to control myself. I want to be rid of them for good. I barely ever take them anyways and when I do, that's when everyone notices something's weird with me."

"Your health's more important than what people think, Sora," Roxas snapped.

"Yes, but what's most important is what I think of myself," Sora countered. "And I hate myself for needing pills. I want off of them, Roxas."

The blonde crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He stared hard at his little brother before sighing. "Okay, I'll allow this…"

"Yes!"

"On one condition!" Roxas continued loudly. Sora stopped cheering at stared at him. "We do it only if the therapist agrees that you don't need them anymore."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Deal."

"I'll call and make an appointment for as soon as I can," Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't do anything stupid before then."

"Okay!" Sora cheered. He went back to eating his pizza with gusto.

* * *

Riku could feel his hands shaking and hoped it wasn't noticeable. He was sitting in one of the many meeting rooms in Rufus' mansion. The last time he had been in here was for the party he brought Sora to. Sephiroth had blown him off then, but he wouldn't be able to ignore him this time. Rufus had called his brother up and told him he needed to come to his house as soon as possible. He hadn't taken no for an answer and kept hassling Sephiroth until the man finally shouted he was on his way.

That was nearly twenty minutes ago, and Sephiroth should be there any minute. Rufus was nursing a drink behind his desk, and Vincent was off in the corner, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Cloud and Leon were across from him in a couple chairs. No one was speaking and Riku found the silence unsettling. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere, he was grateful for his friend's support. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Riku pulled it out. He smiled as he read the "Good luck" text message from Sora and placed the phone back in his pocket.

The door flew open and Sephiroth stormed into the room in all his majestic glory. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes showed his annoyance. He took in everyone in the room and frowned deeply in disapproval.

"What is the meaning of this, Rufus? I have important work to attend to," Sephiroth stated coldly, staring at his long time friend.

Rufus calmly sipped his drink before setting it down. "This is more important, I assure you. Vincent, Leon, Cloud, you may go. We will call if we need you."

Vincent nodded and walked gracefully out the door. Leon and Cloud reluctantly stood but only left when Riku waved them away with a small smile. Cloud placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and went to wait outside.

The door closed behind the three and Sephiroth glared at the remaining two. "I assume this has to do with you, Riku." Riku couldn't bring himself to meet his brother's eyes.

"Sit down, Sephiroth," Rufus ordered. "You will not like what is about to be said, but you will listen. Many of my Neutrals are here right now, so do not try anything. I myself am here to ensure you control your temper."

"What is this about, ShinRa?" Sephiroth hissed.

Riku took a deep breath and gathered what courage he had. "It's about me, Seph." Riku winced at the nickname, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to call him that anymore.

Sephiroth managed a small amount of patience for his youngest brother. "What could be so horrible that you can't even look me in the eye? I know you did not get someone pregnant; your choice of partner prevents that."

Riku didn't crack a smile at the sarcasm. "It's about the gang as well."

"Just spit it out, Riku," Sephiroth ordered. "I have work to attend to."

Riku felt a sliver of pain that he instantly squished. He was about to make a life altering choice and Sephiroth could only think about his precious work? His anger gave him the strength to lift his eyes enough to stare at his brother; he wanted to see Sephiroth's face when he said this.

Riku swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. "I'm leaving the Heartless–for good."

Sephiroth was silent for an entire minute as he processed the statement. When he realized Riku wasn't joking, his eyes darkened in anger.

"_What_?" He hissed.

"I'm leaving the Heartless," Riku repeated firmly. "I don't want to be in the gang anymore."

"And when exactly did you decide this?" Sephiroth demanded, loosing control of his temper quickly. Off to the side, Rufus took a sip of his drink as he watched the drama, forgotten for the moment.

"It's been on my mind for a long time now," Riku admitted. He had to look away from his brother, not able to handle the anger being directed at him. "I just haven't had the courage to do anything about it until now."

"And why are you leaving in the first place?" Sephiroth forced himself to sit down and stared hard at his brother. "Are you unsatisfied? Do you not…approve of the way I have raised you? How I have given you everything?"

Riku snapped his gaze towards Sephiroth, eyes widening. Even Rufus sat a little straighter at the unexpected attack.

"No!" Riku denied venomously. "Seph, I'm leaving the gang, not my family!"

"They are supposed to be one in the same, Riku."

Riku's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. "No they're not. A family's supposed to encourage you to be safe; not order you to go fight. We don't act like a family. We act like a hierarchy. You rule and the rest of us follow, whether we want to or not. That's not a family, Seph."

"I have given you everything I can," Sephiroth growled. "You have had free reign over this city since you were a child. Anything you've ever wanted has been yours–"

"That's just it!" Riku yelled, jumping to his feet. "Everything is handed to me on a fucking silver platter! I hate it! I want to know how good I really am. I want people to judge me on my skills alone."

"Well aren't we greedy?" Sephiroth commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I give you the world and you still want more."

Riku swallowed hard. "You might have given me this city, Sephiroth, but what you asked for in return was too much. I hate the fighting; it's so pointless. Half the time I don't even know why I'm doing it. Why do the gangs hate each other so much? Who cares if the Heartless or Nobodies have dinner at the same restaurants and share the city? For god's sake, Sephiroth! Why are things like this at all?"

"We do not associate with Nobodies–"

"Exactly!" Riku yelled. "Why not? Why is the city separated like this? What's the point?"

Sephiroth finally stood and towered over his younger brother, staring him down. "What do you plan to do when you leave us, Riku?" Sephiroth demanded coldly, not answering his brother's questions. "You don't know anything but this city and the gangs. How do you plan to survive? No power, no money, nowhere to go…"

"I'm going to finish school, like every other normal teenager," Riku told him definitely. "I'm going to graduate and go to college and become a teacher. And I'll make it just like everyone else; I'll work hard and rely on myself."

Sephiroth sneered at him. "You are nothing without the Heartless."

"Maybe not right now, but I will be," Riku stated with absolute certainty.

"Fine, leave," Sephiroth growled. "Cloud will take your place. You are not irreplaceable."

Riku couldn't hide the hurt that statement caused him, but he managed to ignore it for the moment. "Cloud's coming with me. So is Leon."

Without warning, Sephiroth grabbed the coffee table between them and threw it across the room with a loud roar. Riku stumbled back in surprise and fear while Rufus shot to his feet, ready to intervene at a moments notice.

"Fine Riku, if you want to betray me, then you will suffer the consequences," Sephiroth stalked forward, stopping when he was a mere inch from Riku. "You are no longer part of _my_ family. Do not bother returning home or trying to collect your things. I am the one who provided them, so they are still mine."

"Sephiroth please!" Riku knew it was pointless, but he had to at least try. "I'm not leaving you! I'm just leaving the Heartless! I'm still your brother! I still _want_ to be your brother!"

Sephiroth backhanded Riku so hard the younger teen was knocked to the ground. Rufus hurried over and stepped between the two, making sure Sephiroth didn't try to strike Riku again.

"You are no brother of mine," he hissed quietly. His eyes locked onto Rufus. "Any agreement we had is now void. You, and all associated with you, are now my enemy as well."

Rufus didn't try to stop the angry man as he stormed from the room and out of the mansion. Riku lifted his hand, as if he wanted to call his brother back to him, but let his hand fall, not uttering a word. Rufus knelt next to him and placed a hand on Riku's head.

Riku didn't need anymore encouragement as he flung himself into Rufus' arms. His hair hid his face as he failed to stop the tears. Rufus said nothing and let him cry, gently rubbing circles on his back. He had known this would be anything but easy, but Rufus hadn't realized how much watching Riku suffer would hurt him as well.

And, of course, this was only the beginning. There were still three more brothers and an entire gang who were going to continue hurting Riku. Rufus could only hope the teen was strong enough to survive it.

* * *

Roxas dropped Sora off at Rufus' mansion after school that day. Cloud and Leon met him at the door. Both looked worse for the wear, but Sora had expected that. He offered to sit with them for a minute, but they declined. Riku needed him now.

So one of Rufus' butlers showed Sora the way to the room Riku was currently staying in. With no place to go, Rufus had agreed to house Riku until he could figure something out for himself. Sora thanked the butler and waited until the man was gone before knocking on the door. When he didn't get an answer, Sora went in anyway.

Riku was kneeling at the balcony and staring at the city with blank eyes. The room had the perfect view of the street and buildings around the mansion. Sora didn't say anything as he sat next to his boyfriend and gently ran his fingers though Riku's hair.

Eventually, Riku managed to focus enough to look at Sora. His eyes were red, but he wasn't crying anymore. Sora smiled sadly and pulled Riku closer to himself, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Riku," Sora whispered as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shirt. "Even if the world turns on you and everyone leaves you, I'll always be here. I'll never leave your side, no matter what. You can always count on that, Riku."

They didn't say anything more as they held each other close.

* * *

**A/N: So, so? What'd you guys think? I had fun writing the scene with Riku and Seph, and my friends assured me I did good. My beta wrote a funny comment when Seph hit Riku that had me cracking up. What else? I really liked Rufus in this chapter, too. He always struck me as a mediator type of person when there was nothing to be gained for himself. Or I could just be imaging things. Now I want to go read FF7 fics.**

**The Demy and Sora scene was fun too. I liked the idea of Demyx trying to cheer his friend up. And they both love food, so I thought it kinda fit for Demyx to make everything better with pizza.**

**That's all for now. Much luv!!! **


	25. Not So Alone

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Not So Alone**

Sora woke up to the _gentle_ sound of the alarm clock near his ear. He groaned in annoyance and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, trying to ignore the sound. The noise suddenly stopped, and the body he was lying on shifted around.

"You have to get up," Riku whispered into his ear, playing with Sora's spikes. "You said Roxas was coming to get you for school."

Sora sighed and rolled onto his stomach so he could look up at Riku. "I could stay with you today, ya know. Roxas would understand."

"Actually…" Riku sighed, "I kinda just want to be alone for awhile. I need some time to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "Besides, I don't think I can take everyone asking me if it's true or not."

Sora smiled slightly in understanding. "Okay, I understand. I'll be back as soon as school's over. I'll bring ice cream."

"Not everything can be solved with food, Sora."

"Hmm, but it can help make you feel better. For a little while, at least." He scooted forward and kissed Riku softly on the lips. "Don't hide yourself away."

"I won't…" Riku promised half-heartedly.

Sora nodded and climbed out of bed. He tucked Riku back in with a cheeky smile before heading out of the room. On his way to the bathroom, Sora saw Vincent come out of what must have been his own bedroom. Sora called out to him and ran to catch up.

"I didn't know you lived here," he said by way of greeting.

Vincent inclined his head slightly. "Yes, I have been here for almost two years. My family was killed in a fire and Rufus took me in."

"I'm so sorry," Sora said sincerely.

"It was not your fault," Vincent dismissed.

"I know, but I'm still sorry for your pain."

Vincent seemed surprised for a moment before hiding the emotion behind his perfect emotionless mask. "You are a very kind person, Sora."

Sora smiled and blushed a little. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you keep an eye on Riku for me?" Sora bit his lip. "I mean, just make sure he's okay. I'll be back after school, but I don't want him to be alone for the entire day."

"I will watch him as best I can," Vincent assured.

Sora smiled brightly. "Thanks Vincent, I owe you one."

"Riku is a good person whom I have always considered a friend. I do not mind helping in anyway I can."

Sora nodded his agreement. "I have to go now, or I'll be late. Do you know where the shower is?"

"Second door from the stairs," Vincent directed.

"Thanks," Sora hurried past him, waving over his shoulder with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Sora," Roxas called, waving as his little brother ran out the front door. 

"Hey!" Sora yelled back, waving happily. He pounced on Roxas and hugged him playfully.

"What's got you so happy?" Roxas smiled, ruffling his hair. "I thought you'd be depressed."

"Riku's doing a lot better then I expected," Sora explained. "And Rufus is letting him stay here. We were worried about where Riku would stay after he talked to Sephiroth. Everyone knows where Cloud and Leon live, so we weren't sure if it would be safe. But no one can do anything to him if he's here. I think Cloud and Leon will be moving in, too."

"I see," Roxas opened the car door and let Sora climb in before getting in himself. "How long are they gonna stay there, though? They can't live with Rufus forever."

"I know," Sora nodded. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. Cloud has a job at Hot Topic, and I think Leon's a line cook **(1)** in a restaurant, but Riku's never had a real job."

"He can't live on his own without a job or money," Roxas pointed out.

"He'll probably have to get one, but I'm positive Riku won't mind. He likes working and stuff," Sora made a face, "I can't imagine why."

"Because he's not lazy like a certain someone in this car."

"Oh Rox, I don't think you're lazy," Sora teased. Roxas reached over and whapped his head.

Sora laughed at his brother. "I'll bet that as soon as Riku gets a job and saves up some money, him, Leon, and Cloud will all move in together."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Roxas agreed.

"Maybe I could move in with them, too? Ya know, to help with rent," Sora suggested casually.

"Hmph, sure," Roxas smiled.

Sora was shocked. "What, really?"

"Yeah," Roxas smirked at him. "As soon as Axel and I have a baby."

"Roxas, you can't have a baby with Axel," Sora frowned in confusion.

"You're right," Roxas nodded. "I guess that means you can't move in with Riku."

"Rox!" Sora whined loudly while his brother ignored him.

* * *

Sora stretched out on the grass later that day during lunch. Roxas was still in class taking a test and Demyx hadn't showed up for school that day. Axel teased that it was because Zexion had kept them busy all night. Sora's isolation didn't last long, though. Just as he closed his eyes and figured he could take a nap, someone sat down next to him. Sora blinked his eyes open and turned his head. 

"Hey Axel," he greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a test? You and Roxas have the same classes."

"Yeah well," Axel sighed. "I decided I wasn't in the mood. I'll retake it later."

"Because the teacher won't say no to a Nobody," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, how's your boyfriend doing?" The redhead asked casually.

Sora slowly sat up. "Why do you ask?"

"Roxas mentioned something to me," Axel shrugged. "And rumors have been flying around. No one's seen him since you two took off for the weekend."

Sora debated about saying nothing, but didn't really see the point. The only reason the gangs didn't know the truth yet was because Riku had only told his brothers. But everyone would find out eventually, and if telling Axel the truth could help keep the lies to a minimum, then he didn't see a problem with it.

"He told his oldest brother, Sephiroth, that he was leaving the Heartless yesterday," Sora explained.

"That must've been fun," Axel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he didn't take it well," Sora agreed sadly. "Riku's kinda just…sitting back and recuperating. He hasn't seen his other brothers yet."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Because he hates the fighting. He doesn't want to deal with all the pointless crap anymore. He wants to be a normal teenager and not go around hurting people."

Axel smiled bitterly. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how often I hear that sob story."

"What?" Sora stared at him in confusion but Axel ignored him. He stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Tell Roxas I'll see him later." Axel tugged at Sora's spikes before taking off.

Sora watched him leave through the gate and rubbed his head. "That kinda hurt…" he whispered to no one.

* * *

Axel stared up at the mansion before him. The last time he had been to the home of the Neutrals was a few months after he first joined the Nobodies. Axel was still a no-rank then, being a new member. He had been sent out with Luxord to deal with two so-called traitors. Axel could still remember the pride he felt at being included in something so important. He couldn't wait to take care of the bastards who had dared turn on their gang. Luxord had been amused at his enthusiasm and commented that Axel would go far in the Nobodies with that attitude. 

Axel didn't bother ringing for the gate man and jumped the fence. There were cameras everywhere but Axel didn't even try to avoid them. It wasn't like he was a thief of something. Though that nice ceramic vase looked pretty expensive and it was small enough to hide under his jacket…

"It only looks expensive," a deep voice said from behind the redhead.

"Yeah, the real one's hidden somewhere else. This is just used to fool stupid thieves," a second, more cheerful, voice announced.

Axel allowed himself a brief smile that no one could see before turning around.

"Vincent, Reno," he grinned that large, almost fake, grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

"It's been awhile, Axel," Vincent greeted solemnly.

"I suppose," Axel shrugged. "You don't look very different." He glanced at Reno. "And you've just gotten uglier with time, I see."

"Ah, that's not nice!" Reno whined. He bounced over to Axel and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're supposed to be nice to your big brother." **(2)**

"Only by blood. And I'm the older one by two minutes, dumb ass," Axel corrected absently. "Do you guys mind going away? I am here for a reason, believe it or not."

"Riku isn't ready to talk to anyone yet," Vincent frowned. "He hasn't even seen all of his brothers."

"You're point?" Axel frowned. "I ain't gonna stay long." He turned to Reno. "So which room is he staying in, _brother_?"

"Axel–"

"Be quiet, Recruiter," Axel snapped. "I said I won't stay long, so I won't. I'm just gonna give him something and leave."

"You may give it to me and I will deliver it to Riku," Vincent offered.

Axel ignored him, facing Reno. "Which room, Reno?"

Reno sighed and gestured for Axel to follow him. "Only for a minute though. Stupid kid's pretty screwed up right now."

"Fine, whatever," Axel agreed dismissively. Vincent gave up trying to stop them and decided to follow instead. He would make sure that the conversation didn't last long and Axel didn't do anything to upset Riku anymore than he already was.

Reno knocked on the door to Riku's room and got a soft, "Come in," from inside. He stepped to the side and gestured Axel into the room. The redhead nodded and walked past Reno, shutting the door behind him.

Riku turned to see who had entered and was surprised to see Axel. He gawked at him for a long moment before the redhead finally got annoyed and snapped his fingers, getting Riku's attention.

"What do you want, Nobody?" He asked, frowning in suspicion.

"Not too much," Axel shrugged. "I'm on a one minute time limit before that damn Recruiter comes barging in here and drags me out."

Riku rolled his eyes, turning back to the window he had been staring out of. "I think Sora asked him to keep an eye on me."

"Probably," Axel agreed. He took something out of his pocket and unfolded it. Looking around, Axel found the perfect place to hang the picture; right over the bedside table. He casually pulled out a pin and stuck it on the wall.

"What's that?" Riku asked curiously.

"A reminder," Axel stated easily. "Just in case your determination wavers."

"What the hell do you care?" Riku demanded, voice full of suspicion.

"I don't," Axel replied, "not about you, anyway."

"Then what _do_ you care about?"

"Roxas."

Riku rolled his eyes and ignored him, turning back to the window.

"I meant what I said that night," Axel went on. "It's why I drew that picture. Rumors are already flying around about you, but they're about to get a lot worse."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm leaving my gang, too," Axel announced, smiling happily. Riku whipped around and stared at him in shock.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Roxas said something to me once. He said, 'You're better than this.' And, you know, I think I agree with him."

Riku half smiled, recognizing the words. Sora said that to him a lot, too.

"This is all Sora's and Roxas' fault," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Axel agreed, staring at his drawing. "Nothing would have changed if they hadn't come along."

"Thank God they did."

Axel nodded and headed to the door. "Be ready to get support. You'd be surprised how many people are going to follow your lead."

Riku looked doubtful but didn't get the chance to argue as Axel slammed the door shut behind him. He crawled off the windowsill and went to look at the picture the soon-to-be former Nobody drew.

The drawing was of him. Riku recognized it as the night of his last huge fight, when he had gotten the concussion. Riku couldn't help but be amazed by the detail and how real it felt. His eyes were drawn with the same empty look he had worn that night. There was even a small pool of blood where he had hit his head. Axel really had captured how Riku was feeling that night. His body was toneless, his face blank, defeated. He touched the picture gently, closing his eyes as he remembered that moment.

Flashback

The rain made it hard for him to see, but Riku didn't care. A part of him was glad that he couldn't fully make out his opponents' features. As bad as this fight was probably going to be for him, it would be worse for Sora. No matter who won, Sora would be the one hurting. Honestly, Riku would choose physical pain over the emotional turmoil he felt now any day.

They didn't exchange words or insults, as was common before fights. Zexion attacked without warning, putting all his pent up frustration into the fight. Riku responded in kind, forcing thoughts of Sora from his head. Axel watched them for a moment before joining in.

The fight was hard and cruel. It was technically two Nobodies verses one Heartless but that wasn't how the boys fought. Zexion still hated Axel for all the attention Demyx gave. Between attacking Riku, he would often throw a few punches at the redhead as well. Axel was always sure to return the favor so the fight was more every teen for himself, instead of two on one.

Riku was as good a fighter as his reputation said. He not only defended himself well against two attackers, but he was able to fight back and do some damage. All he could think about were the Heartless in the hospital and their grieving parents and families. These people had helped put them there. Riku wanted his revenge or, at least, he thought so.

It was a punch from Zexion, on his cheek, that seemed to knock some sense into Riku. True, the Nobodies had put his friends in the hospital, but why? Because of revenge? The Heartless had put a group of Nobodies in jail but the Nobodies had attacked them first. The trail of blood and violence kept going back and Riku realized that he couldn't find where it started. He had been fighting his entire life; he didn't know _what_ had started the gangs.

Riku then felt the strongest desire to be somewhere else. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to be far away with Sora, somewhere nice and warm where the gangs didn't exist and they could laugh and be together without worry of being separated. This fight meant nothing. All the fighting meant nothing. It might as well have just been a violent pastime, with how pointless it all was.

Riku saw Zexion's punch coming, but he did nothing to block it. He didn't _want_ to block it. Riku wanted the fight to be over now, and the only way for that to happen was for him to lose. He let Zexion hit him full force in the stomach and felt the air knocked from his lungs. He didn't have a chance to recover before another fist, this one from Axel, hit his face hard, knocking him down. The wet pavement made keeping his balance impossible and Riku fell, hitting his head so hard he saw stars.

Axel and Zexion were breathing hard. Riku lay on the ground, not even trying to get up. After Zexion's punch to his stomach, breathing had become painful. He curled slightly into a ball, trying to relieve the pain.

"Get up, Heartless," Zexion ordered. "I know you've got more fight than that."

Riku just closed his eyes and stayed where he was. "If you're still mad, go ahead and beat me up. I don't care."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Zexion hissed.

Riku's eyes opened and Zexion barely managed to hold back a flinch at lifelessness there. The teen looked at him like he was ready to die: like he was waiting for Zexion to kill him. Zexion couldn't stand the intense look and turned away.

Axel stared down at the other boy. He knew that look. How many times had he seen it reflected in his own eyes? Ever since his mother had given him up so many years ago, that was the look he saw whenever he looked in the mirror. A look like he was just waiting for death.

"Roxas…" Axel began. The other two stared at him in confusion. "Roxas took that look away."

"What?" Riku asked.

"Roxas made me want to live."

Zexion still seemed confused, but Riku understood. Until Sora had come along, Riku had thought his life was complete. He had never noticed the gaping hole dragging him down until Sora had filled it. Riku realized Axel must feel the same way about Roxas. Zexion probably felt the same way about Demyx too, he just hadn't realized it yet.

"It's pointless," Riku whispered into the rain falling around them. "I want to be above this. I want to be someone Sora can be proud to say he loves."

Axel nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know the feeling." _You're better than the gangs, Axel. Don't sell yourself short._ Roxas' words echoed in his head. They had been echoing ever since the blonde had dared say them.

"It's all so pointless." Riku felt water run down his cheeks and he wasn't sure if it was from his eyes or the rain. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. "I want it to end."

The sound of running footsteps stopped the strange conversation. Axel could just make out two figures, a blonde and brunette, running towards them. For one wild moment, he thought Sora and Roxas had returned, but the people got closer and Axel knew it wasn't them. He looked one last time at Riku.

"So do I." No one heard him, but Axel didn't care. He grabbed Zexion's arm and ran.

Cloud and Leon saw the two running off, but ignored them in favor of helping Riku. Cloud kneeled next to him and flinched at the blood pooling on the ground.

"Riku?" He called worriedly.

Riku didn't even open his eyes. "Sora…"

End flashback

Riku opened his eyes and stared once more at the picture that Axel had brought him. Axel had been right; his determination was failing. But not anymore. He remembered the promise he had made to himself –to be someone Sora could be proud to say he loved. Riku clenched a fist and headed towards the bathroom. He was going to take a shower and go see the rest of his brothers. He would ask them to accept him, but he would not beg. If they still said no…well, Riku still had Sora. And that was more than enough for him.

* * *

**(1) Line cook: A line cook is someone who works in a restaurant. It's also called a station cook. In larger kitchens you sometimes have one person who is in charge of one specific thing. Like one person is in charge of the meat, another the salads, and so on. At the end of the "line" everything is put together to make the meal.**

**(2) My beta suggested I explain this little blurb about Reno and Axel being brothers. He said if I didn't people would be all confused. But I decided, I want you to be confused. Hehe. Don't worry, I'll explain next chapter about them. **

* * *

**A/N: Took long enough for me to get this damn thing out. Oh well. I just got back from Japanese tutoring and it was so fun. My teacher (she's native Japanese) had us talk almost the entire time in Japanese. I managed to figure most everything out, but I had to stop and think after almost every sentence. But at the end she said she really enjoys teaching me because I pick things up faster than a lot of her students. I felt so smart! (smiles)**

**Hey damn it, I should be talking about the chapter, not bragging. Um, the flashback scene is from that set of three chapters, 15-17, and the picture I mentioned is the same one Axel drew in 18. I have been waiting **_**forever**_** to get this scene out. I planned it back in chapter 15, but am only just now writing. I tell ya, it took a lot of self restraint to not just throw the flashback scene out there. I'm glad I waited.**

**I guess that's all. Longer A/N than usual. Well, much love to all, ja matta!!!**


	26. Stayin or Followin?

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Stayin' or Followin'?**

"After this can we go see Riku?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Roxas agreed easily. "Mom said you can have him over for dinner, too, if he's feeling up for it."

"I'll ask him," Sora assured. He was practically skipping down the sidewalk ahead of his brother and Axel.

"Where exactly are we going?" Axel complained.

"To see Sora's therapist–"

"Soon to be ex-therapist!" Sora interrupted loudly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We're going to see Sora's soon to be ex-therapist. I told you, you didn't have to come, Axel."

Axel grunted at him. "I needed to go into the city, anyway."

Roxas smiled and slipped his hand into his boyfriend's. "What do you need to get?"

"Small stuff," Axel shrugged. "New art supplies. A new bed."

"What's wrong with the old one?" Roxas smiled slightly. "I kinda like it."

Axel smirked back. "I like it to," he kissed gently. "But my foster parents aren't letting me take it when I move out. They're getting me this new one as a moving out gift."

"Moving out gift?" Roxas asked in surprise. "You're moving? Where? And why?"

"I'm moving in with Reno," Axel explained. He paused for a moment, hoping that this next bomb he dropped would distract Roxas enough to not ask "why" again. "He's my twin brother."

Roxas stopped mid-step. "You're what?" He looked at Axel in surprise. "You never told me you had a brother!"

"We didn't grow up together," Axel admitted. "I told you my mom gave me up?" Roxas nodded. "Yeah well, she kept him."

"…Why?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I don't know," Axel admitted, running a hand through his hair. "My mother was bipolar. She wasn't that bad when she was taking the medicine, but during her episodes…I don't remember much, just her screaming one second then on the floor in tears the next. My dad was always too high to care."

"It must have been hard," Roxas sympathized.

"I didn't get what was going on," Axel continued. "I was just told that my mom was sick. I guess I wasn't the most obedient child, because during her episodes she would knock me around. Reno though, he was the perfect kid. He did everything he was told and never talked back. My mother adored him. He was like her little servant." Axel snorted. "How the hell he went from that to what he is now, not even _I_ can understand."

Roxas smiled, glancing ahead to make sure Sora hadn't run off before refocusing on Axel.

"Anyway, it was during one of her episodes that she gave me up," Axel sighed. "I didn't find out until later, but she eventually ran off and left Reno behind. I think he was only four then."

"She ran away?"

"Yup," Axel nodded. "Got tired of always having to be on drugs to keep herself in control. She wanted to be free, I guess. So one day she went to the market and never came back. Dad got busted with drugs, and went to jail shortly after and Reno went to foster care."

"Well, I can understand the not wanting to rely on drugs," Roxas admitted, staring at his little brother, who was waiting for the bus. Sora glanced over his shoulder and waved at them cheerfully. "But I can never imagine leaving a child."

"Yeah well, that's my family for ya," Axel dismissed.

"So you're moving in with your brother now," Roxas commented, getting back to what they had originally been talking about. "And he's your twin? Are you two close?"

"Not really," Axel admitted. "We didn't grow up together. We didn't even meet again until we were ten."

"Well it'll be fun for you," Roxas assured. "Little brothers can be pains more often than not, but usually they're worth it. You'll get to know him better and form a bond with him. Is he a Nobody?"

"Neutral, actually," Axel suddenly shot a hand out and grabbed Sora by his shirt collar, preventing the oblivious boy from running in front of a group of bicyclers passing by them. "So I'll be living on their territory for awhile."

Roxas grinned. "Even better."

"What's better?" Sora asked, straightening his shirt as the bus pulled up. "Roxas, where's our bus passes?"

"Here," Roxas tossed the plastic to him. "Axel's moving in with his brother."

Sora glanced at them over his shoulder. "That's awesome! Congrats, Axel."

"Watch yourself," Axel warned. Sora tripped and stumbled over a woman's bags sitting in the aisles. "Are you sure you want him off this stuff for good?" Axel asked Roxas as Sora apologized profusely to the woman.

"He's just excited," Roxas muttered.

"Sure he is," Axel teased, Roxas nudged him playfully.

The bus ride passed quickly, and it wasn't long before they arrived at the therapist building. Sora smiled and hurried inside to check in.

"Are you going to hang around?" Roxas asked Axel. "Or go bed shopping?"

"I was hoping you'd come with me for that," Axel admitted. "You know, so we can try it out beforehand." He leered at his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss.

Roxas shoved him away. "Pervert."

"I'll stick around," Axel assured. "Watch it!"

Once again, Axel's warning came too late and Sora tripped over a chair. Roxas sighed and the redhead laughed.

* * *

"I'm not insane, I'm not insane!" Sora cheered almost two hours later as they left the building. 

"That's open for debate," Roxas countered.

"No it's not," Sora sing-songed, waving around a piece of paper happily. It stated that he no longer required the use of drugs or therapy to remain in control of his emotions and actions. He had been given a clean bill of mental and physical health.

"We'll have it framed when we get home," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Sora agreed, thinking his brother was serious. Roxas groaned in frustration.

Axel smiled to himself at the brothers' antics. Normally, Sora would start getting on his nerves by now with all his hyper-happiness, but Axel was in too good of a mood to be bothered. He thought about his own brother and wondered what it would be like to stay with Reno. He knew very little about his twin and wasn't really all that interested in "forming a bond" like Roxas had said. Axel supposed he wouldn't mind getting to know him a little, but he doubted he would ever see Reno as a real brother. And Axel knew Reno felt the same way.

"So what next?" Sora asked pleasantly. He climbed on a bench and stared down at the others expectantly.

"We're going bed shopping for Axel," Roxas told him.

Sora made a face. "Ewe, I don't want to do that. You guys will probably 'try' them all out."

Axel laughed. "Excellent idea! I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas ordered. "Don't give him ideas."

Sora grinned. "What, you think I'm going to go bed shopping with Riku? That could be fun."

"No, actually, it wouldn't!" Roxas snapped. Axel and Sora laughed at him and Sora jumped down from the bench.

"I'm going to go spend the day with Riku," Sora informed them. "Following you guys around and watching you make out isn't my idea of fun."

"Mine either," Axel assured.

"Fine," Roxas sighed. "Just be home for dinner. Mom said she wanted to talk to us about something."

"I'll be there," Sora promised. "Bye guys!" Sora waved and ran off to the bus stop.

Roxas and Axel hung around long enough to make sure Sora got on the bus before walking away. Axel slung an arm casually around Roxas' waist and pulled him close.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Roxas asked. "You've been…smiley today."

"I wanted to wait until we were alone," Axel explained. "You're the first person I'm telling. Not even my Superiors know yet."

"Know what?"

Axel smiled and stopped walking, turning Roxas to face him. "I'm not a Nobody anymore. I've left the gang –for good."

"Wha…?" Roxas stared up into his boyfriend's face and saw the truth there. Axel wasn't lying or joking around; he was serious. He had really left the gang. Roxas felt tears of joy sting his eyes and smiled. "Why?"

"It's your fault," Axel shrugged. "If you would have never said, 'you're better than this,' I would have stayed the way I was, content to follow orders and waste away like a good little delinquent."

"Wait…you're leaving the Nobodies because you want to, right? Not because of me, but because you _really_ want to."

Axel growled in frustration and raised his eyes skyward. "My god! You are the hardest person to please!"

Roxas grabbed his face and titled Axel's head back down, looking him in the eye. "If you want to make me happy, make yourself happy."

"…What?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy…usually," Roxas smiled. Axel leaned in and kissed him.

"We sound like an old married couple," he complained.

"Well you know, married couples sleep in the same bed," Roxas informed, acting casual.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

Roxas smiled and lay his lips against Axel's as he spoke. "Let's go try out some beds."

Axel smirked, giving his boyfriend a loving peck. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

"…and this part means I'm sane, but it's in fancy therapist talk, and this part means I no longer need drugs to control myself, and _this_ part means I don't have to see a therapist anymore if I don't want to," Sora pointed at his certificate as he spoke, grinning widely. 

Riku laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Sora agreed. He yawned and leaned against Riku comfortably. "Are Leon or Cloud around? I want to show them, too."

"They're both at work," Riku answered.

"How are they doing? Did Cloud get into trouble?"

"Yeah," Riku's happy mood disappeared. "He's in the same boat as me."

"So you talked to them," Sora guessed. "What did they say?"

"Nothing good," Riku sighed and flopped backwards on his bed. Sora scooted around and lay next to him, resting his head on Riku's shoulder. "Kadaj bit me."

"He what?" Sora frowned. Riku held up his arm, showing a faded bite mark.

"It was an accident," Riku admitted. "I threw a punch and he grabbed my arm. When I went to pull away, my arm hit his mouth and he bit me."

"_You_ threw a punch?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah, I threw the first punch," Riku confirmed. "They said some stuff that pissed me off and they wouldn't listen. I lost control of my temper."

"What did they say?"

"_This is all that little whores fault! You were fine until he came along!_" Kadaj's words rang in Riku's head. _"I'll kill him for this!"_

"Nothing worth repeating," Riku told Sora. "I don't remember most of it."

"You don't remember most of it?" Sora repeated disbelievingly.

"You know those types of fights," Riku shrugged. "The ones when you're so mad at the time you can barely remember it afterwards."

"I guess," Sora grumbled. He shook his head, his spikes tickling Riku's chin. "I don't understand; they're your brothers. You're _family_."

"Not everyone has a family as great as yours, Sora," Riku sighed, patting the spikes down.

"They should," Sora pouted. "Hey, you want to share Roxas?"

Riku laughed, poking Sora in the side playfully. "If we did that, it would make us brothers, too."

"That would be kinda cool."

"No, actually it wouldn't," Riku argued. "It would be pretty bad."

"You don't want to be my brother, Riku?" Sora pouted, glaring at him.

"Of course not," Riku smiled. "Brother's don't do this…" He flipped Sora underneath him. "…or this." He captured his boyfriend's lips in a sensual kiss. Sora smiled and kissed back.

"You know," Sora whispered. "We're in a bed."

"You're point?" Riku mumbled, nibbling at Sora's neck. The brunette shivered.

"You promised our second time would be on a bed," Sora reminded quietly. His cheeks warmed up and Riku smirked at the blush.

"Then let's make good on that promise, shall we?"

Riku kissed Sora again, letting his hands wander the younger boy's body while Sora thread his fingers through Riku's silver hair.

_"You touch Sora or his family and I will _never_ forgive you, Kadaj!"_

_"Why shouldn't I hurt them? They stole my brother from me!"_

Sora pulled Riku's shirt off and ran his hands over the chiseled chest. Riku nibbled his neck, sucking and biting alternatively. Sora pulled his shirt up and pressed their lips together lovingly.

_"He didn't steal me, Kad. Damn it, I'm still right here!"_

_"You're not my little brother anymore."_

_"Why? Because I won't obey you? Because I have a mind of my own? If being a mindless fighting machine is what I have to become to get you to love me, maybe I don't want to be your brother anymore!"_

Riku finished taking off Sora's pants, smirking at the full body blush his boyfriend was supporting. Sora pouted at him and pushed Riku to the side, straddling him. Sora shot his own smirk at Riku and slowly finished undressing his boyfriend.

_He expected more yelling. He expected Kadaj to hit him. Riku didn't expect him to look like he'd just been crushed. Kadaj looked like his world had just decided to turn upside down but leave him right side up. Riku blinked; the look was gone and Kadaj was sneering again._

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Love you…"

"You too."

Riku thrust into his boyfriend, loving the moan it elicited. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly, pulling him close as his boyfriend set a study pace. Breathing became more difficult as Riku continued to thrust harder and harder. Sora couldn't stop moaning and kissed Riku hard on the lips.

_"Once that whore is gone, you'll come back to your senses," Kadaj sneered._

_"Stop calling Sora that!" Riku screamed. He threw a punch that Kadaj barely managed to dodge. He grabbed Riku's arm and Riku jerked away, hitting his wrist on his brother's mouth. He spared a moment to be annoyed that he couldn't hit Kadaj when he was trying to, but managed to hit him on accident. How unfair._

_The brothers stared each other down, hate fueling their gazes. Riku pulled his arm away, gently, this time, and stepped away from Kadaj. He looked around the room at Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo was staring at them with a blank face and Loz looked about ready to cry. They wouldn't be any help; they would follow Kadaj's lead, per usual. Riku had hoped they'd grow a mind of their own for something as huge as this, though._

_"I'm not trying to leave you," Riku stated clearly. "I'm only leaving the Heartless. I hope you'll get that one day, Kadaj." Riku turned to leave, barely flinching when his mother's vase flew past his head and shattered against the wall._

_"I will _never_ forgive him for this," Kadaj hissed._

"Ah…Ri-Riku…" Sora gasped, biting his lip. "Ah!" He came hard, tightening his hold on Riku as his body shook in bliss.

"I'm gonna protect you, Sora," Riku whispered, not sure Sora even heard him. He thrust twice more before coming himself. The two gasped in breath as Riku carefully pulled out and lay to the side, not wanting to crush the smaller teen.

"Hmm…" Sora turned on his side once his breathing was back to normal. "I gotta admit, it's a lot better on a bed."

Riku laughed. "The bench was interesting, but the bed is classic."

Sora laughed and suddenly wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ewe, Roxas and Axel are probably doing this somewhere right now too. They were going bed shopping."

"They're definitely doing the nasty," Riku teased. Sora shook his head to dispel the disturbing thoughts. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside.

"I have to be home at six," he complained.

"Three hours away," Riku tossed an arm around his waist. "Let's sleep 'till then."

"Do you want to come over? Mom's making dinner."

"Sure, but now, we sleep," Riku ordered, covering Sora's eyes. "See? It's dark. Sleep."

Sora laughed and scooted closer to his boyfriend. "Love you."

"You too…"

_Riku glanced over his shoulder. "If you hurt Sora, you hurt me. Don't touch him, Kadaj. Please."_

* * *

"Hey hey! Look who it is!" 

"Check it out, boys. Our whiny little man-bitch is back!"

"Ha, ha," Jonathon rolled his eyes, accepting a high five and pats on the back from his friends. His arm was still in a cast but there were no other signs left from when he was attacked by Saix weeks ago. "I'm back."

Jonathon was glad to be out of the hospital. He was still attending physical therapy but was now considered an out patient. He hadn't been back to his work since the attack. His co-workers and best friends all crowded around, excited to see him again.

"Finally decided to drag your lazy butt back to work, eh?" The assistant manager, Kyle, joked. "Well too bad, I already gave your job to someone else. But I might be persuaded to let you come back if you beg."

"Not a chance, Kyle," Jonathon laughed. "I'm not to be doing any lifting with this arm for awhile, so I can't come back to work as a stock boy."

"That bad, huh?" Kyle asked. He reached over his desk and snatched a marker.

"I was told that if it had been hit one more time, they would have had to amputate," Jonathon admitted quietly. "Thank god he stopped when he did." He held his cast out and Kyle signed his name with a flourish. The marker was passed around as all his buddies wrote something on the harden plaster.

"Fucking Nobodies," Kenny, Jonathon's longtime friend, cursed loudly. "I can't believe they did this to you."

"Real men dress in pink," Jonathon read what someone had wrote. "What?"

"It's true!" Mark laughed, waving the marker around before tossing it to someone else.

"Speaking of the gangs," Manny leaned against the manager's desk, looking around at the group assembled. "Have you heard the rumors that Riku quit?"

"Those are totally bogus," Mark dismissed casually. There was a mummer of agreement. "Our Leaders would never abandon us."

"He's not abandoning us," Jonathon interrupted. "He's taking care of himself for once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Riku really is leaving the gang," Jonathon announced. "He told me the last time he was at the hospital. His brothers will confirm it."

"Oh man, really?" Kyle whistled. "That's gonna raise some hell in this city."

"No way, I can't believe it!" Mark argued. "Riku's the one who fights with us the most! I can't believe he would be a traitor!"

"He's not a traitor!" Jonathon insisted. "Come on, you guys, think of how his life is. We're all apart of the Heartless, but we also have our everyday lives too. We're not expected to fight all the time, Riku is."

"That doesn't give him the right to turn on us!" Manny joined in. "He's our leader. How many times have we had his back in a fight? And now he's just going to walk away?"

"How many more times has he had ours?" Jonathon argued. "Riku's a great person. He didn't have to come to the hospital to check up on me or talk to my parents. He didn't have to help me with my physical therapy, but he did. He's a great guy who can't stand the fighting anymore. He wants something more for himself and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"But at the expense of the gang and everyone who follows him?" Mark argued. "He's got no right to turn on us!"

"And we've got no right to ask him to give up his life!" Jonathon yelled, really starting to get angry now.

"The Heartless are his life!" Manny scowled. "If we're willing to do anything for him, he should show us the same respect."

"Riku deserves to choose his own life, just like any other person in the world," Jonathon frowned. "And I agree with him. The gangs are utterly pointless. I'm going to follow Riku's lead. I'm leaving the gang as well."

"What?" Cries of shock and disbelief rose from the group of workers.

"You heard me," Jonathon stated clearly. "I'm not a Heartless anymore."

"Neither am I," Kenny stepped, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I've been wanting to leave for awhile, here's my excuse, I guess."

"You sure?" Jonathon asked his friend. Kenny smiled and nodded.

"The gangs are pointless," he shrugged. "All we do is fight and no one even remembers why."

"So you're both turning on us?" Mark demanded.

"We're not turning on you," Kenny sighed. "We're still friends. The only difference is you guys are still Heartless and we're not. Come on, Jon, let's get out of here."

"We'll see y'all later," Jonathon waved at his shocked co-workers and the two left without a second thought.

* * *

"Come on, Tidus! Let it go!" 

"Yeah man, there ain't nothing you can do."

"Not a chance!" Tidus yelled. "I'm gonna beat some sense into that punk! Damn it, _let go of me,_ Wakka!"

"Riku is way stronger, he'd kick your ass," Wakka argued. "It's his choice, Tidus. If Riku wants to leave, he has that right."

"Wakka's right," Selphie sighed. "You don't get a say in this. It's his choice."

"He's still a traitor!" Tidus snapped. "He's turning his back on us, on everything we hold sacred. I'll never forgive him for this!"

* * *

"Did you hear the rumors?" A dark haired Nobody asked his group of three friends. "They say the youngest Heartless leader ditched his gang. He's with the Neutrals now." 

"Heh, that's nothing," another Nobody leaned forward inconspicuously. "I heard Axel ditched us too."

"No way! Are you sure?"

"It's true," a third Nobody, this one a girl, confirmed. "He was seen coming out of the Neutrals mansion and he's moved onto their territory."

"It's about damn time," the fourth member of the group sighed, leaning back in the restaurant booth. "You guys stayin' or followin'?"

"Followin'," the first Nobody answered easily. "Anything to get out of this city."

"I'm following, too," the girl agreed. "I never have been much of a fighter and that's what all the gangs are really for, fighting."

"I think I'll wait before deciding, to see how this plays out. It would suck to leave just find out they killed Axel and the other kid and ended this rebellion before it got going."

"I agree," the last member nodded. "Let's wait to see how this plays out before doing anything rash."

The four nodded, dropping the matter for now.

* * *

"Axel resigned from his position," Demyx whispered late at night. 

"I heard," Zexion sighed. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller teen, loving the feel of their naked flesh pressed together.

"I'm going to follow him," Demyx whispered hesitantly.

"I figured as much."

"We'll still be together, right? You'll still love me?" He looked beseechingly up at his boyfriend.

Zexion didn't answer with words. Instead, he kissed Demyx lovingly and showed him with his body exactly how much he cared for him.

* * *

**(1) The reason why these guys aren't identified is because they're not that important. The entire purpose was to show that it's not only the Heartless who are getting worked up, but the Nobodies as well. So don't worry if you couldn't figure out who was talking. Just realize that the Nobodies are doing the same thing as the Heartless. **

* * *

**A/N: I don't get that many reviews anymore. I noticed the longer a story goes on, the less likely people are to finish or review it. Oh well, I don't care. I write fanfiction more for myself than anyone else. If others enjoy it as much as me, then sweet. Bonus. But if people start losing interest, I'll still keep writing. The only sad thing about not getting as many reviews anymore is that I don't get as much feedback. And lack of feedback makes it hard for me to improve.**

**Think that makes me sound selfish? Well, I am pretty self-centered. But don't worry, I do appreciate those who are still reviewing. Unless all it says is "Good job." I delete those so fast I don't even remember them later…**


	27. Defectors

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Defectors**

"My mother is getting married," Sora stated, staring at a wall.

"Will you get over it already, Sora?" Riku sighed. "She told us this almost two weeks ago. Be happy and move on."

"I know I should be," Sora admitted, "and I am. It's just…weird. There's going to be a new guy living with us and I'll have a step father. I've never lived with anyone who wasn't family before."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Riku assured. He lay on his giant bed next Sora. "The guy seemed alright when we met him for dinner."

"Did you see his face when Roxas and me showed up with you and Axel?" Sora snickered.

"Poor guy," Riku smiled. "He must have been freaked enough meeting his new step-sons, let alone their boyfriends."

"He handled it pretty well, though," Sora mused. "So that's a point for him."

"See? Things aren't that bad," Riku shoved Sora into a lying position next to him.

"Not for me, anyways," Sora turned on his side and looked at Riku worriedly. "You haven't been in school for three weeks."

"Sora…"

"Not to mention you, Leon, and Cloud have barely left the mansion," Sora pressed on. "The only time you ever leave is if you're coming over to my house. Rufus does everything for you and provides whatever you need."

"What's your point?" Riku grumbled.

Sora sat up, dragging Riku with him. He turned Riku's face towards his and stared into his eyes. "It's time to stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding," Riku snapped.

Sora growled in frustration, shaking his head. "Do you know what Roxas and I go through everyday at school? Axel left the Nobodies and Roxas is getting blamed for it. You left the Heartless and I'm getting blamed for it. Axel's done the same thing as you and stopped going to school. Demyx actually has to walk me and Roxas everywhere so that we don't get beat up."

"What?" Riku demanded. "You were supposed to be safe at that school, that's why you transferred!"

Sora shrugged and offered a little smile. "Actually, Roxas and I have earned ourselves a new reputation. We're Seducers."

"…What?"

"Yeah, we seduced you and Axel away from your respective gangs," Sora giggled. "People are calling us the Seductive Brothers."

"That's not funny, Sora."

Sora pouted at him. "I think it's hilarious. Especially since you're my first boyfriend and all."

"Better be your first boyfriend," Riku grumbled quietly under his breath.

"What?"

Riku shook his head. "Nothing. Look Sora, I'm sorry you're in trouble. I'll think of some way to fix it."

Sora lost his happy mood and sighed again. "I didn't tell you that because I wanted your pity. I told you so that you'd get off your lazy ass and stop hiding!"

"I am not—"

"Come with me!" Before Riku could object, Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room.

* * *

"Sora, where are we?" Riku demanded. 

The two stood in a rundown neighborhood. Trash and litter covered the sidewalks and kids played games in the streets. Tough looking teenagers dressed in baggy clothes and smoking cigarettes sat around on the stoops lining the streets. Music ranging from rap to rock mixed in with the children's laughter.

"Just follow me," Sora ordered.

Riku cast suspicious looks at all the people smoking around them. Sora led the way confidently down the street, and Riku was sure to stick close to him. He didn't trust these people for a second and wasn't letting Sora out of his sight.

"Yo, blue!"

Riku sent his scariest glare at the dark skinned boy who had shouted. It went ignored; the teen wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey Diamond!" Sora waved happily. "How's it going?"

"Ain't complain'," Diamond yelled back. "Gonna see red again?"

"Yeah, do you know if my brother's there?"

"Saw 'im earlier, dun know if he's still there."

"That's okay," Sora shrugged. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah, we good," Diamond waved him away. "See ya, blue."

"By Diamond!"

Sora waved once more before walking away down the street. Riku followed, staring at his boyfriend incredulously. Sora glanced over his shoulder and blinked at the look.

"What?"

"Not exactly the type of people I pictured you hanging out with," Riku frowned.

Sora laughed. "They're friends of Reno's. He figured since Roxas and I come here so much, he would introduce us to the people who lived here, so that they wouldn't like…attack us or something."

"And why would you possibly think they would attack you?" Riku asked sarcastically, watching as some kid sat the curb playing with a pocket knife. "And who's Reno?"

"Reno is a Neutral," Sora explained. "And he's Axel's twin brother."

"I didn't know that Nobody had a brother."

"Ex-Nobody, Riku," Sora corrected. "I told you already he left his gang, just like you."

"Yeah, yeah," Riku dismissed. He didn't really believe Axel had left the gang. Riku figured that Axel was just having a little bit of fun and would go back to the Nobodies eventually. "Still doesn't explain why we're going to his brother's house."

"Well, Axel lives with Reno now, which is why Roxas and I are here a lot," Sora continued. "And we're going to see them because I think it's important for you to see what's going on. You've been holed up in the mansion so long that you don't know what's really happening."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Sora dragged Riku to the end of the block and stopped before a rundown apartment building. The walls looked to have once been painted green, but now the paint was faded and pealing away. Sora jumped up the wood steps, making sure not to stand on the third one.

"Don't step on that one," Sora told Riku, gesturing at the step. "It collapses and the landlord gets pissed when he has to fix it."

"If it still collapses, he's not doing a good job fixing it," Riku complained, stepping over the stair.

Sora laughed and grabbed the door handle. He twisted it once to the left, then the right, then the left, then wiggled it twice, then twisted it left, and finally the door opened.

"It breaks if you don't do it right and the landlord gets even madder about the door than the step," Sora explained. Riku just shook his head.

They walked up two flights of stairs and turned left down the hall. The place smelled like an assortment of drugs, but the hallways were scattered with children's toys. It was an odd, and somewhat sad, combination. Sora stopped in front of a door with a small gold 4 hanging on it and knocked. The four slipped and hung upside.

A minute later, the door swung open and a half-naked Axel stood before them with dripping red hair. He twisted the four back into its rightful position.

"'Sup Sora," he greeted. "Roxas is inside." He glanced at Riku. "What'd ya bring him for?"

"He's done hiding," Sora explained.

"I'm not hiding!" Riku repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"'Bout time," Axel grumbled. "This is all his damn fault anyway." The redhead turned back inside and grabbed a discarded towel for his hair.

"Why is it my fault?" Riku asked to no one. He seriously felt like he was talking to a wall.

Sora dragged him inside the apartment. The place was pretty small only having one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen that was just big enough for a sink, refrigerator, and stove with no extra room. The bedroom held only two beds with just enough space between them to walk. The bathroom was big enough for one person at a time. The living room was the largest room in the place and held a couch and television. There were no chairs around, but bean bags surrounded the couch for guests to use.

Roxas was sprawled on the couch, his head resting in some redhead's lap. Riku supposed it was Reno as he could see the family resemblance between him and Axel. Reno was casually smoking a cigarette as he flipped mindlessly through channels. Axel had stepped back into the bathroom to finish taking care of his hair.

"Hey Rox, hey Reno," Sora greeted jumping over the couch and sitting on the edge. "I brought Riku."

Roxas sat up slightly and nodded in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey," Riku nodded back.

"Reno, meet Riku, Riku meet Reno," Sora introduced quickly. Reno glanced over his shoulder and grunted before turning back to the TV. Roxas rolled his eyes and lay back down. "Riku doesn't believe me about the gangs falling apart."

"I never said that!"

"You think I should take him to see Jonathon?" Sora continued, ignoring Riku.

"Not by yourself," Roxas muttered, his voice slightly muffled by Reno's leg. "You'll probably get the shit beat out of you."

"Call Vincent," Reno suggested. "He's been getting into too much trouble lately. Rude nearly took his head off the other day for going into Nobody territory and recruiting people."

Sora laughed. "Sounds fine to me. Roxas, phone?"

"Back pocket," the blonde grunted.

"You sure are lazy today," Sora complained. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, just lazy," Roxas dismissed. Sora shrugged and reached over to take the phone from Roxas' pants pocket.

"Well be lazy somewhere else," Axel appeared behind Riku in the living room and glared down at the comfortable position Roxas and Reno were currently in.

"Ugh, shut up Axel," Roxas whined.

"Yeah bro, go be jealous over there," Reno waved his hand in some random direction.

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of unspoken brother-code that prevents brothers from trying to steal their boyfriends?" Axel growled.

"That only applies to girlfriends," Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, boyfriends are free game," Sora piped up. "Hello? Vincent, it's Sora…"

Just to piss Axel off, Reno placed a hand on Roxas' head and began playing with the thick blonde-brown hair. Roxas couldn't help but smile in content; he loved having his hair played with. Both he and Sora had always been suckers for it.

Axel growled and angrily reached over the couch for Roxas. He knocked Sora backwards accidentally, but Riku was quick enough to catch him before he fell. Axel pulled Roxas into a sitting position and jumped over the couch, forcing himself in between Reno and his boyfriend. Roxas whined at all the energy while Reno laughed at them.

"Stop moving!" Roxas ordered. "I'm trying to be fucking lazy!" He smacked Axel upside the head.

"Owe!" Axel exclaimed.

Sora flipped the cell phone shut, leaning back and giving Riku a quick kiss in thanks for catching him. "Vincent said he'll take us down to the Pool Hall."

"Why there?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel. He was mad at being forced to sit up when he had been so comfortable lying down.

"It's Neutral territory," Reno informed them. "And lately it's been the only real safe place for defectors to hang out."

"Defectors?" Riku repeated. Was everyone in this city getting a new name? There was no way that was his fault.

"What you're called when you leave your gang," Sora supplied. "Reno, where's the Late Café? That's where Vincent said to meet him."

"It's downtown," Riku answered instead. "It's between Heartless and Nobody territory. I know where."

"Not anymore," Reno corrected. "Too many defects have been happening along the line. Now, what used to be the dividing line, has expand slightly and is considered safe territory for defectors."

Sora was sending Riku a smug look and the silver haired teen sighed. "Fine," he snapped. "I was hiding."

"That's okay," Sora cooed. "I forgive you." He kissed him teasingly on the lips as Riku pouted at him.

"Enough!" Roxas ordered, tossing a beat up pillow at them. "Man this sucks. Why isn't anyone letting me be lazy?"

"We're not even talking to you!" Sora exclaimed.

"But you're near me. And I can't be lazy with hyper people near me," Roxas grumbled.

"You are so whiny lately," Sora threw his hands into the air. "Ever since…" Sora stopped and suddenly got a wicked face. Roxas knew that look. He rarely ever saw it, but the few times he did, he knew to run. "Ever since mom said she was getting married."

"Don't go there, Sora," Roxas ordered.

"You know, this reminds me of when we were younger, and mom got a boyfriend, what was his name…?"

"I'm warning you Sora. Don't go there."

"Tommy. That was his name. Tommy the Alien."

"You're dead!" Roxas jumped from the couch and grabbed at Sora. The brunette was too fast and flipped over backwards, dodging Roxas' grasping hands. He grabbed Riku and Sora ran out the door, screaming goodbye to the others as Roxas cursed at him.

"What was that all about?" Axel asked after the door slammed.

Roxas turned around and pouted. "Nothing."

Sora was laughing as he and Riku left Reno's building and began walking down the street. Riku wrapped his arm around his waist, a little confused about what just happened but pleased that Sora was in a good mood.

"So, who was Tommy the Alien?" He asked.

"My mom's ex-boyfriend," Sora explained. "Roxas was convinced he was from outer space. When she told us that she was thinking about marrying him, Roxas freaked out. He wouldn't talk to her for a week. He kept saying he didn't want to have an alien for a step-dad and have to move to the mother-ship."

"How old was he?" Riku asked amused.

"Uh, I was seven, so he was eight," Sora shook his head. "Our family and friends never let him live that moment down."

"Sounds fun," Riku commented. "I don't have many happy memories like that with my brothers."

"You have to have some happy memories," Sora insisted. "Not even mom and I fought all the time."

Riku thought about it. "I guess my happiest memories were with Cloud. Things were easier when he was around."

"He protected you from your brothers?" Sora guessed.

"No, Kadaj liked to pick on him more than me. I cried a lot, but Cloud was really quiet. Kadaj hated when I cried."

Sora suddenly smiled, trying hard to cover it up but failing miserably. Riku gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry," Sora admitted. "But I just pictured you as a little kid, crying and being picked on."

"Great, I pour my heart out to my boyfriend and what does he do? He laughs at me," Riku shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" Sora tried to sound sincere, but his amused voice betrayed him. "I just thought it would be cute. You don't seem like the type to cry when you get picked on."

"I don't," Riku defended. "Honestly, I only ever cried when it was one of my brothers. Anyone else got the shit beat out of them."

"Now, that sounds more reasonable."

Sora slipped his hand into Riku's, ignoring all the glares from around them. People walking by would turn their heads and eyes followed the two everywhere. It had been a long time since anyone had seen the former Heartless Leader. With everything that had started happening in the city, they were all shocked he had the guts to show his face.

"You still do it, you know," Sora commented as they walked.

"Do what?"

"Cry when your brothers pick on you."

"I do not."

"It's okay," Sora rubbed his face lovingly against Riku's arm. "I do too."

"You're imagining things," Riku denied. Sora giggled at his pouty tone; he was right and Riku knew it. "So, how many factions are there now?" Riku switched the subject.

"Eh, I'm not sure," Sora mused. "There's the three originals: Heartless, Nobodies, and the Neutrals. But now there's the Defectors and Vincent has his own little group of Recruiters. In his defense, he didn't start that and doesn't condone it."

"Damn, one Recruiter was annoying enough," Riku mumbled.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah. The line is gone now. It's become Defector territory. And it's growing really fast. Everyone leaving the gangs are going there for protection and it's expanding both ways into Heartless and Nobody territory. The Leaders are really pissed."

"I can imagine," Riku smirked at Sora, "and let's not forget the newly appointed Seducer brothers."

"Oh, no," Sora smiled, shaking his head. "Definitely won't forget them."

The two laughed together as they arrived at the café where they would meet Vincent. The older man was already waiting for them, leaning casually against the wall and wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. His normal scarf that covered his face was gone, allowing everyone to see the slight scowl adorning his features. Sora walked up to him, smiling in greeting.

"Hey, you look nice today," Sora complimented.

"Rufus had me meeting politicians," Vincent stated. Though his voice was monotone, Sora could clearly tell he was _not_ happy about the situation. "I was allowed to leave when you called."

Sora's grin widened. "You're welcome."

"Hn. You said you wanted to head to the Pool Hall?" He pushed away from the wall, nodding at Riku. Riku waved his hand once in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I want Riku to meet the Defectors," Sora told him.

Vincent nodded and escorted them down the street. The walk took about twenty minutes, most of it spent in silence. As they got closer, Riku noticed a definite decrease in people, and of the people he did see wandering around, almost all had a bruises or injuries, some more serious than others.

"It's common," Vincent offered when he noticed Riku glancing at the people around them. "Defectors rarely escape from the gangs unharmed."

Riku nodded and didn't comment. It wasn't that unbelievable to him. He grew up with the violence and hatred; these hurt kids were nothing new to him.

They arrived at the Pool Hall. It was a small brick building. It had once been a bar for twenty-one and older only, but had been converted into a teen hang out. Inside were three pool tables, tables with chairs, and a TV hanging from the ceiling in the corner. The TV was quietly informing everyone of the local news. Drinks were being served, but none alcoholic. The place was packed with so many kids that it was hard to move around and absolutely nowhere left to sit.

Vincent held the door open for the other two, and they stepped inside. It took a moment, but someone noticed Riku and nudged his friend, who nudged the group behind them, and soon everyone had stopped talking to stare at Riku. Sora held his hand tightly, offering silent support.

Riku looked around and realized he recognized many faces in the crowd. Not just kids from his own gang, but the Nobodies as well. Hell, he was pretty sure he had beaten up the little blonde by the pool table at one point. A lot of people stared at him with black eyes and fat lips. Everything was silent until Sora spoke up.

"Riku, I want you to meet the Defectors," he said clearly. "They've all decided they're above the violence, too."

Riku glanced at Sora and back at the people staring at him. "Good for them," he whispered.

"Hey Riku!" A voice from the back, near the TV called. A teen stood up, waving an arm bound in a cast.

"Jonathon," Riku recognized the boy he had spent a good deal of time with while in the hospital. He smiled at him, feeling relieved that he was apart of the Defectors.

"Come join us," he invited. "You guys, too —Seducer, Recruiter."

They made their way through the crowds, people moving aside to let them pass. The three sat down with their friends, and slowly, everyone began talking again.

"So," Jonathon smirked. "Sora finally got you to stop hiding?"

"I was not—" Riku stopped himself and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Sora finally got me to stop hiding." Jonathon and his friends laughed.

They spent the next couple hours just hanging out and having fun. Leon and Cloud even showed up, much to Riku's delight. Sora called up his brother and coaxed him into coming down to the Pool Hall with Axel and Reno. Despite his want to be lazy, Roxas couldn't say no to Sora.

The group was having an absolute blast. As the night wore on, people started heading home before dark. Riku noticed they all left in groups; no one went alone. He felt a pang of guilt for the situation they were in, but what could he do? All of these people had left the gangs of their own violation. It would blow over eventually. He hoped.

Everything was going great. Riku was having the time of his life playing pool, screwing off with his friends, and kissing Sora every chance he got. The brunette kept whining about PDA, but Riku kept surprising him with kisses anyways.

Around seven, Roxas, Axel, and Reno showed up. Reno was loud and obnoxious but somehow managed to add even more life to the Pool Hall. Reno, along with Axel, was nearly impossible to control. Roxas had given up trying after Axel started dancing with fire on one of the pool tables with Reno feeding him napkins to keep the blaze going. The crowd cheered him on while Roxas just sat, shaking his head and glaring.

It was eight when everyone decided it was time to go home. The kids still present all decided who would go home with whom while Riku, Axel, Reno, Cloud, and Leon decided they would take Sora and Roxas home before leaving themselves.

Everyone was walking towards the door when the first gunshot was fired.

**A/N: Normally, I like leaving cliffhangers. I think they're fun. But this time around, I'm feeling kinda bad about it because the next chapter will end in a cliffhanger too. And if you think this chapter was bad, it got NOTHIN' on what will happen next. But, since I feel bad about the two cliffhangers in a row, I will offer only this: Sora will not get shot. That's the only comfort you will get from me.**

**Next chapter…next chapter is going to be awesome in a horrible way. There's only um…five, maybe four, more chapters to the story. It's almost over everyone.**


	28. Love You Roxas

**Damn it! This chapter was too short. I tried to expand it, but I failed rather miserably. Oh well. The content will make up for it, I suppose. Once again, I'm sorry for the two cliffhangers in a row. But it just works too well.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love You, Roxas.**

Riku had Sora pinned to the ground and was covering him with his body. Axel was doing the same with Roxas, keeping the blonde's head down. Around them, all the Defectors dove for cover, most yelling in shock or for their friends. The shooting lasted only a few seconds, but no one moved for a good minute after it had stopped.

Roxas was the first to break the tense silence with a soft call for his brother. "Sora?"

"I'm okay," Sora answered immediately. "Is anyone hurt?"

Slowly, Riku sat up, allowing Sora to do the same. They looked around worriedly and noticed some nicks in the wall and a few upturned pieces of furniture. No one was hurt, but one girl had scratched her arm when she dove for cover.

"I think we're all okay," Jonathon announced, his friend Kenny helping him to his feet. "What the _fuck_ was all that?"

"I don't know," Riku answered. He glanced at Leon and Cloud who nodded. Cloud stepped next to Sora while Leon joined Riku. Riku and Leon slowly made their way towards the door, hunched over and ready to run for cover if the shooting started again.

They made it to the door, listening for anything outside. Behind them, everyone held their breath. Roxas had a tight hold on Sora, while Axel had a death grip on Roxas. Reno was next to his brother, his body tense and alert. Cloud was standing slightly in front of everyone, blocking Sora and Roxas with his body.

A shout from outside broke the tense silence.

"What? Don't tell me we actually hit someone?" A person cooed loudly. "The bullets were blanks; we know you're still in there."

Riku's eyes widened and he looked to Cloud in shock. "Kadaj?" Cloud nodded his head, also surprised.

"It was merely a warning," Kadaj continued to yell. "We'll forgive your stupidity once. Either come back to your respective gangs, where you all belong, or next time, the bullets will be real."

Riku let a shaky breath, his eyes filled with anger. He turned to the group of people, eyes blazing. "Everyone out the back," he ordered. "Now!"

Hesitatingly, everyone began to file out the backdoor. The only people who stayed were Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Axel, Reno, Vincent, and Leon. Jonathon looked at them all, wanting to stay and help, but Kenny grabbed his arm, pulling away. Once they were gone, Riku flung the door open and stepped out to face his brother.

Yazoo and Loz stood at Kadaj's side with ten other Heartless members behind them. Riku could see Tidus in the group and felt a pang of hurt at the loss of a good friend. Leon had followed him out the door and stood on his left, his eyes cold and face emotionless. Cloud slipped out after them and took his place on Riku's right.

Kadaj looked shocked to his family members there. He had no idea Riku or Cloud had been inside. He had thought it was just some random Defectors; no one important. He lowered the gun in his hand, frowning at them both.

"What you doing here?" Kadaj demanded.

"Us?" Riku whispered. "Kadaj, you have a gun! We've never used guns before."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "I told you, the bullets are blank. They'll hurt, but won't kill."

"That's not the point," Riku snapped. "The last time we faced guns, Yazoo almost lost his leg, or did you forget that?" He was vaguely aware of everyone stepping out of the Pool Hall and surrounding him. Riku squinted at the weapons in his brothers hands. "Are those…dad's?"

"Your point?" Kadaj snapped. "Not like he's around to complain."

Kadaj was right, of course. The brothers hadn't seen their parents for almost two years. The last time they had heard from them was a year ago; their father had called to check up on Sephiroth's progress in the police force. He hadn't even asked about the other four. As far as Riku was concerned, he had no parents, only his brothers. And even them he had managed to lose.

"Get rid of them, Kadaj," Riku shook his head. "Please."

"Stop being such a whiny bitch," Kadaj snapped. "It's been three weeks, Riku. Haven't you gotten over this stupid rebellious stage yet? Sephiroth's temper isn't going to last much longer."

Riku gawked at Kadaj in disbelief. "Rebellious stage?" He repeated, his face a mask of shock. "You're joking, right?"

"We all went through it," Yazoo spoke up for the first time, "wanting to be more independent. But we got over it."

"This isn't about being independent!" Riku yelled. "This is about not wanting to be part of senseless violence anymore!"

"What are babbling about?" Kadaj snapped. "The Heartless are your life! You are the one obsessed with family, this is your family!" Kadaj's eyes were fierce, his face a mask of anger.

Riku found he suddenly couldn't meet his brother's eyes. Ever since he was little boy and Sephiroth had began taking care of them all, that had been true. The Heartless were everything he knew. Fighting was second nature, hating Nobodies was such an obvious thing he couldn't comprehend anything else, having all his needs tended to, being able to do what he wanted. Riku could coast through life as a Leader of the gang, never having to work or think; just doing what his older brothers told him to and not getting killed along the way.

That's all Riku knew. He never had a reason to think otherwise. Then Sora came along. The spiky brunette who uttered those fatal words that destroyed Riku's simple, little world:

_You are better than this._

Riku both loved and hated Sora for that.

Now, Riku embraced the words as true and was acting on them. His determination had been strong, unwavering…when he was hidden away. But being faced with his brothers again, Riku's heart clenched. It wasn't like before when they were screaming at each other; tempers had been out control then. Now, Kadaj was serious. He really thought Riku was just being rebellious. In Riku's mind, he had left the Heartless, in Kadaj's, he was just being a pain in the butt teenager.

Riku looked to Cloud. His green eyes confused and frightened. What was he supposed to do?

Cloud seemed to understand his feelings just fine; they were his family too, after all. The blonde looked at his cousin, feeling a small amount of annoyance that Kadaj was actually younger than him. He certainly never acted like it.

Cloud looked back at Riku and stepped closer, placing a hand comfortingly in his hair while speaking into his ear.

"They will listen now," he said quietly.

Behind him, Riku felt a hand placed on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Sora, his face understanding and his eyes shining with love. No matter what Riku did, Sora would always be here.

Riku turned back to his brothers, not caring about the Heartless surrounding them. This was a matter of family and the Heartless were not his family.

"I have left the Heartless," Riku said clearly. "I am not coming back. Ever."

There was the sound of a gunshot and Riku was suddenly on the ground.

* * *

Zexion knew something huge was happening. Nobodies were running around like headless chickens, lost and directionless. Zexion ignored them all and entered a large office building, heading straight for the elevator. Xigbar and Larxene were there and Zexion joined them without a word. They rode the elevator up to the top floor in silence and filled out to the office at the end of the hall. 

All of the senior Nobodies were there, including their Superior and his Second. Zexion took up his place in the back, leaning against the wall and half hiding in the shadows. Now that everyone was there, the second stood and faced them all.

Ansem was a tall man with long hair. He bore a resemblance to his brother, Xenmas, Leader of the Nobodies. The two had run the Nobodies for as long as Sephiroth had run the Heartless. They were both cruel and emotionless, having been raised by the streets instead of parents. They cared nothing for anyone other than themselves and only did something when there was something in it for them.

"We've spoken with the Heartless Leader," Ansem announced. No one made any sound as he talked. "He will deal with his Defectors his way and we will deal with ours our way."

Zexion titled his head slightly, focusing intently on the two in charge.

Ansem stepped up to the wall while Xenmas pressed a secret button on the bottom of his desk. A case in the wall was revealed and Ansem opened it with a key. Two rows of guns lay in the case, shined and kept in perfect condition. Ansem stayed to the side as Xenmas stood.

His voice was cold as he spoke, no emotion or remorse present, just cold, calculated, emptiness. "You will hunt down all Defectors. You will give them only one chance to come to their senses. If they do not," he stared at the group with hard eyes, "you will kill them."

There was some uncomfortable shifting from someone of the younger senior members, but no one dared argued.

"As for the traitor Axel," Xenmas continued. "He will die on sight."

Zexion noticed Xigbar looked particularly happy with that order. He barely managed from scowling in disgust; there was nothing exciting about murder.

"Zexion."

He looked up sharply, surprised that he had been addressed. He was rarely ever acknowledged at these meetings, let alone spoken to by the second in command himself.

"That boy-toy of yours is a Defector, is he not?" Ansem asked coolly.

Only years of practice kept Zexion from showing his true emotions. "At the moment. Axel confused him, but I am taking care of it. He will come back to where he belongs."

Ansem made a sound of agreement as he picked up a small gun and casually walked up to Zexion. He forced the weapon into his hand and allowed a cruel smirk to adorn his face.

"If he does not, you will kill him yourself," he ordered. Zexion's eyes widened only a fraction before he was emotionless again.

He took the gun and hid it in his pants. "Yes, sir."

"Everyone out," Ansem ordered, turning away from Zexion. "All of you, find the Defectors and kill them."

The senior members all headed to the case and grabbed guns while Zexion slipped out the door. He glanced at where he had hidden his weapon and scowled. Like hell he would kill his boyfriend. Zexion hurried out of the building and pulled his cell phone out. He needed to find Demyx before anyone else.

…Oh, and Axel. Zexion figured he should probably try and warn him, if for no other reason then it would make Demyx happy.

* * *

Roxas hated when Sora cried. He had heard it a lot growing up, and every time he heard the sad noise, it made him want to cry too. Sora was his life. Roxas couldn't imagine not having his precious little brother around. When Axel came along, Roxas' perception shifted. His boyfriend was added into the category of, "people-I-can-not-live-without." Keeping those two happy and healthy was all Roxas needed to live. 

When the gunshot was fired, Roxas was standing behind Sora. His sacred little brother was in harms way. Roxas hadn't even thought when he grabbed Sora and threw him backwards, away from danger. But just because Sora was safe, didn't mean everyone else was.

Roxas could see the bullet heading straight to Riku's heart. He figured it had something to do with adrenaline or he never would have been able to watch the bullet as if in slow motion. No one else saw it coming and Roxas really hadn't expected it either.

As he moved, all Roxas really thought about was Sora crying. Hundreds of instances from when they were growing up and he held his brother while he cried for some reason or another kept flashing in his head. Sora couldn't cry. Roxas hated it. He needed to stop it before it began. So long as he moved fast enough, everything would be okay.

The bang of the gun was still echoing around them as Roxas' body slammed into Riku and the teen was sent flying to the ground. Roxas fell after him and collapsed onto the cement.

He did not get up again.

Axel screamed. It was a sound so scared any horror movie would be begging him to join the cast. He was a Roxas' side in an instant, cradling his head in his lap and panicking. There were tears on his face, but Axel didn't notice.

Sora's body was as stiff as a board. He was desperately trying to move; to get to his big brother. But his frozen body knew what his mind refused to acknowledge and was straining to make him stay where he was. Sora forced a hand up, crawling slowly, oh so painfully slowly, towards Roxas. His body was trembling fiercely and he felt sick. It was like Sora was trapped in an Earthquake, but he was the only one who could feel it.

A trembling hand reached Roxas and Sora touched his beloved older brother's stomach gently. His hand jerked away at the wet warmth he felt. Sora managed to force his eyes to look at his hand. It was covered in blood. From that brief touch, his hand had become soaked in Roxas' blood.

"Roxas," Sora whispered.

Axel was on the phone now, yelling hysterically at whoever was on the other line.

"Roxas," Sora repeated, slightly louder this time but still whispering.

Riku, Loz, and Kadaj were staring at Yazoo in absolute shock. They didn't know what to do.

"Roxas," Sora stated clearly.

Yazoo was staring at Roxas in unadulterated horror. The smoking gun dropped from his hand and clattered noisily to the ground.

"Roxas!" Sora nearly screamed, his voice taking on an unnaturally high pitch.

Riku tore his eyes from his brother and looked to Sora.

"ROXAS!"

And Sora screamed and screamed and _screamed_. Riku wanted so much to cover his ears from the heart-wrenching sound but couldn't bring himself to move. If he covered his ears now, it would be blocking out Sora's pain. Riku would never do that. Riku could never turn away from Sora's pain.

Sora was still screaming when the ambulance arrived and took the blood-soaked Roxas away.

* * *

**Did anyone notice the chapter title? The title gives away who gets shot to anyone who's paying attention. I honestly didn't mean to make it sound like Riku was the one who got shot. It just kinda happened that way. I'm glad it did though. Everyone's going to be thinking, oh no! Riku! But nu-uh, it's Roxas. Everyone should be thinking, oh shit, ROXAS!**

**Sorry, I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you all like.**


	29. Forgiveness is Not Always an Option

**Well okie-dokie. How's life? Mine's okay. Pretty cheery, I suppose. I wasn't planning on updating till the weekend, but then I noticed the published date for this story. I then made it a personal goal to update this chapter so that I could say this…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!**

**This fic is one year old today. I felt the need to update to celebrate. Because of this, my beta has not gotten this chapter yet. I thought it would be rude to send it to him and then demanded it back before midnight tonight. So…yeah. I did corrections myself, for the most part.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Forgiveness is Not Always an Option**

"We have a sixteen year old male, gunshot wound to the abdomen, lost a lot of blood."

"Okay, take him to the trauma room."

"Can you help him?"

"Who are you, sir?"

"I'm his fucking boyfriend! Is he going to be alright or not?!"

"We're working on him, sir. Do you know if he has any allergies or takes any medicines?"

"No medicines…Sora! Sora, does Roxas have any allergies? Sora!"

Sora was aware that Axel was shaking him but his eyes couldn't leave Roxas' pale face. He could smell his brother's blood, feel it on his skin. Roxas hadn't so much as stirred. He hadn't even twitched his eye. Sora didn't understand why people thought the dead looked like they were sleeping. They didn't. When you slept, your eyes moved under the lids, you stirred every so often, your chest moved up and down evenly.

Roxas wasn't doing that. He wasn't moving at all. He was completely still.

"We've lost a pulse!" A nurse called.

They wheeled him into a room with swinging doors and began working on him. Axel was still shaking Sora, but he wasn't asking questions anymore. Sora was pretty sure he didn't even realize he was still doing it. They were both staring through the door windows at Roxas, watching the doctors stick numerous things into his skin, calling out things to one another that might as well have been another language.

Axel was holding onto Sora's arms so tightly it hurt. But that pain allowed Sora to focus long enough to answer Axel's earlier question.

"Penicillin," he spoke. "Penicillin."

Axel looked at him. "What?"

"Roxas and I are both allergic to penicillin," Sora repeated. "And he doesn't take aspirin. It makes him sick."

Axel let go of him and entered the room. He grabbed the first person he could reach and relayed what Sora said. The doctors didn't seem too concerned about the penicillin, but they were sure to call out to not to use any aspirin.

Axel froze in the room as he watched. The doctors had their hands literally _inside_ of Roxas' stomach. If Axel hadn't seen blood like this before, he probably would have thrown up. He did feel dizzy and had to lean on the wall. A nurse noticed him and hurried up to him.

"Sir, you should wait outside," she said, not unkindly. "We're taking good care of him, don't worry."

"No," Axel shook her arm off. "I'm staying with him."

"Sir," the nurse waited until Axel had looked at her. "There's nothing you can do at the moment. You got him here and that's what's important. If you want to help, why don't you stay with that boy?" She gestured into the hall at Sora. He had his head over a trash and was throwing up.

"Sora," Axel muttered. "Roxas' little brother." He looked back at the nurse. "Roxas will be pissed if I don't look after him."

"Then you go do that and as soon as we know something, we'll get you, I promise," the nurse gently guided him from the room and closed the door. Axel could only stare after her, helpless. The sound of gagging from behind him shocked Axel back to reality.

"Come on, Sora," Axel soothed, placing a hand on his back. "You don't need to watch this."

"Roxas…" Sora cried.

"I know," Axel whispered, his voice cracking, "I know."

* * *

Riku was still on the ground where Roxas had shoved him.

He sat with his head between his knees, ignoring all the chaos around him. Police where everywhere. They had marked the crime scene off and kept the growing crowd of spectators back. They had tried to move Riku, but the teen had hit anyone who dared touched him.

Almost everyone had run when Roxas was shot. The only people still hanging around were the ones close to Roxas and Sora. Vincent had spoken quickly to Reno before disappearing, planning on telling Rufus what had happened and hoping there was something the Neutral Leader could do. Reno stayed behind to see how things played out, hiding in the crowd.

While the police conducted their work, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj waited. They had kept their mouths shut about what happened, refusing to speak until Sephiroth arrived. The three brothers sat together: Kadaj was leaning against a police car while Yazoo and Loz sat on the car's hood. The police wanted nothing more than to kick all four brothers out, but they knew they couldn't do anything without the Commissioner's approval.

Finally, Sephiroth arrived. He pulled up in a black car and, for once, didn't wait for his driver to open the door for him. He stepped out of the vehicle, long silver hair flying freely. He didn't wear his normal suit and tie today, but had on black leather pants and a white shirt. Despite the casual attire, Sephiroth looked no less commanding as usual. His green eyes blazed with fury as he stalked forward.

Cloud was the first one he saw. The blonde said nothing, only stared at Sephiroth in pity. The man frowned angrily before brushing past his cousin, heading straight to his younger brothers. Cloud nodded at Leon before following Sephiroth silently. Leon turned away and left in the direction of the hospital.

Sephiroth stopped before his brothers, looking at them all with a steely gaze. Riku looked as if his entire world had been destroyed and Yazoo appeared ready to piss himself. Kadaj and Loz stared nowhere in particular, looking confused as hell. Cloud sat next to Riku on the ground, placing his hand on his shoulder in silent support.

After a long silence, Sephiroth spoke. "Explain."

Even though he only said a single word, it was enough to strike fear into all present. They could hear his suppressed rage, smoldering just under the surface and ready to be unleashed upon the first person who dared speak.

It was Riku who opened his mouth. His voice was shaky and filled with bitterness, anger, and regret.

"Yazoo tried to shoot me."

"I did not!" Yazoo yelled, his voice quivering.

Riku finally lifted his head and looked at Yazoo accusingly.

"I was…I was aiming for Sora," he covered quickly.

"Like that's so much better," Riku snapped. "You were aiming for me! If Roxas hadn't shoved me out of the way, that bullet would have gone straight through my heart."

"Those bullets," Sephiroth interrupted, "were supposed to be blank."

"Yeah, well they weren't!" Riku yelled. "You bastards shouldn't even have had guns in the first place!" The teen shot to his feet. "Fuck this, I'm outta here."

"Riku Enoria! You will not leave until I give you permission," Sephiroth ordered.

Riku looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth. His face was a mask of anger but his eyes shined with grief. He already regretted what he was about to say, but knew that it needed to be said.

"You're not my guardian anymore, Sephiroth," Riku stated. "I'm sorry but…but I'm not—not a part of this family anymore."

Riku couldn't bring himself to wait for an answer. He turned and ran down the street, hearing only Kadaj calling after him. His other brothers were silent. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran but Riku refused to look back. This had been a long time in coming. After all, how many times had Riku said it? Leave the gang, leave the family. That childish hope he had kept deep within his heart that, someday, his brothers would understand and forgive his decision, was gone now. Riku had left the Heartless and lost everything in the process.

* * *

"Sora!"

The brunette barely twitched as his name was shouted. He was curled against Axel's side with the redhead's arm wrapped around his shoulder. They were in the surgical waiting room. Roxas had been stabilized in the ER and rushed to emergency surgery. They hadn't heard anything since.

Kakee came running into the room, dropping to her knees before her youngest son and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank God!" She cried.

Her fiancé stood to the side, not sure what he should be doing. He had only met Sora and Roxas once, but had heard a lot about them. In their brief meeting, he felt as though the teens and he could be friends. Seeing Sora, who had struck him as such an energetic and lively individual, looking so defeated, made his heart ache with sympathy.

Kakee pulled away from Sora, looking into his face desperately. "You're okay, right, baby?" She kissed his forehead, ignoring her own tears.

"He's fine," Axel grumbled, annoyed at the woman. Actually, he was annoyed at the world in general.

"Axel," Kakee said, startled. She hadn't noticed him when she had run in, having eyes only for her son. "Tell me what happened! Where's Roxas? Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery," Axel reported in a dead voice. "That's all we know."

"What happened?" The woman cried.

"He got shot," Sora whispered. "He got shot."

Kakee stared at her youngest child in disbelief. When the hospital had called about Roxas, her heart had literally stopped for a moment. She and her fiancé had rushed there as fast as they could. Kakee had managed convince herself that this was nothing more than a scare. It was one of those times when you got a phone call saying your child was hurt. You rushed to wherever they were, only to discover they had nothing worse than a broken arm or bumped head. She had thought this was one of those times. She would come to the hospital in tears to find Roxas and Sora, and see that they were really alright. It was nothing more than a scare. That was what was supposed to happen.

The woman's blue eyes, which she had passed onto both her sons, narrowed at Axel, tears gathering in the corners. "Tell me what happened."

Emotionlessly, Axel obediently reiterated the events of the night. Sora listened to the story. It sounded so surreal. He knew it happened, he had _seen_ it happen, but he couldn't believe it. It was like…hell, he didn't know what it was like. It hurt. That's all Sora could really say. Everything hurt. Roxas was dying and it was Riku's fault. If he hadn't been there, if his brothers had never shown up, Roxas wouldn't be fighting for his life right now.

It was all Riku's fault.

Once Axel finished, Kakee broke down in tears. Her fiancé helped her to a seat and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Sora turned his face away and buried his head in Axel's chest. He didn't want to hear the woman crying. It would only make him start and. Sora knew, if he started crying now, he would never stop. Sora felt an arm wrap around his waist and let Axel hold him.

Axel himself was completely numb. He didn't feel sadness like Kakee or pain like Sora. Once, before he had met Roxas, there had been a vast chasm of nothing where his heart should have been. Ever since his mother had abandoned him, that's how Axel had felt. The Nobodies didn't fill that nothingness, but they had made it easier to ignore. Roxas was the only one who filled the abyss. Roxas was the one to make Axel feel for the first time in countless years.

Now, without Roxas by his side, that horrible, empty feeling was returning. The numbness he had grown up in was back with a vengeance. It was taunting him; laughing at him for thinking he could escape. There was no love for him in this world. People like Axel didn't deserve something so pure and wonderful. Axel was bracing himself for Roxas' death. If he were religious, he would probably make some crappy metaphor about God taking back one his most prized angels to protect him from the likes of a devil named Axel.

Axel held Sora tighter, knowing that when the doctor came and told them the news, Sora would die too. The brothers were too close to not be able to live without each other. Even though Axel didn't love Sora nearly as much as he did Roxas, he did still care for the younger brunette. He may have been denied the right to say goodbye to Roxas, but he was going to make damn sure he said farewell to Sora. Maybe Sora could even get a message to Roxas, when they both met up on the other side.

Axel truly wished he were religious so that he could at least have something to pray to right now.

No one was sure how long they waited. No one really cared. Kakee continued to sob softly, Sora never twitched a muscle, and Axel simply held on tight, wishing time would stop so he wouldn't have to hear the horrible news.

Ten minutes…

Twenty...

Half an hour…

One hour…

Two hours…

Two and half…

The red light switched off and the surgeon came out, pulling off the hair net required during surgery.

"The family of Roxas Mudo," he called.

Kakee was on her feet and before the doctor in an instant. Sora sat up, but his body was too weak to move any further. He could only stare with terrifyingly hopeful eyes at the surgeon speaking to his mother. Axel shut his eyes tightly, knowing what he was about to hear and not wanting to.

"We removed the bullet and repaired the damage to his internal organs," the man gave them all an encouraging smile. "Roxas is going to be alright."

Kakee screamed with joy. She began crying again, this time with happiness and relief. Sora was positive that if he had been standing, he would have fallen down. Finally, he let himself cry. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing harder than ever before. Kakee wrapped her arms around him as the two shared in their ecstasy.

Axel was in shock. He had been bracing himself for something that would not come. He had been so sure…so sure Roxas would die. That he wouldn't be allowed to keep such an amazing creature by his side. Was he really that lucky? Was his lover really still alive? He really, truly, honestly was going to be okay?

Arms wrapped around his neck as Sora hugged him. His smile so bright it was damn near blinding. Slowly, as if someone was going to come running in and say this was nothing more than a cruel joke, Axel began to smile. His eyes lightened, his body relaxed, and he patted Sora on the head. It absorbed into his mind and Axel was beginning to feel the sheer relief of it all.

Roxas was going to live. Roxas was going to be okay.

Roxas was going to live.

Roxas wasn't going to die.

Roxas. Was. ALIVE.

Axel let his head fall back and closed his eyes. A single tear escaped the closed lids. He felt that emptiness in his heart fading away and smirked, screaming at it to fuck off. Axel wasn't alone and he would make damn sure he never would be again.

* * *

Leon was waiting for Riku by the time the teen arrived at the hospital. Cloud was right behind him and they hurried up to the man. With a brief smile, Leon informed them that Roxas was out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery. He led them up to the sixth floor and pointed to Roxas' private room. Apparently, after finding out from Vincent what had happened, Rufus had called the hospital and said he would pay for all the bills, so the doctors were to give Roxas the best treatment in the world. Because of that, Roxas was now in his own room, complete with cable TV and a window, instead of sharing space with others.

Axel was sitting at Roxas' side, closet to the window and holding his lover's hand. Sora was on the other side, his head resting on the bed next to Roxas' and a gentle smile on his face. Kakee had gone to speak more with the doctors while her fiancé offered to get everyone something from the cafeteria. Roxas still hadn't woken yet and they had been warned by doctors that he probably wouldn't wake up again until the morning. They didn't care; so long as he woke up eventually.

Riku knocked, drawing the other's attention. He offered a loving smile as he entered the room. Leon and Cloud hung back, deciding to give them sometime alone. Riku stepped forward, reaching for Sora.

Sora, however, slapped his hand away harshly. Surprised, Riku frowned.

"Sora?" He asked.

"Get away from me," Sora hissed, staring Riku in the face. The relaxed look he had sported when Riku first came in was gone completely. Now, he stared at Riku with blue eyes narrowed in anger, his entire body posture radiating hatred.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked in confusion. Had Roxas taken a turn for the worst?

"I said get out of here," Sora ordered, pushing himself to his feet, his glare never leaving Riku.

"Sora, tell me what's wrong," Riku pleaded. He really didn't like the look he was receiving. He had never seen his younger boyfriend so angry.

"You're what's wrong!" Sora snapped. "That's my brother!" He suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at Roxas. Axel said nothing as he watched the fight unfold.

Riku glanced at the teen sleeping in the bed before looking back to Sora. "I know that. He's okay, right? Leon said he was going to make a full recovery."

"No thanks to you!" Sora yelled. Riku took a step back, surprised by the hostility.

"Sora, you're not making any sense."

"This is your fault!" Sora screamed. "He was protecting you! _You_ should have been shot, not Roxas!" Sora was crying again but didn't notice. He was so mad and frightened and this night had been nothing but pure hell. All his pent up emotions were pouring out of him, hurting whoever was unlucky enough to be in his way.

"No, Sora…" Riku tried to defend himself but came up blank. Roxas _had_ been protecting him and it _had_ been one of his brothers who pulled the trigger.

"I hate you," Sora cried. "You almost took my big brother away. Get out of here. GET OUT!"

Riku didn't have the heart to stay. He turned and ran from the room. Sora was all he had left. He'd given up the Heartless, lost his family, and now lost the love of his life. This was too much. How could his life end in one night? Riku wasn't the one who was shot, so why was he the one dying?

Sora felt empty. As soon as Riku had run out, his anger left in faster than it had come. He felt so dead inside. He had been so angry and hurt that he needed to take it out on someone. Sora had almost lost Roxas.

Kakee entered the room with her fiancé. She put all the food in her hands down on a table in the corner and calmly walked up to her youngest son. She had heard the fight and seen Riku run off.

"Sora, baby," the woman whispered. "I know we haven't been getting along for that long, and we really aren't as close as you and your brother…"

"What mom?" Sora sighed, not feeling up to talking.

"I wasn't there tonight," Kakee continued. "But you were. Sora, I want you to think hard. If you truly believe that what happened to Roxas was Riku's fault, then what you just did was right. But baby, if you just did this out of anger and fear, then you need to go after him. You love that boy, Sora. I can see it every time you're together, every time you talk about him. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that if you let this go, if you don't chase after him, you will never forgive yourself. You will regret it forever." She took Sora's face in her hands and titled head to look her in the eye. "Don't leave it like this, Sora. Please."

Sora nodded, taking a shaky breath. He turned to Roxas and kissed his forehead, whispering into his ear. "I'll be right back, big brother. Promise."

Sora ran from the room. He hurried down the hall, dodging the few people still at the hospital. It was nearly midnight, so the halls and rooms were dark. Doctors and nurses looked up as Sora ran by, but the teen ignored them all. Riku couldn't have gotten too far. He had to find him. He had to apologize. He had to fix this before it was too late.

Sora slammed the door open and ran out onto the street. He looked at the empty sidewalk desperately. Sirens echoed in the background and an ambulance drove into the hospital. Sora looked down the street and saw spiky blonde hair. Recognizing Cloud immediately, Sora ran across the street towards him. Riku was walking with his head down in front of his cousin and Leon and Sora felt tears sting his eyes.

Oh _God_, what had he done?

"Riku!" Sora screamed. He lifted his head just in time for Sora to crash into him. He caught him on instinct, stumbling backwards a few steps. "I'm sorry!" Sora screamed. "I didn't mean it! I was scared and angry and hurt and I know that's not an excuse but I couldn't stop myself! I'm sorry, Riku! I love you! Please don't leave me! Please forgive me! I love you!"

Riku dropped his head into Sora's hair, his body becoming weak with relief. "I'm not going to leave you, Sora. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry!" Sora cried.

"So am I," he whispered.

The two kissed, holding each other tightly. After a long moment, Riku tugged away and kissed Sora's forehead once more.

"Let's go sit with Roxas," he suggested quietly.

"Okay," Sora agreed.

Together, they headed back to the hospital, holding hands, Leon and Cloud following. The older teens stared at the younger boys, pride shining in their eyes. They knew Sora hadn't meant what he said and forgave him for saying it. Riku and Sora were meant for each other and tonight was just more proof of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Roxas lives. But even though he lives, he's out of the story until the end. He'll come back for the epilogue, but that's it. I already have the epilogue written and I love it. I can't wait to post it. But for next chapter, Riku and Axel are going to square off with the respective gang leaders. All the loose ends will be tied up and, if I'm right, next chapter is the last.**


	30. The Reign Ends

**Are you excited as I am? For the end…which is this chapter. Yay, nay? Oh! I made a poll about this story on my profile, but it never showed up. It made me sad. So now I'm officially anti-polls. (ish-teasing)**

**Please, enjoy the ending of this fic.**

**Chapter Thirty: The Reign Ends**

Everyone was gathered in Roxas' hospital room, sitting together quietly. Kakee had fallen asleep on her fiancé's lap while Sora was curled up in Riku's. Leon and Cloud were silently standing guard at the door, and Axel was holding Roxas' hand loosely in his own. It was nearly two in the morning and Roxas still hadn't woken up. Doctors came and went periodically and always said that things were looking good; they just had to be patient and let the blonde wake up on his own.

Axel was rather displeased with that. He was more than ready to grab Roxas by the shoulders and shake him until he woke up, but Axel was pretty sure someone would stop him. He lifted his hand and petted away the sweaty spikes from Roxas' forehead. Blue eyes suddenly fluttered open and Axel leaned forward eagerly.

"Roxy?" He called. "Hey."

Everyone sat up straighter at Axel's voice. Sora and Kakee (after being woken up) hurried to the bedside. Roxas' eyes were unfocused and darting around.

"Big brother?" Sora called.

Blue eyes swiveled at the sound of Sora's voice and managed to lock onto his face. He smiled lazily. "You okay, twerp?"

"I'm fine, meany," Sora half-laughed, half-cried.

"Axel? Where's Axel?"

"Right here."

Roxas turned his head to his boyfriend's voice and smiled. "Ax…"

"Shh," the redhead whispered. "Everything's fine. Just rest, baby."

Roxas nodded, shutting his eyes. "I love you…" he whispered and fell asleep once again.

Sora and Axel smiled lovingly at the boy. Kakee had run to get a doctor and they reentered the room just as Roxas fell back asleep. The doctor checked on his vitals and looked things over before nodding in satisfaction.

"He's going to be just fine," he announced. "Roxas will make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Cheers went around the room and the doctor left the happy family and friends on their own. Axel stood and stretched, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"I need a bathroom break," he admitted, "I'll be back."

Sora nodded at him as he crawled from Riku's lap into Roxas' bed, making himself comfortable. Riku smiled and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead.

"Gee, thanks mommy," Sora teased. Riku flicked his forehead.

"I'll be right back," he said. Sora nodded and closed his eyes, curling up against Roxas. Kakee took Axel's abandoned seat and stared down at her two boys lovingly.

Riku headed to the door, gesturing with his head for Cloud and Leon to follow. They did so without a word and left the room, heading downstairs to the bottom floors. Just as they stepped out of the elevator, Riku saw Axel standing by the stairs, watching as the Emergency Room doctors ran about. An ambulance was pulling up in the bay and more patients were being admitted than the doctors could keep up with.

Riku sat on the steps next to where Axel was leaning, Cloud and Leon taking up spots next to him. They watched the hustle in silence. An ambulance unloaded two kids and Riku saw Tidus brought in on a stretcher. His head was bleeding and he was beat up badly. Wakka was following them closely, a piece of gauze pressed to his bleeding forehead.

"It was our own guy, man," Wakka cursed, "It ain't Heartless vs. Nobodies anymore, it's every man for his fucking self. That's all that's happening, they just fighting."

They disappeared down the hall without noticing Riku.

"What are you going to do?" Riku asked curiously, staring at the back of Axel's head. "Everyone _knows_ how harsh the Nobody leaders are. They're ruthless murderers."

"Your point?" Axel shrugged.

In the waiting room, a fight broke out between the gang members who weren't hurt enough to be seen right away. Anything that wasn't bolted to the ground was thrown across the room or used as a weapon. Doctors and security were trying hard to control the fighting but it was pointless. The gang members were too angry to listen and out for blood.

On the sidelines, the four watched the fighting dispassionately. They no longer felt responsible for the violence. They weren't leaders anymore.

"I gotta go see my bro—Sephiroth," Riku muttered, standing up.

"I need to _speak_ with my former bosses as well," Axel agreed.

The ambulance bay doors swung open and a teen was rolled in. Axel raised an eyebrow in surprise as he watched Demyx being pushed past the fighting, Zexion standing right next to him. The blonde was sitting up, fully alert and annoyed.

"I'm fine!" He kept insisting. "It's just a sprain wrist. A sprained wrist! I don't need to go to the hospital for a sprained wrist!"

"You're seeing a doctor and that's final!" Zexion snapped. "You're lucky no one shot you."

"Why would someone waste a bullet on him?" Axel teased, appearing before the two.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed. "Thank God!" He tried to sit up, but Zexion pushed him back down. "They're out to kill you, Ax! The Leaders ordered you and any other Defectors to be killed on sight!"

"Yay," Axel deadpanned. He turned to Zexion. "Three floors up, room 127 is Roxas' room. Have the doctors up there fix his wrist and you can share the room. Sora won't mind."

"What happened to Roxas?" Demyx asked, concern coloring his voice.

"He was shot protecting that dumb-ass," Axel jerked his thumb towards Riku. Demyx's eyes widened in fear. "He's going to be fine."

Behind them, a window was shattered as someone threw someone else through it. Axel shook his head.

"Go get taken care of," Axel ordered. "I have things to do."

Riku followed the redhead to the exit. Their path was blocked, though, by all the people fighting. Axel growled in annoyance.

"MOVE!" He bellowed loudly.

Almost instantly, the fighting stopped mid-action. The gang members recognized their leaders and stared in shock.

"Get out of my way," Axel repeated angrily.

Everyone scurried to the side, making a clear path to the door. Calmly, Axel, Riku, Cloud, and Leon walked to the door. Leon had the ridiculous notion of walking through the parted Red Sea. Just before leaving, Riku paused and turned around, facing the crowd.

"The gangs, both of them, are dead," he announced. They left without another word.

"Well, we're going this way," Riku muttered, gesturing to the left.

"I'm going this way," Axel answered, pointing right.

"Do you want backup?" Riku offered. "Leon could help you."

"Nah, I'm good," Axel denied. "Don't die, kid."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Same to you."

Back inside the hospital, the furniture had been returned to its normal positions and the fighting didn't start again.

* * *

Shouting could be heard no matter where you went. Curses, fists against flesh, pained grunts, and the shattering of glass echoed throughout the streets. Moans of hurt teenagers and cries from the dying were everywhere. You could hear the sirens of police and ambulances ringing around the city. 

In a back alley, a fourteen year old boy cried his heart out, holding his stomach as blood poured onto the ground from a gunshot wound. He wanted so much for the pain to end. Even if it meant he had to die, alone in some alley, never getting to say goodbye to his mother and thank you to his father. Please, would someone, anyone, just come and end his pain already? A woman walked past the alley opening, too concerned about her own life to look up and see the dying child.

A man stood as he watched his store burn. That store had been his entire life. He had spent all his savings to get it off the ground. He had taken out a loan from the bank that he would never be able to pay back, but he didn't care. He had wanted that store more than anything. His wife left him, taking their kids with her, because of the debt he drove himself into. Now, he could only watch as his life was destroyed. There was no way he could fix this. No way could he survive. People ran past him on the street, some screaming in fear, others taking advantage of the chaos and looting more stores. The man paid no attention to this as, calmly, he stepped into his burning store and never came back out.

She was covered in blood. Never before had she killed anyone. She had never even _thought_ about it. Sure she was part of the gangs, but really, it was more for show than anything. Her sister had joined because of her boyfriend, so, naturally, she followed her sister's lead. That was really the only reason she had become a Heartless. But, tonight, someone had tried to kill her sister. He had pointed a gun at her head and almost pulled the trigger. If she hadn't stabbed the boy… Blood was everywhere. Her sister grabbed her hand and the two ran away.

All around the city, the corrupted adults were selling weapons easily. A gun here, a knife there…they were arming the city and making a fortune while doing it. Three officers had tried to stop them and now lay dead at their feet. Still, the desperate came for more weapons. More protection. The sellers didn't care if the money was stolen or covered in blood. They were slowly on their way to becoming rich and no one would stop them. To hell with this city, let it burn. All they cared about were themselves.

Up on the top floor of a twelve story building, a crooked politician smirked viciously as he stalked his way to his competitor's office. The other man had been too frightened of the violence in the city to risk going home. The crooked politician couldn't stop smiling as he stalked ever closer to his unaware prey. The other man had always been his political enemy, beating him at every turn. But that lucky streak was about to run out. The man would die tonight and it would be all the gang's fault. Just another victim of the violence that broke out in the city. Laughing, the crooked politician opened the office door and shot his enemy before he even had the chance to ask, "Who's there?"

The fighting was everywhere: on the streets, at people's homes, in stores. Parents were combing the streets, screaming for their lost children, while younger kids were forced to hide in bathrooms and closets to keep safe. Everyone everywhere was terrified.

And still, the fighting continued.

* * *

Riku, Leon, and Cloud ran down the streets, dodging the fighting and looting along the way. Riku's chest burned with emotion as he tried to quicken his pace, desperate to get to Sephiroth and end this. He knew that taking his oldest brother out wouldn't end it; they still needed the Nobodies to stop as well. But, for some strange reason, Riku had come to trust his former enemy Axel, and wasn't worried about Ansem. 

It wasn't long before they arrived at the police station. There were no cars in the parking lot. Every police officer in the city was out, fruitlessly trying to stop the fighting. Riku flung open the doors, ignoring the startled cry of the desk clerk. With Leon and Cloud at his back, Riku climbed the stairs to Sephiroth's office easily. He didn't bother knocking as he stormed into the office, his face a mask of determination. This was it. This was going to be the end. Either Sephiroth called an end to the gangs, or Riku would do it for him.

Inside the office, Sephiroth sat behind his desk. His eyes were closed and his fingers laced together. Gathered around him were his younger brothers. Loz was sitting in chair in front of the desk, grumbling nasty things under his breath. Yazoo was sitting on the couch that was off to the side of the office. He was staring blankly ahead and still had that horror stricken look on his face. Kadaj was standing at the window, looking more pissed than anyone had ever seen him before.

When the three entered the office, all heads snapped towards them and Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes to pin Riku with the coldest stare he had ever given anyone. He slowly stood, placing his hands on the desk and not breaking eye contact.

"Riku."

Riku forced himself to remain calm. He stepped forward into the center of the office.

"Sephiroth. I came to stop the Heartless," Riku announced boldly. His brother lifted a single eyebrow. "Axel is taking care of the Nobodies. I agreed to stop the Heartless."

"And what good would that do?" Sephiroth sneered at him.

"It will end the violence," Riku shrugged. "I know it won't stop it completely, I'm not that naïve. But it will make things a lot better."

"The gangs rule this city," Sephiroth frowned. "They keep it going."

"They keep it where it is now," Riku corrected. "They prevent anyone moving forward or expanding. This city is literally split in half! You can't make new friends without worrying whose side their own. Shop owners on Heartless territory can't serve Nobodies because they're scared of pissing us off. We fight wherever we want, not caring about who we hurt along the way."

"We?" Sephiroth raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Riku's face flushed. "The Heartless." He corrected firmly.

From across the room, Kadaj angrily punched the window. The glass broke, falling to the floor and cutting his hand. Riku was halfway to his side, a scolding on his tongue, before he stopped, remembering the situation he was in. Kadaj saw the movement and glared harshly at him.

Kadaj had always had a temper. Riku was usually the one to clean up after one of his tantrums. He had so many memories of Kadaj punching things –living and non-living— and hurting himself. Riku had become a pro at cleaning up Kadaj's wounds. Seeing his brother punch the window was such a normal occurrence, Riku reacted before he had a chance to think. Kadaj was hurt; Riku needed to take care of him.

He was going to miss Kadaj most of all.

"You want something, traitor?" Kadaj snapped.

Riku turned away, hating how much those words hurt him. Not being able to look Kadaj in the eye, Riku turned back to Sephiroth. For years he had tried to get his oldest brother's attention. He did everything he was told without question, never caused any trouble, and was the perfect kid. But no matter what Riku did, Sephiroth rarely gave him the time of day. He wasn't important enough in the hierarchy of the Heartless.

Yazoo stood to tend to Kadaj's hand. Riku couldn't stomach looking at him. Yazoo and he had never been close, but they had never fought either. Yazoo was the most perverted person Riku had ever met. Often, when he was bored or high, the long haired teen would hit on his brother. It was always playful and never truly meant anything, but never failed to weird Riku out. The fact that this teen —a boy who had constantly made fake passes at him, grew up with him, his own flesh and blood— had tried to kill him…it was something Riku could not comprehend. Yazoo had always been, well, a lover, not a fighter. Out of all five brothers, Yazoo fought the least. Even Sephiroth got his hands dirty more often than him.

"What's it going to take to stop you?" Riku asked quietly after a long silence.

"You can not stop the gangs," Sephiroth frowned. "I will not allow it. I will give you one last chance, Riku, to return to your senses. You may rejoin us, as a no-rank, of course, but still a Heartless again."

Riku looked him dead in the eye. "No."

"Then you are dead to me and this family," Sephiroth stated clearly. "You will leave, Riku. And never come back."

Riku shook his head. "That was the plan all along, Seph. And once the Heartless are done, that's what will happen."

"The Heartless will never fall," Sephiroth growled clearly.

"Yes they will," Riku spat back through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Riku, old friend."

Behind Cloud and Leon, Rufus ShinRa had appeared. Vincent stood with him, looking as stoic and collected as ever. Rufus calmly stepped up next to Riku while Vincent took a spot between Cloud and Leon.

"Rufus?" Riku asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Vincent filled me in on the details," Rufus explained. "I'm sorry about Roxas."

Riku cast a hateful look at Yazoo, who wasn't able to meet his gaze. "So am I."

"What are you doing here, Rufus?" Sephiroth repeated the question, his frown deepening.

"In times of great turmoil," Rufus began, "it is the job of the police commissioner to keep the city running smoothly. If the police are not able to handle it, the National Guard is supposed to be called to assist until the city is back under control."

"Don't quote the law to me, Rufus," Sephiroth snapped. "I am well aware of protocol."

"I know," Rufus agreed. "I also know that you have not acted on this protocol."

"And why should I? This city is mine."

Riku glared and Rufus shook his head. "Not anymore," the older man informed him. "I'm afraid I have some news that you won't like at all, Sephiroth." Rufus paused for dramatic effect, making Sephiroth glare at him. "As of three hours ago, I was appointed temporary mayor of the city."

"What?" Riku exclaimed.

"Mayor Johnson was killed when the fighting broke out," Rufus went on, "I was elected the temporary Head of City."

"I was not informed of this," Sephiroth hissed.

"Neither were the Nobody leaders, if that means anything to you," Rufus shrugged. "It was decided on a whim."

"In other words, you forced it through," Sephiroth guessed.

Rufus shrugged. "It's been a long time in coming. You knew I was planning on becoming mayor. It simply happened sooner than we expected."

"And so why is this a bad thing for me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because, as mayor, I now have more power than you," Rufus informed him. "All the politicians of the city are backing me. I have called the National Guard, Sephiroth. They are on their way here."

Riku had never been one for politics, but he knew enough to get by. If Rufus had been named the temporary mayor of the city, he was now, technically, Sephiroth's boss. He was in control of everything. If he had called in the National Guard to help them, the fighting would be brought to an abrupt stop. Sephiroth was a powerful man, no one doubted that. But he was only powerful in this city. The world that existed outside of Hollow Bastion didn't know and didn't care about the Heartless or Nobodies.

"You mean to remove me from my position?" Sephiroth asked coldly. Riku felt a chill down his spine at the icy tone.

"Not unless you leave me with no other choice," Rufus told him. "As of now, I've left you an out. I informed the Guard that my Police Commissioner was out on the streets helping his men, which is why you hadn't called for help yourself." Rufus stepped forward, meeting Sephiroth's glare. "Riku has the right idea, Seph. It is time for the Heartless to disband. You can either go with it and still keep your position of power, or you can fight, and lose everything."

"I will not be threatened," Sephiroth growled.

Rufus just shook his head. "Look around you, Sephiroth. You've lost. Right now all the people who follow you are deserting or being killed in the streets. You've already lost one brother," he gestured back at Riku, "and another is one his way to being a murderer!" He gestured towards Yazoo, who flinched at the accusation. Loz placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support. "It's over Sephiroth. Cut your looses and back down."

Sephiroth snarled at the slightly younger man and turned away. No one said anything as he stalked towards the window, looking out at the ruined city below. Riku almost felt bad for his brother as he stared at him. Sephiroth was just like them. He had been raised to run the Heartless and control the city. All he knew was the fighting.

But Sephiroth was a strong man. Even if the Heartless had always been a part of his life, he could still walk away without being destroyed. Sephiroth knew he was beaten. Even Riku could see it. Rufus had set things up nicely. The only question now was which would Sephiroth chose? His pride or his life?

After long minutes of complete silence, Sephiroth finally turned away from the window. He met Rufus' gaze with cold eyes.

"The Heartless are disbanded," he stated in a monotone. He shifted his look to his three remaining brothers. "Spread the word." They didn't move, too shocked by the announcement to react. Sephiroth growled, "NOW!" Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj jumped before hurrying out the door.

Riku watched them leave in shock. Was that really it? Was that really all it was going to take? Rufus just waltzed in, said some threatening stuff, and suddenly it was all done? Did Sephiroth really care so little about the Heartless to just let everything go? Or maybe he just loved his job more? Whatever the reason was, Riku would only ever be able to guess. Sephiroth would never explain to him; Sephiroth never explained himself to anyone.

Wanting to be anywhere else, Riku turned and shoved past Cloud and Leon. Leon followed after him and, after a nod from Rufus, Vincent did as well. Cloud hung back just long enough to listen to what Rufus was saying.

"You'll lose him forever, Sephiroth," Rufus spoke, an almost desperate tone to his voice. "If you don't go after him, call to him, Riku will never come back. He'll be gone forever."

Sephiroth said nothing as he turned to stare out the window again.

"This wasn't Riku's doing," Rufus insisted. "The gangs would have fallen eventually. Don't blame him. You're gonna lose him, Seph. You're never going to get Riku back if you don't go after him right now."

There was silence as Sephiroth still refused to turn around or even acknowledge Rufus' words.

"Sephiroth—"

"Forget it," Cloud interrupted coldly. "Riku's better off without him, anyways. He has us to care for him now." Cloud glared at Sephiroth's back. "Riku doesn't need you anymore."

Sephiroth turned around just in time to watch Cloud slam the door on his way out. He stared at the door as if its mere existence insulted him.

Rufus sighed and placed a hand on the knob. He needed to leave to be at the Mayor's office—his office—when the National Guard arrived. As he pulled the door open, Rufus paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"I hope it was worth it," he spoke quietly. "You just chose your pride over a gang you helped create. But more importantly, you just chose your pride over your own brother. He'll never come back, Sephiroth. You've lost Riku for good."

He left without another word and Sephiroth didn't bother to correct him.

* * *

Axel listened calmly to the sounds of fighting around him. 

Things on the Nobody side of the city seemed to be far worse than the Heartless side. The Heartless went straight for the kill, not wasting time on fighting. But the Nobodies liked to drag things out. They liked to play with their food before devouring it. This had always been the greatest difference between the two gangs. The Heartless couldn't handle the mindless joy of torture and the Nobodies couldn't understand the drive for pointless murder.

Every so often, Axel would hear a gunshot. The activity around him would die down for a few minutes before starting up again. When he had first started walking, the redhead had seen a few people on the street, hurrying past him with their heads bowed. Now, as Axel made it closer to the heart of Nobody territory and the center of the city, the only people left on the street were members of the gang or police officers. Three ambulances had sped past him, but Axel didn't bat an eye. He had it in his mind to get to the headquarters and finish his old bosses off. Everything else was just a pointless distraction.

After passing more fights than he cared to count, Axel finally made it to the tall, skyscraper office building. He had no doubt that Ansem and Xenmas would be at the top floor, hiding away in their office. They weren't the type to fight lackeys when there were others around who could do it for them. Axel could just picture them in the large office, Xenmas sitting at his desk filling out paperwork while Ansem stared down at the chaos of the city with a sadistic smile.

Axel walked inside, noticing that the building was completely empty. Every Nobody in the city was out fighting the Heartless and, in the sadder cases, each other. Axel briefly spared a thought as to how he was going to announce that the Nobodies were through but didn't dwell on it. People would find out quickly enough.

The elevator ride was deceptively peaceful. The stupid music played endlessly and Axel cursed when the tune got stuck in his head. He was about to commit murder, he didn't need elevator music playing in his mind.

The doors opened and Axel was disturbed by the quiet of the hallways. Every time he had come to the office before, someone was always running around. To see the place so empty and dark was slightly unnerving. It didn't faze the redhead though, as he stopped before the main office and mentally braced himself for the confrontation about to come.

Axel fingered the knife up his sleeve, briefly wishing he had a gun as well. He knew the brothers would be armed and would not hesitate to kill him. But even so, Axel had no plans to die this night. Roxas had fought to stay with him, Axel would do the same. He just hoped that his lover would forgive him when he woke up.

Axel sighed and rested his head on the door. "I love you, Roxas," he whispered to himself. Taking a deep breath, Axel grabbed the doorknob and flung it open with a flourish.

The redhead nearly laughed when he entered the room. It was just like he had imagined it. Ansem was standing at the window and Xenmas was sitting at his desk. Both had looked up when he stormed in and now stared at him with narrowed eyes and undisguised hate. Xenmas jerked his head towards Ansem before going back to his work. It was a clear sign that he wanted his younger brother to take care of things and leave him be. Ansem got the message and stepped forward, lazily trailing a hand over the desk as he passed by.

"Axel," he greeted with a fake smile. "What a convenient surprise. This will save us the trouble of having to track you down."

"Yeah, I heard about the death sentence," Axel smirked. "I felt so special."

"You knew and yet you still came here?" Ansem sneered. "Begging will not save you."

"Wasn't planning on it," Axel assured. "Hey, do you know what's going on right now with the Heartless?"

"No, but please, enlighten me," Ansem invited boredly.

"They're being taking down from the inside," Ansem told them. Xenmas stopped in his writing to listen, but did not look up. "Riku, the one who started all this, is doing so as we speak."

Ansem snorted derisively as Xenmas went back to his work. Axel smirked at them.

"I wouldn't dismiss him so quickly," he said. "After all, he was the one who started this little in-city revolution."

"Sephiroth is a powerful adversary," Xenmas spoke quietly as he wrote. "No teenage brat will be able to take him out."

"Yes," Ansem leaned against the wooden desk. "If you were depending on him, your hope was wasted."

Axel just shrugged. "We'll see…well, I will, anyway. You two probably aren't going to be around long enough to see the end result."

"Going to kill us, Axel?" Ansem laughed.

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, I am."

Axel lost his playful mood. His green eyes hardened as he forced himself to stop thinking. From this point on, he would run only on instincts. Thinking would only get him killed. Ansem and Xenmas were scary powerful on their own; it was going to be very hard for Axel to take them both on at once.

But he would still do it, Roxas was waiting, after all.

"Be careful what you say, traitor," Ansem growled. "We might just take you seriously."

"Good," Axel smirked.

He charged forward, drawing his fist back for a punch. Ansem easily dodged the direct attack by spinning to the side. Xenmas glanced up as his papers went flying and scowled deeply at the redhead. Axel didn't have time to do more than glance at the man before Ansem was practically on top of him.

Ansem had no real fighting style. The way he moved was as if he were taking moves from everyone else and throwing them altogether in an un-choreographed dance. Though this style lacked any real discipline, it was impossible to predict. The punches came hard, the kicks were swift, and he always aimed for the vitals. Axel had never fought his former-boss before, but he had seen the man fight. The only thing Axel could say was consistent about Ansem's style was that he always aimed to kill and never defended, only attacked.

Axel had his arms up, one protecting his stomach, the other thrown up by his face. It didn't take long for the other man to realize his attacks weren't getting through. Once he had, he began kicking at Axel's unprotected legs. The redhead cursed, trying to fight back but not having much luck with it. The few times he managed to try and throw a punch, Ansem would dodge and use the opening in Axel's defenses to deliver crippling blows to him.

Behind his desk, Xenmas boredly watched the fight. He had thought Axel would put up more of a struggle with how he had cockily come charging into their office. Deciding that his brother didn't need any help, Xenmas sat back down and pressed the button on the bottom of his desk, revealing the secret case. Most of the guns were gone, given to the Nobody senior members, but two still remained. They were Xenmas' and Ansem's personal weapons.

"Kill him, Ansem," Xenmas ordered coldly. "And we will make an example of his dead body."

"Very well," Ansem agreed. Ansem stepped back, watching as Axel fell to one knee, breathing hard. His eye was cut and his hands and arms were already beginning to bruise, but there was no serious damage done. Calmly, Axel turned his back and went to retrieve his gun to finish the job.

Had he known that Axel carried a concealed knife, he never would have been so cocky.

The redhead was running forward, drawing his knife from his sleeve. Xenmas stood quickly from his chair, but that was as far as he got before Axel shoved the metal into Ansem's back.

It was kinda like stabbing turkey, Axel couldn't help but muse to himself. The meat was soft, but once you hit bone you had to add more strength behind the knife to keep cutting. The sharp object just slid deeper, almost as if the body was sucking it in on its own. The sounds were disgusting. A deep squelching sound was first made as the knife penetrated the skin. Then smaller, wet-like noises followed that. It sounded like someone with wet shoes was walking and you could hear them stepping on the water. The blood came next, splattering everywhere and dripping endlessly from the small hole.

It was the most disgusting thing Axel had ever done. He was sure that, if he had eaten in the last few hours, he would be throwing it all up right now. As it was, he jerked away from Ansem and dry-heaved a couple of times as he watched the older man fall.

Ansem's lifeless eyes stared at Axel in shock and the redhead shivered. He would have nightmares of this for the rest of his life, he was sure.

Xenmas had not moved since standing up abruptly. Now, as he stared at his brother's dead form, his hands clenched into fists. He ground his teeth in sheer anger and was filled with the desire to murder the redhead, just as he had murdered his brother. Oh, but he would not stop there. No, he would kill this traitorous bastard and then he would go after all those he held dear. Xenmas would hunt down his friends, his family, and he would kill them all. Axel would not be alive to regret his actions, so Xenmas would just have to make sure his friends regretted it for him.

Xenmas turned around, his long hair swirling about him, and grabbed his gun from the case. He lifted it confidently and cocked the weapon. Axel looked up at the sound just in time to hear the bang of the gun going off.

He stared in shock as Xenmas was sent crashing back into the wall. His face was shocked and angry as he slid down to the floor, a trail of blood smearing the wall behind him. Axel gaped at the spot before whipping around towards the door.

"Zexion," the redhead whispered.

The teen looked horrified at what he had just done and his hand was shaking as he lowered his gun. Axel said nothing as the other teen took long, deep breaths to steady himself.

"Demyx was…worried," Zexion muttered once he could open his mouth without throwing up.

Axel wordlessly pointed at the gun.

"They passed them out when the fighting first started," he explained. "I remembered where I threw mine away and grabbed it." He looked up. "Their both dead then?"

"Yeah," Axel breathed. There was a long silence as Axel and Zexion refused to look at the murdered men. Finally, Axel spoke quietly. "They killed each other."

"For power," Zexion added, just as quiet. "No one will argue with us."

"No one will care enough to," Axel agreed. "Let's get out of here. I want to see Roxas."

"Let's not…let's not tell them," Zexion whispered. Axel just nodded his head.

They stepped out the door, Axel grabbing the doorknob.

"And so ends the reign of the Nobodies," he muttered and closed the door firmly.

* * *

When Axel and Zexion arrived back at the hospital, everyone was already gathered their. Riku and Sora were sitting on the far side of Roxas' bed while Kakee sat in the corner behind them with her fiancé. Cloud and Leon were in chairs in front of the bed, holding hands as they watched Riku and Sora laugh together. Riku's eyes were sad, but being with Sora helped him overcome his pain. Vincent was also in the room, standing in the corner near the door and watching over everyone with a serene face. Demyx was sitting on Roxas' bed, arguing playfully with Sora about something or another. 

And, sitting up in bed, looking tired and sick, but still happy, was Roxas. He was propped up by numerous pillows and not moving around. But his eyes were open and he was fully alert. Sora was being careful not to jostle his brother as he and Demyx argued for everyone's amusement.

Everyone stopped as Axel and Zexion stepped in. The two had been smart enough to stop and wash the blood off Axel and the gun powder on Zexion's hands. Roxas managed to sit up carefully as he saw his lover. Axel smiled at him as he crossed the room, never breaking eye contact, and pressed his lips firmly to Roxas'. Roxas kissed him back, both forgetting all about the others in the room as they shared in their relief and joy.

The need for air pulled them apart and Axel rested his head on Roxas' forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Roxas smiled.

"Ah, that's not fair!" Sora whined loudly, ruining the moment. "All I got was a hug from Riku. He didn't say love you to me." He pouted cutely, making everyone laugh.

Riku just smirked. "I didn't think I had to." He kissed Sora on the cheek, making the brunette blush and everyone else laugh.

Axel glanced at Riku, noticing the haggard look in the teen's eyes. He imagined he had the same look in his own.

"And you?" He asked.

Riku half smiled. "I'm here, right? You?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Axel smirked.

From behind them, Vincent took the TV remote and turned on the local news station. Everyone turned to watch as Sephiroth and Rufus delivered an announcement to the press. Rufus informed the reporters that the National Guard was putting an end to the last of the fighting and rounding up all the instigators. With their help, he expected the streets to be safe within the next day, if not sooner. Sephiroth came on next and delivered a statement denying the gangs and any perceived involvement he or his family had had in them. He then informed everyone that Ansem and Xenmas had been found killed in their office. It had been ruled the work of some violent gang members probably looking for revenge. Everything was blamed on the dead Xenmas and Ansem.

Roxas reached over and took the remote from Vincent, shutting the TV off. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Turning to Sora, the blonde smiled. "You realize we've barely lived here six months?"

"Feels more like six years," Sora answered, leaning back against Riku. "Twilight Town feels like a completely different life now."

"Yeah, it does," Roxas sighed. He leaned against Axel's shoulder. "So it's over now?"

Everyone around the room smiled in relief.

"Yeah," Axel whispered. "It's all over."

"For good," Riku confirmed.

**Story End

* * *

**

**A/N: There will be an epilogue posted either later tonight or tomorrow morning. I think I'll save all my final comments for there.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	31. Epilogue: And So They Lived…

**Many thanks goes out to my beta skyandland and my friends, Sensibly Tainted and Neurotic Seduction. All of whom helped me greatly with this story and kept it going. Even is Nes refused to tell me her opinion. **

**Epilogue: And So They Lived…**

Two weeks after Roxas was released from the hospital, Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas disappeared. Two days later, Kakee and her new husband followed. No one knew where they went or even that they were leaving. A moving truck appeared in the driveway of Sora and Roxas' home and packed everything up. Though people looked desperately, there was no sign of the four boys. The movers did their job and left without a word.

A little less than a month later, Demyx received a letter. It only had an address and Axel's untidy scrawl spelling out three words.

_Got it memorized?_

Two days later, Demyx and Zexion kissed their mothers goodbye, promised to write, and then disappeared as quietly as their friends had a month ago. The next day, Leon and Cloud followed.

Being together in a gang free city was like a dream come true for the world-weary teens. Riku tested out of high school and started college with Axel. Sora and Roxas picked up school where they had left off while Demyx and Zexion chose to go straight to the working world. Cloud and Leon volunteered at a center for troubled teens while going to school at night to become councilors. Only Riku was surprised at their choice of profession (he always took their support and advice for granted). Everyone else had expected it.

Riku himself was studying to get a teaching degree for high school level students. On happier nights, he would also claim he could probably teach art as well, seeing as how that was all Axel ever talked about. He had learned more about art from the redhead than he ever had at school.

Axel, as expected, became an art major. Roxas being the main focus for nearly all his work. Sometimes, when he felt creative, he would draw Roxas and Sora together. The two always had the most entertaining pictures. Other times, when he felt depressed or retrospective, Axel would draw scenes from that final night of the gangs. He would disappear into his study for days when he drew these pictures and, afterwards, Roxas was the only one privileged to see them.

Demyx had begun his road to rock star-ism (as he loved to call it) with the help of Zexion. Zexion took the role of manager and would often enlist Axel's help in creating posters. He made sure Demyx got as much publicity as he could manage and always found the best gigs for his lover. The two were doing very well for themselves and gaining popularity fast. Demyx was so grateful to his boyfriend, he practically made himself Zexion's slave in thanks. Not that either of them minded, of course.

Roxas had become a writer. He had discovered his love for the pen while he had been in the hospital. All those long hours with only the wall to stare at had inspired him to try writing. He wrote about the gangs and the struggle people that are part of one go through. It didn't take long for him to be published and gain popularity. He was praised for his realism and intense emotion. It felt _real_ to the readers, as if it had actually happened. The eight boys would roll their eyes at this reaction and make jokes, wondering how _anyone_ could _possibly_ think his stories were _real_.

Back in Hollow Bastion, things were in chaos for a long time. Small groups would pop often, trying to resurrect the Heartless or Nobodies. Whenever this happened, it was Kadaj who would appear and put an end to it. The gangs had lost him his favorite brother and he swore they would never come back so long as he lived. Loz and the former Neutrals helped him out as well, glad that the fighting was finally being stopped.

Vincent stayed by Rufus' side as the man was elected official mayor, not just temporary one. Sephiroth retained his position as head of the police. The three worked well together, though Sephiroth was never allowed the same freedom as he had before. He was constantly being kept in check by Vincent and Rufus.

Yazoo had never forgiven himself for trying to kill Riku and almost killing Roxas. For awhile he helped Kadaj fight the gang wanna-bees, but, eventually, Yazoo disappeared. He would show up every now and again in different cities around the country. He was often hailed as a hero or vigilantly, going around and taking out gangs everywhere and creating peace. Despite all the good he did, Yazoo would never forgive himself for what he had done.

Out of everyone, Sora took moving the hardest. He had no plans for the future and no desire to go to college. Instead he became the "mother" of the group. He kept the eight males in contact, took care of everyone, and managed the money. It wasn't until Roxas and Riku sat him down and told him to stop that Sora began searching for himself. He often came up empty-handed, finding many things of interest, but nothing he wanted to do permanently.

It wasn't until an ordinary Sunday night, when Sora thought he was home alone, that something happened. Thinking no one would hear him, Sora sang as loud as he could while taking a shower. He held nothing back. The next day (despite Sora's protests) Demyx was ordering Zexion to change their posters to include his new singer.

With their lives settled and on track, the boys lived together happily. Their relationships bloomed wonderfully. There were bumps along the way, but really, when wasn't there? The only time anyone worried about a real break-up was when Sora and Riku were twenty-one. They had a huge fight and Riku ended up walking out.

He was gone for three days.

When he came back, it was a cold and rainy day. He stood in front of Sora on the porch, soaked to the bone, his lips blue from cold, and his eyes shining with regret. As Sora stared at his lover—no, soul mate—he impulsively blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Will you marry me?"

Riku didn't need to think about it.

"Yes."

Six months later Riku and Sora had a small commitment ceremony with only their closets friends, Sora's mother, step-father, and his blood father and his family. An announcement was sent to Riku's family out of formality, but no one was invited.

Roxas and Axel broke tradition and paid for the honeymoon themselves. And then they spent the next two and half weeks worrying their heads off when the hotel called and informed them Riku and Sora never showed up. The newly-weds eventually reappeared, happier than ever before and blushing widely when asked where they had been. They never did disclose the truth.

A year later, on Valentines Day, Axel took Roxas out for dinner to a place Demyx and Sora were performing at. Axel had them play a slow, loving song, and then proposed to Roxas at the end. And no one believed Axel could be romantic.

Roxas had been so shocked he ran from the table and hid in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. Sora found him crying happily and laughed, informing his big brother that Axel was devastated because he thought Roxas rejected him. Roxas had immediately run from the washroom and into Axel's arms, screaming, "YES!" for the world to hear.

They were married two months later in a joint wedding with Leon and Cloud. Leon and Cloud hadn't done anything romantic together. They had just decided it was time to tie the knot officially. Everyone pitched in to send the four on honeymoons and, unlike Riku and Sora, everyone showed up at the vacation spots they had chosen.

On Demyx's twenty-fifth birthday, he was with Sora and Zexion playing a gig in Las Vegas. When the three arrived home, he sheepishly announced he and Zexion had eloped. Axel cursed and hit him. Sora diffused the situation by also announcing that he and Demyx had scored a record deal and would be releasing their first CD in three months. The eight men celebrated well into the night.

Throughout the years, the eight teens never left each other. Eventually, everyone moved into their own homes, but no one was ever more than a ten minute drive away. Sora and Demyx became famous, Riku achieved his dream while Axel and Roxas became a team, writing and illustrating books together. Cloud and Leon were the best councilors their center had ever seen and Zexion was still the perfect manager for his lover and friend.

And so, in the end, they all lived…happily every after.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, how sappy was that last line? Well, there you have it. The final installment of Heartless Vs Nobody. No, no sequel will be made, sorry. But I think the epilogue pretty much wrapped everything up nicely. I really loved my epilogue.**

**The one thing I was never able to include was a little blurb about Riku's parents. I had wanted them to show up so that maybe everyone could get a glimpse of why Seph turned out the way he did. But it never happened. That made me sad.**

**I hadn't realized how long the final chapter was until I saw it posted and was reading through it. I was surprised, but pleased.**

**So, thank you to everyone who stuck with me and this story until the end. All the reviews, good and bad, were so encouraging. Except the ones that only said "Update." Those really did have enough substance to be encouraging. But they made the review count higher, so I guess I shouldn't complain. Lol. I do hope no one says to update after this chapter, seeing as how it's the **_**end**_

**Was there a point to this? Yeah. Thanks everyone for reading and double thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story made it to the end only with your help.**

**And, if you're interested in anything else of mine (as some people have mentioned) Treasure will be taken off hold and updated again in the next couple of days. The chapter's already written, it's just waiting to be posted.**

**That's all, then. Thanks for sticking with me to the end. Bye! (waves)**

**Staryday**


End file.
